All of Eternity at my Fingertips
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: When you wake up in a fictional world a thousand years in the past, only to find immortality and a hunger for blood forced upon you, what do you do? Take over the world of course. Story officially earns it's M rating from Chapter 4 on. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Notes (Added 9/25/15): This story is already finished! If you're just finding it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I won't lie, it starts off a bit slow, chapters are a bit short, and probably could have fleshed out more of it in the opening chapters. But I like to think I improved as it went on, and if you enjoy reading fiction where the bad guy wins, I do think this story is for you!**

 **Even though this story is done, I still hope you'll consider leaving reviews as you read! I love feedback in all forms, and even when a story is finished I routinely check it for additional critique/feedback, as its that sort of thing that promotes me to eventually write more!**

 **Thanks for bearing with me, have fun with the story!**

 **Prologue**

When I awoke it didn't really feel like waking up. It felt as if one moment I was sleeping and the next my eyes were open and I was staring at a large white void all around me. For all intents and purposes it should have registered as a dream to me, but something about it screamed reality into my mind.

"That would be my doing." The Voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once, and I had to admit… I immediately got a bit too excited.

"Are you a R.O.B.?! Is this actually happening to me?!" Yep. That was my first reaction. Too much time spent writing SI's and reading fanfiction it would seem. Instead of a million other terrible things that could be happening to me, I immediately jumped to the idea that a Random Omnipotent Being had grabbed me for some grand adventure.

Luckily for me, my stupid guess was actually right for once, "Yes, though not exactly random. To keep this short, I am you from an alternate universe where humanity ascended into omnipotence. Now we've spread ourselves across the entirety of reality to try to keep from stepping on each other's toes and have been left to our own devices."

That was… actually not that hard to wrap my head around. He was probably dumbing down a whole lot of everything for me. "So, what do you want with me?" I eventually asked, more curious and less afraid than I probably should have been.

His tone was amused when he responded, "Well I think that'd be obvious. I'm here to give you a power up and then drop you into a setting of our choosing. And given that I know exactly how your mind works, we both know what setting that will be."

I can't help it, I grin and nod eagerly, about to open my mouth and begin babbling before he cut me off abruptly, "That said, I will not be making you a three thousand year old hybrid in the Vampire Diaries verse so that you can lord it over all the other characters in the setting and be unkillable. Just… no."

I deflated immediately, letting out a rather morose, "O-oh…" And then I thought of something that made me begin to panic, "You wouldn't drop me in that verse without some sort of power up though r-right?"

He snorted in response to that, "Of course I wouldn't, you wouldn't last a day as an ordinary human in those circumstances. Besides I already said I'm giving you something didn't I? And it's a pretty good something. Here's the deal. I'm making you Esther's second bastard son by that werewolf she slept with. You'll be Klaus' younger brother. Older than Kol and Rebekah, a middle child so to speak."

I wasn't about to mouth off to an omnipotent version of me, even if he probably did know I was thinking less than flattering things about him. Eventually I nodded slowly, having thought it over, "I can work with that, yeah I can make it work…"

"Wonderful, because you're starting as an infant." My eyes widened at this parting sentence, my mouth opened to protest and then all I had was darkness.

 **Ch. 1 Growing Up Again Sucks**

I wasn't really very aware in the first couple of years of my new life. My brain wasn't developed enough yet for me to truly understand or recognize that I was an adult trapped in a baby's body. Not that it mattered much, nothing special happened when you were a baby in the 11th century.

Eventually though I was once more aware of my surroundings and more importantly who exactly I was and where I was. Unfortunately my new family didn't speak English, they spoke Old Norse. So little me got to spend the first couple years of my life just figuring out what they were all saying.

I did learn one important thing though. My new name was Vali it seemed, which according to my mother's cooing was meant to mean powerful and strong. I had to wonder if she knew something that I didn't because frankly I wasn't exactly the most motivated guy in my previous life. Still, I had plenty of motivation now to become strong and powerful. After all I didn't know how many years I had, but I would make sure to use every last one of them to prepare for immortality.

I started as soon as I could. As soon as I was myself again I began working on walking and talking. I would not slack off, not when I wanted to hone my mortal body as much as I could before it ended up essentially time-locked and immortal. I was speaking Old Norse relatively well by age three, though not quite yet fluently to my frustration.

Unfortunately it seemed even Mikael had lines he would not cross. Though I begged, he would not let me even touch a knife or bow while I was still three. I stopped pressing the issue the first time he grew angry enough to back hand me to the ground. I did not wish to develop the same rapport with Mikael as Klaus had, did not wish to be deemed weak or unworthy by the ancient Viking warrior.

Biding my time, I waited until he decidedI was a more appropriate age, and late in my fourth year he allowed me to begin learning how to hold a bow and how to skin an animal. I put all I had into this training, focusing all of my time and energy into learning what Mikael wanted of me. This served to alienate me from Klaus, my elder by a year as he was still a child in mind and saw more fun to be had in playing than learning. When I refused to indulge in more frivolous activities with him, it created a slight wedge between us that would only grow with time.

On the other hand I approached Finn and Elijah for extra practice with my newest tasks, and I felt as if I developed a decent enough relationship with the two of them. Elijah seemed a bit put off by my reserved attitude and the single minded focus I put into the training given my supposed young age, but Finn seemed to enjoy the maturity I exhibited.

Mikael approved in his own way as well. I did not receive much in the way of kind words, fatherly adoration, or even parental love from the man but I got more approving nods and less beatings than I thought possible given the front row seat I had to the way he treated Niklaus over the years. Time went on and Kol was born, Rebekah was born, even Henrick was born.

I took to sword training as soon as I could, as hard and fast as I did archery and skinning, only to find that this seemed to be something Klaus was a natural prodigy at much to my chagrin. I put hundreds of hours into the art, and he put half the effort in to achieve the same level of skill as me. It was irritating to say the least, especially after he realized the advantage he had.

In the end I was forced to stop comparing my own swordplay to his after he beat me again and again. The lesson had been beaten into me well enough, my older brother was just better with a sword. He was even better than Elijah when given enough years to grow into his adult body.

And that was as clear a sign as any, when I began to near my twentieth birthday and noted how all of the Mikaelsons now looked much closer to how their immortal versions would look a thousand years down the line. Things were finally coming to a head and I began to prepare for the events that would soon follow.

The timeline was unchanged even with my presence. Because of my distance from my family, neither Klaus nor Henrik even considered letting me in on their plans to watch the werewolves change. I waited patiently with the rest of the family, and when morn came I watched dispassionately as Klaus came running up with Henrik's broken body.

I watched as they grieved and quickly turned and walked away. Best not to stand there staring and come across as entirely cold-hearted. I had not allowed myself to grow attached to Henrik over the years, very aware that he was the sacrificial lamb to gaining immortality. Now it was only a matter of time…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

When Mikael came for me after our blood-laced dinner, his sword was already dripping red. I stood as he entered my room and focused my gaze on his, "I overheard you and Mother planning. I apologize for eavesdropping Father, but I understand what must be done. I am ready."

Mikael looked surprised for a long moment, but then nodded, coming forward and clasping the back of my neck with his hand. It was probably the most affection he'd ever be capable of showing me, as he raised his blade and slid it into my unresisting heart. I had thought myself ready for death, but truly I really wasn't.

The pain of being stabbed through the heart was greater than I expected and though I'm sure my death could only have taken a few seconds, the agony stretched that out as I fell to the ground and breathed my last. Even still, my bloody lips slowly curled up into a wide grin as my eyes slowly closed for the not-so-final time.

I came back to life suddenly, coming up off the ground with my eyes wide as I blinked rapidly to get things back into focus. Mikael was already there waiting with a mortal girl from the village. He held her bloody wrist out to me and spoke with a commanding tone, "Drink."

I nodded and moved closer, feeling the itch in my gums that I was expecting as I leaned in and tasted the terrible copper of the blood coming from her wrist. A moment later the taste turned sweet and delicious and my fangs had popped in. I drank deeply, before suddenly cutting myself off and coughing violently, tearing away from the appetizing food source in front of me.

I wanted nothing more than to tear out her throat, drink every last bit of her blood out of her pretty little body until she had nothing left to give me. But I knew what that led to, that led to the curse being active, led to my turning at the next full moon and my hybrid body being placed under a curse that would probably last a millennium just like Klaus'.

All I had to do was wait, refrain from killing for just long enough to get past this first full moon. Esther would curse Klaus, Klaus would kill Esther, and everyone would flee our family home for the next thousand years. I had it all planned out, I just had to keep from killing anyone.

That's why I was angry at myself more than anyone else when I regained control a few minutes later and let the body of the girl I'd just drained completely dry of her blood fall to the ground. I'd overestimated my self-control. I'd underestimated the powerful desire for blood that now coursed through my body and I was now absolutely fucked when the next full moon came.

Clenching my jaw, I did the one thing I could do. Strapping on my belt and grabbing my hunting knife, I moved to my sword and grabbed that as well before opening the door to look at the starry night sky, ready to vanish off into the wilderness, putting as much distance between me and my witch mother and her curses as I could… only to freeze up as I realized I was still bereft of a daylight ring.

Fine, a couple more weeks and as soon as I had my ring I was gone. Gritting my teeth I moved to our family's main gathering area to find my siblings and parents already there. All of us newly made immortals sported bloody faces, and Esther brought around a basin for us to clean ourselves with. I moved mechanically while doing so, knowing that I was now on a countdown. The moon would arrive in three short weeks, and by that time I had to be a ghost in the wind.

As soon as morning came the rest of my family found out they could not go outside. Things quickly became crowded in our home as the family was forced to all remain inside for the entirety of the day. I was never good with small spaces, so to distract myself I began testing and training my new reflexes. Pulling out a small knife and placed my hand palm down on the table, I slowly began weaving the knife through the gaps between my fingers.

Back and forth I went, before beginning to speed up over time, each round through the gaps I went a little faster, until the knife was a blur and so was my arm. Faster and faster and fast- "What are you doing?" With a roar of pain I jumped as Rebekah's voice came right next to my ear and it startled me enough that my knife went straight through the back of my hand.

"Damnit Rebekah!" I shouted at her as her hands went to cover her mouth and I managed to pull the knife out of my hand and the table beneath that it'd embedded into with some effort. Placing the knife down I brought my hand up and both Rebekah and I watched as the hole healed up. Nothing but a bit of blood left behind in less than a minute.

I breathed in slowly and Rebekah slowly brought her hands down, leaving behind a gaping wide mouth as she stared at my hand in awe. After a moment her inherent curiosity got the better of her, "Will you teach me that knife trick brother?"

With a sigh I nodded and gestured for her to sit with me. As I showed Rebekah how to weave the blade in and out of her spread fingers, I couldn't help but think that this forced confinement would see me either reluctantly bonding with my family or wanting to kill the lot of them. Luckily I'd be leaving soon enough.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time, please consider leaving a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Looking down at the ring set with enchanted lapis lazuli and then up into the unforgiving sun, I couldn't help but smile. The smile turned into a ferocious grin when I patted my vest and felt the folded piece of parchment upon which Esther had written down her new daylight ring spell. Given that the full moon was only three days away, I doubted Esther would survive long enough to miss it.

To my left, I found the beautiful form of my traveling companion beside me. Tatia, the Petrova Doppleganger that had given her blood to turn myself and my family into immortal monsters. If I'd left her behind, she would have died at Elijah's hand and Esther would have covered it up to keep her son free of guilt. What I had planned for her, well one could argue that she had a better chance with me than she did back in the village with Elijah.

"Tatia," I called to her after one more moment of silence. She turned to me almost mechanically, and I smiled at the terror behind her eyes. She so very clearly wished nothing more than to run or scream or anything but stand there helpless. Unfortunately for her, compulsion had her body wrapped around my finger.

Sighing, I reached up and brushed a hand through her dark hair, looking down into her equally dark eyes. "Wrist," I ordered and her arm automatically came up. She was shaking rather badly as I leaned in and slowly slid my fangs into the offered wrist, before beginning to drink. I closed my eyes and strived for that balance, for the control I sorely lacked at this point.

Growling I pulled myself away violently after a few moments, holding her up as she stumbled from dizziness. Biting into my own skin quickly, I grimaced as I brought the wound to her lips and she drank eagerly because of an earlier compulsion. She healed quickly, completely rejuvenated in just a few moments.

I grinned and tilted her head up to look at me, "Mmmm, you look like you want to say something darling. Go ahead but remember to keep your voice down."

Her eyes searched mine for a long moment and she gulped convulsively before speaking with a rasp, "W-why are you doing this to m-me?"

Chuckling softly, I can't help but pet her hair again. She really is a beautiful creature, but even though I'd only been a vampire for a short time, it was all too easy to view humans as little more than animals. They were pets at best, a food source at worst.

I pretended to consider her words while I stroke her dark hair for a moment longer, before answering, "I could say I was saving your life. My brother Elijah cares about you very much. However, like me, he is now a monster. His love and desire for you would have been subverted by the hunger he has lost control to. He would have killed you."

I paused for a moment to let her assimilate that and then grinned, continuing, "But honestly, I mostly just wanted you for myself. I needed a source of blood and I wanted beautiful company. You provide both and I believe your beauty might even be helping me to slowly learn control. I have great incentive not to drain you dry."

She grimaced at that, "B-but you're killing me. I can feel the shadow of death every time you bite into my wrist."

I smirk at that, bringing up the wrist I'd just bitten into and licking the remnants of blood off her healed skin.

"Not true darling. My blood heals you, which is why I have compelled you to drink when I offer it. If I wished to, I could drink from you every few minutes so long as I made you drink from me. But I don't desire a feast, I desire to learn control. I have no desire to murder every human I run across after all," I explained patiently.

I paused for a moment before continuing when it was clear she had no more questions for the moment, "It also helps that if you do die while my blood is in your body, you will not truly die. You will be reborn into a vampire like myself and my family."

Her eyes widen and I grin at the horror I see there. Now she has questions, "This… this curse can be spread? You have infected me?"

Chuckling lightly, I nod, "Do not fear my dear. The chances of you surviving to become an actual vampire are slim. After returning from death you will need to find human blood within a day or you will die a true death. And even if you do manage that, the sun will become your mortal enemy. If you cannot acquire shelter during the day, it will burn you up until nothing but a charred corpse remains."

She took this in and I could see how it affected her. She recognized that she was doomed. I was surprised when I saw that realization harden into resolve instead of causing her to break down. She turned her chin up at me, clenching her jaw, "Do your worst demon. You will not succeed in tearing me down, and if I do become like you, I will end it myself."

I couldn't help it, my grin stretched across my face until I probably looked terrifying with how hard I was smiling. She looked taken aback by my reaction as I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in until we were just shy of bumping noses. "There it is," I murmured as she froze under my hands, "The Petrova fire. I admit, for a long moment I was afraid you would not have it."

I claimed her mouth then, kissing her roughly as I held her in place. She struggled as much as my compulsion allowed her to, yelping when one of my fangs broke the surface of her lip, and the kiss turned bloody. Unfortunately, this was not the right move on my part. A moment passed and my mouth slid down to her neck and a moment after that the small bits of control I'd managed to obtain over the hunger were gone.

With a groan, I released Tatia's lifeless body, letting it fall to the ground as I wiped my mouth. I looked down at her body for a long silent moment before flashing over to the nearest tree and slamming a fist into and through it.

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!" I raged about the small clearing, tearing chunks out of trees and throwing a super-powered temper tantrum as I cursed my complete lack of control. Eventually I plopped down on my ass, staring at Tatia for several long minutes. I certainly wasn't in love with this girl, but I also knew I felt a combination of lust and affection for the beautiful doppleganger.

It seemed that lust combined with my hunger was more than enough to shred any control I could lay claim to. It seemed that learning not to kill my food was going to take longer than a few days of practice. With a growl I rose to my feet and walked over to Tatia's body. Hefting it onto my shoulder easily, I blurred out of the destroyed clearing, heading towards the human settlement I'd been smelling and hearing for the last hour.

When Tatia awoke again, she found herself sputtering as I forced human blood down her throat via the arm of a young man. "W-what?!" She choked out, before her fangs were suddenly out and a moment later she was latched onto the poor guy, draining him dry. Only once he was dead was she able to pull herself away, scrambling backwards with her eyes wide in horror.

"By the gods, no…" She whispered before her gaze focused on me in all my bloody glory. I'd gone on a bit of a massacre since arriving in this small village and my clothes hadn't really survived it unscathed. A moment later her expression twisted with ugly anger and she was using her new found speed to launch herself at me, tackling me to the ground and using her fingers like claws to scratch at my skin.

With a snarl of my own I captured her wrists in my hands and tumbled with her until I had her body trapped beneath mine. Pinning her there, I caught her gaze in my own and initiated the compulsion, "Calm down." She almost instantly relaxed under me, her only movement the heaving of her chest as she gasped at the exertion she'd just put her new body through.

Her eyes were wide though as she stared up at me, "H-how? Even now you can still control me with your words? Am I not a monster as well?" She actually sounded angry about it, as if the one thing good about becoming a vampire had been snatched from her almost instantly. Which to be fair, that was exactly what happened wasn't it?

Grinning down at her, I can't help but brush the errant hair from her face. She'd grown quite disheveled in our fighting. I had to restrain myself from tearing her clothes off then and there and taking her against the hard floor of the hut, but I rejected that out of hand. I was now immortal and I had a thousand years to learn how to seduce women without use of force. I disliked the idea of beginning that eternity by raping my first creation.

I sighed before finally speaking, "I understand your confusion love. Yes, you are like me now. But unlike you, I am one of the originals. We have a bit more power than those who will come after us. Of which, you are the first I believe."

She clenches her jaw at that. "Not for long," She bites out, "I will end this horrid existence myself as soon as possible."

I couldn't help but frown at that, the idea of my first creation killing itself just didn't sit well with me. At the same time, forcing her to live forever because of my lack of control did feel wrong in a way…

Gritting my teeth I settled on a course of action after several minutes of contemplation, "No you will not." Leaning in and initiating compulsion once more I spoke carefully, "You will do your absolute best to survive for the next one hundred winters. At the end of that time you may choose to end your life if you still wish to. You will not plot against my family or myself and you will present yourself to me for orders if ever you run across me. Do you understand?"

Nodding jerkily, Tatia succumbs to the mind control once more. I smile pleasantly in response, taking one last moment to explore her beautiful features before finally releasing her and moving away.

"Unfortunately, it's time for us to part ways love. In two days I will become a wolf for the first time and if you are near me, I might feel tempted to tear you apart. There are several humans left alive in this village, so I am not leaving you without food. Take care of yourself Tatia. I can no longer watch over you," I made myself out as some sort of guardian, and I could see from the incredulous look on her face that she thought I was full of shit. I grinned down at her and then I left in a blur of vampire speed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**1062 A.D.**

 **(WARNING: This is the first truly M rated chapter. Be aware that there is sex ahead for any who don't want to read that sort of thing.)**

I smiled at the young Native American woman as she sat in my lap and slowly slid herself up and down my hard length, her fingers working at her clit as I'd shown her, her eyes heavily lidded as she let out a continuous moan. Leaning in, I captured one of her nipples in my mouth, nibbling and suckling at the nub as my hands ran over her silky smooth skin.

She groaned as I tugged her nipple a bit with my teeth and I grinned before pulling her closer, hands falling to grasp her tight ass as I began to thrust up into her at a much harder and faster pace, causing her to gasp and throw her head back, exposing her throat to my gaze. Burying my nose in the crook of her neck, I smiled as I breathed in her scent. It had taken quite some time, but I was no longer a slave to my hunger. I had control now.

With a sudden growl and speed that only a vampire could claim, I spun her around and pushed her onto her hands and knees, before thrusting into her from behind with increased vigor. Her heart rate sped up from arousal, not fear because of course she and her tribe knew exactly what I was capable of by this point.

Securing my place with these folk had required far less compulsion than you'd have thought, though I had murdered their former shaman before revealing myself, as I feared he would be more magical and more aware of what I was than I was prepared to deal with.

Now that same shaman's apprentice and the eldest daughter of the tribe's Chief was taking my hard cock at faster and faster speeds, because she saw my power and sought to attach herself to me. I could appreciate her attempts at manipulation, even if they were more than obvious to me. I could hear her heartbeat getting faster and faster, could hear her panting and how she had to constantly bite her lower lip to hold her screams in.

Grinning I leaned over her, a hand finding its way to her clit, taking over where her own work had left off when I'd forced her to plant her hands firmly on the ground just to keep me from driving her into the ground. Thrusting deeply into her and pinching her clit at the exact same moment, I was rewarded with a high-pitched scream as she hit the edge and went right over it, her body convulsing with her rather violent climax.

She collapsed beneath me, but I wasn't done yet, not by far. Curling a hand around her front to grasp her by the throat, I pulled her exhausted body up against my chest and began to thrust up into her from below, causing her to grunt with each sheathing of my cock inside her nubile young body. Finally I lowered my head to her neck, fangs coming out and sliding into her skin as I bit deep and drank from her. This right here, this feeling of power and this delicious taste, it was euphoric. I reached my own climax like that, drinking slowly from her as I filled her with my seed.

I pulled free of her neck and pushed her forward off of my length causing her to gasp as she fell to the furs below us. Wiping my mouth, I looked down at my handiwork with a slight grin, before biting the tip of my thumb and holding it close to her lips. Ever so slowly, she reached up and brought the bleeding tip to her lips, licking perversely, before swallowing the entire finger in her mouth with a low moan, her tongue swirling around it erotically as she drank the healing liquid.

Eventually I pulled the finger away, but it was long after the bite on her neck had healed. Slowly, she rose off the ground to kneel before me, eyes kept down as she looked to the ground. I couldn't help but smirk at the deference. When I'd first shown myself to the tribe, they'd be understandably hostile and wary of me. When I defeated all of their warriors without taking a single wound it turned to fear of what I was capable of. After I showed that my blood could heal the wounds I'd inflicted on those same warriors, it became respect.

I'd spent the last five years with this tribe, and they still thought I couldn't speak or understand their language. At first I actually couldn't of course, but I was not stupid. I'd taken the time and listened to every word they said to each other. By now I had a good idea of what they were saying, but I had no desire to let them know that, so we communicated mostly through gestures.

Waving a hand dismissively at her, I saw the young woman's eyes flick up to note the gesture, and then watched her stand and turn, wobbling a bit on unsteady legs with a bit of my seed dripping down her thighs. This was how she left the spacious tent the humans had provided me with, completely naked, in all her fresh fucked glory.

I hadn't ordered it that way, but she seemed to think debasing herself would please me for some reason. The fact that she was right didn't truly factor in now did it? My contemplation of this was cut off suddenly however, when I heard the distant sound of battle cries. It would seem the tribe I'd taken refuge with was under attack. Sighing, I stood slowly and rolled my shoulders. I should really deal with that. I wouldn't tolerate threats to my semi-peaceful hedonistic existence.

I snarled as I exited my tent, prepared to do battle only to be brought up short by who I found in the center of the camp. My eyes widened as I took in Mikael in all his Viking warrior glory. He held a bloodied sword, and given that there was three warriors at his feet all missing limbs, figuring out where that blood came from wasn't too hard.

He froze up upon seeing me as well, eyes widening before narrowing, "Vali?" Of course the shock didn't last long before being replaced by anger, and a moment later he'd planted his sword firmly in my stomach, causing me to choke in pain. But neither of us were the mortal men we once were, and I was not the whelp he'd once known. One hand came down on where his two-handed grip held his sword to keep his hands there, and the other curled into a fist, which I slammed into his throat with as much force as I could.

The dirty move did what I hoped and sent him reeling, gurgling from the crushed trachea. Fortunately, my hand and body wouldn't let his sword come with him, forcing him to let go as he stumbled back several steps. I pulled his sword out of my gut swiftly with only a slight grimace and held it loosely at my side even as I finally responded to his earlier question, "Father."

I saw his fingers flex as he slowly straightened, his throat already healed, and I knew in that moment he already had that white oak stake that could kill us. And he was considering pulling it out to use on me. I smiled to hide the fear I felt as I spoke, "Now that we've greeted one another, I hope things can be a bit more cordial between us."

His hands continued to flex as he narrowed his eyes and spoke through grit teeth, "You fled, you abandoned your family." He was still angry, but it seemed he was either unwilling to use the stake on me, or simply wary now of exposing its existence to me.

I smiled pleasantly, "Well, I saw the way things were going. Let me guess, Klaus is a bastard? Mother is dead? The rest of my brothers and sisters have split off and fled in the face of your cruelty?"

Mikael was slowly turning a strange mixture of angry and confused, "How could you possibly know that? You ran off a full week before all of that happened."

I laughed and pointed his sword at him accusingly, "Come Father, was I not always the most inquisitive? Was I not always the one who knew more than he should? When you came to slide this blade through my heart, I knew exactly why. Just as I knew Mother was not faithful to you. There is a reason I never got along with Klaus, that filthy mutt."

I sigh and lower the blade towards the ground again before shaking my head and speaking in my best heartfelt voice, "But I could not stand to betray any of you. I could not stand being there and keeping secrets from you. I could not even consider betraying Mother's secrets either. Father, I left because I love you all too much to choose between you. And now my worst fears have come true. Mother is dead, and by who's hand? Yours?"

I watched as Mikael physically flinched at that accusation before snarling back a response, "No! Niklaus would have you think that, has convinced your brothers and sister of it, but it was him! He tore her heart out of her chest. And I assure you, he will pay for that."

By the end of his little rant he was pointing his finger at me as he promised my elder brother retribution, and I smiled confidently, "I'm sure he will Father. Do you know where my siblings have fled to? I do."

His eyes widen and narrow once more, this time in suspicion, "Of course I don't know where they've gone. If I did, I wouldn't be here, amongst this filth. How can you possibly know where they've gone?"

My smile turns to a smirk as I rest the tip of the sword on the ground and treat it somewhat like a cane, "I'd think it'd be obvious Father. Klaus is afraid of you and if he's convinced the others of his lies, so are they. Where else would they go but back to the old world? They have put a sea between themselves and you."

Mikael seemed to consider this for several long moments before nodding, "There is truth in your words. They have most likely fled across the sea." He paused to think for another moment before continuing, "I will follow, and you will come with me."

I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, even though I'd been expecting such a demand, "I will not Father. I told you, I have no desire to stand with any of our family against each other. Until either you or Niklaus is dead, I will not seek out any of the others."

Mikael clenched his jaw in clear anger, before his eyes seemed to flick around to the tribe who'd been watching us warily. More warriors had shown up, even the Chieftain himself, but they knew that they couldn't handle Mikael and were forced to just stand by while we talked.

In an instant Mikael flashed away before appearing back where he'd been with the Chieftan's daughter in his arms. She'd found clothes at some point in the current madness, but I saw the fear in her eyes as he held her back against his chest, his hand caressing her throat, clearly ready to tear it out.

He sneered, "I can smell you all over this one my son. You clearly care for her. Come with me and leave this filth behind, or I'll slaughter her and everyone here."

I stood stony for a long moment, my eyes locked with Mikael's, before I let a slow smile grow across my face.

"Come now Father. You should know me better than that. Caring? Caring only gets you dead."

Mikael pursed his lips together as he studied me for a long moment. Finally he spoke, "No, I don't believe that Son. I will give you one more chance to concede and come with me. I will not ask so nicely again."

My eyes narrowed at that and silence filled the clearing before my smile turned predatory, "Than believe this Father. Learn this lesson now, lest my bastard brother end up managing to kill you. Never back a monster into a corner."

With that said I moved forward with the blinding speed of our race, sword held poised as I slammed it straight through the girl Mikael held prisoner, and into Mikael himself. Mikael's face was one of shock, while the girl's was one of poignant betrayal. Behind me, I heard the roar of anger and heart break from the Chieftain whose daughter I'd just murdered.

I left the blade inside the girl and Mikael, leaving him free to force it out of the two of them as I turned to the tribe and bared my vamp face, fangs out, eyes blood red. Only now did the Chieftain realize what he was truly dealing with. The look on his face when he figured out that I was not a gift sent by the gods but a demon who'd brought ruin to them all was more than a little enjoyable. After that things moved fast. Mikael managed to get free of his own blade and the Chieftain and every able bodied man in the tribe attacked.

Of course, we killed them all in rather short order. At the end of it, Mikael turned to me, now holding his sword once more and frowned, "You have become cold Vali. You still will not come with me?"

I smirked and stepped closer to him, before holding out the white oak stake that'd fallen free of his vest in the fighting, "Plant this in my bastard brother's heart and avenge my mother, then come find my Father. Until then, I have no family."

Mikael's eyes widen dramatically as he slowly takes the stake from me, placing it back in his vest and nodding slowly, "Very well son. I will put down the abomination and cleanse this taint. Then I will find you."

My smile turns more pleasant this time, "Wonderful. Well Father, I think it's time you were on your way. I have a bit of clean up to take care of after all." We both can hear the frantic heartbeats of the women and children in the tents and Mikael's face twists into a disgusted grimace for half a moment, before he's gone in a burst of speed.

I let out a low sigh of relief once I was sure he was gone. God damn but that was some serious acting. I was rather proud of how I managed to trick Mikael. Luckily for me, it seemed Esther had taken the secret of her second infidelity to her grave. And now I believe I had managed to secure a place as Mikael's current favorite child.

With a snort, I walked over to where the Chieftain's daughter lay dead, and sat on the ground beside her body. I felt a bit bad about what I'd had to do to her. She'd been a decent lay, eager to learn and eager to please. Still, she'd wanted a taste of my power and now she'd have it. Asif she could hear my thoughts, she suddenly woke, gasping in air with eyes wide as she propped herself up on her hands and knees and looked around.

When she saw me, she immediately scrambled backwards in fear, only to bump into the groaning body of one of her people. I didn't remember who, but Mikael or I had torn the arm carrying his bow clean off, and left him to fall where he lay. He'd probably be dead quite soon as it was, but when the girl turned and saw him, her horror only lasted a moment, before her eyes locked on the blood seeping from his wounds.

I watched with interest as she leaned in like she was under a trance and slowly licked up the blood. A moment later her fangs were out and she was feasting on the poor boy, draining him dry. And then she was on the rest of the injured who still lived, even her own father. I watched for several long moments, but it was clear she wasn't regaining control anytime soon.

It was time to move on, but first I wanted to cover my bases. Flashing over to the new vampire, I grabbed her by the throat and forced her to look me in the eye even as she fought against my grip almost instinctively. Then I initiated compulsion, hoping that this would transcend language barriers.

"Hello darling, I really am sorry for all this. Here's what I need from you; You will never seek to harm me or my family. If you ever see me again, you will present yourself for orders. You will do your best to keep the truth of vampires hidden from humans. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly, pupils dilated, and I was forced to believe that the mind control did in fact go beyond language barriers. With a grim smile I released her, letting her go back to her feast and abandoning the slaughtered camp for greener pastures. Once again it was time to move on.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time, please consider leaving a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, big apologies to everyone because this was supposed to go at the end of chapter 3 or at the beginning of chapter 4, and I completely spaced and forgot to post it. I'm just going to post it as its own chapter, which kinda sucks because its only 448 words long, but its the best way I can see to fix this mistake. This Mini-Interlude is kinda really important to the story, as it shows exactly where a lot of my SI's motivation is going to be focused over the next thousand years.**

 **Mini-Interlude (Set before Chapter Four chronologically)**

The transformation I went through on that first full moon was simultaneously horrifically painful and immensely liberating. It turns out that breaking every bone in one's body does in fact hurt quite a lot. Vampire healing doesn't do much to dull the pain of werewolf transformation. But once I was the wolf, I felt so incredibly free. The power at my disposal, the strength in my animal body, both managed to leave me in awe.

I didn't find any humans during that full moon, but the animals of the forest I'd been wandering through suffered greatly for my existence that night. By the morning I'd bagged enough kills to feed any of the human settlements one would find in this time for a good six months. Not that any humans would have been able to make use of my kills considering the pieces I felt obligated to tear them all into.

At the same time, there were some definite downsides to the transformation. I could not do much besides kill and slaughter as a wolf. After I transformed back, it took me an hour to find the spot I left my clothes in, given how much I'd roamed and hunted in the night. At the end of the day, being able to become a wolf at will would be useful if and when I encountered wolves, witches, and vampires but I'd happily remain in humanoid form the majority of the time.

Such thoughts turned out to be pointless however, when a week later I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and a strange weakness overtook me. I had been wrong it seemed when I thought I could flee the curse. I could feel the magic as it bound my wolf side, could feel as the option to transform was locked away from my reach. Esther hadn't bound Klaus personally, she'd bound the bloodline created from her coupling with the werewolf.

I raged over it for months, considering the fact that Tatia's doppleganger blood could have in fact ended the curse, if I hadn't killed and turned her in my lack of control. In the end, I came down from my rage after massacring more than one human settlement. It seemed I would share my brother's fate, a thousand years of being cursed.

To be fair, I had no desire to actually sire more hybrids. I liked being one of two immortal all powerful hybrids. Now I was just an immortal powerful vampire. It seemed that when it came time to, I would help Klaus in completing the ritual, help him sacrifice the doppleganger and unlock our true power. Until then though, I'd be enjoying my eternal life.


	6. Chapter 6

**1145 A.D.**

One truth of the world is that no matter where you go or what time period you are in there would always be those who sought more power. Even the guardians of nature themselves had to have those amongst them who were susceptible to corruption. Still, it took me over a century to finally find rumor of a possible witch who would be willing to work with an abomination.

The last one I'd approached had mentioned a name while ranting about how she'd never help a monster like me. Charlotte was the name I carefully filed away and Charlotte was who I sought out, and who it seemed I'd finally found now. Smiling, I knocked politely on the door frame of the hut. There was no door, but it still registered as a threshold and would not let me enter without an invitation.

Within the hut I could see the witch leaned over some sort of table, reading carefully. She jumped at my knocking and turned to eye me up and down. I gave her my best disarming smile, even as I took her in as well. She was not unappealing to look at, even with her body mostly covered by stained dark robes. Her hair was rather unkempt, but her face was clear of blemish and she had a look of strength to her that appealed to me. Slowly she made her way to me, stopping just inside the hut and staring at me with suspicion before finally asking, "Who are you? What do you want?"

I just grin in response, "Charlotte I presume? I am in need of your assistance. I've been told you are a Witch of some skill and power yes?

My charisma wasn't enough to keep the woman from being suspicious of me, as she scowled but replied grudgingly, "I am. I don't work for free though. What do you need, and what are you willing to offer?"

Straight to business then! Nodding, I pulled a small sheaf of parchment from the inside of my vest. It was a copy of my mother's daylight spell, meticulously transferred from the original parchment to this new one. I'd made several copies at this point that I intended to dole out to various witches over the centuries. It would be a bargaining chip to any witch who practiced dark magic or was open minded enough to want power over vampires.

Smiling, I held out the parchment, "I require you to do this spell on fifty pieces of jewelry that I will provide. As for what I have to offer… well, that depends entirely upon what you need doesn't it?"

She takes the spell from me and looks it over for several long moments. I can see the flash of recognition on her face when she realizes what it will do. She looks at me with a frown and says, "Abomination." Only it is not a tone of disgust, distaste, or outright hatred that I've come to expect from witches, more of a neutral statement describing my condition.

I smirk and bow at the waist, "Guilty as charged my dear." As I straighten I notice how her eyes move to my neck and my hands and I watch as her frown deepens.

With a curious tone, she asks me a question I enjoy answering immensely, "And where is your… jewelry?"

I grin and pull the ring my mother made for me from my pocket, holding it up to let the Sun behind me glance off the enchanted lapis lazuli that was socketed in the metal. With a shrug, I hold it out for her to inspect even as I reply, "I find myself not requiring it. Perhaps I am special in some way?"

Discovering that I'd waited for a daylight ring for two weeks, cooped up with my so-called family the entire time when I had not needed it at all to go out into the sun… well I was a mixture of frustrated and amused with myself over the entire thing. I had been so afraid of a silly sun burn that I hadn't even bothered testing if the sun would hurt me or not before I received the ring. It was ridiculous.

Turning my attention back to Charlotte, I saw she'd gotten over the disquieting idea that I was something stronger than a normal vampire and was now studying the daylight ring I was holding out with a ferocious curiosity. "Well? Can you do it?" I eventually asked, pulling the ring back and drawing a displeased squawk from her.

Still, she considers the question for a long moment as well as the spell in her hands before nodding slowly, "I can do it yes. It will take time to make fifty though, and you will have to compensate me in return."

I was quite pleased to hear that. Finally a witch I could work with, one who was reasonable. I smile and nod, "Of course darling. What can I do for you?"

Finally she allows a grin to creep onto her face as she outlines what she requires of me, "I have a sister. She's not like me, her mind isn't open to the true possibilities of magic. She'd probably turn you away if you approached her. She prefers healing and balance and all that rot, and she's a complete self-righteous bitch."

Charlotte growls and spits to the side before continuing, "I wouldn't even care about all of that, but she has our mother's grimoire and I'm the elder sister. That grimoire should have gone to me! Retrieve it for me and then make sure that my sister never practices magic again."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Please my dear, speak clearly. Do you wish me to turn her or kill her?"

Charlotte smiles grimly in response, "I don't care which, so long as you can control her. If she kills me after becoming a vampire, there will be no daylight rings for you. Do we have a deal?"

I grin and nod before pulling out a bag that clinks as I hold it out to my new witch. "We have a deal dear Charlotte. I look forward to a productive relationship."

A week later I returned to Charlotte's hut with the grimoire in hand. I'd toyed with the idea of turning her sister and using her as the start of my new plan but Charlotte had been right, the woman had been unbearable to be around. Draining her of her blood after spending an hour tricking her into a false sense of security had been incredibly fulfilling. I'd probably cherish the memory for years to come.

Charlotte smiled when she saw the tome in my hands, and brought forth my bag of freshly made daylight rings. I smiled in return before flashing away and returning with a cloaked docile figure and without the grimoire. This caused the witch to frown in agitation and confusion as I beckoned for the bag, but she eventually acquiesced, handing it over.

Opening it up I looked in and saw the way the enchanted lapis lazuli set in each small ring glowed in the sun. Still, I was not the type to trust easily, especially not witches. Taking one of the rings, I forced my hooded companion to remove a boot, their skin instantly blistering under the sun until I placed the toe ring on their smallest toe.

With that done I pulled the hood off of my mind controlled baby vamp and watched as he stood there completely unaffected by the sun. Smiling and nodding, I proceeded to change out the toe ring for another, his skin blistering and healing between each one. I tried fifteen random rings this way and found that they all worked.

Nodding to myself I put all the rings back in the bag and turned my attention back to Charlotte as the baby vamp burst into flames and died behind me. Her gaze was fixed on him as I flashed away and then flashed back with the grimoire, holding it out to her after securing my new bag of daylight rings, "A pleasure working with you Charlotte. When you have children, tell them that if they ever need help, they may seek out Vali. I will do my best to repay your line for however many centuries it lasts."

Charlotte blinks at that promise even as she takes the grimoire, nodding jerkily in response to my words. I gave a lazy salute that probably just confused her and then I left the witch behind to enjoy her new grimoire. If I could have, I would have used compulsion on her but unfortunately it didn't work on witches.

I really didn't want to get into the habit of killing off witches who'd helped me either, so Charlotte got to live and had my given name so her descendants could find me once again. If her family ever approached me in the future, well I'd make sure to use them as much as they used me.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**1220 A.D.**

I wasn't entirely sure where I'd ended up, but I thought I was somewhere on the east coast of South America. I'd spent the last several decades building what basically amounted to a cult. It was rather easy to convince humans to follow me when my blood was actually a healing agent and I offered eternal life. We'd traveled as nomads for seven decades, moving along and gathering up newcomers as we went.

It turned out to be incredibly easy to run a cult when one was immortal and could back up one's claims with true power. Now, my first follower's children had had children, and those children were now in their twenties and absolutely loyal to me. They'd never known anything but me, their leader and savior, the reason they were never injured or sick for longer than a day.

I didn't just have their loyalty, I had their adoration, their devotion. And soon that devotion would be eternal. Smiling at the thought I looked over my community as they all gathered in the large cavern we'd hollowed out over the last month for this purpose. No sunlight here, torches were the only light in the dark chamber.

Looking down from the throne of rock they'd carved out for me, I gazed upon my kneeling followers in silence. I'd had them fasting for the last week to show their devotion and it meant they were also all completely free of my blood as well. With a gesture, fifty of my people moved forward, all young and relatively attractive. They wore robes of red where everyone else wore robes of white. These were my best, my chosen, and they knew it too.

They stepped up to the table beneath my throne and one at a time, drank from the goblets of blood found there. I watched on with approval, as they all stepped back and knelt before me, simultaneously pulling out knives and very slowly cut their own throats. Soon enough I had fifty corpses knelt before me, mostly only kept upright by their proximity to one another, the bodies having ended up leaning on each other for support.

There was silence for several long moments, before I began hearing murmurs from those still alive. My eyes flashed red in the torch light and silenced them, the entire community catching sight of my eyes and staring in silent awe. I had planned this out meticulously and the next phase would be starting quiet soon.

A few minutes later, my children woke to a new world, the entire line of red robed bodies coming back to life at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes, most glancing down at the bloodied hole in their robes where they'd stabbed themselves in the heart, touching it with their hands before looking at me with entirely new reverence.

It was at this time that those who still wore white took their own knives from their robes and slowly drew the blades across their hands. The newly made vampires before me immediately found their attention diverted, turning as one to the smell of human blood now exposed to the air. My smile slowly grew as they moved towards the human fodder I'd provided.

Everyone knew their part in the plan, everyone knew their place in the new order I'd promised. It was time for those in white robes to ascend as a reward for their sacrifice. I sat calmly and watched as my new vampires tore apart those who used to be their friends and family for the precious blood in their veins. The feast went on for an hour before all of my new children had regained control of themselves.

More than a few were understandably in hysterics, but while most looked to me for guidance, a few fled for the entrance of the cave. I let them go, watching as they returned within moments with burnt flesh, screaming of how the sun caused such great pain now. This caused more of the new vampires to begin to go into hysterics as well, until I finally took control of the situation.

"Silence," I hissed out, immediately attracting the attention of every single immortal in the cave, they had after all been taught to defer to me all their lives. Slowly I stood from the throne and looked down upon them all. They immediately calmed and moved back into a line, kneeling before me and waiting for further word from me.

I was more than a little pleased at seeing that their conditioning remained intact through the transition. As I looked over them, I saw a lot of emotions, but in the majority of them I still saw trust in me, their savior. With a smile I pulled free a very special bag I'd been keeping safe for seventy five years for this very purpose. I opened it and pulled free one of the small enchanted rings, beckoning a young girl with bright red hair forward with the hand holding the ring.

She moved forward carefully but with purpose, no hesitation in her at all as she approached and I handed her the ring. She frowned as she found that it did not fit any of her fingers, causing me to laugh before telling her gently, "It is meant to go on your toe my dear." She blinked at that before removing the slippers they were all wearing and placing the small unobtrusive piece of jewelry on one of her toes.

After she'd put her slippers back on I smiled and clasped my hand on the side of her neck, locking gazes with her, "Now be a dear and go outside, have a little fun and luxuriate in the sun, but then, come back alright?" I reinforced my statement with compulsion to make sure she returned and then released her so she could rush off to go outside. I beckoned the next of my children forward and continued the process with each of them.

The first returned soon enough and spoke to those still in line of how the sun did not harm her and how she'd never felt more free or powerful. Eventually all fifty of my new day-walkers got a taste of the sun on their skin without burning, and all fifty of them were back inside kneeling before me. I smiled benevolently as I looked them over before asking a question, "Who am I to you my children?"

The reply came from every mouth at the same time, drilled into them from the time they could speak, "The Master."

I look at them all with affection, "And now that you've all ascended to immortality, you are my disciples. It is time to reaffirm the Oath you took when you became adults, as you are now reborn."

Gesturing once more to the young woman who'd received the first daylight ring, I waited patiently as she approached and knelt before me. Smiling I stepped up to stand before her, placing my hands on her cheeks and turning her face up towards mine. Gazing into her eyes, I said "Repeat after me." And then initiated the compulsion and began to speak. I'd been refining this so-called Oath for decades now through the use of my human cult.

"You will obey the Master. The Master's work comes above all else and his goals and plans are your goals and your plans. You will not kill mortals unless they threaten your life or your freedom. You will not reveal your true nature unless it is unavoidable. You will not seek public leadership. Ours is to guide from the shadows."

I smiled as she repeated the Oath word for word back to me, replacing the you's and your's with I's and my's. When she was done, I released her and let her step back, letting the next step forward and once more compelling them as they spoke the Oath. Eventually I was through all fifty of my new disciples and I smiled, looking them over for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Wonderful. You have all taken the first step on the path towards perfection. With me as your guide, you will be able to achieve true enlightenment."

I was channeling insane cult leader pretty hard by this point, but my loyal disciples ate it up, adoration across their faces as they stared up at me. I figured given time that adoration might fade, but if I had to I could always slaughter the lot and start over fresh. Grinning at that particularly heartless thought, I gestured for them to all rise. As they stood I stepped amongst them, before moving passed them and towards the entrance to the cave.

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time please consider leaving a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Years That Follow (1220 A.D. and On)**

Starting from that day on I began to teach and train my new disciples. They learned to fight using their fast reflexes in every fighting style I'd managed to pick up so far. They learned to read and write in the languages that I knew, and they learned my plans for the world and how they would fit into them. Most importantly, I taught my new children how to be vampires.

I taught them how to hunt first, and showed them the difference in strength between feeding off of human blood and feeding off of animal blood. It was interesting to learn that the compulsion I'd put on them forced them to stop feeding and mechanically force their blood on the humans they managed to catch. If they got their prey close to death, they immediately went out of their way to stop the death from being their fault.

I taught them compulsion and knew that more than a few of them began to realize what I'd done, figuring out that their actions were not always their own. Yet they did nothing because the majority was far too indoctrinated to even care that they weren't in control. Having been raised to view me as their God and Master, to most it seemed inherently right that I have control of them.

I taught them their weaknesses, showed them what vervain would do to them and how they had to achieve permission to enter someone's home. They knew the danger of the sun, but thanks to the rings on their feet they had nothing to worry about on that front. I told them that sharpened wood of any sort piercing their heart would rob them of their immortality and kill them permanently. And thus did I sow the first seeds of rebellion, giving the two disciples most discontent with being under my thumb a supposed way to kill me.

 **XxSceneBreakxX**

I thought nothing of it when the girl came to me in the evening and removed her robes to expose her eternally beautiful body. My male disciples knew that I wasn't interested, but my female disciples had learned early that I appreciated intimacy and was more than willing to satisfy their desires. I wasn't one to approach though, content to observe from afar. But my children were now vampires and that made one far less oblivious to one's surroundings so they eventually saw me looking.

When the most ambitious had first presented herself to me, baring her body and sauntering over to me as seductively as she possibly could, I'd welcomed her with open arms. I'd then proceeded to fuck her through twelve screaming orgasms and left her spent face down on my bed. After that word had spread and I usually had a partner every night. The position was won by some sort of game of chance from what I understood.

So of course I took this one into my bed like the others and enjoyed her supple body with great passion. The attack came while I was plunging into her from behind, gripping her ass hard enough to leave bright red marks, when someone ironically plunged a stake straight through my back and into my heart. I roared in pain even as I fell to the side of the girl who immediately moved off the bed. I stared with angry eyes as my attacker wrapped my bed partner in a hug and they both looked down at me, clearly intending to watch me die.

Unfortunately for my wayward children, they were going to end up incredibly disappointed. In an instant I was on my feet with one hand curled around my attacker's throat and the other around the neck of the girl who'd clearly be used as a distraction. The fear in their eyes was delicious and I took a moment to drink it in, but in the end it did little to settle the intense anger I felt over their actions.

Dragging them by their half-crushed throats, I moved out of my tent and into the center of the camp. A few disciples were still loitering about, and I heard shocked cries upon the view I presented them with, of me with a stake through my heart and a bloodied front, along with the two in my grasp.

Raising my voice, I roared out, "Disciples! Come!"

It took less than ten seconds for all of the remaining disciples not already around me to arrive. As they gazed upon me, I saw shock and fear slowly turn to awe as they realized I was not dead from what I'd told them was a fatal wound. Then I watched as that awe slowly turned to doubt, as they wondered if I had lied to them.

With a snarl I dropped the girl at my feet, her neck snapped cleanly to keep her from running off any time soon. Then I slowly pulled the stake free of my chest by its tip, before spinning it around and driving it into the heart of the boy who'd dared attack me. He choked out once before beginning to grey, and I let him fall as well before gesturing around.

"Come and see what happens to those who plot behind my back." I say a bit more calmly, watching as they creep forward and stare at the very dead body of their former comrade. I give them time to fully comprehend the truth of things. I was the one who was immune to the stake I'd warned them all against. They on the other hand, were decidedly not.

A few moments later as I let them study the corpse, the girl who'd played the role of distraction came back to life with a gasp. My disciples immediately backed away as I reached down and grabbed her by the throat once more, pulling her to her feet. She immediately began begging for forgiveness, apologizing profusely for her actions and condemning her dead partner in crime as having forced her into it. I ignored her, instead looking around the camp center to make sure all of my disciples were paying attention.

"If someone is stronger than you, the stake is entirely unnecessary. For example," Pausing in my speech, I plunged my hand into her naked chest, my fingers curling around her heart as she screaming in pain. I held it there for a moment before continuing to lecture, "If you lose your heart, you will die just as permanently. Shall I show you all?"

I found reverent expressions on the faces of my children, they seemed to have decided that the girl deserved her fate, whatever I chose it to be, even as she sobbed in pain. I was almost ready to pull her heart free from her chest and end her miserable existence when a cry of "Please no!" rent through the air. In a moment one of my other female disciples was before me. Given the resemblance between the two of them, I assumed a familial bond.

She seemed to be waiting for permission to speak, but when I just stared at her, she spoke anyways, her tone one of pleading, "I beg of you Master, spare her. If anyone need be punished, let it be me for allowing that filth at your feet to spend so much time with her, letting him fill her head with lies about you."

I stared at her for one more long moment before letting my expression soften, and slowly pulling my bloodied hand free of her sister's chest, leaving the heart behind and letting the gaping wound begin to heal, "I am a forgiving Master am I not?"

Holding the naked sobbing girl a bit more gently, I handed her off to her sister and smiled graciously, "I give you her life my dear."

Thanking me profusely, she took her younger sister from me and held her close, brushing her hair softly and rocking her to calm her down. As she did so I looked around at my disciples and watched as they shifted about, staring at the awkward scene. Making a decision, I hissed out the words, "All of you will be still." Just loud enough for all forty nine of my remaining children to hear.

Frozen in place by the compulsion I'd already layered on them when I'd told them to always obey me, they stood there as I sped about the camp and grabbed each of them, locking gazes to initiate compulsion and murmuring the words, "You will never attack me."

Eventually I was done, and I came back to where I'd stood before them all. "Relax, you may move."

The shifting began again, filled with much more anxiety this time at my blatant use of the power most of them had suspected me to have over them. Nobody tried to flee though, causing me to smile.

"That was more for your safety than my own my children. If any of you ever tries to attack me again, I will know something stronger than you is controlling your mind. This means I can do my best to ensure I do not kill you while defending myself," I explained this easily, and saw faith and trust in the eyes of my followers. Looking down at the body of the one I'd killed I sighed.

"He will be given a burial but no tombstone. The first of my children to die, let him also be the last and let him be erased." With those dismissive words, I turned and moved back inside my tent, leaving my followers to deal with the body.

Over the next dozen decades I would work my disciples to the bone, training them in the use of every single one of their powers. We explored South America in its entirety, starting the early stages of my plan. The number of vampires sired to me grew as I allowed some of my disciples to turn human lovers and friends that they'd made along the way.

These new vampires took the same oath and were put under the same compulsions as my disciples, but they were not my original children and this was made quite clear by adding another compulsion to the Oath to always obey the orders of my disciples. Until all fifty of the originals died, I would not even consider making another vampire myself.

Still, to take control of an area as large as South America would take a great number of vampires and mind controlled humans. It was best to start now.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**1340 A.D.**

I told my disciples of werewolves as well. How they were to avoid all wolf packs on the night of the full moon, lest they receive a fatal werewolf bite. In one of the villages we visited, I was able to acquire dozens of small containers. I filled each with my blood and passed them out to my children, explaining that even a drop could cure them of a werewolf bite if they had need of it.

Of course, I had no intentions of perpetuating the feud my father had begun with the werewolves. I taught my disciples to always show respect to the wolf packs, even when it was not a full moon. I advocated making friends with the wolves and forming alliances with any that would have a vampire as an ally. Then, I put actions to words and went looking for a wolf pack.

It took some time to find a community of werewolves somewhere in the forests of what would one day be Belize, though at the time I had no idea where we were. These were not like the werewolves that might one day exist in the 21st century. Those werewolves were hunted creatures, well learned at hiding and misdirecting. These ones had never been prey and had built an actual town for themselves.

There was suspicion and caution as I approached with a group of my people. Guards stopped us from actually entering the town, staring at us before one spoke up, "The fuck you doing here? We ain't taking in strays."

I smile politely as I reply, "I wish to speak with your Alpha. Will you alert him of our presence?"

The Guard bared his teeth in a sneer, "They know you're here, be a pretty shitty Alpha if they didn't. But you don't smell like wolves. The ones behind ya smell like death, and you just smell fucking weird."

I just continued to smile politely, even as my disciples shifted about behind me, grumbling more on my behalf then their own at the perceived insult. I didn't bother saying another word to the guard, content to wait patiently until the Alpha finished with whatever he was doing and approached. I only had to wait about ten minutes before discovering that my own sexist thoughts had gotten the better of me.

The confident woman who approached was clearly the Alpha of this Pack, despite my assumptions at it being a male and the way the guard had let me continue to believe that. She was tall and muscled, the perfect image of an Amazonian warrior as she took in me and my people with a calculating gaze. I grinned at the idea that she might be as intelligent as she was strong.

Eventually, she spoke, "And who are you?" Her gaze was focused on me when she asked that, so I put on my best disarming smile and stepped forward to respond.

Gesturing to those behind me, I replied with, "My disciples call me the Master."

She glanced at those disciples for a moment before looking back at me, the corner of her mouth slightly turning up as she snarked back, "And what should I call you?"

I grin at the public display of defiance and dominance, her subtle way of telling me she would never call me master. Oh yes, there was a fiery intelligence to this one, "You? You may call me Vali. I would be incredibly insulted if any of your people dared use that name though."

Her eyes sparkled and I could tell she was enjoying our byplay almost as much as I was. And then of course the idiot guard had to step in and ruin it, sneering once more as he spoke up, "And why's that Vali?" He said, drawling the name out to be as insulting as possible. Before anyone could possibly react I was in front of him, my hand curled around his throat as I lifted his choking form off the ground easily.

"Because unlike your beautiful Alpha, you are not worthy of it," I hissed out, knowing that everyone around me had tensed up but none had reacted. Before things could devolve further I let the insulting wolf drop to the ground at my feet and blurred back to my previous spot before the Alpha.

There was more caution in her, her stance had become guarded as she stared at me with wary eyes. Eventually though, she spoke again, "Why are you and your… disciples here?"

I smiled, "I am teaching my children about those who have come before us. You see, we are a rather new species to the world. I started out as a werewolf, and my disciples started out as human. We have ascended to something… more."

This caused the female Alpha's eyes to narrow as she stared at me. I could tell where her thoughts were going, and her words a moment later merely confirmed it, "And are you here to ascend us than?"

It was clear from her tone that she didn't see much value in the idea of becoming like my disciples. I chuckle in response and shake my head to allay her fears, "No, I cannot. I am a special case, only humans can be turned."

Considering her and everyone here would be long dead by the time I'd be able to actually turn werewolves, I saw no reason to tell the truth, and no possible harm in lying. She and those of her pack standing behind her relaxed visibly, though I did note a few disappointed faces. I kept my smile up as I continued where I'd left off, "I've brought my disciples here, because I wish to tell you of my intent to take control of an area both near and far from here."

Once again her eyes narrow and she becomes agitated at the idea of losing territory, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

I smile and pull out a rolled up large piece of parchment. Unfurling it I crouched and let it roll across the ground. The Alpha crouched as well on her end, staring at it with some confusion. Her confusion was justified though, as I'd basically drawn a very rudimentary map of the Americas and that sort of scale wasn't something anyone in this time period was usually called to think in.

She tried anyways, staring at it for several long moments before frowning and shaking her head, "Explain." She finally state crisply, clearly not enjoying being forced to admit she needed help.

I grinned and did so, "This is the landmass we are all standing on right now. On either side are very large bodies of water, almost impossible to cross with how large and deep they are." I pointed at where we now stood in the small tendril of land that connected the Americas, "This is where we are right now. Your pack holds a very pivotal position, the chokepoint that connects these two larger masses of land together."

I looked up to see her nodding slowly, her brow furrowed. She understood, but seemed to be doubting given how small their land looked compared to the larger pieces. I just smile and continue, pointing at the entirety of South America now, "This will be where my people will settle. Over the next hundreds and hundreds of winters we will build a hidden empire."

At this her eyes flashed up to mine, "Hundreds and hundreds of winters? No one lasts that long."

I just chuckle, "Did I not mention that? I and my people do not age and we do not die of natural causes. We will be here a thousand winters from now. That is ten hundreds. All of those here have already seen a hundred winters"

Her jaws clenched as she comprehended the meaning of that, before eventually she spoke again, "Then why bother approaching us? Your empire will be here long after we are gone."

I grin and nod, "True, but your descendants, those born of your children's children's children and so on will still be there, if you ally with us now. While we may live far apart by your standards, it takes one of my disciples less than a day to get from our territory to yours. I am offering a hand of friendship, so that a thousand years from now your Pack will still be here, even if you are personally not. It is called a legacy. What you leave behind after you are gone."

She grunts, mulling over what I was saying before eventually repeating my own words, "Legacy eh? I like the sound of that. Fine, you have an alliance."

I grinned wider now, enjoying the ease of it. Werewolves were so much easier to work with than humans would be in the 21st century, "Excellent. As you raise your young teach them of us. Tell them this; The Vampires to the South can be trusted. There may come a time when there are those in the North and across the seas who would hunt you. If that day ever comes you must make sure your descendants know that they can call on us."

She nods jerkily and stands. I roll up my map and do the same, putting it away and holding out a hand. She looks at it for a long moment before stepping in and grasping the inside of my arm. I grasp hers back and we exchange equally wolfish grins. A moment passes and she releases me from her grasp. Without another word, I and my disciples flash away from the werewolf town.

This would continue for the next few decades, as we hunted down every wolf pack in the land between North and South America. Most had never met a vampire, as most of the vampires my siblings had turned were still across the sea. They ate up what I had to say and I formed alliances with at least fifty werewolf packs. By the time vampires not sired to me arrived in the Americas, the wolves allied with me would have a network connected by my fast moving disciples.

Most of my disciples and their own children remained in the South, building the shadow empire I'd spoken of. The humans in the area would be allowed to grow relatively unhindered, but my disciples would infiltrate their communities as time went on and help things along. South America would grow to appear what it was in the 21st century, but behind the scenes it would be a haven for vampires, a hidden kingdom.

Inevitably I was forced to make a decision as time went on. The next doppleganger, Katerina Petrova, would be found by my siblings in 1492. If left to their own devices, they would let her escape and turn herself into a vampire, leaving us to wait another five centuries for the next one. I'd probably have been better off leaving sooner, but I'd gotten so focused on my work and my empire over the last few centuries.

Still it was time for me to make my way to the old world and seek out my siblings so that I could make sure this damnable curse was finally lifted and I regained my full strength. My people were secure in their knowledge of my plans and our organization had laid the framework for the hidden world of vampires that would control South America for the next several centuries. They would be fine without me for a century or two, and I would enjoy the break from managing the lot of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a heads up, the end of this chapter is M rated Smut. When it starts you can skip over it if you don't like that sort of thing, there's no non-smut after it.**

 **1453 A.D.**

I let out a snarl as I flexed my body and slid around the frantic stab of another Ottoman Spearman, grasping the haft of his weapon with one hand and repositioning it before impaling the foolish human upon the blunt end. Growling in anger, my fangs bared and eyes blood red as I looked at the Ottoman Soldiers warily circling me, I considered how I'd ended up in this position.

I'd arrived in Europe in 1450, figuring that forty two years would be more than enough time to locate my siblings and help make sure Klaus broke this silly curse five hundred years early. I made landfall in Constantinople, basically the only city name I'd recognized when chartering passage.

I had considered bringing along some of my followers, but they were needed in my blossoming kingdom and it wasn't like I required bodyguards given my immortality. So I'd come alone to this new city and charmed my way through where I could and used compulsion where charm failed.

I had enjoyed the last 3 years in Constantinople, taking my time exploring everything the city had to offer both in its slums and in its palaces. Being an immortal mind controlling monster had its perks after all. Unfortunately, I'd made the mistake of sticking around too long, and hadn't known what was coming as I didn't really pay attention to the politics and news. I hadn't even realized there was a siege going on until three weeks into it.

As I stared down the group of Ottoman soldiers I was facing off with, I was forced to admit that I needed to learn to pay better attention to what the humans around me were up to. I truly did not appreciate being blindsided by a mortal war. I especially didn't enjoy being blindsided while I'd been enjoying the most beautiful noblewoman I'd been able to find in Constantinople. I was going to kill every single soldier I ran into on my way out of this wretched doomed city.

That plan was almost immediately axed by the sudden appearance of a vampire I was shockingly familiar with. I stared on incredulously as Sage, the red head that would wait nine hundred years to reunite with Finn stood before me in Ottoman armor. She'd blurred into the area with clear vampire speed and the soldiers that'd been circling me immediately backed away in deference to her.

I gaped at her, for the first time in centuries I was outright shocked, even more so than when angry Ottomans had barged into the bedroom while I was feeding and fucking my latest conquest, I'd been less shocked and more angry at the interruption. With this, I wasn't sure how to react at first.

As I stood indecisive for a few moments, Sage gestured sharply and the soldiers dispersed, leaving her and I as the only souls in the empty marketplace. I cocked an eyebrow at that and smiled slightly. I could work with this. Straightening up and dropping from a visible battle stance, I eyed her up and down before speaking, "I did not know that the Ottomans took women into their armies as more than camp followers."

She grinned in response, "They do when you show you can out fight and out drink entire legions. The Sultan in particular greatly appreciates my service."

I smirk slowly, "I'm sure he does." And I can see her face color slightly as she recognizes the verbal trap she'd walked into and the insult I'd dealt her. She clenches her jaw and draws a sword, causing me to sigh as I draw my own from my back. It is a replica of the one I'd grown up with and I hold it loosely as I try to keep things from devolving into a fight that would force me to reveal my hand too early.

"Is this truly necessary? You intend to fight one of your own kind on behalf of the food?" I asked curiously, frowning at her apparent loyalty to the Ottoman Empire.

She seemed taken aback by that idea, and considered for a long moment before shaking her head, "I swore to the Sultan that I would help him take Constantinople and I take my oaths seriously." Here she paused, as if considering an idea before grinning mischievously, "You clearly value your life, so what say you to a deal? We will fight, and when you lose you will serve me for five years in exchange for your life."

I raise both eyebrows at her confidence and quirk the corner of my mouth up as I stare at her, "And what happens if I win?"

She actually laughs at the idea of that before smiling, "On the small chance that you somehow win, then you will be free to go, I will make sure the Sultan's armies let you pass."

I shake my head as soon as she's finished speaking, grinning wickedly now, "Now that doesn't sound like a fair trade at all. I think if I best you I should get the same as you. Five years of service in exchange for your life."

She just grins and rolls her eyes, falling into a combat stance and holding up her sword, "Fine, I accept those terms. Shall we begin, I'm looking forward to teaching you some manners."

I could have played at sword fighting with her a bit, made it seem as if I was weaker than I was, but to be honest I just didn't feel like pretending. As she was drawling out manners I flashed forward, appearing behind her as my sword sprouted from her chest, impaling her through as my hand gripped her thick red locks and pulled her head back.

Leaning in as she choked on her own blood I placed my lips beside her ear and grinned, murmuring to her, "We'll talk more when you wake up darling." With that said I used my grip on her hair to violently twist her head, breaking her neck easily. Moving with the same blurry speed I'd just shown, I stripped her of her armor and weapon, both clearly supplied by the Ottomans before hefting her onto my shoulder and leaving Constantinople behind.

I only stopped once I was sure I was miles away from the city and the fighting. Finding a tree I plopped her down so she was sitting against it and began cleaning my blade of her blood while I waited. It didn't take long for her to wake up, and when she did it was with a start, frantic eyes tracking around her before landing on me. I raised an eyebrow at her, still only half done with wiping my blade clean. She clearly wasn't very used to a broken neck.

I spoke up before she could make a decision on what to do next, "Now then, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Based on your confidence I assume you are rather old compared to most vampires. Unfortunately for you, I knew the Original Family when they were still human, and I can say without a doubt that I was the first they turned after they became monsters."

Sage's eyes are wide as she stares at me, taking in my easy lie. The first part was even true, I had known the Original Family when they were still human! I smile and continue before she can really get her equilibrium back, "You told me you take oaths seriously. And I was promised five years of service."

She seemed to mull those over for a long moment, before nodding and finally finding her voice, "Aye, that was the deal. I am sworn to you for five years, no more."

I smirk, "While I trust your word, I'm not one to take anything at face value."

In a moment I'm kneeling in front of her, grasping the sides of her head and locking gazes as I initiated compulsion, "You will do as I say when I say it. You actually want to do as I say to fulfill your obligation to me. You will feel compelled to tell me what's on your mind and you will always be honest with me when I ask you a question. The idea of attacking me will make you feel guilty given how honorable I've been with you. You will not remember me compelling you until I tell you to."

I release her and flash back to my original spot, watching as her pupils return to their original size and she blinks, looking dazed for a moment before looking to me and getting to her feet slowly, "Right then, I suppose introductions are in order yeah? I'm Sage."

I grin at that, "My followers call me Master. You may do the same."

This caused a scowl to form on her face, but she nodded reluctantly, "Very well Master. What next?"

I hummed for a moment before looking at the bloody hole in her shirt, where my sword had pierced her, "Mmm, we find a village and get a bite to eat, a bath, and new clothes for you in that order. I need you at full strength if you're going to help me hunt down the Originals."

She immediately blurts out what's on her mind as my compulsion ordered her to, "I'm all for finding them. Klaus has the love of my life in a coffin with a dagger in his chest and I've been working on freeing him for three and a half centuries. You must know him, Finn Mikaelson?"

I grin, "Ah yes Finn, the eldest. You will be happy to know I have no problems with Finn. You may have him when we find them. Klaus and Rebekah, those are the ones I want."

She nods in easy agreement. Of course she does, I'm leveraging knowledge I shouldn't even have heavily here and I know exactly how much she hates Klaus and Rebekah, and how much they hate her. Smiling, I beckon for her to follow and she does. Hours later, once we were far enough away from Constantinople and the human armies surrounding it, I lead her into a village and talk my way into a home with a delicious family of five.

I left her to her bath while I enjoyed the mother, sipping her blood like a fine wine as I waited for my companion to finish up. Eventually though I grew impatient as time went on, and went looking for her. I found that she'd drifted off in the tub of warm water she'd been cleaning off in, head lulled back.

I couldn't help myself, I had to know if and what she was dreaming. Stepping up behind her, I knelt and placed my hands on her head carefully, before delving into her mind. I'd used this with my disciples many times, letting them report to me using their memories because it was quicker than listening to them drone on. It was a privilege extended only to those I'd personally turned, but Sage was quite a special circumstance.

I found her dreaming of my family. I assumed this was one of her fonder memories with Finn and I was proven right as I watched them spend the night together. Eventually he had to leave her to return to his family, and as she watched him go, I stepped forward from the shadows and spoke, "You truly do care for him don't you?"

She whirled around instantly and her eyes widened as she took me in. A moment later the dream ended as she woke up and I grinned as I straightened from my crouch, watching as she turned over in the tub of water to stare up at me with a frown. Eventually she spoke with an accusatory tone, "Some would say that it is rude to intrude on a girl's private thoughts you know."

I smirk down at her, both of us very aware of my proximity to her as I respond, "Others would argue that as the Master in this relationship, I own all that you have to offer, mind, body, and soul."

I could see it in the way her eyes slowly moved from mine down the length of my body before coming to a stop on my covered crotch. As she reached forward slowly and fished out my hardening cock, placing her lips around the tip and slowly beginning to suck me off, I knew that it was mostly the result of my earlier compulsion. If not for that, she would have argued as much as possible that the service to me should be restricted to her fighting abilities.

This wasn't out of loyalty to Finn of course, as I knew she was just as aroused as I was. But she was not inherently a submissive woman, she was strong willed and much preferred dominance over submission. Unfortunately for her so did I, and thus she found herself on her knees before me. At least she'd enjoy herself.

I grinned as I placed a hand in her beautiful flowing red hair, gripping it lightly as she took more and more of my length in her mouth, her plump lips forming delightful suction around the circumference of my cock. I let out a low hiss of pleasure as she worked me over, murmuring out, "That's a good girl" only to have her growl playfully and nip at my sensitive skin.

In response I gripped her hair with both hands and took control, beginning to slowly saw in and out of her throat with my now very hard cock. She opened her mouth wide and let me do as I would, completely submissive in her behavior as I began to fuck her throat. I enjoyed the dominance for several long minutes, having a powerful confident woman like Sage on her knees before me, submitting to my every whim… well it was probably my largest kink.

With a sudden growl, I pulled free of her throat and dragged her out of the tub, a moment later both of us slamming into a nearby wall in a spurt of vamp speed, her front pressed against the wall and her back pressed against me as I breathed in her scent and guided my length into her wet and ready sex from behind.

She gasped at the sudden movement, and moaned as I filled her up, sheathing myself within her for one long moment before beginning to truly fuck her into the wall. Our coupling became rough and violent, and by the time we were done, the house we'd started in was no longer standing, and we were in a field a mile away, lying beside one another. At some point my clothing had been torn off, somewhere between the fifth or sixth go at it.

I'd found a vampire as insatiable as I was. Almost as long lasting as well I couldn't help but add, grinning as I looked over at an unconscious Sage, completely conked out from the dozen plus rounds of pure primal fucking. Reaching over, I pet her red hair slowly and cursed my inner shipper. She'd always belong with Finn in my mind, and given that I intended to keep him alive, they'd one day be reunited. Still, I'd have all eternity to convince him that spit-roasting a woman was a fantastic way for brothers to bond.

Something told me I'd have Sage's help in that as well.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a behemoth of 3.7k words, the biggest chapter I think I've ever posted on . I almost split it into two parts, but that would have made the first chapter only 1050 words and the second 2700, so that didn't seem right! I hope you all enjoy this mega chapter, which (spoiler alert) finally features Klaus!**

 **1493 A.D.**

I'd fucked up. Gotten too cocky, too complacent and once again failed when I needed to succeed. I could partially blame things on Sage, given how she'd proven to be such a distraction over the last few decades. To be fair to her though I'd never told her we were on a deadline, and as I stared at the diary I'd taken as a whim off of a beautiful young woman I'd fed on, I had to face the truth.

It was 1493 and I'd completely missed the window for finding my siblings and making sure the curse was broken five hundred years early. It was entirely my fault, no matter how much I wished I could blame Sage. I'd allowed myself to be distracted by her little games as we'd hunted for my siblings, who had clearly learned how to hide very well over the last 5 centuries of running from Mikael.

After her five years of service were up, she'd stuck around anyways because of course we had a common goal and I'd promised to help her free Finn. But she had this insatiable need to make bets and deals and wagers to keep life interesting, and I found myself investing far more time and energy into winning them, usually by cheating, than I should have.

If I'd told her from the start that we had a time limit, that we had only forty years to find the Originals, she would probably have been more focused on the task at hand. But at first I'd been unwilling to tell her more than she needed to know, and then I'd been too caught up in her games to notice how time had passed.

It didn't help that I'd focused all of my considerable resources on the Americas, and left Europe alone. I'd gone into this situation blind from the start, ended up blindsided by a human war for my trouble and then been unable to locate my family because I had no assets in Europe. I'd thought I could handle it by word of mouth, because how hard could it possibly be to find a family of blood sucking monsters?

What I'd failed to take into account properly was that my siblings weren't just lounging about Europe lording their immortality and power over the puny humans. They weren't somewhere visible where they held a throne. They'd been on the run from Mikael for the last several centuries and they'd gotten very good at covering their tracks from others.

As I considered all of this and the number of ways I'd screwed the pooch, Sage came to stand beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder and glancing down at the letter with a bit of interest, "You've been standing there staring at this thing for like fifteen minutes now. Bad news?"

I nodded mechanically, speaking softly, "I'm too late. The chance has passed me by now."

She frowned, brow furrowing in confusion as she shook her head, "Too late for what?"

Without even considering, I told her exactly what I was thinking about, "My family. I needed to find them before 1492. Now, it is 1493."

Beside me, Sage's eyes widen, "What do you mean by your family? You said you were hunting the Originals!"

It was the accusatory tone in her voice as well as the volume that finally drew my attention and made me realize just what I'd done. In a moment I was holding Sage in my arms, one hand on the back of her neck gripping tightly and the other resting on her waist.

To unsuspecting eyes, we seemed to be sharing an intimate moment, but Sage knew better. I could tell from the way that she immediately tensed up that she knew escape was not an option and how easy it would be for me to harm her in this position. Her body was frozen and I could see her quivering as I contemplated my own stupidity for ruining what had been a rather fun distraction.

Still, this was for the best. It was time for us to part ways and for Sage to move on from me, she had a life to live and things to do that would preserve the future so that I could then fuck it up more down the line. Even as I was thinking these things I realized her arm was ramrod straight, and shaking. Glancing down, I raised an eyebrow to find she had a knife poised to slip into my heart. Nothing but herself was stopping her from doing it either.

She was beginning to grow frantic now as a single tear fell from her eye, "W-why can't I stab you?"

"That would be the compulsion darling," I said, not being able to help the evil grin as she began to shake even more severely. Still, she deserved better than this. Locking gazes I began to compel her easily, "Shhh, relax sweetheart." A moment later the dagger in her hand clattered to the ground as she visibly calmed down.

I smiled and continued to speak in that low voice, her eyes dilated as she listened to everything I had to say and repeated it back word for word, "You will remember how we met differently. I was not a vampire yet, just a scared young man trying to escape a squad of soldiers. You took pity on me and bade them to leave me to you, before taking me and turning me. We've spent the last few decades searching for the Originals because of your love for Finn but we've found nothing. You taught me all I know about being a vampire, but now it's time for you to cut me loose. I've grown attached and you've just finished telling me that we're parting ways. You will not remember this compulsion, and when I'm finished speaking and release you, you will leave."

At that I fell silent and let her go, stepping back and watching as the compulsion took effect. A moment later she was gone. In the end, it was better this way. Still, now I was alone once more, and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to return to my people. I was more likely to act irrationally given the mood I was in. I'd spend a bit more time on this side of the planet, no more than a century more, and then head back.

In fact, Leonardo Da Vinci was supposed to be alive around this time right? Hopefully I'd have an easier time finding him than finding my wayward siblings, or I'd end up being too late again.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1522 A.D.**

It figured that the moment I stopped hunting my siblings and started having fun, I would run into Klaus. I'd compelled my way into this party, looking for a potential female friend to enjoy for the evening. Immediately I lucked out and noticed a beautiful set of twins. Centuries and I had never had twins in my bed. I was ready to make a move on the pair when I noticed my brother talking with the host of the event. I immediately moved to where I wouldn't be visible before studying Klaus carefully.

So soon after Katerina's escape, Elijah was probably daggered in a coffin for the time being to pay for his failure. But Klaus never daggered everyone at once, meaning that at least one of the others was around here somewhere. A moment later I found Rebekah with a group of gentlemen suitors surrounding her, all attempting to do their best to woo and court her.

I kept looking but didn't find Kol and I felt fairly confident that Klaus wasn't dumb enough to try to handle both Rebekah and Kol at the same time without Elijah. Which meant it was just my older brother and my little sister. Deciding that said sister was distracted enough, I turned my attention back to Klaus, to find the twins I'd been eyeing earlier on each of his arms.

I had to stifle laughter at that, Klaus and I were more alike than I'd like to admit it seemed. Watching the three of them more closely now, I noticed the way the girls' eyes wandered. Specifically, I noted the way their eyes kept landing on the pulse of the humans around them. It seemed Niklaus had been naughty and turned the pair of them very recently.

Slowly, a plan began to form in my mind. I couldn't help myself and really, it was about time for a family reunion between two bastard brothers was it not? Eventually Klaus broke away from his beautiful pair of ladies once again to smooze with some important official, and that's when I moved in. Offering both girls drinks, I began smooth talking both of them, making my intention to seduce them together incredibly obvious.

It was obvious that the only reason they humored me was because they both saw a chance at a quick bite to eat once they let me get them alone. Still, whatever worked was fine by me. As we chatted and they let me slowly coax them out into the mostly empty garden, I labeled the two of them as Good Twin and Evil Twin in my mind. Better terms for it might have been Timid Twin and Outgoing Twin.

Eventually we were sat in a bench each of them allowed me to kiss them before going in for the kill, nuzzling my neck together. Subtly I leaned my head back, exposing my throat to both of them. They immediately vamped out, eyes going red and fangs coming down. They even reared back in unison as they moved to take bites out of the side of my neck. Unfortunately for both of them, I was more than ready for them, and each found my iron grip curling into their hair, holding them fast just out of reach of my skin.

I grinned, giving both of them a raised eyebrow before speaking, "Come now girls. Shouldn't we save the biting for the bedroom?"

Curious to see how they'd react now, I released my grip on their hair. Timid Twin immediately shifted as far away from me as the bench would allow her, fear etched across her face. Outgoing Twin though sidled up against me, intensely curious now as she stared at me before voicing what was on her mind, "Who are you? You should know we have a suitor, and he isn't the sharing type."

I laugh at that, smirking at her as I answered, "Yes, I know your suitor. Considering he's my brother, I'm quite sure he won't mind me stealing a small bit of your time."

Before Outgoing Twin could react to that reveal, Klaus finally came looking for his vamp babies. As he caught his first glimpse of us, my face was initially hidden from view. He sounded like a mix of exasperated and amused as he called out, "Loves, I know you both like playing with your food, but what have I told you about leading mortals along?"

It was at the end of this phrase that he got close enough to see my own amused face looking back at him, causing him to stumble as his eyes widened in shock. I filled the suddenly awkward silence after a few moments, drawing the twins close with an arm around each of their shoulders and smirking that smirk only he and I could pull off properly, "Hello brother. Long time no see."

I watched so many emotions flicker across Klaus' face in the span of a minute that I honestly thought he would break right then. But eventually he settled on humored, a grin stretching across his face as he wagged his finger at me, "Even after five centuries, you're still borrowing my playthings without asking brother."

I laughed in response and pushed both of the twins off the bench towards him. He caught them with a hand on each shoulder and I watched as he compelled them both back to whatever rooms he'd put them up in. Once the baby vamps were gone I stood and squared off with my brother, ready for him to attack me now that we were alone.

Instead, he stepped forward and hugged me before leaning back and looking me over, "Brother, you have been missed. When you just vanished one day we all feared the worst. I myself worried that our father had killed you first, before he killed our mother."

His act was almost shameful in its false sincerity, though I had to remind myself that I had a great deal of information he had no idea of knowing I knew. Nodding somberly, I responded, "Father found me only a few decades after I left, I know Mother is dead. He accused you of killing her though."

The smile falls from Klaus' face, and he looks into my eyes for a long moment before asking, "You don't believe that do you?"

I smile in reply and shake my head, "Of course not Brother. If I'd believed him, I would have agreed to help him hunt you and our siblings down. He did not take kindly to my denying him."

Klaus grinned in response, clasping a hand on my shoulder, "Good, that's good. Brother, you must come back to my temporary abode for the night. We have much to talk about… and those twins will be waiting for us. Rebekah probably won't show up again until morn, but you two will have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow. Given you're back, I assume you intend to stick around for a while?"

I grin back before nodding as I let him lead me back towards where ever he's currently staying, "I could be persuaded to stay for a while. I look forward to seeing Elijah, Kol, and Finn as well of course."

We stop talking for a moment as we blur across the city to get where we need to be. Once we arrive, Klaus gives me an indecipherable look that I know the true meaning of all too well and says, "Of course. Let me get us drinks, and then we can catch up."

I nod and glance around the room he'd left me in. A book shelf is what I choose to focus my attention on as I wait for him to return, reading the spines along the shelves. It only takes Klaus a minute to locate his extra silver daggers and his vial of white oak ash. I saw his plan coming a mile away of course. I'd been expecting this to be his reaction to my abandonment for centuries now, as soon as I resolved to break off from my family I knew how he'd perceive it.

So when he flashed up behind me and reached around to stab me with the dagger in the heart, I let it happen, choking out in pain and pretending to collapse, letting him catch me in his arms and slowly lower me to the ground.

He looked down on me with his true feelings finally showing, the rage and anguish warring across his features as he finally let himself speak freely, his voice tinged with betrayal and rage, "You betrayed and abandoned your family for five hundred years brother. You will sleep for at least half of that before I even consider removing this dagger."

He hissed these words out as I stared up at him with just the right mixture of betrayal and fear in my face. But I knew I wasn't turning grey as he expected, and I could see the way his anger was slowly turning to confusion. I knew I wouldn't be getting away just on my amazing acting skills for much longer, so reaching up in a blur of speed, I pulled the dagger from my breast and slammed it into the side of Klaus' throat.

He coughed up blood almost immediately as he fell back in surprise, and then I was on him, pushing him back onto the floor and pulling the dagger free from the side of his neck only to drive it through the front, driving the tip into the wood beneath him and pinning him to the floor for a few moments. I stood as he struggled with it, looking down on him for a long moment even as his hands grasped the handle of the dagger and began to pull.

Moving around him carefully I suddenly kicked him in the head hard enough to snap his neck almost instantly. Smiling grimly down at his unconscious form, I couldn't help one final comment, "I'm going to go find that drink now dear brother."

When Klaus did finally wake up, I was sitting across from him in a chair, drinking straight from a bottle of scotch. I'd placed his boneless body in a chair of his own, and now we were staring at each other from our respective seats. Eventually I sighed and put the bottle down, "I'm sure you're figuring it out as I speak, but to make it easy I'll spell it out for you. You were mother's first indiscretion and I was her second. Unlike the rest of our siblings we're full blood brothers, and also both hybrids."

I saw him take this in and saw his reluctant acceptance of it as the truth. After all, the dagger had done nothing to me had it not? My explanation fit perfectly with the evidence at hand. His tone was sullen when he spoke again, "And yet, even though you clearly knew the truth, you still ran away. You left your own blood behind."

His accusatory tone made me smile in a self-deprecating way, "Come now brother, even with our blood status I was always the odd one out. Even more so than Kol or Finn, I was the one separated from the family."

He fires back fast at that, "That was your doing and yours alone Vali! From my earliest memories I can recall trying to build bonds of brotherhood with you. You turned me away in favor of learning all you could at the feet of Mikael."

I nod in acceptance of the accusation before proceeding to lie my ass off, "You're right. I learned too early what our mother had done. One of my earliest memories is of our true father sneaking in to visit us. I was awake but you were not. Our mother interrupted before I could wake you, but not before the werewolf Alpha who'd truly parented us told me the truth. Based off of Mother's reaction I knew it was not a falsehood. She swore me to secrecy, told me that Mikael's wrath would ruin our family. I was only six brother. Of course I agreed."

Klaus took this in, though whether he believed it or not I couldn't tell. Eventually though he rejoined the conversation, "So you pulled away from your siblings and cozied up with the man you knew was not your father out of fear and cowardice."

I laughed at that, "Call it what you will brother. You sought his approval and affection as strongly as I did. The fact that I did so out of fear for a cruel man and you did so out of misplaced love for a man who wasn't even your father is neither here nor there. The fact remains, the weak will always seek shelter with the strong. Once we became strong, we no longer needed that shelter, and strength is all I've ever sought."

Klaus nodded slowly at that, but continues to frown, "Why did you return now Vali? What have you been doing for the last five hundred years?"

I sigh and lean back in my chair, "I came looking for you, because I heard from a particularly gifted witch that the new doppleganger had been born. I did not escape Mother's curse dear brother. She placed it on our bloodline, not just you. I have just as much interest in seeing the curse broken. As soon as I was told the window of time was open I came to the old world to try and find you and our siblings. But the window of time is gone isn't it? The girl is dead and given that the curse remains in place, it was not by your hand was it?"

Klaus grimaces at that, his jaw clenching as he broods for a moment before finally speaking up, "She's not just dead, she turned herself just to escape. And she took the Moonstone Mother used to bind the curse as well. She's been in the wind since 1492."

I return the grimace with one of my own, though it was false given I'd already known that, "As I expected. Then it is time for me to take my leave of the old world."

As I stand, Klaus does the same, looking angered now, "You would leave again then brother? After finally revealing that you are the only true family I have left?"

With a smile, I step in and clasp the back of Klaus' neck with my hand, looking into his eyes, "I cannot stay here Niklaus. I have work to do in the new world, preparations to make and plans to further. Mikael must die Klaus, and even if it takes me another four hundred years I will find a way to put him down. Until then, I must keep my distance so he does not know I am on your side."

Releasing him as he digested this particular confession, I stepped away before adding one last thing, "And Klaus, though they may be nothing more than our half-siblings, we will never truly be a family until you stop treating our brothers and sister like playthings that you can put in boxes when you don't want to deal with them. There will come a time when Mikael is dead and this curse is broken that I will come for the white oak daggers. When that time comes, we will throw them into the ocean together as a true family."

I didn't bother waiting for his response. He'd have four hundred plus years to consider my words and for now, it was time for me to move on once more. I couldn't help thinking rather sarcastically, that Rebekah was sure to be devastated she missed me.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or questions please consider leaving a review! I've gotten some very awesome reviews from people who are not logged into a account. While I appreciate the review whether you're a FF member or just a guest, if you ask questions while not logged in I will be unable to answer you, as I respond to reviews through PMs!**

 **That said, thanks again for reading, leave a review of you have the time, and see you all tomorrow for the next chapter (if my current creativity train keeps chugging)**


	12. Chapter 12

**1530 A.D.**

I'd originally intended to spend a longer amount of time in Europe, but meeting with Klaus again had reaffirmed what was important to me. My empire back in the Americas needed my guidance and I could no longer ignore it, especially when vampires created by my siblings had probably already made their way over to the new world and I had no intention of letting them kill the wolf packs I'd allied with.

In the end I managed to compel my way onto a Conquistador ship bound for what would one day become Brazil. From there I managed reconnected with my disciples along the communication network I'd established with them. In my absence, my power base had grown dramatically. As I'd thought, some vampires had arrived from the old world. They'd found a vampire hierarchy already in place and most had settled for following the rules I'd put in place it seemed.

Mostly, I was surprised to learn that all forty nine of my original Disciples were still accounted for. I'd been expecting to lose at least one or two over the decades I'd been gone but I suppose there was something to be said for spending a hundred and twenty years training them specifically in how to be vampires. Pleased that while I'd been failing overseas, my children had been succeeding, I sought out the one I'd left in charge, the elder sister of the girl I'd spared so long ago.

Her loyalty had been unquestionable after I spared her only remaining family, but I'd left nothing to chance, layering numerous compulsions to make sure she stepped not a toe out of line while I was gone. I found her in a meeting with unfamiliar vampires who I gave barely a glance as I strode in with arms spread, "Darling Ravia! It has been too long!"

As soon as she saw me, Ravia was across the room, slamming into my arms and hugging me in a blur of vamp speed. I chuckled and returned the hug for a moment before holding her at arms-length. I smiled at her as I watched her eyes clear up almost imperceptibly, the compulsions I'd layered onto her fading away in my presence as I'd commanded, and she smiled back shyly before ducking her head in deference to me.

"Thank you for your hard work my dear, it was much appreciated." I pet her hair and grinned at the way she leaned into my hand, before I stepped past her towards the table, taking in those who sat around it. They were mostly staring at Ravia and I with something akin to confusion and shock. It was more than understandable considering that part of the compulsions I'd placed on Ravia had changed her shy introverted personality into that of a charismatic leader.

Now she trailed behind me carefully and kept her gaze down, having reverted to her naturally shy personality. It was clearly a jarring change for the people she'd just been talking to, and I sighed as I fell into her seat at the end of the table and brought my hands together with a smile on my face, "Are you going to introduce our guests to me dear Ravia?"

She blinks before nodding, "Ah, of course Master. These are some of our kin from across the seas. They arrived a few months ago and upon finding our community already in place, they petitioned for membership. They have followed our rules well enough, but last week they discovered the werewolves to the North and felt compelled to make sure I was aware of the threat they posed to us."

I grin at that, "I see. Well, as you may have guessed, I am the Master. I'm sure you've heard of me."

I can see the recognition in their eyes at that, they've clearly been told of me. Most seem appropriately in awe, if not at least cautiously respectful but there's an idiot in every group. This was proven a moment later when one of those at the table scoffed and spoke up, "So you're the Master everyone's been gushing about. You don't look like much."

Ravia almost immediately moved to kill him, but I stop her with a hand and let out a laugh before standing to get a good look at my naysayer. The smile that had been growing on my face actually froze before turning into a frown as I took in the face of a familiar man. I can't help but satisfy my curiosity, "And your name is?"

He had an easy grin on his face that spoke of confidence not in himself, but in another as he replied, "Name's Trevor, but it's not me you should be worried about. You see, Mary over there is over three hundred years over. She was turned by an Original Vampire. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't see any point in licking your boots."

I looked over to where he gestured and laid eyes on what I could only assume was Mary Porter. She looked similar enough to the corpse impaled on a wall I'd seen in my past life. She also looked rather embarrassed on behalf of Trevor. I grinned as I looked around the table and found the third familiar face I'd missed. Rose-Marie sat there looking between Trevor, Mary, and I and she looked just as embarrassed.

Turning my attention back to Mary I grinned and cocked an eyebrow, "Is this true Mary? Should I be worried about you?"

I don't know if she saw something in my eyes but she shook her head slowly before responding, "No, regardless of our ages I have no desire to lead or usurp your community. You need to be worried about the werewolves in the North, on the full moon their bite is fatal to all of us."

I smile tightly at that, "Yes, about our ages…" In a flash I'd snapped Mary's neck and then lifted Trevor into the air with a hand firmly around his throat. The vampires around the table were slow to react to speed they could barely keep track of, but eventually everyone stood abruptly in alarm.

I swept my gaze over them imperiously and snarled out, "Sit down." I got an immediate response as every single one of them plopped back into their chairs with wide eyes. I smirked at that and then finally deigned to look at Trevor, whose hands were scrabbling at my wrist, attempting to remove the ironclad grip I had on his throat.

"Now then Trevor, here's what you need to know. I am over five hundred years old and I do not take kindly to disrespect or threats. Do you understand?"

He nodded frantically as best he could and I smiled, finally letting him drop back into his own chair and looking back at the rest of the table. Amusingly, it's Rose who speaks next, sounding disbelieving but also managing to keep a respectful tone, "Milord, how can you be over five hundred years old? The first family themselves were turned at the start of the 11th century."

I smirk at that, "Yes. We were." I enjoyed the shock and alarm on the faces of those around the table far too much as they took that in. Then Trevor and Rose's eyes locked over the table and a moment later they both made a run for the door. I was already expecting their little bolting action though and before they could get ten feet my hands closed around the scruff of their necks, pulling them back violently and tossing them onto the table in the center of the room.

That's when the Disciples that Ravia had subtly left to find earlier arrived to surround the table. Fifteen of my children each placed their iron grip on a vampire's shoulders and I smiled as I once again walked back towards the table, "I do apologize to those of you not involved in this little problem, but you seem to have fugitives amongst you. Ones who have very greatly disappointed my family."

As I approached, both Rose and Trevor were rolled off of the table and brought to their feet by my people to face me. I smiled as I saw that same fear they'd had for Elijah in their eyes when they looked at me. Rose was silent, awaiting her fate with quiet dignity, but Trevor was babbling apologies that I couldn't even really understand because of his blubbering.

Coming up on both of them, I raised my hands and clasped them on their shoulders, looking into their eyes, "I forgive you."

Rose's eyes widened in shock but it took Trevor a full minute for the words to register and his babbling finally died down as both of them just stared at me. I grinned and continued to talking, "It wasn't your fault. It was especially not your fault Rose, but Trevor, I understand being tricked by love. Katerina is the one who will answer for her crimes. The most you two are guilty of is being duped, and I forgive you for that."

Its Trevor who eventually answers as Rose seems to be speechless still, "I… thank you, but Klaus won't stop hunting us on your say so will he?"

I smirk at that, "Of course not, Klaus isn't nearly as forgiving as I am. But that's why you are both going to stay here with me, hidden. You and everyone in this room will take my Oath and serve me. In return I will protect you and keep you safe from my siblings for as long as is necessary."

He blinks at that, but seems accepting enough of the idea, "A-alright. What's this Oath then?"

I grin and move my hand from his shoulder to clasp the back of his neck as I lock my eyes with his and begin the compulsion. Once I'm done with Trevor I move to Rose and then I move around the room easily and have much of the room oathbound and compelled in short order.

As they settle back into their seats I smile, "Now, about the reason you called this meeting in the first place. The werewolf packs to the North are mine as much as you are. I have not spent two hundred years cultivating their loyalty to have vampires from the old world such as yourselves ruining that. So your first task is to watch for any of your brethren who might follow here. Point them out to my disciples and together we will make sure that any vampire who happens to arrive in my kingdom knows the rules. Am I understood?"

There are nods around the room and I smile before gesturing for my disciples to lead them out. Ravia remains behind, standing near where I'd left Mary with a broken neck, studying her as she lay there unconscious. I walk over and pull Ravia into a hug that she gratefully melts into. Kissing the top of her head I smile down at her, "Once again, you did wonderful sweetheart. I knew I could count on you. For now though, you are free to go. I'll handle this last one."

She nods shyly and leaves in a blur even as I pull Mary up and drop her in her chair. A moment later the woman described as an Original Groupie woke up with a start, gasping with wide eyes as she glanced around sharply. Her eyes fell on me and I grinned, grabbing her by the throat before she could react again. I initiated the compulsion and bound her to my Oath before releasing her. She breathed slowly as the cloudiness in her eyes faded away before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you just compelled me didn't you?"

I chuckle lightly and nod, "I did yes. And yes, that does mean what you think it means."

Now she looks like a blushing schoolgirl, and I grin at her for a moment more before stepping away, "Anyways, as I told the rest of your friends, the werewolves are mine. I expect you and yours to protect them and make sure any vampires who follow you lot across the sea know not to break my rules. I'm sure we'll talk again soon."

And then I left her there, knowing that she'd be pursuing me soon enough given her proclivities for Originals. Could be a decent past time for a year or two until I finally decided to take her to bed.

 **A/N: Well there we go! Maybe a bit filler but I wanted to show how Vali is handling the vampire immigrants he's going to be getting over the next few centuries and how he's making sure they're playing by his rules. For those familiar with Marcel/New Orleans, he's basically using that template but spreading it across all of South America and some of the southern parts of North America.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: No Vali this chapter, as he's too busy with other things to attend to his family in New Orleans. They will spend the next two centuries building one city, while he'll be busy spending the next two centuries solidifying his already existing control over both South AND North America! =)**

 **Still, he's sent along a Disciple to manage his affairs in New Orleans and make sure everything goes the way he wants it to. Enjoy!**

 **1713 A.D.**

Elijah couldn't help but frown as they drew closer to the shore only to see a young woman waiting on the docks for them. His siblings had already had their fill of sailors but he could easily see Klaus making an exception for a young beauty like this. However, before he could step forward and compel the girl away, she caught sight of him and smiled, stepping up and calling to him, "Lord Elijah!"

He froze at that, as no one in this new world should have known who he was. He felt Niklaus and Rebekah beside him even before Klaus spoke up, "Oh? Lord Elijah is it? Did you drag admirers across the sea with you brother?" Elijah shook his head, murmuring out, "I've never met this woman before in my life brother." Even as said woman caught sight of his siblings as well and called out once more, "Lord Klaus, Lady Rebekah!"

At this point, all three of them were a bit off kilter. When they made landfall, the girl presented herself with a well-executed curtsy, "Milords, Milady. I have been sent by the Master to make sure your arrival in New Orleans is a pleasant one. I am at your command."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but upon seeing that his brother and sister seemed content on leaving this conversation to him, he spoke up, "Yes well, you can start by explaining. Who is this Master you speak of?"

The girl smiled brightly and seemed about to respond when Niklaus spoke up, causing her to instantly fall silent, "Don't be obtuse brother, the girl is obviously a vampire and obviously compelled. There are only two people in this world that could have sent her to us that aren't already here, and one of them would never announce his presence like this."

Elijah focused back on the girl, having noticed the compulsion. He hadn't noticed she was a vampire though and he could only assume Niklaus could tell by scent. Then his brother's words caught up with him and he looked at him incredulously, "Are you suggesting that our long lost brother has set himself up as some sort of Master in the old world while we've been gone?"

Rebekah seemed to be catching up as well, and she scowled at the girl who'd delivered this news to her, "So instead of coming himself, Vali sends his pet to greet us."

The girl immediately ducked her head, "Ah, you misunderstand Milady, I am not here just to greet you, I am here to serve you. The Master has sent me because he cannot be pulled away from his current work but he also wished to apologize for his absence. My life is yours to do with as you please, even if you wish to end it."

This caused all three Originals to just stare at her for a long moment, perhaps even considering it. Elijah was ready to step forward to keep his siblings from doing anything nasty when Rebekah took the lead, walking past both Elijah and Klaus and smiling at the girl who'd just offered her life to them, "Well, I suppose my wayward older brother does owe me quite the back log of birthday gifts. I accept you into my service as my handmaiden. Come along now, the boys have already handled our luggage arrangements, and I want to hear all about what Vali has been up to for the last seven hundred years."

With that said Rebekah began walking away, and after giving Elijah and Klaus each deep bows, the girl straightened up and followed after their little sister. Elijah looked at Klaus with incredulity at the whole situation, and Klaus just smiled and shrugged before following the pair of women. With a sigh, Elijah did the same.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1820 A.D.**

Ravia walked behind Rebekah and her brothers as they followed the funeral procession. Niklaus had killed another of Rebekah's lovers, this time the governor's son, and now they were paying their respects as ironic as that was. She heard the sound of whipping long before she laid her eyes on the young black boy her Master said would one day rule New Orleans in the far future.

She had no idea how it was the Master knew so much about future events, but her place was not to question him. It was right that he inherently knew more than those beneath him, but even his family seemed lacking compared to him in this manner, and that confused her. If he could see the future, know the shape of things to come, why could they not?

Still, it was not her place to question, merely her place to carry out his orders. As she watched, Niklaus killed the man who'd been whipping the boy, before kneeling and offering the child a place at his side. She watched as Niklaus gave him a name. Marcellus, Little Warrior.

The boy came with them as they continued along with the funeral procession, and eventually later in the evening, Niklaus handed him off to her, so that she may give him dinner, a bath, and put him to bed. Ravia did so without complaint, knowing that the Originals saw her as nothing more than a useful tool to do their bidding. And that was her purpose for the time being, one she was content with.

But even still, she couldn't help but watch Marcellus as he slept, once she'd tucked him in. Smiling and leaning down, she whispered as if telling a great secret to the sleeping child, "The Master says that one day you will be a King. Even though you are unaware, it must be wonderful, having the Master's approval so early in life."

With her words said she left the room, not noticing when Marcellus carefully opened his eyes and stared after her in confusion.

 **XxSceneBreakxX**

 **1820 A.D. (Later that same year) New Orleans**

Ravia watched from the shadows as the witch Celeste drank of the wine she'd laced with Elijah's blood. She knew not why the Master wanted this done, but he'd told her of body jumping and possession and said that it was for the best that Celeste live forever in her original body, instead of stealing the bodies of young girls for the next few centuries. Ravia agreed of course, because he was her Master.

She watched as Celeste told Elijah of Klaus' game with the humans and she watched as Elijah left to deal with Klaus. Soon enough the men hunting for witches entered the room and Celeste managed to get out only one shriek before they pushed her under the water and drowned her. Ravia continued to watch as Elijah returned in a panic and screamed in anguish over his beloved's death.

When Celeste came back to life in his arms, he was astonished, shocked even. When they realized Celeste was in transition, there was more shock and more anger, mostly from Celeste directed at Elijah. Ravia realized as the conversation went on that Celeste did not have a sire bond to Elijah as her Master had thought might happen, meaning that she did not truly love Elijah as much as Elijah loved her.

In the end, Celeste did choose to drink human blood instead of dying permanently, but the relationship between her and Elijah was forever strained as she believed he had been secretly feeding her his blood to keep her from ever leaving him through death. They would eventually part ways over this disagreement, as she believed he would not tell her the truth of the matter when he actually was speaking truth.

Ironically, this had a positive effect on Elijah's relationship Niklaus as he believed that it was Klaus who had made sure Celeste had vampire blood in her system in a twisted way of preserving Elijah's beloved. While he didn't agree with Klaus' supposed actions, he appreciated the idea behind them even as Klaus vehemently denied having a hand in it, protesting that he really did have no idea who Celeste was.

Meanwhile Ravia stood in the shadows and smiled a small secret smile while nobody suspected a thing of her.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1821 A.D. New Orleans**

As time went on and Elijah grew closer to Marcellus and Klaus grew more jealous, Ravia waited for what her Master said would happen next. Eventually Klaus pulled the dagger from Kol's chest and brought him back. Ravia waited patiently instead of approaching, and eventually Kol approached her, curious about this conduit to a long lost brother.

"So I hear you're the puppet that my brother Vali sent to us as an apology gift."

Ravia smiled at this opening salvo and nodded once, curtsying low and replying, "Lord Kol, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am yours to command."

Kol grinned in response to that, circling her once as if studying her before replying, "Are you now? I'm curious to know, what has my brother been up to over the past eight hundred years?"

Ravia keeps the placid smile on her face as she answers him with what her Master had told her to say to this particular sibling, "My Master has been very busy. He has told me that he knows of your interest in magic and shares it, despite the fact that neither he nor you are capable of it. He's told me to tell you that, when you are ready there is a library filled with the largest grimoire collection in the world waiting for you in South America."

Kol blinked at that, taken aback by the idea before narrowing his eyes, "An interesting proposal, but not one I'm inclined to believe after eight hundred years of absence. Though I suppose based solely on the fact that Vali has done nothing to wrong me in the past eight centuries, he immediately becomes my favorite sibling. I'll take what you have to say under consideration."

Ravia just smiles as Kol leaves the room. A few weeks later he's once again daggered after threatening Marcellus and incurring the wrath of both Elijah and Klaus. Ravia hopes that the next time he wakes up he reconsiders the Master's offer, but she doesn't hold much hope for it.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a return to Vali in 1864 Mystic Falls (should be fun!) And don't worry, we're not quite done with the Originals in New Orleans, I will be exploring a few more of their past New Orleans scenes in another Interlude that will follow soon.**

 **If you have the time, please consider leaving me a review letting me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We finally get to Mystic Falls! In which Vali is just terrible all around except when it comes time to chat with the werewolf! Hope you all enjoy =)**

 **1864 A.D. Mystic Falls**

I arrived in Mystic Falls on January 1st of 1864 to avoid missing the pivotal events to come. At the same time, I knew that there was still a white oak tree somewhere around here, and I didn't want to alert the Founding Families to my presence.

So I stayed to the shadows and waited patiently, watching as Katherine Pierce arrived with Emily Bennet. I watched as she cavorted with the Salvatore Brothers, leading both along like dogs. I watched as she met with George Lockwood and began plotting to fake her death at the expense of every single other vampire in the town.

The night finally arrived that Katherine found herself brought low by the vervain Stefan's father had dosed him with. The vampires were being rounded up, and I watched as Pearl approached Johnathan Gilbert to ask him what was happening. As he excitedly explained what they were doing and how his invention worked, I blurred into place behind Pearl and watched as he stared at her in horror when his device pointed at her and me.

"Y-you're one of them!" He said, accusing Pearl of being a vampire, which to be fair, she was. But I'd never liked how things had gone down for Pearl, so before she could react, I flashed up behind her and grabbed her, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other curling in her hair to pull her head back and expose her throat.

I grinned viciously at Johnathan Gilbert from behind Pearl's tense body and spoke, "Your little device is pointing at me Gilbert, and for what you and yours have done tonight, I'm taking your beloved as recompense."

With that said, I very clearly vamped out, eyes turning red and fangs coming out before I bite forcibly into Pearl's exposed neck, causing a delightful shriek to come from her throat. Before Johnathan could do anything, I'd fled with her in my arms, leaving the entire vampire hunting party behind quite easily. Of course Anna followed me as I led her into the woods with Pearl struggling in my grasp.

Once I deemed us far enough away, I dropped Pearl against a tree and waited for Anna to arrive. She arrived with less than proper decorum, attempting to slam into me and get me away from her mother. I responded by catching her by the throat with my hand as she came barreling at me, and then tossing her next to her mother.

I waited patiently as both women groaned and got to their feet, Pearl staring at me for several long moments before speaking, "Who are you? You do not live here, and you had no reason to throw yourself into the middle of a vampire hunt to save me me. Where did you even come from?"

I grin at that, even as Anna glares at me, standing by her mother seemingly content to follow Pearl's lead in this, "You may know me as the Master." I'm gratified when I see recognition in both of them at the title, though it's incredulous at best as I continue, "I'm in the area on personal business but I saw your plight and couldn't help intervene. You do know you're a vampire right love? Were you truly going to let them take you so easily when you can move faster than they can track with their eyes? Leave behind this one at the same time?"

Pearl looked embarrassed at me pointing out her lapse, but eventually she clenched her jaw, "While I am thankful for your intervention, I do not need to be scolded by some idiot pretending to be a myth that's several centuries old. I might have had an easier time believing you if you'd claimed you were a Disciple."

My grin slipped from my face and I think my eye even twitched a bit. This was what happened when you made yourself the boogie man I suppose. Nothing to it then, in a flash I was in front of the two of them, my hands once more around their throats as they belatedly reacted and began trying to struggle.

I initiated compulsion with Pearl first and her struggles ceased as she was put under my spell, "Believe this my dear. I am the Master and you will serve me for the next fifty years for saving your life. You will never attack me, you will never plot against me. At the end of fifty years you and your daughter may decide to move on. When I release you, you will make your way south and seek out my people to join with my empire. Do you understand?"

As she confirmed that she understood, I repeated the general gist of the compulsion with Anna, before releasing both of them. There was fear in their eyes now and I could tell they were much more willing to believe the myths that spoke of me than they were before. Gesturing dismissively, I watched as they sped away, confident that they would do as I said.

But they were not the real reason I was here and I quickly moved on, heading for the road where the Salvatore Brothers lay dead, and where Katherine would meet with George Lockwood to flee Mystical Falls. I arrived just as Katherine pulled the Moonstone from her corset and I could her here telling George that if he ever betrayed her, she'd find him and kill him.

Before she could hand over what he wanted, I appeared behind her, casually breaking her neck with one hand and snatching the valuable Moonstone with the other. George took a step back in a mixture of disbelief and fear before his resolve hardening and he clenched his jaw.

"That Moonstone is supposed to be mine. I had a deal with her." I grin at his courage as he gestures at the unconscious vampire at my feet. Looking the Moonstone over I shake my head, "I'm sorry Mr. Lockwood, but this artifact was not hers to give away. It belongs to my family, an heirloom over eight centuries old. I do apologize but it will not be going to you tonight. The woman at my feet stole this long ago and now she must pay for that theft."

I stopped looking at the Moonstone and stared at George Lockwood, my eyes boring into his, "I hope very much that you make the right choice about associating with such trash." I saw the fear in his eyes at those words, smiling grimly as he took another involuntary step back. Still, he had some courage and managed to get out another question, "You smell wrong. Given your speed and strength, I assume you to be a vampire like Katherine. But you do not smell like death as most vampires do. You smell almost alive."

I grin at that and see no harm in dropping some information on the young man, "That would be because I am half werewolf Mr. Lockwood. I am a hybrid if you will, one of two, the only ones of our kind. If ever you need help, search for the werewolves in the far South, past the Mexican Empire. My name is Vali, but I am better known as the Master. I swear this upon my immortal life, that the Lockwood Werewolves will always have an ally in me so long as your family does not actively work against me."

I see him mull this over as I continue, "I know it may be little consolation for not obtaining the Moonstone tonight, but it is the best I can offer. I can also tell you this, in one hundred and forty five years I will break the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. I can assure you that when that curse is broken, vampires will not walk unhindered in the sun."

He blinks at that and at the utter sincerity in my voice and frowns, "Why would you side with the werewolves over the vampires?"

I smile and spread my arms wide, continuing to speak as sincerely as possible. After all, everything I'm saying is the truth, "I can already walk in the sun unhindered. On the other hand, my wolf form has been locked away for several centuries. My path is quite clear wouldn't you say?"

He seems to accept this and the truth of my statements, nodding slowly, "I would yes. Very well Vali. I accept your deal and I will make sure my descendants know that they can call on you."

I grin and begin to reply, "Wonderful, I-" when Katherine suddenly groans, beginning to wake up. With a sigh I kick her in the head hard enough to once more break her neck with a sickening crack. George flinches at the sound as I chuckle and reach down to pick up the limp body at my feet, draping my prize over my shoulder.

"Well Mr. Lockwood, this is where we part ways. You have a good night." I say with feigned courtesy and a wicked grin, before leaving him standing alone in the middle of the road, both Katerina and the Moonstone once more in my possession.

 **A/N: So there it is! If you have the time, consider leaving me a review letting me know what you think about how everything is going!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heads up, some dark themes in this chapter.**

 **1864 A.D. Undisclosed Location in South America**

I snapped Katerina's neck again and again as we traveled back to the heart of my territory. By the time I finally allowed her to wake up, she probably had a massive headache as she took in the dreary conditions I'd set her up in. Her arms were suspended from the ceiling of a stereotypical dungeon and she was forced to either stand on her tip toes or let her arms stretch painfully.

The lovely dress she'd been wearing had been torn away to leave her wearing nothing but undergarments. She looked quite beautiful as she struggled with the chains on her wrists even with how disheveled our trip across continents and my treating her like a sack of potatoes had left her. Unfortunately for her, I'd had witches enchant those chains and no vampire below the age of seven hundred was going to be able to break free of them.

Stepping forward, my presence immediately caused her to still and turn her attentions towards me. I saw sheer terror in her eyes turn to relief as she found someone who was completely unfamiliar to her. She'd probably been expecting Klaus or Elijah or one of the dozens of other people who'd want her dead after her centuries of life.

I just smile and wait patiently for her to find her voice, and eventually she does, asking the question I was expecting from her at this point, "Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?"

I don't answer her at first, content to step closer and circle her, studying her body from all angles. She takes that as a chance to grab hold of her chains and swing up onto them so she could launch a beautifully executed blindingly fast roundhouse kick at my head. If it had connected it might have even broke my neck, but I catch her ankle with ease and my iron grip strips her of all momentum.

She stares at me with wide eyes as I smile at her wickedly, holding her leg up in one hand and running the other hand down the length of it, fingertips ghosting over her smooth skin in an intimate way that left her shivering. I considered snapping her ankle right there, but ultimately decided against it, releasing her leg and letting her bring it back down as I continued to circle her.

Eventually I stopped in front of her and finally answered her question with another question, "Tell me, what do you know of the Master and his Disciples?"

She blinks at the seemingly unconnected tangent, but considering the position I have her in, she eventually answers, her voice full of contempt, "It's a myth. There are old vampires who claim to be disciples of a Master who created every vampire in the world. This supposed super vampire cannot be killed but he's vanished and it is said that his disciples await his return so that those loyal to him can take over the world. It's a vampire's take on a common myth found in most religions."

She pauses for a moment but I just smile, "And what makes you so sure it's not true?"

She scoffs at that, "I'm not saying there wasn't once a vampire who called himself the Master and spread lies to those he turned. He probably died centuries ago and his followers believed the crazy story and are patiently awaiting the return of a dead guy who's never coming back. I know he can't possibly have been what he is said to be, because I met the Originals. It's not one vampire, it's a family of vampires."

I nod, "I see. And how do you know they're legitimate where this Master is not?"

She frowns, "Because they can't be killed by a stake to the heart. One of them doesn't even need a daylight spell to walk in the sun. And they can compel normal vampires."

I smile and turn away from her, walking over to a table I'd prepared for this. Running my hand over the table's contents, I heard her breath hitch as she finally focused on what sat on it. Eventually I picked up a well-made wooden stake and turned back to her, "You've been incredibly helpful Katerina Petrova. Thank you."

As I walked towards her, she tried to back away, her expression turning terrified as she assumed that I was about to end her life, "Please, you don't have to do this, I can still be useful to you or whoever you work for."

She was practically rambling as I stopped in front of her, the stake resting casually in my hands. I just stared at her until she fell silent, staring back at me with slight whimpers escaping her throat every few moments. I smiled as I transferred the stake into one hand and reached into my pocket with the other to produce a key, "Do not fret Katerina, I am not going to kill you."

With ease, I undid the shackles holding her connected to the ceiling and let her fall to the floor. She immediately scrambled away from me, but we both knew that the door to this room was locked. She was trapped in here with me as I slowly approached her.

Crouching in front of her I flipped the stake around so that the hilt was held out to her. Then I told her what I would have her do, "I want you to take this stake and drive it into my heart Katerina. Kill me and take the keys from my corpse and you will be free to leave."

I had to give her points for eagerness, by the time I was saying the word 'leave' she'd flashed forward, taken the offered stake, and slammed it home into my chest. Her gaze was initially focused on the spot where she'd impaled me on the wooden stake and she was panting heavily in perceived triumph. But as nothing happened, her wide eyes slowly moved from my chest up to my smiling face.

Reaching out, I casually patted the top of her head and said, "I think we're finally getting on the same page Katerina."

She let go of the stake abruptly and once more backed away from me, almost curled into the fetal position as she put her back against the wall and her knees up against her chest, "W-who are you? W-what are you?"

I grin as I stand, pulling the stake from my chest easily and toss it to the side as I looked down at her, "My followers call me the Master my dear Katerina. But my given name is Vali. From what I understand, you met my brother Klaus when you were still a human in the last years of the 15th century. You see, he and I share a pesky little curse that can only be broken by the sacrifice of a doppleganger. Such as yourself."

These revelations seem to do a pretty good job of breaking poor little Katerina's mind as she begins hyperventilating halfway through my explanation. I could tell she wasn't going to calm down normally any time soon so with a sigh I reached down and pulled her up to her feet with a grip on the back of her neck. Locking gazes with her, I compelled her, "Calm down Katerina."

She did so immediately, the forced calm leaving her entire body relaxed. Eventually she spoke again, "Please, just kill me now. You have the Moonstone, I can't be used as the doppleganger because I turned. I know Klaus wants to torture me for running. I know you probably want to do so as well, but please I'm begging you to just kill me."

I chuckle as I release her neck and caress her face with my hands, "Ah, my dear Katerina it doesn't get to be that simple. In fact, let us lay to rest such ideas of you dying too soon right now." Initiating compulsion, I order, "You will never attempt to end your existence, by your own hands or any others."

She repeated the words back to me and I smiled, releasing her. She stepped away, still forcibly calm as she stared at me and eventually asked, "Are you going to hurt me now?"

I can't help but laugh again, "No Katerina. I'm not going to hurt you. Pain is my brother's forte wouldn't you say? I have other methods of tearing you down and building you into what I want. Come here."

She did so slowly with no compulsion on my part, stepping into my grasp of her own volition. Once more I locked gazes and compelled her, "When I touch you, you will feel only pleasure Katerina. Every sensation that you experience because of me will be amplified by a factor of ten. When I tell you to, you will climax instantly. If you are ever more than one hundred feet from me, you will feel as if the sun is burning you up. You will not remember this compulsion unless I allow you to."

I pull free and she blinks her eyes clear before immediately blushing at the way just being in my presence is now making her feel, "W-what did you just do to me?"

I don't answer with words, instead I reach up and caress her cheek with my palm. Her eyelids actually shutter as her body shivers and her legs wobble a bit, "O-oh g-gods what is that?"

I can't help but chuckle, before leaning in and kissing her roughly, exploring her mouth with my tongue and feeling as she melted against me. She'd probably have fallen to the floor from orgasm that hit her if I hadn't caught her in my arms. That didn't really help though either, and she went through a series of pleasure-induced orgasm just from bodily contact with me.

Eventually I was forced to take her from the dungeon I'd had her in and find a bed to lay her down on. She was gasping for air as she finally recovered from the contact I'd made with her body. I frowned down at her, considering things, "A factor of ten seems to have been a bit much." I couldn't help but muse aloud before leaning over her panting form and locking eyes to initiate another bout of compulsion, "Let's dial that back darling. Three times your normal sensitivity should be a bit more reasonable. You won't remember this compulsion either."

Leaning back I watched as she finally managed to fully calm down, staring up at me with more fear than I'd seen of her yet. Smiling pleasantly, I brought up a finger before her eyes before slowly bringing it down to touch her. I raised an eyebrow as she flashed off of the bed before I could touch her, slamming into the far wall to avoid me.

I made no move towards her, and a moment later she fled the room despite her current state of undress, leaving the mansion I'd brought her into and attempting to flee into the woods. Attempting was a good word for it, for as soon as she got outside of one hundred feet of me she screamed in imagined pain, falling to her knees before fleeing for the shade of the nearest tree. Unfortunately for her this took her further away from me.

Eventually she managed to flash back into range, returning to the Mansion as I walked down the stairs to greet her in the foyer. She was panting heavily, her body completely fine, but I knew she had felt as if she was burning up and that sensation still lingered. With my pleasant smile still on my face, I crooked a finger at her, beckoning for her to come to me.

She was clearly reluctant, but she came to me anyways, understanding the carrot and stick approach I was taking to this easily enough. As she got within reach of me, I pulled her into a hug and she melted into my embrace with a mixture of a relieved sigh and a light moan. I pet her hair casually as contact with my body seemed like a balm to her still burning skin.

She found her voice as she couldn't stop herself from nuzzling my neck, "Mmm, you feel so good."

I chuckle at that, before gripping her hair firmly and pulling her head back to look in her eyes, "Yes, but not unbearably anymore correct? I don't want to break you too early after all."

Her response is to look up at me shyly, batting her eyelashes, "No Master. It feels just right."

I can't help the snort that escapes me at that, grabbing her by the chin and looking into her eyes, "Tell me what's really going through your pretty little head right now."

She immediately answered truthfully, her eyes widened in suppressed horror as she did so involuntarily, "I am afraid of death and even more afraid of centuries of endless torture. I am happy to act as your willing sex slave until I can find a way to undo whatever spell you've binded me with and manage to escape you."

I grin at her words and formulate a reply, speaking slowly as I keep her eyes locked with mine, "For the next one hundred years, you will not be allowed to even try to seek a way to untie yourself from me. After that time has passed, you may begin to try. Now, how do you feel?"

She looks at me in horror even as she once again replies truthfully, breathing out a single word, "Helpless."

I grin and respond with one word as well, my voice a purr as I look down at my new toy, "Good."

 **A/N: There it is! Hope you all enjoyed, and if you have the time please consider leaving me a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the second part of the New Orleans Interlude. I didn't go too into detail on this because it's basically rehashing the show. The important parts are what's changed from the show and that's what I've written about.**

 **1914-1919 A.D. New Orleans**

Ravia stood aside as she watched Kol plot behind Klaus' back, just as her master said would happen. She watched as Kol failed and was once more daggered, once more just as her master had said. There was plenty she could have done, but nothing she would do, not when this was how her Master said things needed to go.

A few short years later she watched as Rebekah and Marcel reconciled and rebuilt their hidden relationship. Things were finally coming to a head as her Master had said and Ravia watched from the shadows as Rebekah and Marcel plotted with one another to summon Mikael with the help of a red haired witch.

She watched as only a short time later Niklaus admitted that he knew Marcel and Rebekah were going behind his back, and then proceeded to legitimize their relationship. She watched as Rebekah tried to undo the spell, only to find out it couldn't be undone. She watched Rebekah kill off the red haired witch to keep it a secret and she still did nothing.

When Mikael finally arrived and burnt the city to the ground in pursuit of his children, Ravia was hidden away until the end of it, waiting for Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah to run and then for Mikael to follow before going to Marcel. He regarded her with suspicion when she approached, eyes narrowed as he accused her. "Where were you tonight? I thought you were oath-bound to serve the Originals, to help them?"

Ravia just smiled and shook her head, "I am oath-bound only to my Master Marcel Gerard. He sees in you, the makings of a King. If you would have me, I would help you rebuild this city, take control, and rule it."

Marcel scoffed at that, frowning severely, "And I suppose all that's asked of me is loyalty to your Master then? Am I to swear my fealty to him in exchange for his help so that he can rule New Orleans from afar?"

Once again Ravia just shakes her head, smile still in place, "My master asks nothing in exchange for his help. One day, he will rule this entire world, but he wants allies and friends who are capable of ruling alongside him, not stooges. He has no need of your fealty and obedience when he already has his disciples. He wants your independence and creativity to blossom and thrive out from under Lord Klaus' thumb. He wants to see what you can turn New Orleans into with his support."

Marcel still seems wary, but eventually he nods, "Fine. Where do we start?"

Ravia's smile widening exponentially, she told him.

Unfortunately for Ravia, her Master was not as omnipotent as he might pretend to be. Earlier in the night, a conversation had taken place between Niklaus and Mikael that had been changed by virtue of Vali's meeting with Klaus in the 16th century.

 **XxSceneBreakxX**

 **1919 A.D. New Orleans Opera House**

Klaus felt his presence before he felt the white oak stake against his back, but by that time there was no fleeing as Mikael settled into the chair behind him. He was forced to sit there and listen to Mikael belittle him and threaten him for several minutes. When he finally had a chance to talk he fired back, claiming that he no longer feared death given all he'd achieved in New Orleans.

There was nothing but rage and anger coursing through Klaus' veins as Mikael spoke of destroying every last person who remembered his name, of tearing down everything he built. So he told Mikael exactly how he'd been fooled for so long, "You may kill me here Mikael, you may destroy everything I've built, but no matter what, Vali will remain afterwards."

Mikael actually sounded confused as he responded to that, "Is that supposed to mean something to me boy? You were always the one I wanted dead. The others, including Vali, are my true children after all."

Klaus let out a barking laugh at that shaking his head in mirth, "Even after nine hundred years you still don't know. Vali has had you fooled all this time."

Mikael sneered and pushed the white oak stake's tip a bit harder against Klaus' back, "Speak less in riddles, or I will grow tired of this charade and end you earlier than intended."

Klaus just smiled as he spoke the truth that would hopefully hurt Mikael more than anything else, "Vali is my blood brother, Esther's second indiscretion against you. She betrayed you twice Mikael, and Vali has managed to keep you focused on me for all this time. Imagine what he's managed to build without you nipping at his heels. I am entirely content even if you kill me here and now, knowing that he has bested you at every turn."

Mikael is completely silent, but Klaus knows that he can hear the truth in the words. Klaus has not told a single lie after all. Mikael's shock is so profound that his banter is dead even when the curtain opens to reveal what he's wrought and the audience begins to clap and laugh. Klaus uses Mikael's distraction to get down to the stage and attempt to save Marcel, only for Mikael to regain his senses and stop him. Rebekah intervenes, Klaus fights back, and at the end of it all Elijah shows up and they all escape together.

As they abandon the burning city, Klaus can't help but look back at all the work lost. He considers the fact that Mikael now knows about Vali, and then considers whether he should try to get word to his blood brother about the matter. As he looks at the burning city and realizes that Marcel is probably dead, he clenches his jaw. Nine hundred years of running and hiding. Vali had spoken of finding a way to kill Mikael and Klaus was happy to let him try. But after everything he'd lost, he had no desire to lend a hand to his wayward brother.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 _This is how it feels to be Mikael, the one they call the Destroyer, the Vampire who hunts Vampires, right now._

 _For the first time since your wife's death you feel actual physical pain in your heart. You don't want to believe the abomination's words, but you know in your heart that they are true._

 _You are furious. You've certainly been angry for a long time, using that anger to hunt your wayward children. But now you find that the one child you didn't think you had to hunt has used you for centuries._

 _The betrayal is all the more poignant now that you recognize his actions for what they are. He took you like a weapon, like an arrow or a bullet and launched you at his own siblings before turning and walking away._

 _You are beyond furious by now, to a point of startling calm as you go over every interaction you ever had with the child. Slowly you begin to realize just how much he must have known from far too young an age._

 _You were used to build up a son who was not your own, teach him and nurture him, make him strong. He played you beautifully even as you strived not to show him an ounce of weakness, of affection._

 _But now, when such lies have been revealed, now is the time to be brutally honest with oneself. And if you are being honest, you must admit that out of all your children, Vali had earned his place as your favorite._

 _From a young age he'd treated Esther's lessons, her attention, her love like something to be exasperated with. He'd cozied up to you, gained your attention, and then attacked every task you gave him with a single minded ferocity that reminded you of yourself._

 _Vali had been everything you could have wanted in a son. You're going to have to kill him for that._

 **A/N: So there it is. A short chapter, but I'm rather proud of the last bit, the introspection of Mikael. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and if you have the time to do so, please leave a review letting me know what you think! 2-3 more chapters and we should arrive in modern times.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: In which Mikael bites off more than he can chew when he switches his focus from one bastard to the other.**

 **WARNING: Chapter ends with a smut scene for those not interested in that.**

 **1925 A.D. Venezuela**

When Mikael began actively hunting for me, he found it slighty easier to track me down than it had been to find his other children over the last several centuries. At the same time, I almost immediately found out about his movements after he murdered one of my disciples in Mexico. Deciding to meet with him in Venezuela, I brought Katerina along, prepared for his arrival, and spread word of where I could be found.

We came face to face on the lawn outside a large compound I'd had built nearly a century ago to house the disciple I had running this part of my territory. Katerina stood at my side as Mikael approached at human speed and came to a stop a few dozen feet away.

I smiled good-naturedly and spread my arms wide in a welcoming gesture despite having a good idea of why Mikael was here, "Father. I'm rather cross with you. You killed one of my children. If you wanted to speak with me, you could have simply asked for an audience."

He sneered at that and pointedly withdrew the white oak stake from his jacket. Part of me was surprised and part of me wasn't. Either he didn't know it could only be used once, or he was actively making the choice to kill me instead of Niklaus, "I have no desire to speak with you boy. I am here to end you and this farce of an empire you've built."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Really now? I suppose Klaus must have told you. I'll admit Father, I'm a bit surprised. Even knowing the truth, I'd expect you to want to kill Klaus over me, given what he did to our mother. Your wife."

His eyes narrow at my blatant attempt at manipulation and he shakes his head, "Niklaus will get what he deserves. He has fled from me for nine centuries, but he will not always be able to escape my grasp. You on the other hand have been brazen in your use of me as a weapon. Do not deny that you sent me after your own siblings so long ago, told me that I must kill your brother before you would rejoin your family. You played me quite well boy, but now I know the truth, and I will destroy everything you have made for the way you manipulated me."

I chuckle and sigh, "As you wish Father." A twitch of my finger and my children are on either side of him, tossing enchanted chains like lassos around his arms and neck, pulling sharply and immobilizing him in an instant. He snarls in anger but manages to keep ahold of the white oak stake even as he struggles against the strength of the twenty vampires, each of which had eight centuries of age. It's a testament to his strength that he doesn't drop his only weapon against me.

I smiled as I slowly stepped forward, Katerina staying behind, "These are my children Father. The comrades of the one you murdered in Mexico."

From behind Mikael come three young women, their arms up and pointing at Mikael's head as they chanted. He screamed in pain and finally dropped the stake in his grasp, allowing me to easily catch it and press the tip firmly against his chest.

"And these are the witches allied with me. I wish that I could have shown you my werewolves, shown you just how many of the race that spawned Niklaus and I still live, but it's better that there be as few witnesses as possible to this." I smile as I slowly push the stake into Mikael's chest, causing him to roar in pain. I stop just shy of impaling his heart and lean in to speak so quietly that only he, Katerina, and my disciples will hear it.

"I want you to know, that I would have been content to spend the rest of my life calling you Father. You were there for me when my blood father cowered behind his indiscretion with my mother. You raised me as your own, and you taught me the most important lesson of all. Strength and power are all that matter in the end. You taught me how to be strong. So for that Mikael, I will always be grateful."

He stared at me with nothing but hate and I plunged the stake into his heart without another word, releasing him as he burnt to ash, the chains holding him going lax as his body fell apart within them. The white oak stake burnt as well and I just smiled as Katerina approached cautiously. She stayed silent but I knew her too well by this point and eventually I sighed, "You may ask Katerina."

With a slow gulp, she spoke what was on her mind, "That was what Klaus ran from for nine hundred years? The one thing he feared?"

I continue to look at the burning body of my father for a long moment before nodding, "Indeed, Mikael, our over-bearing father and his weapon, the last piece of a tree that could have killed us."

Eventually she spoke again and I smiled at the reverent tone in her voice, "Master, you are much more terrifying than your brother."

I laughed at that even as the three witches who'd come to help finish this approached. Their leader stepped forward with her head held high and I smiled at the show of pride and strength they were trying to present, "The Destroyer is dead and his weapon is gone with him. We are owed."

I grin and nod, "Of course my dears. If you provide my disciples with a list of the subjects you wish to research, they will have the appropriate grimoires copied from my collection and brought to you to study."

The jaw of the lead witch clenches at that, "We will not see the library itself?"

I smile and shake my head, "Not unless you plan to leave your people behind forever. The archivists in my library choose that path for life in pursuit of knowledge knowing that they will never leave the temple where it's located. The spells that my allied witches have added to the location over the centuries make sure of that."

The lead witch nods and seems to accept that, but one of the other two steps forward. She's a bit younger, but she has this determined look in her eyes that I can appreciate, "I have no family left to leave behind. I am willing to become one of these archivists you speak of."

I raise an eyebrow and nod, "I do not want you to go into this under false pretenses. You will be required to open your mind to several of my Disciples so that they can make sure your intentions are honest. Are you prepared to do this, to reveal any secrets you may have for the chance at knowledge?"

When she nodded again, I smiled, "Wonderful! Once again, I thank the three of you for your assistance. You and your descendants have me forever in your debt."

Looking to the two who would be returning to the witches, I spoke a bit more gravely, "That said, nobody can know what has happened here today. If you speak of this and word of Mikael's demise spreads, I will know because my children and Katerina here literally cannot betray me. I hope you understand that my displeasure at such a thing happening would be legendary."

I look them each in the eye as I finish with this, "I am the greatest ally you have in the pursuit of magic and knowledge. Please do not make me your enemy."

I receive a nod from both in response and I smile, considering the matter closed. I turn back to the compound and leave the witches to my disciples, as well as the ashes left over from Mikael's death. Katerina follows closely behind me, her mood quite clear when we finally find privacy and she immediately strips her clothing off before attempting to jump me.

I laugh as she pins me to the bed, before I flip us both over so that she's under me, one hand moving between her thighs to feel how wet her slit is, while the other holds her in place by her throat. She moans at my touch, panting and mewling at me like a kitten in heat, her desire obvious. I pull my hand away after a moment and she whines in displeasure, only to be silenced when I place the fingers now wet with her juices to her lips, causing her to eagerly suckle them clean.

I press her back against the bed and lock eyes with her, initiating compulsion, "Katerina, you will forget that I can compel you to tell the truth, and you will forget that I am compelling you right now." I waited for the compulsion to take hold and her eyes to clear before smiling and tracing a finger around one of her nipples, "Katerina, you have been with me now for a little over sixty years. I control every aspect of your existence, so tell me what you think of me. Be honest now."

She looks at me with as seductive a face she can manage while being pleasured by my very touch, "Mm, M-master you are my reason for existing. I love you and everything you are. You are strong and powerful and I cannot imagine a world where I do not remain by your side for all time. I am yours to do with as you please. I cannot even reach climax without your touch any longer. You've taken me over completely."

I chuckle softly at her honeyed words before once more compelling her, "Now then darling, Tell me the truth of what you think of me."

Her eyes cloud over in horror as she's forced to tell me the truth, "I both hate you and love you. I do not want you dead but I don't know if that's because you've compelled me or because of my feelings for you. If I had the chance, I would escape you, but I would miss your touch dearly. I truly cannot reach climax without you anymore, and this scares me more than anything. You are breaking me and rebuilding me as you said you would, and every year that passes more and more of me accepts it. I fear for my sanity, that my very identity will be overwritten by what you want me to become."

I smile and nod, prompting her to ask the question on her mind even as she shuddered in pleasure under my continued caresses, "W-why do you do that to me? Allow me to believe that I can lie to you and then drag the truth out of me right after?"

I grin at that even as I slide a finger up and down her exposed center, running it over her wet slit in a way that just made her grow more and more aroused, "You can learn a lot about someone from their lying Katerina. What they are willing to lie about, how they lie… all of these are facets of a person's being. You willingly sacrifice your body to me in an effort to keep your soul intact. Unfortunately it is not working very well for you, as your mind is slowly eroding before me as well.

I grin as I look as she arches her back at my touch and closes her eyes, "For example, you want me to fuck you right now don't you?"

She let out a combination of a growl and a hiss as she answered with a heated, "Yes!" without an ounce of compulsion from me. I just chuckled and flipped her over onto her front. She buried her face in the pillows and lifted her ass into the air like a bitch in heat, her desire incredibly clear. I obliged her a moment later, sliding my hard cock into her tight inviting passage after freeing it from the confines of my pants.

Growling as I began to fuck her, I leaned over her and nibbled at her ear while whispering in her ear, "Did you get off on me killing my father? I had no idea you were such a slut darling."

All I got in response were moans of pleasure as my length slid along her insides and caused her to orgasm violently underneath me. But it didn't end there as I truly began to piston in and out of her inviting cunt, turning her moans into pleasured screams, as I fucked climax after climax from her, each one tearing a bit more of her resistance away like I'd been doing for every day of the last sixty years.

Truthfully, as I reached under her to knead and maul her delicious tits, I had to admit that I was proud of Katerina. She truly did have a fire to her that still wasn't extinguished after sixty years of pure pleasure. Even after all this time she was still waiting for a way out.

Eventually she was unconscious by sheer virtue of the pleasure overload I forced on her system and I was lying next to her smiling, ghosting my fingers over her beautiful dark curls. Perhaps I'd play a bit of a game eventually and release her for a time. It would make it all the more entertaining when she fell back into my grasp. I wondered if I let her escape me, would I be the thing she most feared? Would it be me she ran from, instead of Klaus?

After all this time, she knew that all she had to fear of Klaus was physical torment. But as she'd told me under compulsion, I threatened her very sanity. Chuckling, I lay back and pulled my pet closer, letting her nuzzle into my neck as I wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Funnily enough, Mikael was always going to die, but Vali originally intended to wait for Abby Bennet to dessicate him and than Vali would have sent a disciple to kill Mikael. Mikael moved the time table up, but luckily Vali has been prepared to kill him for several centuries.**

 **For those interested in where some of the vague motivation for this scene came from, search "Klaus vs Marcel's Army" on youtube. Vali built heavily on Marcel's original incredibly flawed plan for this take down of Mikael. Biggest changes of course being that Vali used eight hundred year old vamps, magic, and did the deed himself quickly instead of standing back and waiting for Mikael to go down.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a bit of an interlude chapter, but its still from Vali's point of view. I think this chapter has the most potential to cause controversy. I tried to do my research, but Vali is dealing with two big threats in his own way in this chapter, and I'm curious to know what you all think after reading.**

 **1930 A.D. Mystic Falls**

I left Katerina behind at one of my compounds when I finally headed back to Mystic Falls. The white oak tree that had grown to replace the one that we burnt a thousand years ago was cut down in 1912 and used to build a crossing called Wickery Bridge. I now stood before that exact bridge in the dead of night, nobody around for miles. This right here was the last thing in this world that could kill me, disregarding the idea of a hundred or more witches getting together to try to finish me off.

Smiling, I stepped forward to eye the sign that in the original timeline would be turned into twelve stakes and would end up being the death of two of my siblings. Tracing my fingers through the engraved lettering, I breathed out slowly, before gripping the sides of the sign and ripping it from its place on the bridge. Flashing some distance away I placed the sign inside of the large piece of cloth I'd brought along, wrapping it up carefully before returning to the bridge.

I'd brought along a flamethrower, which is what I reached for now, getting the bulky set up onto my back and making sure everything was functioning properly. Learning to use this thing last year had been amusing and not only because Katerina was more than a little afraid I'd turn it on her for fun. I never did of course, and the one time the fuel tank had 'accidentally' exploded while I was practicing with it, I came out entirely unscathed.

The look on Katerina's face at that was almost enough that I didn't punish her for the attempt on my life. Almost. I grinned at the memory of her delicious punishment even as I walked across the bridge and then activated the flame thrower, walking backwards slowly as I doused every bit of the bridge in flame. After the top of it was on fire I moved down the bank to its underside where planks of white oak wood were laid as a foundation.

The flamethrower made short work of that as well and soon enough I was staring at the ashes of the bridge with a pleased smile. I took my time and made sure not to miss even a sliver of the wood. Soon enough everything was burnt beyond recognition. Still carrying the flamethrower on my back I moved back to where I'd left the wrapped sign and picked it up as well before blurring away. I dropped the flamethrower to the ground a few states over and left it where it lay before continuing south.

With my precious Wickery Bridge Sign in hand, I returned to my holdings in South America, placing the potential weapon in a location only I knew of. I would not completely destroy the source of mine and my family's invincibility, as I knew that Nature would seek a balance if I did so. And at the end of the day, having a potential way to end my siblings was worth the threat to my own life by simple virtue that Klaus was a rage monster I needed to keep a close eye on.

For now, it was best that I kept the white oak hidden away but still available for use.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1945 A.D.**

On August 6th, 1945, the humans used the first atomic bomb in history on themselves. Hiroshima was devastated by the atomic bomb that was code-named Little Boy. Three days later a second atomic bomb code-named Fat Man was dropped on Nagasaki. The damage and death toll done by these two weapons was horrific. I might have felt a bit more sympathy if I was still human, but all I truly felt was a small bit of worry over the potential atomic weapons had to harm our world.

That did not stop me from detonating my own atomic bomb on a small island 200 miles off of the coast of Nova Scotia only two days after the Fat Man fell. It was small compared to both Little Boy and Fat Man, meant solely to blast the tiny island off of the map and make the place entirely unlivable. Only once the island was completely gone, covered up by the ocean did I feel some relief.

The humans on the other hand understandably freaked out. Luckily I'd already made sure that the United States would have easy access to answers. I'd inserted vampires into the Nazi Regime early in the war and in the last days I'd had them fabricate reports of a secret weapons facility based on the island that ended up obliterated and then made sure those reports fell into the hands of the right people.

The humans in charge of the United States incorrectly assumed that the facility they had evidence of had either had an accident in attempting an attack on US soil, or heard of the Nazi surrender and chose to suicide instead of being found out upon the seizure of Nazi records.

There would of course be other theories, plenty of conspiracy theorists would speculate over the years, but those in charge thought they had all of the real answers and considered the matter to be done with. I could rest easy knowing that even if the Five did manage to complete their map, they would find nothing but water and residual radiation.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1980 A.D.**

I sighed as I pet Katerina's hair slowly. I was sat on one end of the long couch she had sprawled upon, her head leaning against my leg as she napped contently. Much of my focus was on the book I was paging through with my free hand, the scene one of quiet serenity that would have probably looked like a cute moment between a romantic couple to anyone who was not aware of our relationship.

Putting the book away, I looked down at my pet and spoke softly, "Katerina."

She responded to my use of her name with a breathy moan and snuggling up against me further. I smiled and the hand petting her hair took a firm grip, before I spoke again in a far different tone, "Katerina."

This time she woke up almost instantly, eyes wide as she immediately looked to me, before lowering them submissively, "Yes Master?"

I released my grip on her hair and she raised herself up on the couch, awaiting my commands but doing her best never to make eye contact with me. I smile at that, "Katerina, look me in the eye darling."

She shudders at that, even after over a century she still feared my compulsion. But even still, she raised her head slowly and locked her gaze with mine. I cupped her face with my hand and initiated the compulsion. I skipped the usual part of having her lie to me, in favor of the truth, "Now then darling, you've been mine for quite a long time. So tell me what you think of me and what you've learned since my original compulsion wore off and you were allowed to finally look for a way to free yourself."

She responded promptly, but then she wasn't exactly allowed to hesitate, "I am addicted to you Master. You are a drug that I'm not sure I can ever break myself free of. At the same time, despite this I am not truly devoted or loyal to you. My worst fears have never come to pass. I am still myself under the compulsions you have put on me. I have looked for a way to free myself from you, but the only way I know how would be to kill you and I watched you destroy the last weapon against you when you killed Mikael."

She shuddered for a moment as I ran my fingers over her skin, but eventually continued, "I am content to remain in your possession until a window opens where I can escape you. I realize now that you will never truly break me, be that because of your own design or because of my inner strength."

As she finishes saying all of this, she's panting heavily. Her eyes are full of fear but she keeps her gaze locked with mine in a rare display of defiance. I grin and bring my hands up to come her face, "Beautiful Katerina. I've always known you had fire. I am happy to see that it is not snuffed out so easily. That said I believe our time together is coming to an end."

She blinks at that, before swallowing thickly after a long moment, "Are you going to finally kill me then?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "No Katerina. I have far too much fun with you for your death to come at my hand. I should have been more clear, I think we need to play a new game."

She's nervous but also somewhat excited by the thought, her body immediately reacting with arousal to my saying the word game. I may not have broken her mind, though I hadn't really wanted to, but I had trained her body incredibly well. Gulping, she takes the bait, "What sort of game Master?"

I grin and tell her, "I'm thinking something a bit like catch and release. But more like release and catch. I'll let you go for a little while, make you forget exactly who I am, though not what we've shared. You'll be on the run from Klaus again, but you'll be free. And then, at some point in the future you'll run into me again and be back under my thrall. How does that sound?"

She looks at me with such abject sadness that it almost tugs at my heart strings. Almost. Her puppy dog eyes have gotten quite good over the years, "Please don't do that to me. Please?"

Her begging has gotten quite good as well, and I grin, tugging at one of her stray curls with one hand, before suddenly sliding my other hand around her throat to hold her in place as I keep her eyes locked with mine and begin the compulsion, "In 1864 you will remember giving George Lockwood the Moonstone and fleeing south of your own accord. Eventually you found me, a young man who'd just inherited a fortune and a burgeoning criminal empire. You seduced me and used me to lie low. You even turned me so that I would be able to keep you happy for as long as necessary. Now though you've heard rumors that Klaus might know where you are, and you've decided it's time to cut your losses and move on.

I reached down and took her wrist in one of my hands, bringing her hand up and placing it around my throat, forcing her to grip me there as I released her throat, "You're leaving me behind, but I've fallen in love with you. For the time I've made you happy, you're going to let me live, but you are going to make sure I know my place, and then you'll leave. By 2010, if you haven't already figured out where the new doppleganger is, you will find yourself drawn to Mystic Falls. All previous compulsions I've put on you will cease to have an effect until I unlock them."

I let go of her, leaving her hand around my throat the only point of contact between us. In a flash she was over me, her grip tightening as she bared her fangs at me, "Don't ever presume you can tell me what to do darling. I made you, and I can unmake you just as easily."

I put on a combination of a sad and terrified face as I pretend to protest, "B-but Katerina, I love you! You can't just leave me!"

With a hiss, she slapped me hard and pointed a finger at me, "I can do whatever I please. I am leaving you, and the only reason you're going to live is because I owe you a small debt for these dozen decades. Consider it repaid with your life."

A moment later she was gone from the mansion and from the area. I gave her a few more moments to flee before standing from the crouch and straightening my ruffled clothing. A slow smile built on my face as I considered how much fun the next several decades would prove to be, as everything came to a head.

 **A/N: So yeah, Vali dropped a nuke on Silas and the cure. And yes, he has been waiting 945 years to do so. Let me know what you think of the validity/viability of such a course of action if you have the time to review. For those who have been anticipating it for the entire length of this fic, next chapter will be set in Mystic Falls, 21st century. Get hype :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Mostly a filler chapter, as Vali begins to lay the foundation for the games he's intending to play. We won't be jumping to 2010 immediately though, after this there is a minimum of 3 more chapters in 2005. Hope you enjoy~**

 **2005 A.D. Mystic Falls**

I arrived in Mystic Falls with some fanfare. I'd spent the last decade or so building myself up as a wealthy and successful businessman in the human world, and then I'd made a big show of deciding the wall street life wasn't for me and claimed I'd be retiring early with my riches to a small quaint town. After arriving and buying up some land outside of town, I built a nice big mansion with a stylized M all over it and then spread about two hundred thousand dollars in donations throughout Mystic Falls to grab the attention of its leadership.

Soon enough I was being invited to tea by Carol Lockwood, as her husband, Mayor Lockwood couldn't possibly ignore me and still call himself a politician. I was happy to accept, and soon found myself in front of Lockwood Manor with one of my disciples acting as my assistant. I let my disciple ring the doorbell and Carol answered soon enough, "Mr. Masters, a pleasure to finally meet in person."

I nod my head, grinning easily at the name. I'd always wondered why Klaus kept the surname Mikaelson when Mikael was never his father, but I would not make the same mistake. My name to these people would be Vali Masters. It was fitting in my opinion, "Thank you Mrs. Lockwood. But please, feel free to call me Vali. May we come in?"

She returns the smile, "Of course, please come in. And if I'm allowed to call you Vali, you can call me Carol." I was reminded of how little these people truly knew in the end. It was the middle of the day and so she did not fear accidentally inviting a monster or two into her home. The Founder's Council of Mystic Falls may have dealt with their vampire problem in 1864, but they knew nothing of what was truly out there.

She led me into a sitting room where the Mayor was waiting for us, and we exchanged greetings again, going through the whole song and dance of calling each other by formal titles, before telling one another to use first names. Eventually we were sitting and pleasantries were out of the way.

Adopting a more serious tone, I looked at first the Mayor, and then his wife, "Richard, Carol. I appreciate this invitation. There is much we need to discuss."

There is confusion on their faces now, but I plow on with the act I've prepared for this, "I did not come to this town to retire as the official story says. I came because in all my research, your Mystic Falls is the one town I've found that's successfully dealt with vampires."

The Mayor's eyes widened and his jaw clenched, but Carol was a bit better, laughing it off, "Vampires Vali? That's a bit fantastical don't you think?"

I sigh and shake my head before responding, "Come now, there's no need for the obfuscation with me. I know about the Founder's Council. Now you know that I know about the Founder's Council. I am not here to threaten you or your town, I'm here because I need your help."

Richard speaks this time, frowning deeply, "Help with what Mr. Masters?" It seems I've already lost first name privileges with this one.

I give a grim smile as I reply, "In my time in business, I have come to realize something horrendous. The upper crust of society in America, in our private sector and in our public sector, is infested with vampires. There are vampires who have access to members of Congress and access to our President Mr. Mayor."

They both look an understandable mix of concerned and doubtful at my words. Eventually the Mayor finds his voice again, "How is that even possible? How could it ever get as bad as you imply?"

I take a sip of my tea before responding, "I do not know how or when it began, but from my research I've uncovered evidence of a group of vampires who call themselves disciples. They believe they serve a god-like vampire and that one day he will return to lead them in a conquest of the entire world. To that end, they have been taking control of things behind the scenes for several centuries, hundreds of years longer than the United States has even existed."

I pause for a moment before adding, "Luckily for us, from what I've found one of the laws their god passed down to them was keeping the existence of vampires hidden as best as possible. If not for that, I believe you and I would not be sitting here having this conversation. The reason I've come to your town is because back in 1864, your founding families managed to deal with the vampires who were sent to take over. Since then, the Disciples have avoided your town for some reason, and I'd hoped to find out why."

The Lockwoods exchanged a long look before Carol speaks up, "We might know why. But we will need to see evidence that what you're claiming is true. While we all know that there is more to our world than most see, what you're saying is almost too awful to want to consider."

I smile and nod, "Of course. Perhaps a morning brunch for all of the movers and shakers of Mystic Falls at my new residence would make an excellent cover for a meeting between your Founder's Council and me. I will show you the proof I have of my claims, and if you trust me, you can explain what it is about your town that keeps the monsters away."

Carol looks to Richard for his consent and after a long moment he nods slowly, "If what you say is true, we will need to work together. Set up the event and I'll make sure the right people are invited. Have whatever evidence you've obtained ready for us."

I smile grimly and nod, standing and acknowledging the Mayor's dismissal, "I will. I am glad we were able to meet like this Mayor Lockwood. I hope together, we can find a solution for this problem.

He stands and we shake hands before Carol walks my disciple and I to the door. With a goodbye to her as well, we leave the large manor behind us and head into town. As soon as we're out of sight of the Mayor's house I'm grinning widely. I can't help it, this is probably going to be the most entertaining thing I've done in a very long time.

Soon enough we reach our next stop. Mystic Grill was made to seem like the one place you could even eat in Mystic Falls if you didn't want to cook at home. Hell, I wasn't sure I remembered ever seeing a grocery store in the show. In reality though, I'd seen at least two grocery stores so far, along with at least one or two other restaurants. Still, I couldn't help wanting to at least try out the Mystic Falls experience in full and so I found myself at the one and only Mystic Grill.

I left my disciple behind with the car and entered the Grill as casually as I possibly could. Luckily nobody really knew who I was yet so I was able to get a table with a cute Waitress without any fanfare. I flirted with her off and on, had a burger and fries, and ended up getting treated to the sight of the latest doppleganger with her mother, father, and little brother.

As I observed the group of Gilberts subtly, I couldn't help but smile slightly. Jeremy Gilbert at eleven years old was an amusing little brat as most boys were, and he couldn't help but bug his twelve year old sister constantly. Grayson and Miranda were constantly reprimanding their children and I heard many threats involving grounding and the loss of privileges.

It had been a long time since I'd just actively watched humans live out their lives and as I studied those at the bar it was an experience. It seemed like all of the families I knew used the Grill as their hang out spot. In one corner were the Donovans, in another was Caroline Forbes with her mother acting as distant as possible.

Eventually Elena and Caroline got together away from their parents and I watched as Bonnie joined them. Blinking, I glanced about again and found Abby sitting with the Gilberts now, talking quietly. Of course, I'd killed Mikael and so Abby had never used dark magic to dessicate him and then fled her daughter's life.

Having finished eating, I paid my bill and with one final smile to the young waitress who'd slipped me her number, I left the Grill behind. I didn't want to risk Abby getting a feel of me just yet, she would not only realize I wasn't human, she'd know I wasn't fully a vampire either, and that would make her far too curious.

It would be better to approach the Bennet Witches once I'd gotten the Founder's Council on board with my plans.

 **A/N: There it is, the start of Vali's plays at being subtle and underhanded. Will it work out? We'll find out next chapter. Please leave a review letting me know what you think if you have the time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Much less filler in this one. Something big happen. /cough don't really want to spoil anything so just go ahead and read :P**

Two weeks pass in which everything is planned out and the luncheon is scheduled properly. Certain people are invited that need to be invited, and everyone makes the necessary changes to their schedule so that they can arrive in the middle of the day for a meal and the meeting that would follow.

I had brought one of my disciples with me to Mystic Falls, leaving the rest to run their territories as they'd been doing for centuries. That disciple had his own followers though, and my troop strength currently stood at over a hundred vampires all feeding off of blood bags we'd picked up along the way to Virginia. Only fifty of those vampires were in the open, operating as my mansion's staff and a private security force. The other fifty were hidden throughout the town, completing their own tasks for me and acting as my eyes and ears.

It was my disciple who greeted and welcomed each of our guests at the door, while I made small talk and chatted up everyone I possibly could in the room over. I specifically made my way over to the Gilberts about halfway through the mental list of people I wanted to talk to, smiling as I shook Grayson Gilbert's hand, "Doctor Gilbert, thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to come by today. This must be your lovely wife."

He smiled back as he took the handshake before nodding, "Yes, this is Miranda." At that she chimed in with a smile of her own and a, "A pleasure. I was actually wondering if you could help me, we've been looking around for Abby Bennett, but can't seem to find her. She was invited wasn't she?"

I reacted by taking her hand and kissing the knuckles formally before straightening and responding, "As far as I know the Mayor invited her along. He was in charge of the invite list." Returning my attention to the good doctor, "I assume the Mayor has told you of my meeting with him?"

A nod from Grayson was the best I was going to get, so I just smiled, "Wonderful, we'll talk later then."

Things continued into the meal and we all sat around and ate and made merry. There was an undercurrent of tension to the meal, as unlike most parties made to cover up Founder's Council meetings, everyone here was part of the Council, and was anticipating what would happen after the eating was done. I watched with a slight smile as people ate distractedly and downed wine glasses to gather liquid courage for the revelations to come.

Eventually though we all retired to the mansion's largest sitting room and everyone took a seat or stood along the edge of the room as I and my disciple took our place at the front of the room. The Mayor stepped up to speak quickly to those assembled, "As you all know, Mr. Masters is a new resident of our town. However, he is not new to things that go bump in the night. He has frightening information that if true, could change all of our lives forever."

I smile as Richard moves to the side to allow me to step forward and address everyone, "Thank you Mayor Lockwood. As he said, and as I'm sure you've all been told, I have frightening information indeed. The fact is vampires have controlled the majority of these United States for the entirety of its existence, in almost every aspect you can imagine. Humanity is being guided on a course that is not of its own choosing, by monsters in the shadows."

Grayson Gilbert is who speaks up first surprisingly, and I look to him as he skeptically replies, "You say that, but we were promised proof. You said you have evidence."

I smile and nod, before gesturing for my disciple to step forward, "Yes, I did promise evidence didn't I? This is a Disciple."

Said disciple immediately vamped out, smiling wickedly at the assembled humans. I continued on without pausing, "And I am the Master the myths speak of."

I watch eagerly, admittedly probably too eagerly, intending to enjoy every ounce of the reactions I received from the Founder's Council upon this revelation. My wide grin slowly fades as I'm regarded not with surprise or shock or fear, but stony silence and determined faces. For the first time in centuries, I'm actually confused.

Grayson Gilbert stands up and spreads his arms before settling my confusion, "We already knew you were vampires."

My outright shock at that gives the humans the time they need to pull guns from their jackets, from their purses, from every nook and cranny they can. Without another word the air is filled with wooden bullets that pepper my body along with my disciple's. He falls in a roar of pain, while I stand there utterly silent as projectile after projectile strikes me.

As the rate of fire slowly dies, the humans begin to reload, only for Grayson to call out for a stop. Everyone freezes and looks to him, only to find him staring at me with wide eyes. All eyes are on me now, as my body slowly rejects the wooden bullets that have burrowed into it, each one coming out and falling to the floor as I regenerate.

Now I see the shock and fear I'd been hoping for, but I've lost any desire for that by this point. Bringing my fingers to my lips I whistle sharply and the room is suddenly flooded with vampires. A fight breaks out as I yell out, "Non-lethal takedowns!"

The humans put up a good fight, some pull out stakes and one even manages to find its target, killing a vampire outright. Mayor Lockwood himself comes at me with a stake, which I allow him to ram into my side, before pulling it from his grasp and locking my hand around his throat, forcing him to his knees. My eyes aren't even focused on him.

My gaze is locked on the grey body of my disciple, more wooden bullets than one would consider possible having found their way to his heart, eventually registering as enough to functionally be a wooden stake, killing him outright. It has been a long time since I felt pain like this, actual sadness over the loss of another.

The room was quiet now, as every human had been subdued, disarmed, and pinned to the floor by a vampire. Said vampires were waiting for my next order, but I couldn't tear my eyes off of my child's corpse. Eventually, I found words to put to my feelings, "He was eight hundred years old." I said it softly, before continuing a bit louder, speaking directly at the deceased vampire, "I am so sorry Daniel. You died because of my stupidity my child."

With those words, I turned back to the Mystic Falls Founder's Council that all knelt before me, held down by the iron grips of vampires. My eyes fell upon Grayson Gilbert and my jaw clenched, "It was the watch that gave it away, wasn't it?"

He didn't respond, his head lowered in defeat, fear at the thought of what would happen to his family and town radiating from him. One of the vampires not occupied with holding a human down did react though, flashing over to the kneeling doctor and searching his pockets before tossing me a familiar golden pocket watch.

I grimaced and flipped it open to find not a clock face, but a compass that was pointing wildly around the room, first to me, than to my followers. I inwardly cursed my own stupidity at forgetting two very important things. First, the watch that could detect vampires and that was passed down the Gilbert line since 1864. Second, before his death, it was Grayson Gilbert who'd led the Founder's Council against Mikael, not the Lockwoods.

I hissed angrily and tossed the pocket watch so hard against the closest wall that it actually got halfway stuck in. This display had the habit of causing both humans and vampires to flinch. I suppose I was a rather scary image when I was feeling apocalyptic. As I stalked forward, dragging the mayor with me and gestured sharply, the vampire holding Grayson Gilbert pulled him sharply to his feet. I grabbed him by the chin and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me, what exactly was your plan here?"

He doesn't respond, his terror having solidified into defiance as he stares at me with outright hate. I blink at the resistance to my compulsion before groaning and looking at his hands. Two rings stare at me, and as I remove both the Gilbert Resurrection Ring and his Wedding Ring, I can feel the vervain in the latter. I once again look into his eyes and repeat my question, causing him to reply automatically.

"We wished to find out the truth of your claims, find out who you were, how many of you there were, and what your plans were. We would disable you with wooden bullets and then interrogate you before staking you. The watch gave you away after you talked to the Mayor and he immediately called me. It pointed at you when you were at the Grill alone. We had no idea just how many vampires you'd brought with you."

I smile grimly as he reveals all of his secrets, "A good plan. The only real mistake you made was letting me choose the place of our confrontation. And to let you in on a little secret, I brought a hundred vampires with me. Only half are here, the rest are spread through your town, ready to do whatever I want as soon as I give them the order."

Grayson grimaces at that, terror once again flashing through his eyes as he clenches his jaw, "What do you want from us?"

I smile, "What do I want? Well at this point that's rather simple isn't it? I want revenge."

With that, I snapped the good doctor's neck in one easy motion, causing a scream of horror to come from Miranda, and a new round of struggling from all the humans being held down by vampires. As I let Grayson's body fall to the floor I smiled widely, taking great pleasure in my next order.

"Kill them all."

As the sound of snapping necks filled the room, I brought Richard Lockwood to his feet and looked him in the eye, "Well Mr. Mayor, it seems we have much to discuss."

I enjoyed the combination of hatred and fear in his eyes more than I should have.

 **A/N: So yep, that happened. When I originally was writing this I had the council being totally blindsided by Vali's revelations. But the more I researched and thought about it, the more I realized it was more viable for Vali to be blindsided by the council.**

 **And so he was. Not that it went very well for them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The thrilling continuation of yesterday's wild ride! Hope you all enjoy!**

I sat Richard down in a chair across the room from where the rapidly cooling corpses of his wife and comrades lay. Then I pulled up my own and plopped down. He seemed frozen between fear and rage, his knuckles white as he gripped the arms of his chair.

I smile and look him in the eye, "Richard Lockwood. Out of everyone in this town, you were who I was most excited to meet. You and your son Tyler as well as your brother Mason, though I know he's out of town. I only wish we could have talked under better circumstances."

He clenched his jaw, clearly wanting nothing more than to leap from his chair and attack me. Common sense prevailed for the time being though, and instead he ground out, "You just murdered my wife and closest friends."

I smile at that, "Well, that's partially true. Their deaths are only temporary."

His eyes widen as he looks over at the bodies then back to me. He connects the dots eventually and the horror on his face is delicious as he looks back at me, "You're turning all of them."

I grin and nod, confirming it, "I'm turning all of them. There was vampire blood in every part of your lunch. The food, the wine… I'm not sure if you lot actually know how new vampires are made, but basically, you take in vampire blood, you die, and you come back as a vampire. Quite simple really."

He takes this in before asking the next obvious question, "And why am I alive then? You said that you were excited to meet my brother and son and me. Why?"

I grin at his curiosity, "Well, to start with, you can't become a vampire. You're already a werewolf."

He tenses almost imperceptibly for a moment before looking incredulous, "A what? What the hell are you talking about?"

I grin at his slip, "Ah, good. I wasn't sure if you'd know the truth, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to convince you without forcing you to kill someone."

He froze at that, frowning severely before finally speaking, "I would never. I am not a murderer regardless of the curse on my family's line."

I smile and nod amicably, "Of course, of course. But you are a Lockwood, and I assume you've read George Lockwood's journals. You've certainly heard of me have you not? Not Vali Masters, my assumed name… but Vali, the Master. I met your ancestor in 1864 after all."

The Mayor continued to be frosty and withdrawn but I saw recognition in his eyes now. It seemed my assumed name wasn't enough of a hint until now, "He spoke of you yes. Claimed you would be an ally. This is not the work of an ally."

With that he gestured at the still bodies of the Council and I grinned, "My hand was forced rather quickly wouldn't you say? I didn't even have a chance to react before Grayson Gilbert moved against me. This is Plan B if you will, but even in Plan B, the Lockwood Werewolves have a place at my side."

A low rumbling growl rises from Richard's throat as he leans forward, his grip on his chair never actually loosening, "And what is Plan B?"

With a smile and a wink I reply, "I'm so glad you've asked Mr. Mayor. Plan B is I take over Mystic Falls. My vampires are already here. In a few weeks, my werewolves will arrive as well. At the same time, witches allied with me will join us. Mystic Falls will truly earn its name as it becomes a haven for the supernatural."

I pause for only a moment to make sure I have Richard's full attention, before finishing, "The most important thing for you to learn Mayor, is to get over your hatred for vampires. Your wife is about to wake up as one after all, and she'll need your support. My vampires at least can be trusted. None of them drink from the vein, all feed from blood bags. None will kill innocents while in your town, including those on the Council I've just turned."

Richard narrows his eyes and furrows his brow, "Why ignore us for a hundred and forty years, only to come back now? You told my ancestor that you would break the Curse of the Sun and the Moon in favor of the werewolves. Is that why you're back?"

I smile and nod simply, "In short order? Yes. In five years, everything will be in place. The Curse will be broken. I can promise you that Mason will never have to transform again if he does not wish to. If you or Tyler ever have an accident, you will not have to fear breaking every bone in your body on the full moon every month."

He continues to furrow his brow, "Why five years? Why can you not break the curse now?"

I grin at that, "A good question. The fact of the matter is, I need the eldest of my bloodline to actually perform the ritual, and I have a brother who has one year of life on me. After a thousand of them, you'd think it wouldn't matter, but alas it does. Unfortunately, my brother is not nearly as pleasant as I am. He will leave your town in ruins if I was to send for him now when you all are unprepared. We will use the next five years to ready ourselves for him. I will send for him, he will come and break the curse, and then we will make him leave together."

He falls silent at that, seeming to have lost a lot of his anger. I get ready to continue converting him to my side, when the council begins to wake up. Both I and the Mayor turn to watch as the dead begin to rise. My vampires are already there with blood bags, forcing the transitioning baby vampires to drink, finishing their transformations. Almost immediately, skin begins to burn and every single new vampire has to hastily remove their vervain laced jewelry, leaving it scattered across the floor.

As I step back over to that side of the room, I notice the Mayor follows, but he doesn't try anything, merely watching his compatriots. I'll take the inaction as a good sign for now. Now that all of our new vampires are awake, some begin to struggle with their captors, new found strength and speed giving them a small chance of overpowering the older vampires I have holding them down.

I grin and put a stop to that, speaking clearly, "Enough."

That manages to get every single vampire in the room looking at me and I hiss out in a low tone, "You will all be still."

Both the new vampires and old immediately stop moving. Mass Compulsion was something I'd only realized was possible after Mikael came for me. It made me remember how him and Klaus met in the Opera House, and how Mikael managed to compel an entire audience to laugh at a slaughter. It was impossible for Mikael to have compelled thousands of people one at a time in the few hours he'd been in New Orleans, which meant he had to have had some sort of ability to compel them in mass.

It had taken me a while to figure it out. Mass compulsion still required anyone you wanted it to work on to be looking you in the eye. It also didn't work for a complex compulsion of several orders. It was best for simple phrases and when you could draw the attention of an entire crowd. The Mayor stood at my side looking at the incredibly still vampires with some confusion as I smiled and stepped forward.

"Thank you. As you have probably all guessed, you're now vampires. The first thing you should know about me is that I am over a thousand years old and I have not gotten where I am without plans upon plans. You admittedly completely scrapped my Plan A with your attack. Feel free to be proud of that, though if Plan A had gone on unhindered, you would all still be human. This is Plan B."

I let out a sigh as I think of my now very dead disciple, before continuing, "The second thing you need to know is that I can compel vampires. None of you will be leaving this room without some orders to make sure you don't continue to try to pull my plans off of the rails. Any questions?"

Its Grayson Gilbert, who I once again have to remind myself is the true leader of the council here, who speaks up, "What do you plan to do with our town?"

I can read what's not said in his question. He's truly asking what I intend to do with their children. With a grin, I reply, "Rest easy Doctor Gilbert. I intend to strengthen your town. If I released you all right now, some would kill themselves, some would plot to kill me, and some would go home to their families, yes?"

Nobody responds, but it's rather obvious that the question is meant rhetorically, so I continue, "As you are now, you're likely to tear apart those closest to you, as soon as hug them. For example, Carol you may approach your husband."

With a gesture, the vampire holding Carol Lockwood in place lets her go and she moves with startling speed to Richard, throwing her arms around his stiffened body, she sobs into his shoulder for several long moments. When her fangs come out and she attempts to feed from his neck, she ends up biting my hand instead, as I pull her away. I hold her still as she comes back to herself before releasing her to stand on her own.

She immediately looks to Richard and begins babbling out apologies through tears that streak her mascara across her cheeks. I smile as I look at the horrified faces of those still being held down. Richard is looking stony now, and he's staring at his wife with something close to condemnation. Before this can spiral further, I step forward and clasp my hand around the back of Carol's neck, locking my eyes with hers and initiating compulsion, "Carol, you will not feed off of living beings. You will drink blood solely from blood bags."

She repeats my words back to me and I smile, releasing her and stepping to the Mayor. Handing him a blood bag I murmur for him to expose the wrist of his empty hand and hold both arms out. He does as I say reluctantly and I beckon Carol forward. She's also reluctant as she approaches, but her eyes are solely on the blood bag, and a moment later she snatches it up and drinks from it for several long moments, not even looking at his neck or wrist.

I watch Richard's face, and the relief is palpable. He was ready to hate his wife for becoming a monster, but his love for her is quite real, and now it's him who wraps Carol in a hug as she goes back to sobbing, this time in relief.

I turn back to my other new vampires and find them staring at the scene with a mix of several expressions. Amusingly, the next question comes from Zach Salvatore, "Why is the Mayor still alive, if Plan B was to turn all of us?" I smile as Richard tenses up, shooting a look at me over Carol's head. He clearly doesn't want them to know, but there will be more werewolves here soon, and I don't intend to keep many secrets from the town's secret council.

"That would be because he and his line are werewolves. He cannot be turned into a vampire. And I promised his ancestor George Lockwood a hundred and forty years ago that the Lockwoods would have an ally in me for all time. I couldn't exactly kill him after such a promise, could I? Now then, who else wants to be compelled so that you won't attack your loved ones on sight? Form a single file line please."

They did so, slowly getting to their feet and coming to stand before me. Grayson was of course first, with his wife behind him. My older vampires formed walls along the line, watching for anybody who might try something funny.

Placing my hands on the sides of the doctor's heads, I looked into his eyes and began to speak, "You will not feed off of living beings, only from blood bags. You will follow my orders and you will never plot against me. If you find even the smallest hint of someone plotting against me, you will inform me immediately. My goals are now your goals, my plans are now your plans. You will live your life just as you did before and you will do your best to keep the existence of vampires away from anyone not already in the know."

With that said, I released Grayson and let him stumble away, moving on to Miranda. Everyone in the line had heard my compulsion, and a couple had even tried to escape upon hearing just how I intended to control them all. My vampires had made sure they didn't. Miranda hadn't though, and while I saw the fear in her eyes, her chin was held high as I initiated the compulsion and repeated the same words I'd spoken to Grayson. Down the line I went, each and every founder's council member I'd turned being brought under my compulsion.

Once it was done, I smiled, "Let's make sure now shall we? Everyone tap your nose four times, spin in place twice, pat your head and rub your stomach for 13 seconds."

Everyone does it at exactly the same time in exactly the same way without fail. Not a single second of hesitation or confusion. The compulsion worked and I apologize once they're done, "I am sorry that I had to do that, but it was either that or force you to hurt yourselves or your loved ones. I have no desire to cause pain where I don't have to."

I continue to smile, "That said, first order of business. I want you all to continue doing what you've been doing. Protect this town from any threats that come to it. In a few weeks, a contingent of werewolves and witches will arrive that are under my command. You are now on my side and your town is under my protection. You may rest easy knowing that I intend no harm."

I plow on unhindered as the newly made vampires just stare at me, some disbelieving but most just confused at this point, "Second order of business. None of you will commit suicide or attack your fellow supernatural creatures. No vampire deaths, no werewolf deaths, and no witch deaths. You may kill only in self-defense."

I look to the Sheriff and smile, "Sheriff Forbes, you will need to bring your deputies together under false pretenses. They will have to be turned unfortunately. The original plan didn't call for it, but I can't have them growing to suspect you and then decide to take matters into their own hands. The innocents in this town must remain unaware. You will also do your best to keep your ex-husband away from the town. If he returns, I can't guarantee he will not die."

I look to Grayson, his arms wrapped protectively around Miranda as he stared at me with a clenched jaw, "Doctor Gilbert, you will supply my people with the names and locations of every single council member who did not or was not able to attend today. Did you have any of your own contingency plans in place if today went south?"

He told me immediately and looked angry for doing so, "Abby and Sheila Bennett were looking into magical ways to take care of you, depending on just how big of a threat you really were. Abby was supposed to be here today to back us up."

I smile grimly at that, "Yes, I figured as much. Fortunately, both Abby and Sheila have been neutralized. I will be talking with the two of them later today, in the hopes that we can come to an agreement that doesn't resort to turning both of them as I was forced to do with you all."

Miranda looks horrified at what I had potentially done to Abby, but my attention is already on Zachary Salvatore, "Mr. Salvatore is there anything you need to tell me?"

Just like Grayson, he responds promptly, "I am the town's supply of vervain. It hurts vampires and prevents compulsion. It was in the jewelry we all wore. And you should know that Stefan and Damon Salvatore from 1864 still live as vampires. They come back to Mystic Falls routinely and death follows in their wake. If you truly mean to protect this town, you'll need to watch out for them."

I grin as he finishes speaking, and the others of the Council don't even try to conceal their anger over the secret he'd kept from them, "I'm not overly afraid of a pair of vampires who haven't even made it past their second century. But yes, we'll keep an eye out for them. As for the vervain, you are to destroy it. All of it. My people will help you."

I look at the rest of the founder's council and add, "That goes for all of you. I want every last bit of vervain in this town gone and dealt with. This is one of the last places in the Americas where vervain still even exists, mostly because of my work. I intend for it to stop being one of those places."

Grayson speaks up now, "This is all well and good but you claim you want us to continue our lives as we did before. How can we do that when the Sun burns us the moment we walk into it? How do you do it?"

I grin at that and a gesture has a vampire racing off, appearing a few moments later with a bulging pouch. I open it up and pull out a lapis lazuli toe ring, "This is a daylight ring. Specifically, it's a toe ring so that you don't have to explain its existence to anyone who might ask. You will wear it at all times."

With that said I let each of my new soldiers take a ring and watched as they slipped them on. Smiling, I gestured at the vampires by the windows and they opened them, sunlight streaming in and filling the room. Nobody burned.

I clap my hands together, still smiling, "Right then! If anyone else has any questions or concerns or comments, we'll talk later. I don't wish to keep the Bennett Witches waiting any longer than is necessary, I'm already being excessively rude to them. Just remember, I'm here to help. I only wish you'd let me try before you lot murdered one of my longest living friends."

Nobody replied to that, but I had the feeling at least half didn't feel any guilt over their actions. As the Gilberts made their way out I called after them, "Ah! Mirandra, would you perhaps like to come with me? Abby could use a familiar face."

As her and Grayson turned to face me, she actually flinched at the idea, "I… I don't want her to see me like this."

I smile understandingly and nod, "Of course of course. I apologize, I was trying to be polite. That wasn't a true request. You will come with me to see the Bennet Witches. Please leave us Grayson. You can be assured that your wife has nothing to fear from me."

The Gilberts exchanged one last hug and kiss before Grayson departed and Miranda came to my side. I grin and offer her my arm, which she reluctantly takes as I lead her to a flight of basement stairs, "Let's go talk with some witches my dear."

 **A/N: Some of you put it together easily enough, that Vali had spiked the meal with vamp blood. Some of you didn't mention it in your reviews though, so here's a question for all of you: Did you realize his plan was to turn them all along? Did anyone actually think he'd killed the entire Founder's Council because of a single Disciple?**

 **This was a bit of a minor surprise twist I think, easy to see coming, but still not really advertised whole sale.**

 **Oh and as for what Plan A was... there was no actual Plan A for those curious, Vali is just straight up lying lol**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time, all feedback is welcome and enjoyed! Got the most reviews for a chapter I've ever gotten in this story yesterday, was pretty stoked**.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to preface this chapter by thanking everyone who's been reviewing lately. Got an awesome 13 reviews on last chapter, which is the most this story has gotten on a chapter so far. That's partially because someone who'd just found the story for the first time chose to review multiple chapters as he read, but I still appreciate it.**

 **Normally I'm content with just a few reviews and then watching the view graph as it slowly rises through the day. That's not possible right now though, because 's view graphs have been broken for two weeks, so the only way I have any idea of if anyone is actually reading this story is through the reviews. So thank you to those who have given me feedback on each chapter as I've posted them. It means a lot to me.**

Given Miranda's gasp as we descended into the basement, she clearly expected a dungeon. What she found instead was the perfect example of an elegant and luxurious study. The walls were full of books and in the middle of the room were several large comfortable armchairs along with small tables and reading lamps.

Abby was bent over a grimoire I assumed she'd taken from the walls, given that all of the books in this room were grimoires. Sheila was sat in a chair, frowning severely at her daughter as Abby responded to something she'd said before we'd walked in, "Yes well, I don't see you looking for a way out of here, and one of these grimoires might hold the key to our escape."

Sheila snorted at that, noticing Miranda and I before Abby did and tensing up, eyes narrowed. I grin and answer Abby in Sheila's place, "You won't. These grimoires contain nothing that would help you undo the magic on those shackles with merely what you have in this room."

Abby spins around and I regret the loss of the wonderful view of her shapely ass I'd been shamelessly checking out. Enchanted shackles encircle both Abby and Sheila's wrists, and they're the primary reason I was fine with leaving the two alone with all these grimoires. They wouldn't be able to do any magic until I released them. Abby looked relieved to see Miranda alive and well, but Sheila's focus was on me. She gestured around at the lavish surroundings and grimoire filled walls and asked, "What is this supposed to be?"

I grin a bit sheepishly, "An apology of sorts. A taste of what could be to come as well. This is a miniscule part of the magical knowledge I've accumulated over my long life. I am sorry for how I've had to treat the two of you, but I did not want you interfering when I talked to the Council."

As I said this, Abby had rushed forward to awkwardly hug Miranda. Miranda froze like a deer in the headlights and thus couldn't stay out of the witch's grasp. Abby reacted like she'd touched fire, jumping back with wide eyes as she stared at Miranda and horror. Poor Miranda was now trying to shrink in on herself. Sheila seemed to get the general gist on what was going on, because it was her who spoke again, as Abby now had a hand to her mouth and was crying.

"You've turned her."

Trust Sheila to be blunt. I let out a slow sigh and look to Miranda before locking my gaze with Sheila and nodding, "I turned the entire Founder's Council actually. Everyone except the Mayor is now a vampire."

Sheila narrowed her eyes and I could read the hatred she had for me in her eyes as she spoke with scorn, "Then you've doomed this town to a quick death."

I raise a finger at that, "Hey now, no. No condemning me for what was truly me just defending myself and seeking justice for a dead friend. Tell them Miranda. Tell them how you forced my hand."

Miranda shuddered but the order forced the truth from her as she glanced between Abby and Sheila, "As you both know, Grayson's plan was to gather at Mr. Masters' home and spring whatever trap he had prepared, before springing our own ambush. We'd take down the vampires with a combination of wooden bullets and your magic, and then we'd interrogate them to find out what the plan was. When Abby didn't show up, Grayson made the choice to proceed with the plan anyways."

She breathes for a moment before continuing, "Mr. Masters brought us into a sitting room to talk and exposed himself and his companion as vampires. Specifically, he told us that he was the Master he'd said was a myth. Grayson made the choice to attack while Mr. Masters was surprised at our lack of shock."

Her eyes flicker to me and I'm a bit pleased by the fear I see in that small glance before she finishes her tale, "We fired so many wooden bullets that we killed his companion outright. But while we were reloading, Grayson realized that Mr. Masters wasn't even phased by the wood. We watched the wooden bullets fall out of his body as it healed before our eyes. He's more than a vampire, he's something else. A moment later his reinforcements arrived and subdued us. Than he had them snap our necks and force blood down our throats when we woke up."

I smiled, "And what have I done to protect those who are still mortal Miranda? Tell the Bennetts about my precautions."

Miranda shudders, "Mr. Masters can compel vampires. He's compelled all of us to never drink from a living creature. Blood bags only."

Both Abby and Sheila take time to digest this. Abby it seems is the one who prefers to act rather than talk though, as she suddenly cuts her skin on a sharper edge of the manacles around her wrists before stepping closer to Miranda, getting close enough that even an older vampire would have reacted to the blood.

Miranda's face changes and her fangs come out, but she stands at ease, trying her best to give Abby a tentative smile to show she's truly not dangerous. Abby even goes so far as to place the open wound right under Miranda's mouth, but Miranda just stays still, not reacting at all. With a nod, Abby steps away, back to Sheila's side.

Sheila meanwhile has watched this with raised eyebrows, before focusing back on me, "So instead of dooming our entire town, you've merely doomed our town's leaders to a life in the night?"

I grin at that and once again look at Miranda. She doesn't even need verbal prompting this time, immediately reacting to my glance, "Mr. Masters has provided all of us with daylight rings. He has compelled us to continue living our lives as normal, as well as ordered us to refrain from killing anyone, human or supernatural."

She falls silent and I take over with a wide toothy grin, "So you see Sheila, your Founder's Council jumped the gun a bit. I was prepared to deal in good faith. My original plan was to show them what I was, explain that I could not be killed by any normal means, and then help the town prepare for what is to come five years from now on. But Doctor Gilbert destroyed any chance of that when he initiated hostilities and killed a man I've known for over seven hundred years. Now I am forced to take control of this town's defenses, and build it to where it needs to be to survive what is coming."

Sheila frowns at that, "What is coming that you're so worried about on our behalf?"

I grin, "My siblings my dear witch. And I can assure you, none of them are nearly as gentle with mortals as I am."

She continues to frown, but asks no more questions, seeming deep in thought. Eventually it's Abby who gets antsy and speaks up next, "So then what do you want with us now? You've got us right where you want us." She shakes her manacles for emphasis.

I shake my head in response to that, "Entirely untrue sweetheart. I do not want you down here, locked up and muted to magic. I'd prefer you both go free and return to your families."

Here I step forward and move to a nearby wall, pulling what seems to be a random book down and moving to the table nearest the two Bennett Witches. I plop Emily Bennett's grimoire down and smile, "What I want to do is give you Emily Bennett's grimoire. I want to send you home to Bonnie and not take away her mother and grandmother. What I need in exchange is a pledge from the two of you that you will not interfere with my plans or plot against me. In exchange, I will pledge to protect Bonnie Bennett with my considerable resources for as long as you hold up your end of the bargain. What say you?"

Abby immediately says "Yes!" while Sheila answers at the exact same time with a, "No."

As both witches look at each other in clear betrayal, I chuckle, "Well now, you'll both have time to consider it. If you agree, we will need to bind the contract through magic, and for that I need my witches to arrive. They'll be here along with my werewolves as soon as possible."

Now Sheila is truly surprised, not sure how to react to the knowledge of witches working with a vampire. Abby is just as flabbergasted by this. I just chuckle and snap my fingers, immediately being attended by three of my vampires. Looking to them, I gesture at the Bennett Witches, "These two will be our guests for a little while. Watch over them at all times, make sure they have whatever they need. The only visitors they're allowed are Miranda and Myself. Understood?"

I get nods and smile toothily, "Wonderful." Looking to Miranda, I cock an eyebrow, "You may stay if you wish Mrs. Gilbert. I have other business to attend to now. There is much to do now that I am Mystic Fall's primary defender."

She doesn't reply, but seems intent, so I turn and leave, my smile still etched on my face.

Three and a half weeks later when the archivists I'd sent for arrived, both Abby and Sheila consented to the binding. I have no idea who or what convinced Sheila, but the binding was simple enough in its wording. I was to watch over Bonnie for as long as she lived, with a caveat that I could do so by proxy, and both Abby and Sheila promised on pain of loss of their magic to never interfere with my plans.

I threw in Emily's Grimoire as a bonus prize as well as any magical subject the Bennett's cared to study. Sheila was more withdrawn, but Abby quickly became fast friends with my Archivists. My werewolves came with the Archivists and I sent them into the mountains near Mystic Falls to await word from me. I didn't want them living too close to the town, as even with both under me, vampires and werewolves did not mix.

I also didn't want Klaus getting word that a werewolf pack had been living in Mystic Falls for at least five years when he finally arrived. Still, they sent groups in almost every day, and they easily accepted the Mayor and his son into their Pack, though whether Richard or Tyler really got what was going on or enjoyed the acceptance was debatable.

I arranged for accidents to take place over the next few years, keeping them separate enough to avoid suspicion. First, Richard was the victim of a mugging gone wrong while his wife was away. Unfortunately the mugger chose the night of the full moon as his time to attack, and a knife as his weapon. Richard was so enraged that by the time he came back to his senses, the mugger was already dead. He began making monthly trips to the mountains, to deal with the change he had to go through.

Tyler's was even simpler to arrange, as soon as he started driving, he proved to be a bit reckless. He hit a pedestrian who crossed the street without looking and was put on probation for a year because of it. He knew something was different though after the accidental killing, and he began to join his father on the monthly trips to the mountains, once we'd sat down and explained things to him. I thought that the male Lockwoods were actually bonding rather well over their shared ordeal.

My hold on Mystic Falls solidifying, I began to prepare for what came next. 2009 was just around the corner after all.

 **A/N: Well there it is! With this we'll actually finally be joining canon next chapter. Because of the changes Vali has made, a lot of the story arcs for Season 1/2 won't be happening the same ways, and there will probably be a couple timeskips still as well, but they'll be measured in months instead of years like before. Amusingly enough, Mystic Falls is going to be a much safer place this time around because of Vali's existence/actions than it was in the show.**

 **If you have the time, please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think about this chapter or another chapter or just the story in general!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So holy crap, shit the bed yesterday! A whole day of maintenance, that seems crazy in this day and age. Anyways, this is yesterday's chapter, so I'll probably post today's before I go to bed tonight and then we'll be back on track for tomorrow.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this look at the Salvatore Brothers!**

 **May 23, 2009**

I watched as Damon and Elena talked, having planned out this night months ago. Both Grayson and Miranda Gilbert knew exactly what was supposed to happen tonight, and Elena had played right into it by acting like the usual bratty teenager. Eventually Damon compelled Elena to forget him, Grayson and Miranda drove up in their car, and Damon fled.

I followed and before the young vampire could get far I slammed him into a tree and thrust my hand straight into his chest, closing my fingers around his heart. All he managed to get out was a partial, "What the fu-!" before his voice was choked off by the sudden pain of me squeezing his heart.

I grin and catch his eyes, putting him under compulsion, "Shh, be still now Damon Salvatore. The wrong movement and I could accidentally pull your heart out of your chest."

Blood was now leaking from the eldest Salvatore's mouth, but he still managed to speak around the pain, "Who are you supposed to be?"

I laugh at that, "Ah, such a young soul. You might know me as the Master. Or you might not. What's important is how you will remember me once we're done talking."

He glares at me, and I don't see any recognition at the title I spouted out. He probably hadn't heard of me, or just didn't care for vampire lore very much, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

I just smirk, "Well you see, I can compel vampires. So by the end of this conversation, you're going to believe we're best friends and that you sent me ahead of you to prepare things for your arrival."

Damon looks incredulous at that and throws out some of his wonderfully sarcastic wit, "Yeah, and tomorrow I'll skip down the street throwing tulips around and singing about what a lovely day it is."

I shake my head at his disbelief and slowly remove my hand from his chest, before releasing him and letting his injury nit back together. His body immediately tenses as he either tries to attack me or escape, but finds that he can do neither. His brow furrows, "What is this? Why can't I move?"

Now my smile widens, teeth exposed as I look at the frustrated vampire, "Because Damon, I told you to be still, remember? And my compulsion works on vampires. What else shall I order of you? Perhaps you can skip down the street throwing tulips around and singing about what a lovely day it is."

As he looks into my eyes, I can tell Damon Salvatore has become a true believer. Still, he's belligerent to a fault and there's no fear in his gaze, just grudging respect as he groans, "Alright, alright. What do you want?"

I chuckle, "Always looking for an angle to work aren't you? I'm going to help you open your tomb Damon."

He blinks at that, narrowing his eyes, "Alright, so what's in it for you? Someone you like also stuck in the tomb?"

I smile and shake my head, "No Damon. In fact, I'm helping you open the tomb so that I can kill every vampire inside."

He immediately tenses, but he still can't move as he snarls at me, "I can't let you do that. The woman I love is in there."

I laugh, "Well now, you can't really stop me can you?"

Finally there's fear in Damon's eyes as he resorts to actual begging on behalf of Katherine Pierce, the woman he thinks has been waiting for him for one hundred and forty five years, "Please I'll do anything. You can kill the rest I just want to get Katherine out."

I grin and step closer, my hand closing around his throat as I raise an eyebrow, "You'll do anything Mr. Salvatore?"

He swallows thickly, his love for Katerina so very apparent that it's almost pitiable, "Yes."

I smirk at the admission, "Very well Damon. We have a deal. I will reunite you with Katerina, and you will serve me in whatever capacity I want, for however long I want."

He grimaces but slowly nods, "Deal."

Smiling evilly, I lock gazes with him and initiate compulsion, "Wonderful. Now to set up the next stage of this little game, I'm going to need you to remember me as a human you met a little over five years ago. My name is Vali. We had a lot of fun hitting the town together, became real close friends. I was the closest thing to a brother you'd had in a long time. Eventually you told me everything and I offered to help you get Katherine back. You turned me into a vampire and sent me on my way to Mystic Falls in 2005 to prepare for your arrival."

I pause only for a moment before continuing onto other matters of compulsion, "Now that you're in Mystic Falls again, you're going to avoid feeding off of anyone or killing anyone, so that you don't attract attention. You'll feed from blood bags that I will supply, but you will think it's your idea so that we can lay low. You may kill only in self-defense. You will forget this compulsion and everything that's happened so far tonight except for me meeting you. When I finally let you remember, you will go into standby mode and await my orders."

I released Damon's neck and watched as the compulsion faded. He looked at me and smiled widely, extending his arm which I clasp, pulling him in and patting him on the back as he spoke, "Vali, it's good to see you."

I nod in agreement, "You too Damon. I've been waiting for you friend. A lot has happened in the last five years."

Damon's brow furrows at that, "What can you tell me about this Elena girl? She looks exactly like Katherine, it's disturbing."

I shrug and spread my hands wide, "She's the daughter of the town's Doctor. He also happens to be the leader of the town's secret council against the supernatural. You know the same one that rounded up all those vampires back in 1864 like you told me? So hands off her, they still don't suspect me because I haven't fed on anyone since I arrived, just like you told me to."

Damon nods slowly, "It was just… strange I guess. For a second there it made me think Katherine was already out of the tomb."

I smile at just how true that statement is, even as I shake my head, "Nope, she's one hundred percent human. You showed me what Katherine looked like, I was just as surprised when I saw her the first time and I did my research. As far as I can tell, there's no connection between Katherine and the Gilberts. Once we get her out of the tomb, we can ask her outright can't we?"

Damon nods again, a smile now growing as he considered how close to opening the tomb he finally was, "Agreed. How has your progress been on that?"

I grin and hold up Emily Bennett's talisman with a cocky grin, "How does it look like my progress has been?"

He blinks at that, "You were able to get into the Lockwood's place that easily?"

I laugh in response to that, "Oh you have no idea. The Mayor likes to hold several public events a year, and I've had five years of them to grab it. I got this thing years ago. Now we just wait for the comet to pass by, and then we've just got to convince the Bennett witches to help us open the tomb. Not an easy task mind you, they're powerful and I've barely managed to stay off their radar this long. Threats might not be enough Damon. We may need to make some sort of deal."

Damon frowns but nods in agreement before smiling and clapping me on the back, "Well, we've got time Vali. I'm going to go meet with my dear 'Uncle' Zach, scare the shit out of him, and turn in for the night."

I stop him before he can leave, pulling out my phone, "Hang on, got a new number for you."

As I rattled off said number and he dutifully put it into his own phone, I took a moment to luxuriate in finally living in a time period where smart phones were once again a thing. A moment later he was gone and I grinned before looking towards where I'd find the rebuilt Wickery Bridge. One Salvatore Brother down, one to go before the night was out.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **A/N: Small author's note for those who don't really know the source material very well. What the SI is just arriving at is the scene of an accident that in canon kills Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Their car goes off the bridge, Stefan arrives to help, he saves Elena on Grayson's orders, but is too late to save Grayson and Miranda. Here, Vali forced Grayson to recreate the accident, and then while Stefan was saving Elena, Grayson and Miranda came out of the water behind him and broke his neck.**

As I arrived at Wickery Bridge I grinned at what I found there. Grayson Gilbert stood dutifully over the unconscious body of Stefan Salvatore. Neither Elena nor Miranda were in sight, and there was a broken part of the bridge where their car had gone over the edge.

Grayson's jaw clenched as he saw me and he spoke up, "You were right, he was easy to surprise and rather weak given his diet of animal blood. I snapped his neck after he saved Elena. I'm surprised you were willing to risk her life tonight for whatever this game you're playing is. I know you need her blood for something given how much of it you've been having me collect over the past five years."

I chuckle, "Ah Doctor Gilbert, as always you prove that you aren't the dimmest light bulb in the room. And I'm sure the lessons in hand to hand combat that my vampires have been giving you didn't help at all with this task right? You're right though I would never risk Elena's life for someone like Stefan Salvatore. Anyone who wanted to kill Elena would have to try a lot harder than drowning her."

Grayson nods slowly, even as Stefan begins to groan awake. The doctor looks down with clear distaste, "This is the third time he's woken up now. You took your time dealing with the other brother. I hope he's not going to be a problem?"

I smirk as I step forward and kneel down to push Stefan Salvatore over onto his back, "Damon won't be a problem, no. He's been compelled to not feed on anyone or kill anybody while he's here. He thinks it's to lay low and what not. I've got him wrapped around my finger, but he thinks I'm working for him. Anyways, I've got this handled from here Grayson. Please, go home to your family, make sure they're okay.

Grayson nods slowly, but before he can leave I tack on one final bit, "Oh and let's postpone Elena's weekly blood draw, let her recover from her ordeal. After all, she almost just lost her parents."

Grayson's jaw clenches but he nods again, inclining his head in a way that lets me know he's even slightly grateful for the reprieve. A moment later he's gone and I'm looking down into Stefan's unfocused eyes. I can't help grinning, "Hello Mr. Salvatore. How are you feeling?"

He groans and brings a hand up to rest on his head, "Got a nasty headache. What happened?"

I chuckle, "Well Mr. Salvatore, you heard a car go off the bridge and came rushing to help. You saved a young teenage girl from certain death, but before you could go back for her parents, they came up out of the water and broke your neck. Because they're both vampires."

I say it so matter-of-factly that it takes several moments for Stefan to register what I'm saying through the headache he's dealing with. When he finally does, he tenses up, getting ready to move, and I grab him by the throat, pinning him down. His eyes bulge at my grip and he barely chokes out, "W-wha?"

I smile pleasantly, "Yes, you just saved Elena Gilbert's life. Her parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert are vampires. I turned them."

He still looks dazed and confused, but he manages to speak anyways, "W-who are you?"

I grin wickedly at that, "My name is Vali. Vali Masters to the people of Mystic Falls. But you might know me better simply as the Master."

His eyes widen at that and he becomes strangely more alert. Now there's fear, terror even. I raise an eyebrow, "Oh? So unlike your brother, you have heard of me. What have you heard?"

He grimaces but speaks, "That you're a true immortal, one of the Originals. And that out of all of them you're the most dangerous. The others might kill you, or compel you to kill yourself, but you compel instead of killing, you strip away entire identities and make puppets out of vampires and humans alike."

I blink slowly at that, "That's very interesting. I don't think I've heard anyone describe me like that before. Who told you about me?"

He shakes his head and I smile, "Ah, protecting a friend. Now, who do I know that you're so close to, you'll do anything for them?"

I lock eyes with him and initiate compulsion, "Tell me Stefan Salvatore, is the one who told me about you Alexia Branson?"

He clenches his jaw in an attempt at defiance, but can't help letting the word yes slip out anyways. I grin as my suspicions are confirmed before frowning, "But then who told her? I've never even met the girl."

I still have him under compulsion when I ask this, but he just shakes his head and says, "I don't know." I'm forced to believe that, he can't lie to me right now. Still, Lexi will come around soon enough.

I grin and say as much, "Well, I'll just have to ask her when she arrives for your birthday. Unfortunately, I can't have you warning her away or reacting to the fact that I've turned the entire Founder's Council into Vampires, now can I?"

He knows what's coming, and he struggles mightily, but Stefan Salvatore is not only eight hundred plus years younger than me, he's also weak from animal blood. I just smile as I initiate compulsion and bring the second Salvatore Brother under my thrall, "You will remember saving all of the Gilberts tonight Stefan Salvatore. You will remember calling for an ambulance and all of them being taken to the Hospital. You are a hero Mr. Salvatore, and nothing at all strange jumped out at you about the events of tonight."

I breath in and then continue, "From now on, you will find your problems with blood addiction and ripper killing to be a thing of the past. You will have no desire to feed or kill humans. You will not kill anyone unless it is in self-defense and you will stop feeding from animals. Instead you will feed from blood bags, like any normal 21st century vampire. You will do your best to keep vampirism a secret. You will not remember me or this compulsion. If I ever let you remember this, you will go into standby mode and await my orders."

I stand and bring Stefan with me, lifting him to his feet and helping him to stand under his own power even as the compulsion finishes and I let him go, vanishing in a burst of speed as he comes out of it. Both Salvatore Brothers are now firmly under my control and canon events moving along as planned.

Now though I had something more to look forward to, then just opening up the tomb and watching Damon's anguish over Katherine's betrayal. Lexi somehow knew things about me that she shouldn't. Though Stefan's description of me was a little exaggerated, his was more accurate than the god-like Master myth that most vampires had heard.

Who had Lexi met that knew so much? As far as I knew she hadn't ever met any of the Originals, my Disciples couldn't have told her, and none of my siblings even knew the extent of what I'd been up to for the last several centuries.

I grinned as I thought of the beautiful Lexi, my mind more focused on her body than her secrets for a moment. Perhaps I could have some fun, extracting the truth from her. After all, if I was to go off of her description of me, I'd become a little too reliant on just compelling the truth from people over the centuries. There was no reason I couldn't take my time getting it out of her, once she fell into my grasp.

 **A/N: So there's that! How the hell does Lexi know about Vali?! Vali is just as interested in finding that out as you are :P If you have the time to do so, please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think! I thrive on feedback!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: With this we're officially caught back up to my update schedule. If you haven't read this story yet since two days ago, there's a new chapter before this one that you should read first! FFdotnet crapped the bed yesterday so I had to post yesterday's chapter earlier today and now I'm posting today's chapter!**

 **September 12, 2009**

The summer was quiet in Mystic Falls. Both Damon and Stefan were preoccupied with watching Elena from afar because of how much she looked like Katherine. Stefan didn't know Damon was back in town yet, Damon was avoiding Stefan, and I spent my time between managing the town and managing Damon. He wasn't too unbearable yet, focused as he was on Elena and knowing that he couldn't do anything about the tomb until the Comet passed by once more.

And then September came and the problems began. Nobody died like in the show, nobody was fed on like in the show, and yet I still had to deal with the headache that is over-protective parents. The first warning I got was when the council got into an uproar over Stefan Salvatore compelling his way into the high school.

Frankly, I agreed with them that his behavior was downright creepy given his true age, but it wasn't like he was really hurting anyone. I vetoed their plea to keep him away from the school, not wanting to make him aware that others were aware of him. But now this was happening…

Rubbing my head with a sigh, I looked up at Grayson Gilbert and Sheriff Forbes, "Can you explain the problem again please?"

They exchanged glances and Grayson was chosen to go first, "The younger Salvatore brother is courting Elena. It's disgusting that a man over a hundred years old is dating a girl who's only seventeen. I want you to put a stop to it."

I smile at the man, "Age is rather relative when you live forever Grayson. For instance, I am over a thousand years old now. Back in 1864 I met a delightful woman who was only four hundred years old. By your standards, the one hundred and twenty years we spent together were absolutely scandalous."

Grayson grits his teeth at that, "That is not the point Mr. Masters. Elena is not old enough to be making this choice yet, and Stefan is clearly manipulating her!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Is he compelling her?"

He frowns and shakes his head, "No, but again, that's not the point! Their relationship is just wrong!"

I grin, "And have you told her this?"

I receive a long-suffering gaze for that question as Grayson replies, "You clearly don't understand teenagers very well. I will not turn Stefan Salvatore into forbidden fruit for Elena when you can easily force him to stop seeing her!"

I chuckle at that, "Stefan Salvatore is as harmless as a rabbit, especially under my compulsion. And his infatuation with Elena keeps him occupied while we prepare for those who are coming next. Besides Doctor, given enough time their love will wither and die. He doesn't truly love your daughter Grayson. He is merely infatuated with her looks, because she reminds him of a past love."

I grin as I continue, "And little Elena is more attracted to the bad boys. Stefan will eventually just not be enough for her, just like Matt wasn't. This is a phase Grayson, I promise you that. If it continues too long I will end it forcibly, but for now, let them have fun and you can play the protective parent by making sure they don't get up to anything naughty. Use your enhanced senses to continually get the drop on them before anything serious can happen. Have fun with it!"

Jaw clenched, Grayson could only nod at my order. Of course, I still had the Sheriff to contend with as she stepped forward, face stony, "Damon Salvatore is sleeping with my daughter, and unlike his younger brother, he is compelling her."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "He is? He's not able to feed on her right now, why on earth is he compelling her?"

Sheriff Forbes frowns severely, "Because he's told her what he is and is using her to piss off Stefan. He's even forced her to wear scarfs, to make Stefan think he's covering up bite marks."

I frown at Damon's penchant for playing games even when he wasn't hurting or killing people. He was more like me than I'd thought to be perfectly honest. I also couldn't help but notice how protective of her daughter Liz Forbes had gotten since I turned her. At this point in the show she barely even spoke with her daughter. As a vampire however, she'd spent the last several years reconnecting and watching her daughter like a hawk.

Eventually I sighed, "Well there's one way to make sure Caroline can't be compelled anymore. You could always turn her."

At this, both Grayson and Liz pale dramatically. It was only natural they do so as this was the first time I'd even mentioned the idea of turning their children into vampires. Liz swallows thickly before finally replying, "I don't want this for my daughter."

I roll my eyes at that, "Come now is being a vampire truly that bad Liz? Be honest now, do you hate your existence?"

She blinks at that, but I've ordered her and she's forced to answer truthfully, "I… no. Without any desire to feed on humans, it's not that bad. The increased strength and speed are helpful when doing my job, and I don't have to worry about the sun at all, so the biggest downsides feel minimalized. I don't feel like a monster."

I smile at her, even as Grayson looks at her with thinly veiled disgust. Rolling my eyes at him I snap my fingers to get his attention and ask him the same, "And you Grayson? How do you feel about being a vampire? The truth please."

He grimaces but does as I command, "I've grown used to it. I'm not sure I wish to live forever, but you've taken away most of the downsides and made us safe to be around living people. The thing I hate most about being a vampire is that it puts me under your control, and I fear your true intentions for all of us, especially your intentions for Elena."

He gulps at the admission, seeming to think it would make me mad. I just smile, "Thank you Grayson. And you have nothing to worry about, I intend to leave this town entirely intact and I have no intentions of killing or imprisoning Elena. Now, since we've settled that you both don't mind being a vampire, we can go ahead and turn Caroline. Then she'll be out from under Damon's thumb and he won't even be able to kill her when he inevitably finds out."

Sheriff Forbes still looks uncomfortable, but she eventually finds her voice, "Mr. Masters, Caroline would never forgive me if I made her immortal at seventeen. A-at least let her reach her eighteenth birthday first."

I roll my eyes at that, remembering something about how despondent Caroline was over the fact that she became a vampire before her eighteenth birthday, "Fine fine. Then you'll just have to wait Sheriff. I'll do my best to steer Damon away from Caroline, but it has to be natural. You'll find that just like Stefan and Elena, Damon will move on from Caroline."

I smirk before continuing, "He's still pining after Katherine after all, and we're going to be moving forward with a plan to open the tomb soon. I'm stringing him along there as well, because he's going to be a bit despondent when he finds out Katherine isn't in the tomb. Shortly after he does, he'll focus on Elena like Stefan is."

I can't help but chuckle as Grayson groans at that bit of news, "So, with that settled, is there anything else?"

Both of the unhappy vampires across from me shake their heads no, lips thinned.

"Good. I need to speak with the Bennetts before the day is out, so we can prepare for when Damon attempts to coerce them into helping him open the tomb."

The two left and I sighed, plopping down in a nice large arm chair. Damon was actually getting rather insistent on the matter of opening the tomb. I'd convinced him that Halloween was when it had to be done, but he wanted to get the Bennetts on board now. I'd told him it was best to do so closer to the actual day so that they had less chance to back out. For now, he was fine with it, but he was obviously growing antsy if he was playing games with Caroline and Stefan.

Of course, I could always compel him to sit in a corner until I needed him, but where was the fun in that? Even with my uncontested control of Mystic Falls, I was having the time of my life playing around with its inhabitants. Things would just get more and more interesting as time went on.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **September 30, 2009**

I found Grayson bothering me again before the month was out. He was a strange mixture of upset and excited, and I was treated to the odd sight of a full-grown adult bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hyperactive schoolboy.

"Yes Doctor Gilbert?" I drawled out, already rather sure I knew what was on his mind.

He grimaces but speaks, "Elena has found out what Stefan and Damon Salvatore are. I want to stop lying to her. Let Miranda and I tell her at least some of what's happening. She might finally stay away from the Salvatores if she knew."

I raise an eyebrow, "Interesting. How does she feel about the truth?"

He frowns at that, "She's keeping his secret. She hasn't told any of us."

I blink at that, "Then how did you know she found out?"

His shameful face tells me all I need to know, and I laugh a bit, "You've been following her almost constantly this month, haven't you?"

He nods, "Miranda and I take shifts. The point though, is that I watched her find a photo of Stefan from 1953. I watched her confront him and I watched him convince her to not tell anyone. She needs to know that she doesn't need to keep secrets from her parents, and the best way to do that is to let us stop keeping secrets from her."

"Possibly, but how much do you want to tell her? She wouldn't react well to finding out her town is under the control of an ancient vampire who's compelled not only her parents and her friends' parents, but also both of the brothers she's feeling infatuated with."

He shakes his head, "I wasn't going to even mention your part in it. I was just going to tell her about the Founder's Council, how we're all vampires. Explain to her the Salvatore past, and that we're watching them because they have a history of violence and death. I'm just sick of lying to my daughter Mr. Masters."

I smile at that, "And what about Jeremy? You should probably tell him before he gets ahold of your ancestor's journals and manages to get it into his head that we're all evil monsters."

Grayson pauses in thought at that before slowly nodding, "You're right. If Elena is going to know, Jeremy will have to as well. Fine, we'll tell him."

I sigh, "Gods, I'd love to be a fly on the wall for this conversation. But alas, I'll be running interference with the Salvatores to make sure neither has a chance to eavesdrop on your family gathering. Have this confession session tonight alright? It's the only chance you're going to get."

He nods with determination and leaves as quickly as he arrived. I just smile as I consider how Elena and Jeremy will react.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Same day, Gilbert Home**

Grayson had Miranda begin preparing a large dinner as soon as he got Vali's permission to tell the children. He closed down his practice an hour early and went to the high school to pick both of the teenagers up. There was much whining and gnashing of teeth from both Elena and Jeremy over the seemingly random exercise of parental authority, but he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

Within an hour they were all sitting around the dinner table, both Grayson and Miranda on edge while Elena and Jeremy had finally figured out something was wrong. Jeremy was the first to voice his concern, "Alright, what the fuck is going on?"

Miranda immediately retorted with, "Language!" But Grayson just grimaced. Elena was too lost in her own world to really get involved, still reeling from the revelations of the night before and what she'd learned about Stefan. How could she focus on whatever drama her parents were angsting over, when she was angsting over this?

Grayson was the first to notice her inattention and with a sigh, he decided it was time. The meal mostly finished, he put down his fork and looked at Miranda, who looked back and nodded. Steeling his resolve he spoke, "Elena, Jeremy. We need to talk to you both about something."

Elena finally focused on her father, brow furrowed as she wondered what could be so important. Jeremy just raises an eyebrow, curiosity firmly piqued by this point.

Grayson breathed in slowly, really not looking forward to this, "Elena found this out last night, but Jeremy you're just learning this. Vampires are real."

Both of his children stared at him for several long moments. Elena in shock that he knew what had happened the night before, and Jeremy in straight up disbelief. Eventually Jeremy laughed, "Yeah dad, sure. Next you'll be telling us werewolves are real, and the Underworld movie series are actually documentaries."

Grayson grimaced at that, "Yes, werewolves are real too. No, the Underworld movie series are not actually documentaries."

Jeremy just snorted derisively and stood, "Look, if this is some silly attempt to get me on the straight and narrow, you can just stop, mom already confiscated all of my pot. I'll be in my room."

Grayson's temper snapped a bit there and he stood as well, his face vamping out easily, eyes going red and fangs coming out as he snarled, "Sit down right now!"

Jeremy didn't react well to that and stepped back immediately, "H-holy shit!"

Elena reacted no better, eyes widening dramatically and standing up from the table as well, which led to Miranda standing and leaving no one still sitting. A moment later, Jeremy ran for the door, only to find his mother already blocking it off in a shocking display of unnatural speed. He gulped and stumbled back from her, only to fall and land in his ass.

Miranda was heartbroken by his reaction, moving slowly and holding her hands out in a non-threatening gesture, "It's alright darling, we're not going to hurt you. Neither of us will ever hurt you or your sister."

Kneeling down, she hugged a still frozen Jeremy to her chest, but he didn't calm down, if anything he tensed further. Grayson sighed and pinched his nose at how poorly this was going so far. "Alright, family meeting in the living room, right now."

Miranda had to half carry half guide Jeremy to the living room but eventually all four of them were seated. Jeremy was a bit calmer now, but his leg was bouncing like a rabbit on speed and his eyes couldn't stop looking between his mother and father.

Elena was a bit better off, out of shock and quickly approaching anger, "You knew what Stefan was the entire time and you didn't tell me? You weren't even going to tell us what you were until you found out I knew were you?"

Miranda fielded that question, turning compassionate eyes on her daughter, "Oh honey, of course we wanted to tell you both. We just didn't want to draw you into this world before it was necessary. Your father and I wanted life to be normal for the two of you."

Jeremy spoke up at that, "What do you mean necessary? How does vampirism even work? Are we just going to turn into vampires when we hit adulthood or something?"

Grayson shook his head at that, "No son, your mother and I weren't born this way. To become a vampire, you have to consume a vampire's blood and then be killed with it still in your system. You wake up in transition and have to consume human blood to complete it."

Both Elena and Jeremy looked disturbed by that, Elena asks the next obvious question, "Then how did you both become vampires?"

Grayson exchanges a look with Miranda before answering that, "A vampire came through town a few years back. We're part of a group, a town council who all knew about vampires and protected the town from them. We managed to deal with this vampire, but not before he turned the entire council."

At the horrified looks on his children's faces, he rushed to add, "But we're not dangerous. We have control and we've all been feeding from blood bags. You would have heard about a lot more animal attacks if we were hurting people. Even if we were trying to cover things up, there'd be dozens of unexplained disappearances. Have you heard of any?"

Both Jeremy and Elena were forced to admit they hadn't. Jeremy frowned though, "Are you planning on turning us?"

Both parents grimace, but this is Miranda's question to field and she does so, "Only if you want it and not a day before either of you are eighteen."

Normally both Grayson and Miranda would have said no right away, but times had changed, and Vali Masters may not give them a choice in the matter. Best to ease their children into this as best they can now.

Unfortunately, this was a bit too much for Elena as she suddenly stood up, "I-I can't process this. This is too much."

She made to leave the room before Grayson called out and stopped her, "I'm asking that you don't tell anyone Elena. Especially not Stefan Salvatore, we're not planning to hurt him or his brother, but they can't know about us or they might react poorly."

Elena hesitated for several moments before nodding jerkily and then heading up stairs to her room.

Jeremy on the other hand stayed behind and leaned forward, his fear gone and replaced by natural curiosity as he looked at his parents, "What's it like?"

Miranda looked relieved that at least one of their children was accepting of the revelation, while Grayson grimaced and began to tell his son the perks and advantages of being a vampire. It wasn't a conversation he'd thought he'd ever be having with anyone.

 **A/N: So yeah, working our way through the first bits of Season 1. Turns out with Vali around messing with things, Mystic Falls is actually MORE peaceful! Who knew?!**

 **As always, if you have the time to do so, pretty please leave a review letting me know what you think! I adore feedback!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, so for those who haven't read this story in a day or two, I updated twice yesterday because of the problems FFdotnet was having the day before. Only FFdotnet didn't register the second update and put my story higher in the TVD archive, so if thats how you find my newest chapters, you may have missed it.**

 **If you read two chapters from me yesterday (23 and 24 specifically) than you're fine. If you didn't, make sure you read both 23 and 24 before moving onto 25. If you're brand new to the story and just getting here, yay new reader, welcome!**

 **This chapter is cleaning up the dregs of Season 1's tomb vampire arc, and finishing all of that even before Lexi gets to town! Because Vali is impatient and does nothing by half!**

 **October 27, 2009**

I smile as I look at the three Bennett witches, "Now then, are there any questions regarding the plan?"

Bonnie is the first one to respond, her tone sullen, "Yes, why do I have to be the damsel in distress? I've got years of magical experience under my belt now! I could probably open the tomb myself with Emily's talisman!"

I roll my eyes, "Because Bonnie, we don't want Damon to know how useful you are for magic. You really want him bothering you whenever he needs a spell because he thinks you're easier to coerce than your mother or grandmother? The longer you hide your skill, the safer you are."

Abby is nodding with me, agreeing wholeheartedly. Sheila is the next to speak, her tone frosty. I haven't really grown on her since I arrived in Mystic Falls, "Again, why do we need to open this tomb in the first place? The one Damon Salvatore seeks isn't even in there given what you've told us. What's the point?"

I sigh, "Because Sheila, there are still over twenty vampires in that tomb, and the whole thing is a ticking time bomb. If it isn't opened now, it can be opened later and those vampires can be released. This way, we open it, Damon finds out Katherine isn't in there, and my vampires come in after and stake the ones in there before they can get blood."

Sheila just scowls, but has nothing more to say. I look at Abby and Bonnie and smile, "So, are you two clear on what's going to happen?"

They nod, Abby reciting the plan, "Damon will come to me on Halloween, with you at his side holding Bonnie hostage. He'll offer me the talisman and Bonnie's life in exchange for opening the tomb, and I'll accept. Your witches will allow me to channel them to make sure we have all the power needed for the spell. After everything is over, you will make sure the talisman stays in Bennett hands, Bonnie will be safe, and you'll handle Damon."

I grin, "Very good. We're all on the same page. I'll see you on Halloween then. Bonnie, be ready after school, that's when I'll come for you."

One last round of nods and I stand up and leave, knowing the witches prefer me gone from their home as soon as possible.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **October 31, 2009**

I pick Bonnie up as planned and bring her to Damon. The biggest problem we run into at first is Bonnie's complete inability to be afraid of Damon. I constantly have to pinch her when I see her having to hold back laughter as he explains in detail his plans for her and her mother.

Eventually we're at the Bennett house and Abby answers the door, eyes flickering between Damon, Bonnie, and me. She's a bit of a better actress than Bonnie as she clenches her jaw and folds her arms, looking at Damon, "What is this supposed to be vampire?"

Damon just grins in his cocky way and gestures at Bonnie and I, "Come now witch, no need to take that tone. I come bearing gifts." With that he takes Emily's talisman from his pocket and holds it up, "I bring you a family heirloom… and your daughter's life!"

Abby frowns severely, "Damon Salvatore, are you threatening my daughter's life? Do you forget you swore to protect Emily's line on her behalf?"

He narrows his eyes in response, "I haven't forgotten. I swore that on the condition that she'd save Katherine. Well now it's time for you to finish what you started. We're opening the tomb tonight, and you're going to do it, or I'll consider my oath null and void and have my friend here kill your daughter."

Abby's eyes meet mine for a moment and I just grin wickedly, looking to everyone else world like a threatening predator, but she seemed to find strength in my gaze. Turning back to Damon she nodded, "Very well, you leave me little choice. Allow me to prepare, and I will meet you at the tomb after sunset."

Damon shrugs, "Fine by me, but you aren't getting the talisman or your daughter if you don't show."

With that he turned and began to walk away. I gave Abby a wink and she gave me a nod in response before I pulled Bonnie with me to follow.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Abby showed up of course, and after a few more minutes of banter I spoke up, acting the part of impatient baby vampire to perfection, "Can we just get on with this. Would you really rather argue with a witch instead of hold Katherine in your arms Damon?"

He blinked at that before nodding, stepping to the side so Abby could take her place before the large ensorcelled tomb. Holding Emily's talisman as well as secretly being connected to the totems of five other witches that all worked for me, she began to chant. Damon paced back and forth impatiently and Bonnie watched with rapt attention as I stood by her side, a hand on her shoulder.

Eventually the large stone broke violently down the middle, as the recharged talisman's power undid the magic of over a hundred years ago. As soon as it was open Damon flashed inside and I followed, knowing that Abby's oath to me would have kept her from doing anything less than I asked of her.

I watched as Damon searched, my own eyes moving over the dessicated forms of the vampires trapped in the tomb. As Damon kept looking to no avail I moved to where I saw Harper laying and smiled, bending down and drawing a red X on his forehead. This is something Pearl had asked of me long ago, she felt badly, given that she'd turned the poor man only a week before the vampires were rounded up. He was a loyal sort and he'd never truly got a chance to live. I knew he'd be fine with my own vampires when they arrived later.

I stood and went to find Damon, watching as he grew angrier and angrier over the fact that he couldn't find Katherine amongst the dessicated bodies. I flashed over and caught the blood bag as he threw it at the wall in a rage, tucking it away so we could avoid any possible mishaps. He turned to me and roared, "Where is she Vali?! She should be here! This doesn't make sense!"

I look at him with faked sadness on his behalf and shake my head, "I'm sorry Damon. She either never made it into the tomb… or she used you man."

He shakes his head, "No, no. She loved me. She would never betray me like this. If she's not here, she's dead."

He looked ready to break down. It was priceless, exactly what I was hoping for. The worst part was I knew how much he wanted to go on a massacre now, but my compulsion was keeping him from doing so. I sighed and stepped forward, clasping him on the shoulder, "Come on let's get you a drink. Time to mourn my friend, mourn her death but celebrate her life and the time you got to spend with her."

He was so busy with his inner conflict that he let me lead him out of the tomb with no protest. The Bennetts were already gone of course, and as I led Damon to the Grill in town for a drink, I knew my own vampires were arriving behind me. Harper would be allowed to live, and every other vampire would be staked. I could have just compelled them all to serve me, but I really wasn't inclined to care. I had enough playthings for the moment.

Soon enough we were seated and I had a bottle of whiskey brought down for both of us. We drank in silence for several minutes before he finally spoke quietly, "I… I don't know what's going on Vali. I want nothing more than to slaughter everyone in here and then do the same with this town. But whenever I think about doing it, something tells me I have to lay low. But I don't have to lay low anymore, Katherine is dead and there's no point in avoiding attracting attention!"

I raise an eyebrow as I watch him slowly tear apart because of my compulsion. This was more amusing than I thought possible. Reaching over, I clasp him on the back of the neck, "Alright alright, you can remember our first encounter." He immediately freezes up at that, going into "standby" as I'd order.

I grin as I watch him for a moment before speaking, "You may talk, but do so quietly Damon."

He hissed lowly, unable to do anything but talk at this point, "You're the reason I haven't killed anyone. You had me thinking we were friends you bastard."

I grinned, "I did, and after this conversation we'll go back to that. It was necessary Damon Salvatore. I either need to keep you under control, or kill you. You're far too volatile to risk letting loose on this town with no restrictions."

He growled low in his throat at that, "You promised you would reunite me with Katherine in exchange for my service. But Katherine is dead and there's no way for you reunite us without killing me to. So either do it or let me go. I'll leave this stupid shithole of a town if that's what you want, but our deal is clearly off."

I chuckle, "Oh but Damon, that's where you're wrong. Katherine is still alive. She did betray you and she's been out of that tomb for the past a hundred and forty five years. She hasn't come looking for you even once."

I don't let him respond, instead pulling his head around and forcing him to look into my eyes before initiating compulsion, "You're not going to remember this conversation. You're going to go back to thinking you sired me. You don't feel any animosity towards the town over losing Katherine. In fact, you'll mourn but eventually move on. Perhaps spend your time messing with Stefan and trying to seduce Elena. You'll continue to lay low for a while more."

As I let him go and the compulsion took hold he took a long swig of his whiskey and shook his head, "Ya know what Vali, I spent over a hundred years waiting for a woman who was already dead. Meanwhile, my brother has moved on to a seventeen year old girl who wears her face. We Salvatores are really fucked up."

I just grin and clink my glass against his, "Dude, don't even get me started. You Salvatore brothers have nothing on my family."

As we bantered and exchanged embarrassing family stories deep into the morning, I actually allowed myself to enjoy Damon's company a bit. The guy was fantastic when he was mind controlled to believe you to be his best friend.

 **A/N: So there it is! Next chapter, Lexi comes to town. Vali will not be gentle. Please consider leaving a review if you have the time to give me feedback on this story! Because of all the silliness with FFdotnet the last two days, my reviews for the last two chapters total up to about 8 I think :( Really appreciate those who did review though, thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ruh roh, Lexi's finally in town...**

 **November 1, 2009**

As I followed Damon back to the Salvatore Boarding House after a round of late night drinking that turned into late morning drinking, I couldn't help but feel anticipation. It was Stefan's birthday and Lexi would be here by now to celebrate. With Stefan playing high school kid, she'd be alone locked away from the sun all day. Damon stopped as he entered the house, frowning and looking to me, placing a finger to his lips as he clearly noticed a presence in the place that shouldn't be there.

I just grinned as we crept upstairs to find Lexi resting on Stefan's bed, her back turned to us. Damon just grinned and snuck onto the bed, laying facing her and waiting for her to turn over. As soon as she did, she saw him and groaned. She was probably about to throw out some biting remark when her eyes moved past him to me.

They immediately widened, and for half a moment there was pure terror on her face before it was wiped away. I pretended not to notice it, just smiling pleasantly even as inside I couldn't help wondering how she not only knew more about me than she should, she somehow knew what I looked like too.

Slowly, acting as casually as she could, she got off of the bed, putting it and Damon between us. Then she smiled carefully, "Who's your friend Damon?"

Damon blinked and glanced over at me, even he noticed something was wrong with her behavior, "This? This is Vali Masters, all around best bud."

I watched carefully at how she reacted to my name, and though she kept a mostly brave face on, I could tell how just under the surface she was freaking out, "Oh? That's lovely. When did you two meet?"

Damon frowned at this line of questioning and got up off the bed as well, staring Lexi down for a long moment before answering, "A few years ago, why?"

Lexi's eyes flickered between Damon and I, "No reason. How uh… how long have you been a vampire Vali? Rather… out of date name isn't it?"

Damon fields that question for me, and I content myself with a slow growing smile as I stare Lexi down, "He wasn't a vampire before I found him Lexi. I'm the one who turned him. What's going on here? You're kind of falling apart here."

Lexi swallowed thickly at that, seeming to be torn for a long moment before I watched her resolve harden before my very eyes. I raise an eyebrow as she focuses completely on Damon, "Damon, you need to run, now. Get out of town, put a thousand miles between yourself and this place."

Damon furrows his brow together, "I honestly can't tell if you're threatening me right now, it sounds like a threat but it's like the weakest threat I've ever heard."

Lexi lets out a groan, "I'm not threatening you, you smart ass! I'm warning you! Run for the hills and take Stefan with you while you're at it!"

I sigh and finally decide to step in, first pointing at Damon, "Damon, you can remember." And then looking at Lexi, "Sorry love, but you're far too late to save either Salvatore Brother."

Damon is once again stuck in standby mode and looking a bit apocalyptic even as he's unable to do anything but watch us. Lexi just looks dismayed as she takes in Damon's frozen form and my wicked grin. A moment later she's fleeing the room as fast as she can, and I'm following after her.

It's a lovely game of chase, as she's stuck in the house and thus unable to truly get away while I stay always a foot behind her. Eventually we both come to a stop in the boarding house foyer. She's panting heavily and I'm just standing there smiling still, one eyebrow raised at her, waiting for her next move. The moment is perfect and beautiful and of course Zachary Salvatore chooses that moment to walk in through the front door.

He takes in the scene as Lexi looks past me at him, and I turn to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Slowly, he backs out of the house and closes the front door once more behind him.

I look back at Lexi just in time to see her coming at me with a broken piece of the stair banister. I easily catch her grip, and brutally crush her wrist, causing a delightful scream to rip from her throat as she's forced to drop the hastily made stake. My other hand closes around her throat even as she attempts to beat against my body with her remaining hand and legs. I roll my eyes and slowly tighten the grip on her throat, until her struggling comes to a stop.

I ease up and wait to see if she'll try to attack again. Her eyes are focused on my chin, but even still she's shaking like a leaf and I can tell she's terrified of me. Everything she's done since seeing me has been born of fear from what I can tell. If she could have run she would have the instant she saw me, but she's trapped in this house until night fall, and whatever she's been told of me, she fears the sun more. Ah, perhaps one day I'll inspire enough fear in vampires to send them directly into the burning sunlight!

I smile at that thought and at her fearful expression before speaking, "Two ways to do this darling. I break your neck, and who knows where you wake up. Or, you stop fighting me and come back upstairs so I can deal with Damon. Think you can behave yourself?"

She nods shakily and I shift my grip so it's on the back of her neck, before leading her back upstairs and into the room we'd left Damon in. I close the door behind me and let Lexi go, watching as she blurs over to the corner farthest from me. I glance at Damon, who's almost vibrating with his inability to move at this point.

"Alright, Damon you can talk and move. Just please don't try anything stupid or I'll break your neck."

Damon grimaced as his body relaxed and he slowly turned to face me, speaking in as casual tone as he could manage, "So I was thinking while you guys played tag and I had an idea."

I smile, genuinely curious to see where he was going with this, "Oh? Do tell Mr. Salvatore."

Damon swallows and launches into his pitch, "Well, you've got to be getting sick of having to constantly revert the compulsion on me. Back and forth like this, I know its driving me insane. Why not just let me keep my memories intact, and compel me not to fuck with your plans? That way, your plans stay intact, you got someone on your side to help out, and I don't have to keep remembering you're not my best friend, but a thousand year old original bent on fucking with my head."

I grin at that, "Oh? You'd rather know you were trapped than be kept unaware of it?"

He responds promptly to that, "Yeah, in a heartbeat."

I let out a low sigh, "Your idea is totally reasonable and really wouldn't cost me much. But do you know how much I was looking forward to the moment when Katherine, you, and I stood in the same room?"

He furrows his brow at that, "Ah… no? Why would that matter?"

I sigh again, dramatically this time, "I've got her compelled to think she sired me as well! It was going to be this great moment where she recognized me, you asked how she could possibly know me, you both claim to have sired me, and the whole conversation devolves until Katherine realizes you actually believe it, and figures out I've compelled you, which of course means I've compelled her. The slowly dawning horror would have been delicious."

Lexi can't help herself at that, throwing a comment from her corner of the room, "That's monstrous."

I look over at her with a deadpan expression that expresses just how silly I find that descriptor when all three of us are monsters, but Damon is the one who responds, "No… no that's perfect. Katherine fucking deserves it. Look, let me help you of my own free will. Fuck the original deal, I don't want to be reunited with Katherine, I want revenge."

I grin, "That could work yes. You wouldn't be allowed to kill her of course, but a little revenge is something I can get behind. Very well Damon, come here."

He approaches slowly, clearly still wary of me. Placing a hand on his shoulder I locked gazes with him and initiated compulsion, "You will be allowed to remember everything you've learned about me. You will not tell anyone anything about me unless I allow you to. You will work to complete my plans and my goals. You will not attack me or plot against me and you will inform me if you hear of anyone who is plotting against me."

With that done I release him and pull away. His eyes clear up and he grimaces, "Damn, you sure like your binding contracts, don't you? What's next boss?"

I grin, "Well, I suppose first of all I should tell you that there are over a hundred vampires currently in town right now. That includes the entire Founder's Council as well. They forced my hand."

Damon looks incredulous at that, and Lexi just whimpers a bit at the revelation. Eventually Damon finds his voice, "Hang on, all of them?"

I grin and nod, "All of them except for the Mayor and his son. They're werewolves. And yes, that means the Sheriff is a vampire. So are all of her deputies. And the parents of your brother's newest pursuit are also vampires."

Damon is just gaping now so I just smile, "So yes, feel free to chat with them, but play nice. No harming or killing any supernatural beings. They've been ordered to do the same. As for our second order of business, it's time to deal with Lexi here."

Damon blinks and turns to look at where Lexi is in the corner, her eyes never leaving me as she swallows thickly. Damon furrows his brow, "Right, can I get some context here now? How did she know who you were?"

I grin at that as I step casually around the bed, moving ever closer to the terrified vampire, "I have no idea. I'm going to enjoy finding out though. Is there a guest bedroom on the bottom floor that I can borrow? Preferably one no guests ever go into, so that its contents aren't disturbed for at least a month."

Damon nods slowly, "We've got one or two rooms tucked away in nooks and crannies."

I grab Lexi by the neck and pull her from her corner, she comes willingly, too afraid to resist at this point, "Good, direct me there please, and then call Stefan home if you could, I'm going to need to make sure he knows to ignore the room and any sound that comes from it."

Damon shrugged and did so. Eventually Lexi and I were alone in a small guest room and she was looking at me with absolute terror, finally managing to get her thoughts in order enough to ask, "Why are you doing this? You can just compel me to tell you anything you want to know."

I smile pleasantly as I step towards her, "I could, but that would be so very boring, wouldn't it? There are more interesting ways to use compulsion than for such simple things as the truth."

 **A/N: Originally Lexi was gonna just be one chapter, but then Damon had to interrupt to renegotiate with Vali, and Lexi's "interrogation" turned out to be 3.6k words long, so these got split up! The real fun begins tomorrow :3**

 **As always, if you have the time to leave a review, please consider doing so. Glad that FFdotnet seems to finally be stabilizing after the weird last week and a half!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: This chapter is very smutty and very dark. Taking what Vali did to Katherine and cranking it up a few notches as well as speeding up the process. Not much in the way of painful torture, but if mind control/dubious consent isn't your thing, you may want to skip to the end to find out who Lexi's teacher is. Though you'll be missing out on some exposition that I really enjoyed writing!**

As I got within reach of Lexi, I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so she was forced to look me in the eyes. As soon as I had contact I initiated compulsion, "Relax now. You're going to do everything I tell you to. You will not leave this room. Even if the walls come down, even if the ceiling crumbles down on you, you will not leave the space that those walls and that ceiling border right now. You will not attack me or anyone who enters this room, and you will not attempt to hurt or kill yourself."

I pause for a moment before continuing, "When I touch you, you will feel pleasure. Every sensation I cause you to experience will be multiplied by a factor of five. You will not be able to reach climax unless I let you. You will forget this compulsion."

I step back and watch as she blinks slowly, coming out of it and blinking at me. I just smile at her as her eyes slowly widen, "What did you just make me forget?"

I chuckle and wave a hand dismissively, "That's for me to know and you to find out isn't it?"

She clenches her jaw, and the terror she'd been feeling hardens into defiance, "You're going to have to compel the information you want out of me. I won't break to torture."

I smirk as I move closer to her, reaching up and grabbing her wrist, bringing her hand up and gently kissing the knuckles. As soon as I begin touching her, her eyes widen and she begins to pant, moaning slightly at the contact even as I speak between light kisses, "Well now darling, you've never been tortured by me before have you?"

She's breathing heavily already, shuddering visibly as she closes her eyes and gulps, "W-what did you do to me?"

I don't answer, instead I move a hand behind her head, running the pads of my fingers against the back of her neck in a way that instantly makes her weak at the knees, before guiding her forward and pressing my lips against hers, kissing her slowly and sensually. She melts into my arms against her better judgment, moaning into my mouth as I explore hers with my tongue.

I move us to the bed in a burst of vampire speed and lay her on it, looking down at her with a wicked grin. She's looking up at me in a mixture of blatant desire and outright terror now, but doesn't move an inch, frozen like prey before a greater predator. Still, she tries to keep her resolve, "I-I won't tell you a-anything."

I chuckle darkly at that as I lean over her, one hand pulling her shirt up ever so slowly to expose her smooth blemish free skin. The other moves under it, as I run my palm over her flesh, up her stomach and towards her chest in a way that makes her squirm and her breath hitch delightfully.

"But Lexi, I haven't even asked any questions yet. It might be that you have no problem telling me what I want to know. Let's start with an easy one love. Tell me my name."

She swallows thickly, even as I bring her shirt up over her bra, leaving it bunched up above her chest. I run my hands over her covered breasts slowly, massaging her flesh through the fabric in a way that leaves her moaning under me. And then I stop, removing my hands from her body and just staring at her.

Her eyes that were half-closed snap open as she stares up at me, a plea in her gaze but nothing coming from her lips. I grin, "Tell me my name Lexi, and we can keep going."

It probably seems an easy enough concession to her, she says it quickly, "Vali. Your name is Vali."

I chuckle but make no move to touch her, raising an eyebrow instead, "And what is my last name Alexia Brenson?" She shudders, but clearly understands what I want. She's silent for a moment, so I reach out and grab her nipple through her bra, pulling ever so slightly in a way that makes her writhe and moan. An instant later she lets it slip out with a groan, "It's Mikaelson."

I immediately stop, grinning even wider now as she realizes her slip up, "Oh darling Lexi that tells me more than I could have hoped for."

I easily slip off the bed, and Lexi rises into a sitting position with me, eyes wide, "Where are you going?" I almost laugh at the distinct plea I hear in her voice. She won't say it yet, but she wants me to stay, wants me to keep touching her. I turn to her and smile pleasantly, "Well love, I got what I wanted for the day. We'll talk again in a week. You can finish yourself off from here can't you?"

She whimpers, but as I turn and leave I can hear her undressing behind me. She'll try to reach her own climax many times, but she won't find it. With that delicious thought on my mind I slip out of the room and leave her alone in it, only to find Stefan just arriving.

He looks at me slightly confused, "Vali, Damon said there was something going on between you and Lexi and I had to come quick."

I grin at that, I'd probably be angrier at Damon for how he got Stefan here, if I didn't have the ability to control Stefan's mind. Beckoning him, I take him to the door of the guest room Lexi is in. We stand there for a moment, both of us able to hear the sounds of a woman pleasuring herself from the hallway.

Stefan is confused, and steps towards the door, "What's going o-" Before he can open it, I grab his arm and swing him around, locking eyes and initiating compulsion, "So here's the deal Stefan. You're going to ignore this room and any sounds that come out of it. The only time you will even acknowledge its existence is if you need to stop any guests or visitors from entering it. No matter what, no one is allowed inside. I came on to Lexi, she got pissed, and she left in a huff. She's going to that Bon Jovi concert you two talked about."

Stefan nods slowly as he takes the compulsion before blinking and stepping away from the door, "Vali, I don't appreciate you pissing off my friends. Next time you mess with Lexi, she might tear your head off instead of just leaving."

With that he leaves and I grin, throwing a cheeky "Happy Birthday!" at his back before opening the door to the guest room. Inside is Lexi, completely naked. She'd stopped as soon as her enhanced hearing heard our voices, and she was staring at me in complete horror over what I'd just done so easily to Stefan in turning him into a glorified guard for her.

I wink at her and close the door before walking away while whistling a jaunty tune. As I leave to find Zach and make sure he knows about his guest as well, I hear a feminine scream of frustration behind me. I grin wickedly and keep walking.

XxScenebreakxX

I came back seven days later carrying a peace offering. When I entered the room I'd left Lexi in I found her passed out from sheer exhaustion in bed. She hadn't bothered putting her clothes back on, just settling for pulling the covers over her body. Smiling, I tossed the blood bag I'd brought as a gift onto her, waking her up. As soon as she realized what it was, she sat up and drank it down, the bedcover slipping down to expose her delicious chest to my gaze.

Once she'd drained the bag she finally noticed my gaze and swallowed thickly, covering herself and glaring at me. I grinned and asked the easy question, "How long did you try this last week?"

She scowls, but eventually her eyes fall to the bed and she mutters out sullenly, "Hours every day."

I smile and reward her honesty by flashing over to the bed and gripping her throat in my hand, before giving her a searing kiss. She accepted the kiss easily, moaning into my mouth as she relaxed into my grasp, luxuriating in my touch. Eventually, I released her and let her fall back onto the bed, smirking easily down at her. She stared up at me with hooded eyes, clearly ready for whatever I wanted to do with her.

Instead I stepped away from the bed and walked around its edge, my eyes never leaving her, "Do you want to find release today darling?"

She shivers, "I won't tell you anything."

I sigh and look at her with disappointment, "Come now love. What's the point in being difficult? I could show you such wonder if you just submit to me."

She clenches her jaw and turns her chin up to me, not saying another word. I just grin and in a flash I have her under me again. My hand slips down her front and my fingers push into her gushing wet sex, my mouth falls to her neck, and I do something I haven't done in a long time. I feed. Drinking from her neck while feeling her writhing in pleasure under me is a delicious experience and it takes me a moment to finally pull away, bloody teeth bared as I looked down at her.

She's looking up at me wide eyed, and she brings a hand to the bite mark that is quickly healing, "W-why did that feel good?"

I grin at her and run a finger down the length of her body, from her throat down through the valley of her breasts, across her stomach to finish off by flicking her clit. Her entire body shuddered violently and I knew if she was allowed to, she would have climaxed right there. She was denied that, and I grinned at her as she looked at me with watery eyes.

Ah, Lexi did better puppy dog eyes than Katerina! I sighed and leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "Cum for me darling."

It was spectacular, watching her body spasm as all of the pleasure she'd experienced at my hands and her own over the last week came rushing out in one violently explosive orgasm. For her though, it was over before it began and she was left shivering, her body clearly wanting more than one release. I smile and look down at her, "Shouldn't you thank me Lexi?"

She's gasping slowly, but she manages to calm down enough to speak, "Thank you." I'm actually surprised she didn't tell me off. It would seem the effect I'm having on her is even stronger than I thought. I smile and run a finger along her slit, not quite pushing into her slick folds as I begin to interrogate her, "Lexi, I want to know what you know of me. Nothing more than what you've been told of me. That's not so bad is it? Things I've probably already heard before, myths and rumors. Just talk to me, tell me about me, and I'll let you climax as many times as you want for the rest of the night."

She shivers but visibly considers it, before eventually nodding slowly and beginning to tell me all she knew about my identity, "Y-your name is Vali Mikaelson. You are an Original Hybrid and you've spent the last thousand years taking over the Western Hemisphere."

I raise an eyebrow and slowly slide a finger into her, causing her to gasp. Even with me slowly fingering her, she continues, "You are the most dangerous of the Original Family. You come across as welcoming, polite, and pleasant. But underneath is a darkness that no one could measure. Your brother, Klaus, is called the Beast while you have developed the moniker of the M-master."

I smile and nod, beckoning her to continue even as I push a second and then a third finger into her, making her shudder even as she finishes, "But that's not what my teacher called you. My teacher said you're the closest thing this world has to a Devil, and that there is no God who can keep you in check."

I blink at that, "Your teacher sounds like they fear me very much."

Lexi nods slowly in response, even as she whimpers at the feel of my thumb on her clit, "Y-yes. We were told to flee from you on sight. B-but I couldn't get away…"

I chuckle, "No, you couldn't. And that explains how you're the first student of this mysterious teacher I've encountered. But that raises another question. How could you possibly know what I looked like?"

Lexi wasn't inclined to answer first, so I reached up and pinched one of her nipples at the same time that I tugged sharply on her clit, drawing a soundless cry from her mouth, but not climax despite how much her body wished to find release. Once she calmed down, she answered as best she could, "T-there was a painting. My teacher knew your face, knew your features and has painted you a hundred times over the centuries so she can spread the warning to those who learn from her."

I smile casually, "How interesting. One more question darling." With that I remove my hands from her body, making her focus all of her attention on me. With a raised eyebrow I ask, "Who is this teacher who knows me so well? Tell me and I'll fuck you well into the morning lovely Lexi."

She wants to, I can tell. She wants what I offer, but her vaunted self-control is still stronger than that, and eventually, she shakes her head, "I won't." Is all she says, and I can see how it costs her to deny me.

I sigh and nod, "I can respect that conviction." I grin wickedly and a moment later I'm holding her by the throat and initiating compulsion, "But I'm going to get that name from you love. Until the sun rises tomorrow, you can reach climax as much as you want. Every time you climax it'll feel better and better, more addicting. Then, when the sun has risen, it'll stop. No matter how hard you try, you'll be unable to tip over the edge."

Pulling away, I watch as the compulsion takes hold, before smiling, "I'll see you in another week Lexi."

And with that I'm gone.

XxScenebreakxX

I spend the next week taking care of what needs to be taken care of around Mystic Falls, but really my mind is on Lexi. I almost break my own deadline several times, but I manage to remain strong. I have Damon check in on Lexi and continue to give her a blood bag a day to keep her strength up.

Mystic Falls is quiet and peaceful for the moment, as my presence and my actions have dealt with a lot of the earlier problems it faced. Eventually though, the week is over, and I head back to the room Lexi was confined to, taking her daily blood bag with me.

As I stepped inside, there was a blur of speed and I found Lexi kneeling in front of me. I couldn't help but smile perversely as Alexia Brenson, Stefan's savior, the vaunted teacher of self-control, fished my cock out of my pants and began to worship it with her mouth. I watched her as she ran her tongue over my length, quickly bringing me to full mast in her hands as she proceeds to give me one of the most enthusiastic blowjobs I've ever received.

I rest a hand on her head and sigh contently as she brings the tip to her lips and slowly swallows my cock whole, filling her mouth and throat with it while staring up at me, before pulling back ever so slowly, only to do it again. Eventually she was feeding my cock down her own throat, ravenous as she sucked me off. My grip in her hair tightened and I hissed before pulling her away from my length, only to paint her face in my seed.

She moaned and let it hit her, licking up what she could with her tongue and bringing up a finger to clean up the rest before sucking that clean as well. She slowly rose to her feet, standing completely exposed to me, her desire obvious. With a grin, I grabbed her and in a blur of speed, pinned her to the bed, my still hard length ever so slightly pushing into her slit. Given her panting, I knew how badly she wanted it, but I stopped moving, just looking at her for a long moment.

"I want a name Lexi. Tell me who taught you of me. Now."

She groans and I watch the exact moment as her resolve breaks and she looks at me with defeated eyes, "Tatia." She whispers out, and I smile, having suspected already from what she'd told me previous. Still, I was happy to have confirmation as I leaned down, bringing a hand up to caress Lexi's cheek.

"Tatia lived past her first hundred years did she? How wonderful. Tell me about her." I murmur this to Lexi, even as I finally slowly slide my length into her inviting passage. She gasps at the intrusion, but eventually manages to speak even as I begin to gently thrust into her, "S-she's called the Blind Queen. I don't know much of her past, but when I came across her, she held court in what's become Oregon. W-when I left her, she was preparing to move to Europe, because your reach was slowly spreading north and she was deathly afraid you would find out she still lived."

I smile and nod even as I begin to pick up the pace, causing her to moan louder and louder, her legs wrapping around my waist in an effort to bring me deeper into her, "How exciting, that she still fears me so after all this time. Tell me Lexi, why is she called the Blind Queen? Vampires regenerate eyes as far as I'm aware. Oh, and feel free to climax once for me."

Lexi convulses violently before settling back down a few minutes later, swallowing thickly and continuing to try to answer my questions even though the haze of exhaustion was already settling in for her, "S-she wore a blindfold soaked in vervain at all times. She would change it out several times a day, but it would keep her eyes from returning. Nobody knew the exact reasons that she did it, all she told us was that to truly be free, one must sometimes sacrifice. Her most devout followers did the same, but those of us who were not willing to usually left her service after she taught us about vampire history and how to avoid you."

I chuckle and pull free of Lexi's grasp for a moment, causing her to cry out in disappointment for a moment, before I flipped her over onto her front and plunged into her from behind, beginning to take a faster and harder pace, "Gods, it's so wonderful to learn that my very first child still lives. I can't help but want to visit her eventually, when I'm less busy with personal matters. Do you have any idea where in Europe she went?"

Lexi is biting a pillow now as sheathe myself in her hot drenched cunt again and again, but she still manages to shake her head and get out, "N-no. I left before she departed."

I sighed and leaned over Lexi, nipping at her ear and kissing down her neck, "Now Lexi, do you really think I don't know when you're lying by this point. You have an idea of where she went, don't you?"

She gasps but eventually hisses out, "Yes." I smile at her admission and the questioning ends as I focus completely on fucking her until her sanity wears thin. At some point in the marathon of sex, I release all compulsions keeping her from reaching climax, and she ends up an unconscious exhausted puddle under me by the time I finally finish filling her with my seed.

I lay back and let her sleep against my chest, petting her hair casually for a few hours as I consider just what it means that Tatia is not only alive, but has been warning vampires to fear me for centuries now. Honestly, I'm just imagining how hot she must look in that blind fold by hour three when Lexi finally stirs.

As she wakes up, I grasp her by the throat and look her in the eye, initiating compulsion, "Now darling, here's what I want from you. You're going to go to Europe, you're going to track Tatia down. You will not let her or anyone connected to her know you're there. You will not sabotage your own efforts of attempt to ruin my plans. You will confirm her presence from afar and then you will contact me with her location. After that, you will continue watching her from afar until I finish my business in Mystic Falls and come for her."

I smile as the compulsion sets in, and brush some errant hair from Lexi's dismayed face, "Don't look so glum love. If all goes well, once I lay eyes on Tatia in the flesh, I will release you and you may return to your beloved. Lee was his name yes? If I was truly the Devil like Tatia claimed, would I not kill him and take you for myself for all time? Am I not merciful?"

Lexi's only response is to shudder, which provokes me to laugh as I release her and get out of the bed, beginning to get dressed.

"Good luck Lexi, I expect you to be gone soon after the sun sets." With those parting words I leave her alone in the room to prepare for what she has to do.

 **A/N: So Lexi's teacher turns out to be Tatia, and she's spent the last thousand years warning vampires away from Vali without his noticing! Except, Klaus will show up in the next few months so he can't exactly leave Mystic Falls behind to go sauntering across Europe looking for her! Lexi will have to do instead :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alaric Saltzman, Vampire Hunter Extraordinaire arrives in town! Vali's turned the entire place into a huge vampire nest. Let's see how it goes for our burgeoning hunter.**

 **November 30, 2009**

Alaric was the next big thing I had to deal with after the fun I got to have with Lexi. Unfortunately, he was not nearly as hot as her, and lacked the wrong equipment to get me revved up. He arrived in Mystic Falls at the same time he did in canon, but because of my machinations, Mr. Tanner still lived and there was no teaching position open for Alaric to take.

However, Alaric had become a vampire hunter first and a teacher second since his wife's disappearance, and he was willing to do whatever it took to get close to Damon Salvatore. It seemed that meant applying to join my private security force because of the friendship I appeared to have with Damon. The application for the job was very rarely used considering I promised awful pay and hazardous work conditions but every once in a while someone put one in.

I'd even gone out of my way to have the online method for applying made as complicated as possible, but still people tried. Alaric Saltzman was nothing if not committed to his goals, and when his application was flagged because of the name and brought to my attention, I couldn't help but be intrigued. Much of his supposed resume was forged and judging by the quality, it was done by an over-enthusiastic amateur.

The application would never have gotten through any serious screening, and from that alone I could see how desperate he was to find out more about what Damon did to his wife. So I smiled and arranged an interview with the man. Normally there was a subordinate to do such things for me, but I usurped the privilege and soon enough I was sitting with Alaric Saltzman in my study, offering him a glass of whiskey.

He declined, though I could tell he wanted nothing more than to accept. Alaric had become a bit of a drinker since losing Isobel, I remembered that much. Smiling and taking a sip from my own glass I cradled it in my hands and raised an eyebrow, "Your resume is very impressive Mr. Saltzman."

He smiled politely in response, "Thank you Mr. Masters. And thank you for interviewing me yourself. I must admit I wouldn't have expected someone like you to have the time or even the desire to do something like this."

I grin and set my glass down on table beside my chair before shrugging my shoulders and saying, "Well now, it's not every day a vampire hunter applies to my security team, is it?"

I almost wish he had taken me up on my offer for a drink, because I'm absolutely sure if I'd timed it right, I could have gotten him to do a spectacular spit take. Instead he freezes up for a moment, tensing almost imperceptibly before attempting to grin easily, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Mr. Masters. Vampires?"

I chuckle in response and spread my hands wide, "Come Mr. Saltzman, I and my people do our homework. Just as I know you did as well. Could I really be so close to Damon Salvatore, without knowing what he is?"

I was trying to give off the impression of a human businessman aware of the supernatural, but as Alaric suddenly stands and activates the wrist launcher on his left arm, I do believe I've failed to contain my menace. I easily catch the wooden stake that propels forth, aimed at my torso. With a contemptuous toss I plant it in the wall to our right before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

His reaction is to fire the launcher on his right arm alongside the one on his left arm this time, rapidly going through his remaining stakes. I grab two, dodge two, and grab another before he's done. However he doesn't stop to see if he got me, he runs over to the wall and pulls the wooden stake I'd thrown into it free before turning back to me in some sort of combat stance.

I sigh, "Really Alaric? Do you really see this going well?" I don't bother waiting for a response, blurring behind him and stabbing the one stake still in my hands into the back of his leg viciously, causing him to roar in pain and fall to his knees. As he attempts to swing his arm around and bury his own weapon in my body, I catch his wrist with contemptuous ease and crush that too.

I pull the stake I have in his leg out and toss it away, letting him fall to the ground and slowly bleed onto an expensive rug. I look down at him with a pitying expression, "I'm not sure this interview is going well Mr. Saltzman. You don't seem to be a good fit for my security."

I punctuated that statement by plunging the stake from his leg into his stomach, watching him scream in pain again with a smile on my face. I hold the stake in even as his still functional hand scrambles at my grasp, trying to get it out. Leaning over him, I speak quietly even as I reach down and slip the Gilbert Resurrection Ring Isobel had given him off his finger, "Death by gut injury is a terrible way to go Alaric. Do you want me to end your suffering?"

There's blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth now, and his gaze is becoming unfocused, but he manages to nod shakily. I grin and use a fang to tear open my wrist, shoving my blood into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it.

"You should be honored Alaric Saltzman. It has been a long time since I personally sired a vampire."

He doesn't react as if he's honored, struggling against the bloody wrist I've forced into his mouth. It's too late for him now though, my blood is in his system. I hold him for a few moments more before grabbing his face with my hand and wrenching to the side violently, breaking his neck with a pop.

I stand slowly, looking down at the corpse of Mystic Fall's resident vampire hunter with a small grin. A sharp whistle brings in some of my attendants, who clear away the stakes and strip Alaric's corpse of any other weapons he has. A softly spoken order also brings me a clean stake and a blood bag, which I poor into the glass Alaric had declined earlier. Then, I sit and wait.

When Alaric comes back to life he sits up with a gasp, eyes wide and hands moving over his bloody clothing, finding nothing but smooth skin where there should be grievous injuries. Eventually, he notices me and stands quickly, looking down at himself and then back at me, "But… you killed me."

I grin as I lounge in my comfortable chair, one hand loosely holding a stake and the other holding a glass of blood, "I killed you, yes. And I saved you as well."

He's confused at first, but Alaric is no dimwit. I see the light dawn in his eyes as he looks at the glass of blood, "You turned me didn't you? That's why I want that so badly."

I keep the grin on my face as I once more repeat his words back to him, "I turned you, yes. Truthfully, I feel a bit bad about how our meeting went. So I'm going to offer you a choice I never had." I'm inwardly giggling at the reference I've just made, even if my statement is only partially true at best.

He blinks at that, brow furrowing as he just stares at me and waits to find out where I'm going with this. I hold up the items on my hands and explain, "You are currently transitioning into a vampire. If you drink human blood in the next twenty four hours, you will complete that transition. If you do not, you will die a final time."

I grin and continue, "Your choice is this. Take this blood, drink it and join me and mine as a vampire for all eternity."

I pause before holding up the stake, "Or. Take this stake and slide it into my heart. End it for both of us."

His eyes flicker between my smiling face and the stake, a frown etched on his features, "Just like that?"

I shrug and smile, "You tell me Alaric Saltzman, Vampire Hunter. Does a stake to the heart not kill a vampire?"

He nods slowly, causing me to flip the stake over in my hand and hold out the handle to him, while also holding up the glass of blood, "Than choose."

He creeps forward, clearly expecting a trap from me. I just sit patiently, staring at him with undisguised curiosity. Eventually he's in range of the stake and glass I'm holding up. He looks between them, and I see the longing in his eyes as he stares at the glass of blood, the desire he has for its contents. His eyes still on that blood, his hand comes up quickly, taking the stake from my grasp and plunging it into my chest and through my heart.

I feign a gasp, widening my eyes and opening my mouth partially, before breathing out and letting my body collapse into the chair I'm sitting on. The call of blood is too strong for the poor vampire hunter though, and after he stakes me, his hand comes up to catch the glass as it begins to fall from my slackened grasp, and he drinks greedily from it, turning away from my supposed corpse.

I can't help it though, I end up chuckling at the way he's nursing the glass and it gives the whole game away. He turns back to me slowly, eyes wide and emptied glass slipping from his fingers as I stand and pull the stake from my chest, tossing it to the ground casually and stepping closer to him, "That's what I was looking for. That fire, that strength of will. The conviction to do what you must and the ability to take what you want!"

He steps back from me, gaping now as he stares at me, "How? How are you not dead?"

I just laugh and in an instant I'm in front of him, my hand clasping the back of his neck, "I am not your ordinary vampire Mr. Saltzman."

A moment later I begin the compulsion, "Now then, you're not going to feed on living beings unless I allow you to. You'll get your blood from blood bags that I will provide. You will follow my orders and you will not plot against me or attempt to disrupt my plans. If you hear of any plans against me, you will make me aware of them. You will not kill unless someone is trying to kill you."

I smile and then move to the more personal side of the compulsion, "Listen to me Alaric. Damon Salvatore did not kill your wife. Isobel sought him out and begged him to turn her into a vampire, and he gave her what she wanted. Your wife left you for a chance at immortality, and it's time for you to move on. You're going to find someone new to love and you're going to forget your love for Isobel. She's not long for this world anyways."

I release him and step back, and he blinks at me, "What? What was that?"

I grin in response, "That was compulsion Mr. Saltzman. You'll learn how to make use of it to great effect eventually."

He furrows his brow at that, shaking his head, "But wait, no. I'm a vampire now. You shouldn't be able to compel me."

I chuckle and move to the table nearby, grabbing two clean glasses and pouring drinks for the two of us. I turn and hand one to him which he now drinks gladly, before I slyly add, "I did tell you, I am not your ordinary vampire. Tell me Alaric, in your research into myths and legends concerning vampires, did you read anything about the Master?"

He frowns, "Once or twice, usually in conjunction with the Disciples. But even in the lore it says that vampires consider it a legend, that there's an Original Family of vampires that don't match up with the idea of a singular Master who started the entire vampire race like the myths say."

I nod, "Indeed, things get exaggerated and blown out of proportion as the centuries go on. To keep things simple, I am the Master. I am also a member of the Original Family. I have lived for a thousand years, and being one of the first gives me certain liberties on the vampires that have come after us."

He accepts this easily enough before frowning, "What you said about Isobel, is it true?"

Damon proves to have perfect timing, as he walks into the room at exactly that moment. He takes in the blood on the floor, Alaric's disheveled appearance, and the bloody holy in my shirt resting over my heart. He raises an eyebrow and speaks slowly, "Should I, uh, come back later?"

I grin wider and just gesture for him to come further in, "No Damon this is perfect! I wanted you and Alaric here to meet sooner rather than later, so you two could discuss your differences and come to an understanding."

Alaric is staring at Damon with undisguised anger, his fist clenching and unclenching as he clearly wants to attack the other vampire, but can't because of my compulsion. Damon frowns but steps closer, looking at Alaric with confusion, "Differences? I've never met this guy before, what differences could we have?"

I sigh over dramatically, "Well you see, Alaric here was a vampire hunter. And he only became one after you stole his wife away from their home right in front of his eyes."

Damon blinks at that, looking at Alaric in a new light but still seeming confused, "Alright, but let's be honest, I've preyed on a lot of wives over the last few years, let alone the last century. You're gonna need to be more specific."

"Ah, you'll remember this one Damon. You didn't prey on her at all actually. She found you and begged you to turn her. Her name was Isobel Flemming."

Damon blinks at that before nodding slowly in recognition, "Yeah, yeah I know who you mean. She found me in 2007." He looks at Alaric and grins a cocky grin, "You came all the way to Mystic Falls for little ole me? How'd that turn out for you?"

Alaric growls and I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose with two fingers, "No purposefully agitating the new vampire Damon or I'll tell you to stand still and let Alaric take his pound of flesh from you physically. Understood?"

Damon grimaces but falls silent, while Alaric practically lights up at the prospect. I dash his hopes though as I continue, "Alaric, you need to forgive Damon here. Yes, he turned your wife into a vampire and left you hanging with no clue what had happened. But it was Isobel's choice. Damon was used as nothing more than a tool in this situation. It was Isobel who betrayed you. Understood?"

My compulsion may have had a bit of a hand on forcing him to understand that point of view, but Alaric reluctantly nodded. I smile and clap my hands together, "Wonderful! Damon, I want you to take Alaric under your wing and teach him all about being a vampire. I think the two of you will make an excellent team! And despite him being the first vampire I've personally turned in several centuries, I honestly don't have the time to take on a pupil right now."

Damon lets out a groan and Alaric looks just as unhappy, but both have no real say in the matter. I shoo them both out of the room and settle down in the chair that isn't covered in blood from Alaric stabbing me through the heart, smiling contently. It was always fun to acquire a new toy. Only time would tell how well Alaric held up under the pressure I put on my playthings.

 **A/N: The answer it turns out, is not too well. Poor Alaric. Meh, he'll probably have a totally fulfilling life as another piece on Vali's chess board right?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Heeeeere's Johnny! Katherine begins making her moves on Mystic Falls. She just doesn't realize what's really waiting for her there.**

 **January 30, 2010**

The rest of the year passed smoothly, as many of the problems that would befall Mystic Falls in the original timeline were swept away by actions I'd taken earlier on. The tomb was opened early and no vampires escaped it. Pearl was never locked away in the first place, so Anna didn't show up with her cronies to free her mother. Stefan didn't fall off the blood wagon because I'd already pushed him off of it and onto a new one of my making.

With everything settled, I almost missed John Gilbert finally coming back into town. I would have missed it entirely if not for the safety net I'd put into place catching his name and face and alerting me. He was watched as he arrived at the Gilbert house and spoke with Grayson, only to turn right back around and leave Mystic Falls immediately. Grayson was kind enough to call me right afterwards as my compulsion necessitated and tell me all about their meeting.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

A sharp knock on the door drew Grayson to it. He opened it and grimaced when he found his brother on the other side. Grayson had spent the last several years doing his best to keep John out of Mystic Falls and away from Vali Masters, and now despite all of that here his brother was. He schooled his features and smiled thinly, "John. This is a bit of a surprise, why didn't you let me know you were coming into town?"

John pushed his way in and gave his older brother an exasperated look, "Because you've been keeping me away Grayson. I have no doubt that if I'd called ahead you'd have had another excuse ready for why I should just stay out of Mystic Falls. But now you need me. Mystic Falls has a vampire problem." He said the last bit in a low whisper, glancing to the stairs and living room.

Grayson frowns at that, wondering how he could possibly know that, but not know enough to know that Grayson was part of that vampire problem, "What are you talking about? I think we'd know if there was a vampire problem John."

He shakes his head and heads into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "Miranda and the kids aren't home right?"

Grayson shakes his head as he follows John into the kitchen, "No, we're alone."

John sighs and nods before speaking in a normal tone, "Good. Look Grayson, you wouldn't know about this vampire threat, it's been a hundred and forty five years in the making. The vampires that our ancestors supposedly burned in 1864 weren't actually burnt up in the church. They were spelled into a tomb below the church and I have reason to believe that someone has opened that tomb recently."

Grayson raised an eyebrow at that, privately wondering who John's source was even as he responded, "Don't you think we'd have more animal attacks and disappearances around here if that were the case John? Mystic Falls has never been more peaceful than it is now. Even normal crime is down to almost none. The Sheriff and her deputies have been very much on the ball for a while now. How did you even learn about these supposed tomb vampires?"

John winced at that, shaking his head, "Not important. What is important is that they're out there somewhere, and even if they are lying low, they're still a very real danger to the town. Grayson we need to get the council together and set up an event to draw them out. Then, we use the Gilbert Device and take them all down, like our forefathers before us."

Now it's the elder Gilbert's turn to grimace as he shakes his head, "No John, we don't need to do anything. The tomb was opened and the vampires inside are already dealt with."

John openly gapes at that, "What? How? Who opened it then? How did you even find out about it?"

Grayson looks his brother in the eyes and tries to convey complete sincerity in what he says next, "Vali Masters. He came into town a few years ago and since then he's proven incredibly resourceful. The Founder's Council put it to a vote and given his resources and knowledge of the supernatural, they put him in charge years ago."

John continues to gape, this newest revelation more shocking than the last, "In charge? An outsider was put in charge of the Founder's Council? Grayson, the Gilberts have led the council for the past three generations! How could you just let this happen?"

Grayson grimaces, clearly uncomfortable with the whole conversation, "It's not some sort of Dynasty John. Leadership goes to the most capable person. We had capability and knowledge because of the journals and Johnathan Gilbert's devices, but Mr. Masters is just more resourceful than I am. I'm happy to leave things in his hands John, we haven't had a problem since he moved to our town, and part of that is because he takes preemptive action with situations like the tomb vampires."

John seems to flounder for several long moments, and Grayson privately hopes that his brother turns around and walks right out of his house and this town, before it swallows him whole. Those hopes are dashed when John just shakes his head and changes tact, "Well, does Mr. Masters know that the Salvatore brothers from a hundred and forty five years ago are vampires now? They're also both back in town you know, so you're not as safe as you think Grayson."

Grayson sighs slowly, "Vali knows about the Salvatores, yes. He's the one who brought them to our attention in the first place. Both are under control. Or did you not hear me when I said there hasn't been a problem since he arrived? There hasn't been any issues since they came back either, because of Mr. Masters."

John is frowning severely now, clearly unsure what to say. Grayson watches him carefully as his eyes flicker all over the place before settling on Grayson again, "Where is your old wedding ring Grayson? The vervained one."

Grayson grimaces and his hand falls to his new wedding ring, as he twists it nervously, "An accident that's all. You remember I called you about the car going off the bridge. It must have fallen off somewhere down there. Not exactly recoverable."

John nods slowly, accepting this explanation, "Well, you wouldn't mind lending me some vervain right? It's been incredibly hard to find since I left Mystic Falls." He chuckles, "If I didn't know any better I'd say our town is the only place left in America that has it. The only sellers I could find were overseas for incredibly expensive prices."

Grayson paled slightly at that, before speaking slowly, "John… Mystic Falls doesn't have any vervain in it anymore either. Zach's plants all died a few years ago."

John blinked at that, looking confused, "And why haven't you had some seeds brought in? Yes the sellers overseas are expensive, but the town's safety is incredibly important…"

Grayson couldn't take it anymore, he could see no way this would end with his little brother satisfied. He stepped closer and grabbed John by the arms, a bit of his vampire strength leaking through as he stared into John's eyes, knowing that he'd be wearing or have ingested verain. Instead of attempting compulsion, he settles for a heartfelt plea, "John, you need to leave Mystic Falls tonight. You aren't safe here."

John is completely bewildered by this, though he seems to be slowly putting things together, "What are you talking about Grayson?"

Grayson swallows convulsively, the compulsion preventing him from saying anything specific, and in the end he's forced to just shake his head, "I can't say." His eyes are wild and heavy emphasis on the word 'can't', "You just need to leave John. I don't want anything to happen to you brother."

Grayson releases John and pushes him back a bit more forcibly than he needs to. John stumbles, eyes wide as he stares at Grayson for several long moments before responding, "I understand. I won't abandon you Grayson. I have friends, powerful ones. I'll be back with help."

Grayson shakes his head, fists clenching at his sides, "No John you need to run and never come back! Never!"

John just gives a half-hearted smile and turns and leaves. Grayson stands stone still for a second before moving mechanically to the phone and picking it up, dialing in the numbers that would connect him to the one man he didn't want to talk to right now. The line was picked up against his best wishes and he spoke, once again mechanically, forced by compulsion to explain that someone was plotting against Mr. Masters, trying to disrupt his plans.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I grinned as Grayson finished detailing the conversation between him and his brother, "It sounds like you tried very hard to steer your brother clear of this Doctor."

He's clearly shedding tears based on how emotional his voice is when he replies, "Please Mr. Masters. Don't do this."

I sigh dramatically, "Grayson, I won't do anything if he takes your advice and leaves Mystic Falls to never return. You have my word."

I can hear the anger in his voice and it is delightful as he responds, "You and I both know he won't. He claims to have powerful friends. I assume given your unsettling ability to know what's coming, you know who they are. He won't stop until he's dead, will he?"

I smile even though he can't see it, "Ah Doctor, you know your brother better than I. That said, I'm ordering you not to talk to anyone about his visit, your conversation with him, or your conversation with me. Come see me tomorrow and we'll chat in person."

I hang up the smart phone before Grayson can beg me anymore, already tired of his whining voice. Instead, I focus my attention on the motel in front of me that John Gilbert has stopped at on his blazing fast trip out of town. Walking closer, I could make out his voice as he spoke into a phone, sounding angry.

"-compelled Katherine! My own brother is under some vampire's control! From the way he acted, I think the entire town is under the control of this newcomer, Vali Masters."

"Yes, that's what I said. What do you mean you know him? So he is a vampire? Well he's taken control of all of Mystic Falls, convinced everyone he's killed the tomb vampires, and somehow has the Salvatores completely under control. All of it without a single animal attack or disappearance since he arrived."

"What do you mean you turned him? Then he's your problem! You need to come and deal with him!"

There's a pause as I assume Katherine berates him over the phone and reminds him who's in charge and who's subservient in their relationship. He goes back to talking a moment later, even as I come to a stop in front of his door and knock.

"Fine, fine. I can't promise I'll be able to get the Gilbert Device anymore tho- Hold on, there's someone at the door."

He opens the door after leaving the phone sitting on the bed and stares at me, "Yes?"

I grin, "Hello John. We haven't gotten a chance to properly meet. My name is Vali Masters. I'm sure you've heard of me."

He immediately attempts to shove the door closed but there is no threshold on a hotel, no need for an invite inside and I'm much faster and much stronger than him. He never got the door closed as I slammed it open, forcing him to stumble back even as I walked inside casually. I can hear Katherine yelling into the phone, and I know she heard my introduction given that she's yelling my name.

John comes up from his place behind the bed with a stake loaded crossbow in hands and takes aim before firing at my heart. I dodge easily, having no desire to do the whole song and dance with being able to survive a stake to the heart tonight. Moving in a blur of speed, I strip John of his weapon and wrap my fingers around his throat, "I considered how to use you John Gilbert. Considered what I could do to you, how I could play with your life. But then I realized, I didn't need to or want to. I've got enough playthings as is, and you're… superfluous."

With those words, John Gilbert falls into unconsciousnessfrom lack of oxygen and I release his throat, gesturing for one of my lackies to silently zoom in and pick him up. He already has his orders. Grinning wildly, I reach down and pick up the still connected phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Katherine's voice comes from the other side and it sounds exasperated and… aroused instead of the anger I'm hearing, "You know who it is Vali. What the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

I chuckle, "Well my dear, you told me how important it was to you, in one of the many sessions where you had me tie you up and force all of your filthy secrets out of you. Do you not remember?"

I can almost hear the shudder in her voice, "I remember. I've missed you Vali."

I grin at that, glad to know that despite the compulsions on her keeping her from remembering the true me, her body is still trained to react to my voice and yearn for my touch, "Do you now? All I remember is you running off after threatening to kill me."

She growls over the line, "Vali… you've ruined other men for me. When we meet again I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself from tearing your clothing off you and ravishing your body. But don't think that gives you the right to ruin everything I'm working towards. What did you do to John?"

I laugh, "Ah, so concerned with your chess piece aren't you darling? Well, John is going for a little ride with one of my vampires. He's fine right now… but he won't survive the drive sadly. An accident will result in his very tragic death. Consider this check Katherine."

She sounds confused at that, "Check? We've just started playing Vali, it takes more than one move to put me in check."

I chuckle at that, "You're too slow on the uptake Katherine. I've been playing this game for five years now. I have your Moonstone, I have your doppleganger. I have the entire town in my hands. You've already admitted that when you see me, you won't even be able to resist me, so in a way, I even have you. Be very careful Katherine, this isn't the sort of checkmate you will ever escape from."

Once again I can almost hear her shiver over the call as she steels herself to answer me, "You've gotten uppity for a baby vampire Vali. I'll have to teach you a lesson when I finally come to town. And I am coming, so you better get ready."

I smile, "I look forward to it." And then I hang up, crushing John Gilbert's phone in my hand and tossing it in the trash. Nobody will be investigating his death enough to find it or my fingerprints on it. I'm quite confident of that.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When Grayson Gilbert comes barging into my sitting room I waste no time in curling a hand around his throat and pushing him against a wall. He chokes and scrambles ineffectually at my grip for a few moments before I lock eyes with him and initiate compulsion;

"Your brother John was distraught and stressed after his conversation with you. He wasn't watching the road carefully enough, and he got into an accident that killed him and the other driver. A tragedy, but one purely devoid of the supernatural because before he left you, you made sure to give him the Gilbert Resurrection Ring I returned to you. His body will be recovered with it on his hand which means if I or any other supernatural being had the slightest hand in his death, he would have come back to life. His death is nothing but a terrible accident."

I breath out before finishing the compulsion, "You will not remember this compulsion and if you ever begin to doubt the version of events I just laid out for you, you will find me and tell me so. You've come here today because you want to discuss Elena's continued relationship with Stefan Salvatore once again, as well as the infatuation Damon Salvatore has developed with her."

I blur us both back over to the center of the room and release Grayson, letting the compulsion take hold as I step back and settle into a comfortable chair, smiling lightly as he begins to launch into his over-protective father tirade. Katherine will be forced to move up her plans because of my presence, which means the next to show up will be Isobel. Or perhaps Katherine will forego Isobel altogether and come for me herself.

Only time would tell.

 **A/N: And there it is! If you have the time to do so, please consider leaving me a review letting me know what you thought!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Isobel arrives in town. Now Katherine is just throwing her pawns into the jaws of the beast.**

 **Update: Heads up, if you've read this chapter before and not seen this message, you may want to re-read. An issue was brought to my attention regarding Miranda being able to easily overhear Vali telling Isobel that he killed John while at the Grill. This doesn't truly effect the story overly much because of how paranoid Vali has been with compulsions, but it still had to be addressed, so this chapter got a little bit more beef around the middle.**

 **February, 2010**

Alaric was sitting at the bar in Mystic Falls nursing a drink when someone sat down beside him. He'd heard her walk in but hadn't turned around, and thus wasn't prepared when he looked to his right and found his missing wife sitting beside him.

Isobel smiles, "Hello Ric,it's good to see you. You look good."

Alaric might have been more shocked, more flat footed if not for everything he'd learned. Instead he settles for clenching his jaw, "What are you doing here Isobel?"

Isobel just smiles and shakes her head, the whole situation is clearly a bit awkward for her, but she's here on a mission, "I believe you know my daughter Elena. I need to talk to her." She writes a number on a napkin and moves to hand it to Alaric as she talks.

He snorts at that, making no effort to pick it up, taking a drink instead, "Now why would I do anything for you?"

Isobel smiles and leans in, pressing the napkin against his chest, "Because if you don't, I'll start killing people. Starting with Elena's little friends and then moving onto her brother, mother, and father. After that I may just have to go on a massacre through the town Alaric."

Alaric smiles grimly and reaches up to finally take the napkin, "You'll get your meeting Isobel."

Isobel smiles pleasantly and stands to leave, "I knew you'd see it my way Ric. You really are looking good."

Once she's gone Alaric tucks the number away and takes out his phone, calling up an entirely different number, "Hey it's Alaric. Yeah, he'll want to know about this. Isobel showed up just now, like he said would happen. No, she threatened me but that's not the important thing. What he'll care about is that she wants to meet with Elena."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Next day**

Jeremy took his lunch outside of the school like he usually did, settling down at a table and unwrapping the sandwich his vampire mom had made for him. Yeah, that was still a trip, but he was getting used to it. When one thought of vampires they thought of monsters, but honestly neither his mother nor father came across as monstrous. There were no reports of people being attacked and fed on. They hadn't hurt him or Elena. He was tentatively ready to just say vampirism was something that was totally livable.

As he contemplated this, a shadow fell over his table. He looked up and blinked at the incredibly hot woman standing before him, staring at him with such intensity yet also a semi-glazed look in her eyes. Another presence made itself known behind him, and he turned to find a… cowboy was the best word he could use to describe the guy who suddenly seemed incredibly menacing.

Before anything could happen, a blur came out of nowhere and Jeremy was suddenly treated to a front row seat as his mother grabbed both the would-be model and the cowboy by their necks and slammed them into the table until they were unconscious. Jeremy's eyes were wide and he was standing now, his flight reflex immediately bringing him off the bench, "What the fuck mom!"

Miranda was panting only lightly, as she looked down at the two unconscious humans and then up at Jeremy, "Sorry baby, you were in danger."

Jeremy can't help but feel incredulous as he looks down at the so-called dangers, "What, from the cowboy and the model? What were they going to do?"

Miranda breathes out explosively, "There's a vampire in town that we're dealing with. She wants to get at Elena and you, so she sent these compelled humans to kidnap you for leverage. Luckily, I received a warning in time and was able to get here first."

Jeremy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Great, so I was bait."

Miranda winces at that, "Look… how about we go get lunch and you can skip the rest of today. I'd rather have you with me until this is dealt with, and we can go where ever you want to eat."

Jeremy grimaced, looking down at his sack lunch before nodding slowly, "Fine. Mystic Grill."

Miranda winces again but nods, "Alright, let's go." They leave the two humans unconscious slumped over the table, Jeremy's partially unpacked lunch sitting beside them.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When Isobel came into the Grill for the meeting Alaric had set up, Elena was nowhere to be seen. So she sat down and waited. I let her stew for a few minutes, waiting for her to glance towards the door at least three times before making my way over to her and settling myself into the chair across from her, "Hello beautiful. You look like you could use some company."

The disdain Isobel looked at me with almost made me ruin the entire act right there and burst out laughing. I managed to keep the smarmy grin on my face though as she leaned across the table and tried to compel me, "I want nothing of your company. You're going to get up and walk away right now."

I can't help myself, I lean forward and start a much more successful compulsion, "I could do that, but how about this instead. You're going to sit back in your chair and not move an inch unless I tell you to. Oh and no talking above your inside voice either!"

As she followed my orders to the letter, her eyes grew wide and fearful, as I'd grown used to seeing from vampires who had no idea who I was. She spoke in the low tone I'd allowed her, "What have you done to me?"

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Come now don't be dimwitted Isobel. I just did what you attempted to do to me."

Isobel is visibly paling, though she's already rather light skinned in that regard, "B-but that's impossible."

I grin wickedly, "Is it? Well, I do suppose I have a penchant for doing the impossible. Now Isobel, I've been told you want to meet with my doppleganger. Why should I allow such a thing?"

She's still off-tilt, and it shows as she bumbles along, "W-what… I, b-because…"

I cut her off with a sharp gesture and speak with an acidic tone, "Isobel, if you have nothing to offer, your usefulness is rapidly coming to an end."

Finally this gets her attention and she blurts out, "I have Jeremy Gilbert!" Her eyes are wide and she's panting. She clearly intended to use this threat on Elena, and is afraid it will have little effect on me. It's a valid fear as I just smile and cock an eyebrow. She gulps, but pushes forward anyways, "I want the Gilbert Device, or he dies."

I chuckle now, making her shrink back into her chair, "Ah, I see. Katherine is still trying to dispose of the tomb vampires she doesn't know are all already dead. I suppose I killed John before he could mention what his brother told him. It is amusing to think you believed you could convince Elena to steal from her parents in exchange for her brother's life, especially when I have possession of all of Johnathan Gilbert's so-called inventions."

I pause for dramatic effect before grinning slyly, "As for you having Jeremy Gilbert… I assume you're talking about the same Jeremy Gilbert sitting over there with his mother having lunch?"

Isobel's head follows where I'm looking and she finds what I've said to be true. She looks back at me with undisguised shock and horror and I just smile, "Ah, well I suppose that's the end of that." I lean in and once more compel her, "You're going to stand up and walk out of here. You'll find Alaric and Damon waiting for you outside and you will let them lead you away. You will not resist, you will not try to run."

She stands slowly, mechanically making her way out of the Grill. I look at Miranda and Jeremy one more time only to find Miranda looking back. I grin and nod my head and she swallows convulsively before nodding in return. Then I leave the Grill behind as well, following after Isobel.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Jeremy frowns as he sees his mother looking across the room to someone else, seeing her nod he turns to see Mr. Masters nodding back. He raises an eyebrow at his mother when her attention finally returns to him, "Mom? What was that about?"

Miranda just smiles, hiding the anxiety she's feeling over what she just overheard as best she can, "Mr. Masters was just informing me that he has our rogue vampire problem locked down. You'll be able to go to school tomorrow!"

Jeremy blinks at that, "That was rather fast wasn't it?"

Miranda smiles reassuringly, compulsion forcing her to spout Vali's rhetoric even when inside she was reeling from finding out he'd killed her brother-in-law, "Mr. Masters works quite fast Jeremy, and he has invested quite a lot in protecting our town from those who might want to hurt it."

Jeremy just nods, seeming to take this in for a few moments as he eats. Eventually though he speaks again, "You know I figured out a while ago that you guys were lying. You didn't really deal with the vampire who turned the entire council."

Miranda freezes up at that, paling drastically, not even able to hide her horror, "W-what? What are you saying Jeremy?"

Jeremy just shrugs before pointing his fork at his mother, "You guys weren't really careful about it. Vampire comes into town a few years back and turns all of you? Mr. Master shows up five years ago and within a year he's practically running things, even if it is mostly in the background. I'm not oblivious mom. He showed up and turned you all didn't he? What's his end game? Why does he care so much about one small town?"

Miranda looks extremely worried now as she reaches across the table and takes Jeremy's hands in hers, "Jeremy, you have to promise me you won't do anything to make him angry. You can't investigate him, you can't plot against him. Promise me."

Jeremy frowns at that but nods slowly, "He hasn't really done anything wrong besides turn all of you right? Why are you so scared of him mom?"

Miranda swallows heavily and settles for giving a little bit in an attempt to keep her son from finding out about the mind control that would literally cause her to turn him in if he moved against Vali Masters, "He's part of an old family of Vampires Jeremy. I'm talking a thousand years old. They were the first, the originals. And the reason he's here is because his older brother will be coming here soon and Vali has been preparing our town for that arrival. He wants to protect us Jeremy, believe that. According to Vali his brother is nowhere near as gentle as he. He says that by claiming us, by taking control, he's placing us under his protection."

Jeremy furrows his brow at that, "Seriously? A thousand years? I can't even imagine."

Miranda nods empathetically, seeing an opening, "That's why you can't do anything that he might perceive as threatening. We just need to weather the coming storm, and with Vali on our side we should be able to. Please promise me you won't provoke him."

Jeremy nods slowly, "Alright mom. I promise."

Miranda smiles half-heartedly, but knows once she parts ways with Jeremy later she'll still be forced to report this to Vali, as well as what she overheard, as she already wants to tell her husband.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I raise an eyebrow when Miranda calls me shortly after we just saw each other. Accepting the call I bring the phone to my ear, "Yes my dear?"

Miranda is clearly in tears on the other end, "Mr. M-masters, Jeremy figured out the truth, he knows about you. A-and while you were speaking with Isobel, I heard what you did to John."

I'm silent for several long moments before I sigh explosively, "Of course you did. And now you're calling because the compulsion I put on you is forcing you to let me know you or your son may try to plot against me."

It was a rhetorical question, but Miranda still answered with a shaky, "Y-yes."

"Right well, first of all my sincerest apologies for putting you into this situation Mrs. Gilbert. You will not tell anyone what you know, if that wasn't already clear. You will not hint, you will not try to steer anyone in the direction of the truth. I'll be by later tonight to relieve this burden from your memories."

I can hear her swallow convulsively through her tears as she asks, "A-and Jeremy?"

I grin, "You'll find that I'm not overly worried about Jeremy my dear. Keep him on the straight and narrow and you need fear nothing from me on his behalf. He can't exactly threaten any of my plans, and you'll make sure he never does, won't you?"

She answers with a, "Yes sir…" and I grin, "Wonderful. I'll see you later tonight. Ta."

I hang up the phone and turn my attention back to the room, where Alaric and Damon stood over a defeated Isobel, who sat docile in a chair. Walking over, I sighed dramatically, "Now, what to do with you. You really have out lived your usefulness to me, haven't you? Unless…"

From the red marks on her face, she'd tried to plead with both Alaric and Damon to help her escape, and ended up getting slapped by her husband for it. Now she looked at me with some hope, "Anything. What do you want?"

I grin, "You have a direct line to Katherine, don't you? What I want is to talk to her. Give me your phone, now."

She nods quickly and offers it up, letting me snatch it from her hands without a single complaint. I open up the list for last calls and easily find Katherine's name there. Pressing the connect button I smile and hold the phone to my ear.

Katherine picks up on the third ring, "Isobel? You can't possibly have gotten the device this quickly, so why are you calling me?"

"Ouch Katherine, no faith in your subordinates I see! What if she had gotten it this early? Would she have gotten a biscuit for a job well done?"

There's a long pause before a growl emits from the other end, "Vali. You're really starting to piss me off."

I grin wickedly, always enjoying this fiery side of Katherine, "Am I? Sorry, I feel like this is my fault. See last time we talked I forgot to mention that I already opened the tomb under the church and killed every vampire inside. John knew that from his brother, but I may have interrupted the conversation you two had before he could mention it. Now you've sent Isobel right into my hands for absolutely no reason at all. My bad darling."

Her voice is a snarl now, "Vali, I will murder you if you don't stop this foolish posturing. You forget your place, all you were is a bed warmer and a money bag and that's all you'll ever be."

I grin at that, "How wonderfully hurtful of you my dear. Would you like to talk to Isobel for a moment?"

There's another pause before she finally grudgingly speaks, "She's still alive? Yes. I would."

I saunter over to where the scared vampire is sitting and place the phone next to her ear. Katherine must have asked how she got caught so quickly, because the first thing she hisses out is, "He can compel me Katherine!"

I take the phone away, winking at Isobel and placing a finger to my lips as she pales and shrinks back in her seat. It was exactly what I wanted her to say, but she had no way of knowing if she'd just pissed me off or not. I bring the phone back to my ear, "Well, that wasn't very nice of her."

Katherine sounds perpetually angry now as she replies, "What the fuck is she talking about Vali?"

"She means exactly what she said Katherine. I've compelled her, and she cannot escape me because of this. She never stood a chance."

Katherine is clearly incredulous, "You can't have compelled her Vali, you're only a little bit over a century old. The only vampires that can compel others are Originals."

"I'm hurt Katherine, that you haven't managed to put it together yet. Did Klaus never tell you about his wayward brother? My name is still the same. Surely he mentioned the Vali that abandoned his family near the beginning of our thousand years of immortality."

There's only silence from Katherine now so I continue with a wide grin as the other three occupants in the room can only bear witness to my power trip, "If you haven't figured it out yet, I compelled you to believe you sired me. I locked away your memories of our true time together before you left."

Finally Katherine speaks, "If that's true, unlock them. Prove it and give me whatever you stole from me."

She thinks she's calling my bluff, but I can only chuckle in response, "You really don't want that my dear."

I can almost hear her shake her head over the phone, "I do want it. If you've stolen a hundred and twenty years from me, I want them back."

I sigh over dramatically, "Very well Katherine, you can remember."

I hear the phone drop to the floor as she collapses upon my words, immediately beginning to sob. I speak up eventually, "Katerina darling. Pick up the phone."

There's scrambling as she grabs it, and I turn my own to speaker a moment before her voice comes through, blathering apologies and the like for her behavior through the tears that are clearly streaming down her face. The others in the room all look incredibly disturbed by the complete personality shift, even Damon who wanted this revenge. I grin and override Katherine's attempted apologies, "Katerina, calm down and listen to me."

She immediately goes silent, and I continue, "You have nothing to apologize for Katerina. This was my idea from start to finish, and I must admit it was incredibly entertaining while it lasted. Now then, I know you're close by. You have twenty four hours to get to Mystic Falls and enter the range set for you before you start burning up. Do you understand?"

There's a shaky response from the other end, "Y-yes M-master."

I grin and tack on one more thing, "Oh and Katerina, I know you have Mason Lockwood wrapped around your finger. Bring him with you please."

I can hear the defeat in her voice, "Yes sir."

I smile and hang up on her before looking to the others in the room, who are all looking at me with unreadable expressions. I just grin, "She totally wants me."

 **A/N: If you can't tell, Vali is growing impatient and bored with his little games. This tends to happen when you've compelled practically anyone who could possibly fight you and made it so they can't fight you. Ah well, such is life. Chapter after next Elijah shows up! As usual, if you got this far please consider leaving me a review letting me know what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. For anyone who didn't yet do so, there were updates made to the last chapter after I originally posted it, because I made a small mistake and left a plothole in. Someone pointed it out to me and I fixed it. It won't really change much in the overall story though.**

Katerina arrived the next day with Mason by her side and time to spare. I'd arranged for Richard to meet me at my mansion in the early morning, and we were exchanging idle chit chat in my sitting room when the two were escorted in by one of my vampires. With a grin I sent the vampire away and gestured to Katerina to come over.

In a flash she was at my side and I smiled, my hand curling into her hair and bringing her down to face me, "Hello darling. Did you miss me?"

Her eyes close and she shudders at my voice, or possibly the proximity to my body, "Yes Master. Even when I thought myself better than you, I missed you."

I chuckle and guide her to her knees, letting her settle in front of my chair and rest her head against my leg as I pet her beautiful curls. Truth be told, I'd missed her too, in the way one misses an affectionate and eager-to-please pet. Mason on the other hand was watching with growing anger.

"What the fuck is this?!" He finally blurted out, causing his older brother to frown at him in disproval, but I just waved Richard off and smiled at Mason, who looked to be moments away from launching himself at me, "Mason Lockwood, it's very good to finally meet you. I do apologize for all you've been through because of Katerina. And I assume she didn't bother to tell you the truth of why she was bringing you here either."

Mason is an amusing mix of angry and confused at this point, "What are you talking about? And for fuck's sake, get your hands off of Katherine! She's not a dog!"

I continue to smile and look down at Katherine, raising an eyebrow. She answers promptly for me, "I like it."

He looks at her flabbergasted, his mind clearly bluescreening at the face of Katerina's complete personality swap, "W-what?"

I sigh, "Katerina, you need to come clean pet. Tell Mason the truth, about everything."

She actually resorts to whining over that, but does as I say, looking at Mason and explaining, "We were never really together. I was using you to get the Moonstone, which I thought was still in Lockwood hands. I was planning on sacrificing you to Klaus to finally earn a pardon and gain my freedom. I'm also the one who triggered your werewolf curse. I compelled that friend of yours to attack you until one of you died."

Shock has overwritten Mason's anger, though I'm sure he'll regain that anger soon enough. I take the advantage of that shock to direct him to sit, and he does so with a plop, mouth still opening and closing soundlessly as he processes Katerina's betrayal.

I keep up my pleasant smile, "Like I said, I apologize for everything Katerina has put you through Mr. Lockwood. You can rest assured that I will punish her indiscretions personally."

At that Katerina shuddered under my hand, though whether it was from fear or arousal I had no idea. Poor girl was a jumbled mess after living for a hundred and twenty years under my thumb, and then spending nearly three decades not even knowing my true identity.

I continued when it became apparent Mason wasn't speaking, "Now, I'm not sure what Katerina told you, but I have the Moonstone. I intend to break the curse of the sun and the moon and I have every piece I need to do so but one, which I can call here any time. I want to offer you a place at my side, the same place your brother and nephew both have."

This finally is enough to give Mason his voice back as he just looks between Richard and I with incredulity before finally shaking his head and asking me point blank, "Who even are you?"

I grin, "To vampires, I'm known as the Master. But to werewolves like yourself and your brother, my name is Vali."

Mason stiffens abruptly at that, straightening up in his chair and regarding me with new found hostility, "I know who the Master is. I've been told all about you."

I raise an eyebrow, "Have you now? Let me guess, Brady, the Alpha of the Pack you've been cavorting with in Florida has told me all sorts of nasty things about me."

Mason snarls, "He told me enough. The Master, the vampire who has half of the werewolves in the Americas collared and leashed to do his bidding. You've been cultivating an army of pet werewolves instead of slaughtering us outright for centuries now, but in the end you're just like any power hungry bloodsucker."

It's clear he's spouting someone else's rhetoric and I smile, "Brady really doesn't think much of me does he? That's alright, I don't think much of him either. But Mason, I do care about your opinion of me. So let's talk about your concerns."

I start with the easiest one, "You claim I treat werewolves like dogs, like my personal pets. But look at the situation you find yourself in. Who is it right now that sits with me as an equal, and who is on their knees by my side like a pet?"

I gesture pointedly between him and Katerina as I say this, and I see him frown at the comparison so I continue, "And do you know why that is Mason? It's because while I was indeed turned into a vampire after little over twenty years as a mortal, I was born a werewolf, like you and your brother."

He's taken aback by that, "That's not possible. Werewolves can't be turned."

I grin at that, "Ah, but I wasn't turned the normal way Mason. I'm part of the original family of vampires. It was magic that turned us, an elixir and a spell made us the first vampires, but before we became that, my brother and I were werewolves. We were the bastard sons of the Alpha that our mother had an affair with. When my brother and I killed for the first time, the curse activated and we became hybrids."

I pause before finishing with, "Shortly after that our stepfather forced our mother to lock away the part of us that were wolves, but not before we'd both experienced the change at least once. Mason, I know the pain you've gone through. Your brother and nephew do as well unfortunately. I want to break the curse of the sun and the moon for the werewolves because it will break my own curse and free my wolf. I can promise that once the ritual is complete, every werewolf will be able to choose whether they want to suffer through the pain of transformation ever again."

I'm speaking from the heart as best I can here, and I can tell it's affecting Mason as he's not sure what to believe. Eventually he settles for asking a different question, "What did Katherine mean about sacrificing me to Klaus? Who the hell is Klaus if you're Vali?"

I smile, happy to field this question, "Klaus is my older brother, and the one needed to complete the ritual that will break the curse. He's the final piece of the puzzle, the one that I will call here once everything is in place. What neither Brady nor Katerina told you, is that the ritual doesn't just require the moonstone and the doppleganger's death. It requires the death of a werewolf and a vampire. Katerina planned to offer you as the vampire. If Brady had caught wind of the moonstone, he probably would have used you as well given that you aren't a true part of his pack."

Mason's jaw clenches at that and he asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a Lockwood Mason. Your pack is your family, and the Lockwoods are a family of Alphas. Brady knows he could never truly control you or force you to submit to his will, and so he would have sacrificed you gladly to destroy the curse." I shrug my shoulders, "It would have been an easy decision for him to make, kill one of his pack, or kill you, the outsider."

Mason is grinding his teeth at this point but he still manages to get the next question out, "And who do you intend to use for the sacrifice then, if not me?"

I grin, "Well, I thought that Brady would make an excellent choice. His entire existence, he's hunted vampires and tortured them for the crimes of others. He's hurt werewolves as well, the ones who side with me. He will never stop and he will never change. He's the most dangerous type of sociopath Mason. He's one with a cause."

Mason frowns, clearly unhappy with the idea but also still conflicted over what I've said about Brady using him to break the sacrifice. I wait patiently as Mason gets his thoughts together, but eventually he slowly nods, "Fine. Brady is the sacrifice, I can't exactly stop you from using him, can I? What I want is the rest of his pack. Jules and the others, I want you to spare them."

I sigh dramatically, "You know I can't make promises on that Mason. If they stand down, if they surrender, of course I will spare them. But if they attack me in defense of their Alpha, which you can be assured at least some of them will, I can't promise they won't die."

Mason actually calls me out on that bluff, shaking his head, "No, you and I both know that's not true. You have the power and the resources to disable all of them without killing any of them. This is what I want from you, and I'll join your cause just like my brother. Let Jules and the rest live."

I pretend to contemplate this for several long moments, but at the end of the day, he's right. It will be child's play to capture Brady and his entire pack alive, especially if they walk unsuspectingly into a trap. I smile and nod, "I can promise this Mason, in exchange for your allegiance. But you will have to draw them here to Mystic Falls for me. They won't come for anything else."

Mason nods again, still reluctant but I can tell he's on board with the plan, so long as I leave the ones he cares about alive. I grin, "Wonderful. I'm sure the two of you have much catching up to do, Richard, Mason. Katerina and I need to talk as well. You both have a good day."

A moment later Katerina and I were alone and she was turned around and undoing my belt to fish my cock from the confines of my pants. I raised an eyebrow as she took it slowly into her mouth, suckling sensually at the tip for a few seconds before feeding more and more of it down her throat, only to pull back ever so slowly. I let out a low hiss of pleasure and the hand that had been petting her curly brown hair turned into a grip.

"Ah, that's a good girl. I appreciate the enthusiasm darling. I didn't expect you to miss me this much though. What's your motivation?"

She hums in a delightful way, causing shivers of pleasure to run along the length of my cock before slowly pulling her mouth off only to replace it with her skilled hands as she looked up into my eyes, "Please don't give me to Klaus Master."

I blink at the strange tangent and frown down at her, "Now why would I do that darling? You know I don't share my toys easily."

She shivers, sparing a moment to lick from the base of my cock all the way to the tip before continuing, "You need Klaus to kill a vampire to complete the ritual. It seems suitable to use me. Klaus would certainly approve. I don't want to die Master."

I blink at that, seeing easily how she could come to that conclusion. After all, it had seemed poetic to me at first to use her, but at this point I just enjoyed testing her partially broken will too much to kill her off. As a toy, she'd developed some sentimental value to me, much like my disciples had over the centuries. There were others I was more than willing to sacrifice instead of Katerina.

Sighing, I reached down and pulled her up to her feet. She understood easily and climbed onto my lap, letting me find that under her white skirt she wore no panties. I slid into her easily and she let out a gasp as she slowly rode up and down on my hard cock, looking into my eyes with a pleading expression. I grin in response and pull her close, touching my lips to her forehead, "Darling Katerina, you have nothing to fear. I already have a vampire to sacrifice for the ritual."

She's panting now as she slides herself up and down, easily reaching climax even as she smiles tentatively and looks into my eyes, "O-oh. Thank you Master."

I grin in response and take a fistful of her hair in hand, before kissing her heatedly, "Mmm, of course love, you're my favorite right now, I could never sacrifice you to my brother when I don't have to. Isobel on the other hand is entirely disposable."

She freezes up for only a moment before continuing to seek her own pleasure, but she does carefully ask, "Isobel? You haven't killed her yet?"

I chuckle, "Oh no, she's still very much alive. Her death will have a purpose to it."

I can see Katerina visibly contemplate whether or not to plead for Isobel's life or not. I can also see the moment she consigns Isobel to her death and focuses back on her own pleasure. I just grin and sit back, leaving her to it and enjoying the enthusiasm she's putting into it.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When Brady and his Pack arrived a week later, they weren't really a challenge to ambush. In the end, to avoid any potential death, I had my own werewolves surround the small pack and let Mason challenge Brady one on one for leadership. I couldn't even be bothered to take the time to show up to the little gathering, but I was more than involved in ensuring its success.

Mason never had a chance of losing against Brady, not with the subtle magic my witches worked on both Mason and Brady. That same magic made Mason slightly stronger, slightly faster. There was even a spell to boost his confidence. The magic used on Brady was the opposite of course, making him almost imperceptibly weaker, just a fraction slower.

At the end of it all, Mason had brought Jules and the others into my forces, and Brady was beaten and locked away until needed. I had already turned my thoughts to other things though, it was time to bring Elijah to Mystic Falls, along with his witch allies.

 **A/N: Guess what tomorrow is?! Elijah shows up. As usual, if you have the time please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Elijah is finally here! I've also edited the summary and characters for this fic, as I don't really think it was fair for me to claim this was an Original Family fic when the first 30 chapters barely had any Originals in them haha. That said, you can expect at least one Original besides Vali to be in every chapter from now on (except for one interlude I think)**

 **February, 2010**

Damon bursts into my study with Alaric following behind. They've grown used to their student-mentor relationship by now it seems, even gained something of the friendship I remembered them having in the original timeline. I smile pleasantly as Damon made his way over to me, fists clenching and unclenching, "Someone's taken Elena."

It's clear he expects me to react with shock and anger to this tidbit of information. My interest in Elena has become something of an open secret amongst those close to her over the years, to the point that by now Grayson is convinced that the only reason I'm even in town is because of her. He's mostly right, part of being here was enjoying messing around with the silly mortals I was familiar with from the show.

I just raise an eyebrow, and it's clear that's not the reaction he's looking for as he grits his teeth. Damon is no fool though, and he quickly puts things together, "You already know she's gone."

I grin, "I do yes. As do her parents. It's telling that you came to me instead of them first, as they would have told you she was fine. Still on terrible terms with the parents after seducing her away from Stefan are you?"

Damon's jaw clenched, but he didn't deign to answer that, "So she's safe?"

I smile and stand up, looking at the clock on the wall, "Safe as can be. In fact it's about time I start heading to her location to prepare. You can both come along, but you aren't allowed to interfere in what's going to happen unless I let you. Understood?"

After receiving nods from both of them I grabbed my coat and we were on our way. We arrived to find Rose waiting for us in front of the large mansion they'd brought Elena to. She barely spared Alaric and Damon a glance, instead smiling at me, "Master, Trevor is inside with the doppleganger. We've put the call out and Elijah is on his way. As you ordered, neither Trevor nor I have spoken to the girl and she's always been in sight of one of us."

I grin, "Wonderful. You can let Trevor know I've arrived, subtly please. We'll be nearby, waiting for Elijah to show up. You know me darling, I have to have the dramatic entrance."

Rose nods and we all enter the large mansion, Damon, Alaric and I moving to a side room while Rose goes back to where Trevor is keeping Elena. It takes an hour of awkward silence, but eventually Elijah arrives and Rose greets him at the door. Enhanced hearing allows us to listen in on that lovely conversation.

Elijah spoke first, and I had to admit it was exciting to hear his voice for the first time in a thousand years. I'd avoided my family for too long, content with my playthings. It was time to interact with those closest to being my equals once more.

"Rose Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Rose breathes out slowly before replying, "Yes. In here. You'll have to forgive the house."

"Oh no, what's a little dirt. I completely understand."

The two of them move into another room judging by their footsteps before continuing their conversation.

"So tell me Rose, what gives you the courage to contact me after all these centuries?"

Rose's tone is an amusing mix of confidence and fear as she tries to loosely follow the script I'd given her and Trevor, "We've got something you want. We found a living doppleganger."

I can almost hear the way Elijah freezes up at this information before eventually replying, "That's impossible. Katerina's line died with her, I know that for a fact."

Rose shrugs, "Well the facts are wrong."

"Then show her to me."

"I know you are honorable Elijah, trustworthy. I need your word." I can hear the plea in her voice and I'm surprised by how good she's doing at this bit of acting. She knows she's perfectly safe with me so close by, but she's managing to do terrified quite well anyways.

Elijah pauses for a long moment but eventually responds, "Very well, you have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me."

Their conversation ends as Rose leads Elijah to the room Elena and Trevor are in. Elijah stops when he sees Elena, before flashing forward. I can imagine he's studying her intently based on the way her heart rate spikes in fear. Damon is quivering with anticipation beside me, but my orders keep him in place. Eventually Elijah gives the verdict, "Human. That's impossible."

I can hear the moment he chooses to believe though, as well as the smile in his voice as he looks upon Elena and says, "Hello there."

A moment passes in which he's clearly studying her before he finally speaks again, "Well, we have a long journey before us, we should probably be going. Just one last piece of business and we're done."

He turns back to Trevor and Rose and frowns slightly as he approaches Trevor, "You aren't as afraid of me as I was expecting." He says as he closes in.

Trevor is probably calmer than he should be as he speaks in measured tones, "I am truly sorry for what I did Elijah. I betrayed your trust and showed disloyalty."

Elijah agrees easily, "Well yes, you are the guilty party. I honor Rose's loyalty. Yours though, has proven to be severely lacking."

Trevor shudders, "I beg your forgiveness."

I can hear the grin on Elijah's voice, and I move in as he says, "So granted."

As I enter the room in a blur of speed, Elijah's hand comes up to rip Trevor's head right from his shoulders. Instead, he finds me there, my own hand gripping his wrist and holding him in place as Trevor stumbles back, eyes wide. Elijah is even more shocked than Trevor as he takes me in, as if he's seen a ghost.

"Vali?" His tone is bewildered, even a little broken up as he takes me in.

I smile in response, "Hello brother. I couldn't help notice you trying to break one of my toys. Not nice Elijah."

He wrenches his arm free from my grasp and frowns visibly, eyes washing over the vampires in the room before coming back to mine, "So that's how they disappeared. You took in Rose and this traitor and hid them from your family?"

I smile and shrug my shoulders, "They would have evaded you all without my help I'm sure. They are quite resourceful. But yes, they came running into my arms and I couldn't possibly do anything but forgive them and take them in. Elijah, you need to recognize that Trevor is nothing more than a less handsome and younger version of yourself! Katerina fooled both of you into loving her, and you've been projecting your self-hatred for falling for her onto Trevor for five centuries now."

Elijah looks at me like I'm crazy, "I'm projecting nothing onto anyone Vali. I spent fifty years daggered in a box because of this imbecile's actions. I am owed for that."

I sigh dramatically, "Well now, that is a good point Elijah. On the other hand, if you kill everyone who disappoints you, you've become more like Niklaus than I thought."

Elijah reacts like he's been slapped, visibly blindsided by the comparison. He swallows thickly, "You know what he's done then."

I furrow my brow at that, feigning confusion, "I've watched from afar over the centuries yes, watched as he's killed subordinates for failing him, watched as he's daggered you and our siblings again and again. It is part of the reason I have not sought to rejoin the family."

Elijah shakes his head, his eyes full of unshed tears as he looks me in the eyes, "He's gone farther than that Vali. He's killed them all, our siblings. He dropped their coffins in the Atlantic. They're gone forever."

I openly gape and I'm secretly proud of my fake shock act. I'm hoping it will pay off. Elijah was far too distraught to really be watching my reaction anyways though as he continues, "I'm going to kill him Vali. I have a plan to finally end him, and I want you to help me avenge our family."

I clasp his shoulder with my hand, looking into his eyes with fiery determination. I seriously deserve an award for this acting, "If what you say is true Elijah, I will help you. But not before Klaus completes the ritual and breaks the curse for me."

Elijah frowns in confusion at that, and I'm shocked to realize Nik never told any of them that I was a bastard like he. What a strange thing to play close to the chest. A moment later Elijah shakes his head, "That's fine with me, the plan calls for him to complete the ritual. But why do you want him to break the curse?"

I smile, "I suppose he never told you, though I can't imagine why not. I was mother's second indiscretion. I'm as much a bastard as he is, and the curse affects me as well, locking away my werewolf side."

Elijah's surprise is a long enough pause for Elena to finally enter the conversation from where she'd been cowering, "W-what?! What's even happening? Mr. Masters? Damon?"

I look over at Elena and sigh, "Right, I forced your parents to lie to you. Ah, well… how do I put this?"

Blurring over to her, I held her loosely by her throat and looked into her eyes, compelling her, "I don't have time to do explanations, so here's the short of it. I turned your parents and the entire council into vampires and took over your town. You're going to accept this as truth and have no more questions regarding it. You will not try to run from me, you will sit tight and be the normal teenage girl you are. Now, go to sleep."

In a moment Elena was collapsing onto the couch behind her. I looked back to find Damon nearly apocalyptic and Alaric frowning slightly. Rose and Trevor could care less and Elijah had an eyebrow raised. I grin and shrug, "After a thousand years, I have so very little patience for teens. Damon, take Elena home for me. Alaric, you can go with him."

Damon flashed over and picked Elena up bridal style, one more dark look directed my way before he and Alaric were gone. I look to Rose and Trevor next and smile, "You two can head back to Chile now. Thank you for drawing my brother here for me."

They both nod and are gone just as quickly, leaving only Elijah and I. I grin at him as I begin to walk towards the door, "Well, I have the doppleganger, I have the moonstone. I have a werewolf and a vampire. All that's left is to bring Klaus here. Shall we go?"

Elijah nods slowly, slightly guarded towards me now, but still willing to accept my help as he follows me, "I have a pair of witches working with me as well. They can help us in making sure Klaus stays down."

I stop and smile at that, "Ah, yes. The Martins are the witches you mean yes? They were stopped by my own witches on their way into town. I suppose they will be useful, but I'd prefer to rely on my archivists, I know I can trust them because of the Oaths they've taken. The Martins on the other hand, despise vampires and only ally with you out of convenience. Not the most stable arrangement dear brother."

He frowns at that, "I promised Jonas Martin I'd help retrieve his daughter. I honor my promises Vali."

I nod in response, "And I am willing to honor that as well. But if they interfere with what is to come, I will take action."

Elijah sighs as we leave the decrepit old mansion behind, "Very well, agreed."

 **A/N: Well there it is. For those curious, this story is actually into its final arc now that this chapter is up. The way I'm viewing it, the first arc shows Vali's first thousand years, the second arc is him screwing over TVD canon and taking over Mystic Falls, and this final arc will be called "Family" :P**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: A short but sweet chapter I like to think. Vali is in rare form in this chapter.**

A week later I'd gathered all of the people who were even remotely important together for a little meet up. Elijah had faltered at seeing Katerina glued to my side, but had stayed quiet about it for the moment. He was never one to make a scene in a crowded room. I settled into a large comfortable chair and looked around at everyone with a wide grin.

"So, it's time to move things forward! We are finally prepared to lure Klaus into town."

Damon pipes up here and I can tell Elijah doesn't appreciate the baby vampire voicing his opinion due to the way he frowns slightly, "Yeah? How do we do that? You got Elijah here pretty easily, got any more vampires hidden away that Klaus will come running for?"

I grin and glance at Katherine, only for her to swallow thickly. She stays silent though, knowing her words won't persuade me from a course I've chosen one way or another. Elijah speaks up next, "Surely one of your witches could get a message to him and draw him in."

The head of the group of archivists I've brought into town nods at this, affirming that she could easily do so, but I just shake my head and wave a hand dismissively, "Of course they could, but why bother? I can just text him."

Everyone in the room just looks at me for several long moments. Elijah is the one who finally voices what everyone else is thinking, "What?"

I grin, "I have his number. I can text him and tell him to come to Mystic Falls any time."

Elijah gives me the most dead pan look I've ever seen from him, before letting out a slow sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Then do so please."

I chuckle and pull my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through my contacts until I find Klaus' newest number, only a week old. I hit messaging and write out a quick text before clicking send, "There."

Alaric can't help speaking up now, curiosity overriding whatever had been keeping him silent, "What did you send him?"

I grin, "For the first text? I sent 'hey loser'."

Once again everyone in the room is staring at me except for Elijah, who's looking to the ceiling as if just finally realizing I've become a juvenile troll in the centuries we've been apart. I continue grinning for a moment longer before looking down at my phone and frowning, "Hmm, no response yet. Let me try again."

This time I speak out what I'm typing, "Hey loser, heard you have daddy issues. Wanna talk about it?"

Elijah has his face in his hands and everyone else in the room has something between amused and horrified looks on their faces. Suddenly, my phone begins ringing and I smile, "Ah! There he is!"

Accepting the call, I hold a finger to my lips and put the phone on speaker. Everyone in the room is silent as Klaus' english accent comes through the phone, his tone more than a little enraged, "I don't know who this is, but you can start running because when I find you your suffering will be biblical!"

I can't help myself, I chuckle, "Now brother, is that any way to talk to family?"

Klaus is silent for several long moments before finally responding, "How did you get this number Vali?"

I grin as I respond, "Come on Klaus, give me some credit. I have this number, I have your back up number, and I have the numbers of both of the witches you're currently cavorting around with. Maddock and Greta right? Keeping tabs on you is one of my favorite pastimes."

All I get in response is a frustrated growl from Klaus, "Fine. Why are you calling me?"

I keep my tone casual, "Well, there were a couple things I had to tell you. Now let's see… first of all, I'm a bit late with this one, but Mikael's dead."

Elijah's mouth falls open and he collapses into a nearby chair at that particular revelation, but he manages to keep from saying anything. Klaus is a bit more verbal as he practically yells into the phone, "What?! How? When?"

I chuckle again, "I killed him of course. I didn't appreciate you directing him towards me by the way brother. I know you told him the truth in that Opera House in 1919. He found me in 1925 and I was forced to end his life. So tragic."

I can practically hear Klaus gritting his teeth, "And I'm supposed to just believe you? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Well, I've got no real way to prove it to you, though I can show you his ashes if you like. And I already told you why you're just hearing this now. I was very cross at you for your part in sending him after me. I lost a very good friend because of you."

My scolding tone clearly gets to him as he snarls, "If that is all Vali, I think it best we spend another five hundred years not talking to each other."

I stop him before he can hang up the phone, "Ah, but that isn't it Nik. There's one other thing."

Klaus groans into the phone, "Then spit it out."

I grin wickedly, "I have the doppleganger and the moonstone. I also have a werewolf and a vampire to sacrifice. I thought you might want to come over with a witch or two trained in performing the ritual, and get this pesky curse we're both so tired of broken next week on the full moon."

There's straight up silence for several moments. The room is quiet as everyone has long since lost the ability to speak from my audacity and Klaus is clearly dumbfounded as well. Eventually he speaks again, "Where are you?"

I chuckle, "Oh, a little place you might know very well. Mystic Falls ring any bells? It is after all the town built on where we grew up as mortals a thousand years ago."

Klaus' tone is exasperated as he replies, "Yes. I know the town. I'll be there before the full moon."

I smile wide, "Wonderful! I look forward to your arrival brother. Try not to kill too many people on your way to me. You'll find I'm going by the name Vali Masters these days, my property is on the outskirts of the town."

Klaus sighs, "The name is a bit on the nose isn't it?"

I chuckle, "Well, I wasn't going to keep calling myself Mikaelson when I've never actually been his son was I?"

There's a long pause as Klaus realizes the validity of that statement and recognizes that he has in fact been using the hated name of his vengeful stepfather for a thousand years despite that same stepfather doing his best to kill him. "No… I suppose not."

He hangs up immediately after that and I look at the dumbfounded room with a wide grin, "Ah I get so very few chances to be the annoying little brother. That was fun."

Damon rolls his eyes in response, "The venerated, timeless Master in all of his childish glory."

I chuckle in response, about to reply with my own biting remark about Damon's penchant for seducing teenage girls when Elijah interrupts, "Father is truly dead?"

I blink at that, looking away from Damon to where my brother is staring at me with a strange mix of relief and sadness. I smile grimly, "Yes Elijah. Mikael came at me with the intent to destroy everything I'd built and kill me. So I ended him."

Elijah seems speechless at this, so I lean forward in my chair and lock eyes with him from across the room. My hands clasp together as my elbows rest on my knees and I speak quietly in the silent space, doing my best menacing tone, "You should know Elijah, if necessary I can kill everyone currently in this room, even you. This is not a threat, merely a statement of fact."

Elijah is caught in my gaze, his entire body tense and his back straight, but slowly he nods. I proceed to grin disarmingly and finish with, "Luckily for you, I'm siding with you over my blood brother. While we may only share blood through our mother, I will not let Rebekah, Kol, and Finn go unavenged."

Elijah smiles tentatively back at that, and the rest of the room suddenly finds the ability to breathe again after my moment of casually talking about killing them all. Damon blows air through his teeth, "Damn man I take it back, you aren't childish okay?"

I just laugh, standing up and forcing Katerina to move off the arm of the chair I'd been sitting in, "Come now Damon, back tracking? Grow a spine sometime in the next century alright?"

I walk out of the room without even dismissing anyone, Katerina trailing after me as quickly as she could, probably hoping I'd want some alone time. Behind me I heard Damon turn to Alaric, "He says that, but he's never felt what it's like to have someone close their hand around your heart and then hold it in place for a few minutes."

I grin and pull Katerina close as I slip into a nearby storage room. I'm not in the mood for a bed right now.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the ritual! Dun dun duuuun! As always, if you have the time, please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think! We are currently one review away from tying with my other biggest story, and I just want to thank everyone who's given me so much feedback over the course of writing this!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here we go! The first part of this chapter probably should have been posted at the end of the last chapter, but I honestly hadn't even written it until after I posted yesterday and silentmayhem reviewed saying they couldn't wait for this scene. So you have them to thank for this chapter being 3k! Hope you enjoy!**

Elijah comes to me the next day with a frown etched across his disapproving face, "You did not tell me you had Katerina as well as the new doppleganger."

I raise an eyebrow, "Didn't I? Apologies Elijah, it must have slipped my mind."

Elijah sighs, clearly knowing it didn't, but moving on with the conversation, "She is… different. I assume she went to you for protection like Rose Marie and Trevor, but what happened afterwards to change her in this way?"

I laugh at that, "Oh no Elijah, far from it, she started out as my prisoner. I came upon her while investigating rumors of something strange happening here in Mystic Falls in 1864. She was about to hand over the Moonstone to a Lockwood werewolf at the time I found her. I broke her neck, took the Moonstone, and pledged to free the Lockwoods from the curse one day."

I grin wickedly, "After that I spent twelve decades twisting Katerina to my whims. The girl you know is still there, she just finds it hard to be her sarcastic fiery self around me, her Master."

Elijah looks at me with some disdain, "Yes, I've noticed how much you enjoy your playthings and their deference to you. I received a taste of it when Ravia arrived in New Orleans to serve us on your behalf, but I didn't realize just how deep your need for control over those around you went until now."

I smile at the pointed barb, "Ah, this is why I'm glad you're here Elijah. You're right in a way, I do exercise a great degree of control over my subordinates. Perhaps too great even. But now you're here to tell me how it is, Klaus will be here soon enough himself, and I will finally have peers again. It's quite a novel experience, one I hadn't realized how much I missed."

Elijah frowns, "Then release Katerina."

He says it so simply that I can't help but laugh again, "Elijah, I had no idea you cared so much brother. Did not Katerina's actions leave you stuck in a box for fifty years, as you were so quick to remind me when I stopped you from killing Trevor? Is it her beauty that makes her more worthy of life than Trevor?"

Elijah clenches his jaw, "Trevor showed a lack of loyalty, while Katerina just wished to continue living. She swore no oaths to us, and you've just told me that she's spent a hundred and twenty years paying for her escape. I am ready to forgive her but Klaus will not be so it would be best if she was gone before he arrived."

I grin at that, "No, he won't be will he? You need not worry Elijah, I have no intentions of letting Klaus play with my toys. As for freeing her… Katerina darling, please join us."

I call out the last part, and in a flash Katerina is beside me, looking at Elijah with some gratitude. She has after all heard every bit of our conversation. Elijah frowns at her being included in this discussion and looks at me as if wondering why I called her out here.

I just smile and look to Katerina, "Darling, do you wish to be free?"

Katerina shivers under my gaze, "No Master, my place is at your side."

Elijah opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a raised hand before asking Katerina again, "Katerina, I want the truth. Do you wish to be free of me?"

She whimpers as she's forced to answer honestly, "I don't know anymore. Before you made me forget and let me go, I did. But now I've tasted life without you, and I can't stand it. I wish I didn't have to spend every moment within a hundred feet of you for fear of the pain, but I could not imagine living apart from you. I am yours as long as you'll have me."

I smile wickedly as I look at Elijah, "Ah, well my brother has said I've been exercising too much control. Consider the range compulsion lifted Katerina."

Katerina looks shocked and happy while Elijah just shakes his head, "You would be better off removing all memory of you from her mind and letting her get back to living her life free of your influence."

I can't help but roll my eyes at that before looking to Katerina, "What do you think darling? Erase the last one hundred and fifty years of your memory? Think it would work?"

She shakes her head empathetically, "No Master."

I grin, "I didn't think so. Humor me though Katerina, say I did that anyway. You wake up as your old self, missing a century and a half of time. Perhaps Elijah is there to help you adjust. He tells you you're better off without the memories, says that they would break you. What would you do?"

Katerina flicked her eyes to Elijah before looking away from both of us, "I… I would look for a way to kill Elijah temporarily, through either dagger or stake to the heart. I would do anything to remove the compulsion."

I sigh and pull her onto my lap suddenly, petting her curls affectionately, "Of course you would. Katerina Petrova would not rest until she was whole once more, until she'd found what was taken from her, even if it was detrimental to her very personality."

Katerina shivered under my touch, but pressed back against me, almost nuzzling into my hand and looking anywhere but Elijah, who looked stone faced now.

I sigh and give Elijah a smile, "How about this brother, once Klaus is dealt with, we can revisit the issue of darling Katerina. Right now, we should be focused on avenging our siblings, don't you think?"

After a long moment Elijah nods and leaves the room. I just grin as he goes, and pull Katerina in closer for a searing kiss. Sometimes it was fun just to explore her mouth with my tongue for a while, instead of bending her over and fucking her against the chair, as I'd done more than once before.

XxScenebreakxX

A few days later Klaus arrives with his witches in tow on my doorstep. I've sent most everyone off to the sidelines for now, leaving just my vampires, Katerina, and Elena with me in my mansion. As Klaus and his companions were escorted in, I was sat on a couch with a doppleganger on either side of me, grinning wickedly.

He stops and purses his lips together as he takes in the sight before him. Elena is glazed over at this point, looking like she's on some rather strong drugs, as I grew tired of her whining a while ago and dealt with her through compulsion. Katerina on the other hand is very aware of Klaus' gaze and is trying her best to shrink back into the couch and hopefully disappear forever.

Eventually Klaus looks at me and smiles thinly, "You didn't tell me you'd managed to capture Katerina Petrova as well. It isn't even my birthday brother."

I grin wickedly in response, "Well now, who had the Moonstone last? She came with it when I finally tracked it down." Bringing a hand up, I run it through Katerina's curls, petting her hair and leaving her shuddering at my touch, "But really brother, she's not for you. Finders keepers says I caught her first and now she's mine."

Klaus doesn't look at all happy at that, his eyes trailing over the way Katerina actually seems to be enjoying my touch, "Katerina and I have some unfinished business Vali. You would do well to not stand in the way of that."

I sigh, "A compromise then brother, you mustn't forget I share in the pain she's caused through her actions. Since I found her first, I get her for the next decade. After that, we can swap her back and forth until we both feel she's outlived her usefulness. Fair?"

Klaus still doesn't seem happy with the compromise but he slowly nods anyways, "Fine. Though from the looks of things what you wish to do with Katerina differs wildly from what I want. But we are immortal, so what's ten years? Just know that if she escapes or dies on your turn, I will be very cross with you."

I smile and nod in agreement. Klaus proceeds to ignore Katerina entirely, instead flashing over to Elena and looking her over with a slowly growing grin, "Wonderful. To hear that heart beat in her chest, to know she's human and very much still usable. I can almost forgive you for waiting nearly a hundred years to tell me about our father's demise Vali."

I smile in response, "Yes, well I've already forgiven you for sicking him on me in the first place with no warning, so I suppose I'm the more magnanimous brother. Speaking of forgiveness, how are our siblings?"

Klaus turns away at that, hiding his features from me under the guise of studying the room we're currently in as he answers, "Elijah is in the wind, while our other two brothers and darling little sister take a nap."

I hmm at that before replying, "I hope you know I expect them to be undaggered after we break the curse. Mikael is dead, we will be all we can be again… it's time to throw those foul daggers away Nik. Our parents have forsaken us, but we who are their children need not follow their footsteps."

Klaus turns to me at that, frowning, "Yet, you and I are not Mikael's children. We are the bastards. The others will always look down on us for that. Perhaps it would be better if they stayed asleep and we worked together to create a new world. A world of hybrids."

I purse my lips together at that, but can see that Klaus will not be persuaded by me here and now, nor do I wish to poison him against me further at this time. Eventually I just nod slowly, "We'll discuss this after the ritual is done brother. Once we're both whole again, we can get our priorities in order. I assume your witches are ready for tomorrow night?"

At this I glance at Maddock and Greta, both of whom look suitably respectful of me given my status as another hybrid, but also a little bit affronted by my clear lack of subservience to their master. Klaus speaks for them though, grinning, "More than ready. I hope you were not lying when you said you had the vampire and werewolf ready to sacrifice. I don't know where we'd find a werewolf on short notice if not."

I chuckle and stand, my hand coming up to clasp Klaus' shoulder, "Oh, no need to worry there, I've taken care of everything brother. In just a short amount of time, we will be free of a thousand years of weakness."

Klaus responds by grinning and mirroring my action, "I look forward to it."

XxScenebreakxX

Soon enough it was time, the next day flying by as things were prepared. Eventually we all stood at the ritual site. All of my vampires ringed the large clearing that we now stood in. Elijah and the Martins were hidden somewhere amongst them, waiting for their chance. Greta assisted Maddock in preparing the stone cistern that would contain the ritual and Klaus stood beside me as we looked at our three sacrifices. Both Elena and Isobel were dazed by compulsion, while Brady was forced to his knees and bound by gag and shackles.

Klaus had complained about it all not being nearly dramatic enough, but after I'd confirmed that giant circles of fire were NOT a necessity for the ritual to go through with Maddok, I'd vetoed any of the over-theatric parts. This was going to go right and it was going to go simple. Soon enough, things began and after handing the Moonstone over to Maddock I got a front row seat to watching the curse being undone.

As Maddok began the casting, Klaus approached Brady. Once they reached the right point in the ritual, Klaus stepped forward and tore Brady's heart from his chest before flashing over to the cistern and draining the bloody organ into it. Everyone watched with baited breath as the flames grew higher and the ritual reached a new tempo.

Next came Isobel, unresistant as Klaus pulled forth a wooden stake and slammed it into her unbeating heart. There was less fanfare than I remembered from the show, and I enjoyed that. No crying and whining over people dying and all that, no over the top dramatics from Klaus. Everything was just being done in the right way for once, and I could feel the curse beginning to lift as the Moonstone it was tied to had magic worked over it.

Finally, it was time for Elena. I beckoned her forward and stepped up to the Cistern with my brother. Like her birth mother, she was unresistant as Klaus pulled her hair away and leaned down to bite into her neck. At the same time I bit into her wrist, and together we drank the young doppleganger dry of her supernatural blood.

It was nothing but a few moments before she was dead and Klaus and I simultaneously dropped her body to the ground, our eyes the golden black of a hybrid, our two sets of fangs now exposed to the blinding moonlight. We were whole once more. A moment later, our bones began to break as an uncountable number of suppressed wolf changes tried to express themselves.

To turn on the full moon required one to break every bone in their body, and that's what was happening to us now, only a thousand times over. It was a moment when we'd both be nearing the peak of our power yet also uniquely vulnerable for a short time. Luckily for me, I had no enemies here tonight. Klaus was the one who had people to fear.

As I moved away from him and closer to the protective half-circle my vampires were forming for me, Elijah and the Martins made their moves. In a blaze of magic Jonas Martin brought an already weak Klaus to his knees. Turns out repeated brain aneurysms along with breaking every bone in your body aren't a good combination. At the same time that Jonas moved in, Elijah flashed forward and broke Maddock's neck, while Luka cast what I could only assume was some sort of sleep spell on his sister, as it dropped her almost instantly.

Before Klaus could recover from Jonas' assault and kill the witch for his impertinence, Elijah was standing over him. I saw Klaus' eyes widen at the appearance of our elder brother, saw the way his gaze flickered over to me and my vampires, noting how we did nothing.

"Elijah…"

Elijah smiled grimly down at Klaus, "Hello brother."

Klaus just looked up at him, too weak to move and a moment later Elijah's hand went through his chest and closed around Klaus' heart.

Elijah stared down into his brother's eyes and spoke slowly as he prepared to pull the heart from its resting place, "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

Nik was quick to interrupt of course, speaking hurriedly, "I didn't bury them at sea. Their bodies are safe."

Elijah freezes up as I knew he would, "What?"

Klaus is quick to capitalize on the pause in his execution, "If you kill me, you will never find them Elijah.

Elijah is clearly lost, as he actually looks to me of all people for advice. I can barely talk by this point, but I manage to do so anyways, as straining as it is, "You spent the last millennium with him Elijah. It's up to you to trust him or not."

Klaus rejoins the conversation, continuing to try to convince his older brother not to kill him, "I can take you to them Elijah. I give you my word."

After one more long moment of thought, Elijah pulls his hand free of Klaus' chest and stumbles back from him. Klaus continues to shift, roaring in pain as his bones continue to break. I'm gasping myself now as I look to my vampires, "All of you should run. These woods won't be safe for any of you in less than an hour. Get the Martin witches out of here."

Said vampires react immediately to the order, not a single one hesitating as they gather the three witches and speed off towards the relative safety of the town. Elijah stands back and watches as Klaus and I change, our entire body breaking down to shift into the form of the wolf.

I catch Klaus' eyes from across the clearing and grin ferally, baring my teeth to him. He doesn't return the gesture, his face instead full of condemnation for how I sided with Elijah over him. A few moments later our shared gaze was broken by our bodies twisting unnaturally. After that we both rose to our four paws, the transformation complete.

Klaus initiated hostilities, snarling at me and launching across the clearing towards me. I was more than ready for him, even if both of us were completely unused to the bodies we were currently using. We healed too fast to take serious injury as we tore at one another, biting and clawing and slamming one another into the ground again and again.

I'm not sure if Elijah stayed nearby the entire time, but I know that Klaus killed nobody during the next two days we spent locked in near-constant combat, breaking apart only once in a while to look for a new route of attack that would give us an advantage. We fought and fought and fought, coating the forest in Hybrid blood as we did our absolute best to tear each other apart.

But all good things come to an end, and so did our enthusiastic fighting, as the second day dawned and we finally began to change back.

 **A/N: Well there it is~ Next chapter should be fun, I don't think anyone knows fully what's coming next :P As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This wasn't the original plan by far when I started this fic, but as I continued the story and it evolved and Vali developed a mind of his own and I got better at the characterization of the other Originals, I realized this was how it had to go. Hope you all enjoy, this is a pretty climactic chapter.**

As Klaus and I rise from our spots in the brush, naked as the day we were each born, we're staring at one another, easily ready to continue our fight even now. Elijah interrupts the tense moment by throwing clothing at both of us, breaking the mood and prompting wide grins to spread across our faces.

As we begin to dress, Klaus spoke up, "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

Elijah answers easily, "Almost two days. The moon came and went and you both remained wolves."

I jump into the conversation, even as I button up my pants, "Yes, we can change at will now."

Klaus grins, "Good to know. I remember every moment of it. You've become quite vicious over the centuries little brother. Or was that just the wolf in you coming out?"

I chuckle at that, "Oh no, that was all me. Consider it a bit more payback for doing such a good job at convincing Elijah that you put our siblings in the sea, that I actually believed him when he came to me. Not a very nice prank Nik."

Elijah interjects before Klaus can respond, handing us both pairs of shoes now, "Enough, I believe we have a bargain."

Klaus sounds positively gleeful in his response, "That's right. Now what was it again? Oh yes wait, I remember. You wish to be reunited with our family."

Elijah clenches his jaw at the tone his brother is using, "You gave me your word Niklaus."

Klaus smiles, "Yes, what kind of brother would break his bond… even though you did try to kill me. And you almost let him."

He points to me at the end of that and I just smile, shrugging. He looks between us for a moment long before smiling, "All is forgiven. I'll bring you to them soon enough Elijah."

With that he turns and begins walking away. Elijah looks at me and I just smile before moving to follow, having a rather good idea of what comes next.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Klaus led us into town to an apartment that he'd clearly set up with his witches. As we three walked inside, he looked back at us and grinned, "After two days of brawling, I am famished. Blood bags all around and then we'll head out so that I may fulfill my obligation to you Elijah."

Klaus walks deeper into the apartment and I can't help but turn to Elijah and distract him, even though I am almost positive what's going to happen in a few moments, "Well Elijah, do you trust him?"

Elijah works his jaw up and down, "You may not understand how important family is after so much time away Vali, but all I have left is this hope. So yes, I trust Klaus will reunite me with our siblings."

From behind Elijah, Klaus speaks, "And so I shall." And as Elijah turns, Klaus slams the white oak silver dagger home into our older brother's heart. I watch as Elijah cries out in pain and begins to fall and I watch as Klaus half-catches him and lowers our brother's slowly greying body to the ground.

Klaus begins to stand and I finally stop watching as he speaks in a low tone as he turns to me, "Now, what am I going to do with yo-"

I cut him off by slipping the gold dagger gripped in my left hand in between his ribs and into his heart in a symbolistic duality of the ambush he'd just delivered onto Elijah. His eyes go wide as he stares at me, the magic on the dagger already taking effect. He only has time to get out a single word as he falls, "W-what?"

I kneel beside him as he begins to go grey and speak casually, running my fingers over the hilt of the dagger currently buried in his chest, "Do you not remember what I told you Niklaus, five centuries ago? There would come a time where I would expect you to throw the silver daggers into the sea and free our siblings. Mikael is dead by my hand and the curse is broken by yours. This was your chance to put an end to your hatred and let our family be whole again."

I look down at his almost fully grey body, eyes still wide open and staring at me accusingly and I shake my head, "And you let that chance go. Did you think I would not be able to deal with you Niklaus? I killed Mikael in five minutes after you ran from him for nine hundred years. Unlike you, I did not spend the last thousand years learning how to run. I spent it learning how to win."

The light in his eyes has gone out and I'm not sure he's heard my final words to him, but either way it matters not as I reach up and brush his eyelids down so that he's no longer staring at me. I spend one more beat looking down upon the face of the man I used to root for a thousand years previous, in a life that seems like nothing but a blink of time at this point, before turning from him back to Elijah.

I can't help but talk to the corpse of my older half-brother, "Poor honorable Elijah, so honorable to the point of foolishness. What am I going to do with you?"

This is a pivotal moment for me and I know it. I can leave the dagger in Elijah and hide away all of my siblings where they will never be found or disturbed. I can be the ultimate power on the Earth, with no peers, only subordinates. Yet I know I'd grow bored of that, of controlling anyone and everyone and never having anyone who can stand even close to equal with me.

If I choose not to remove the dagger now, I will decide to do it one day, and the time I wait will determine whether I am seen as the savior or as the sad lonely boy who wanted the company of the siblings he abandoned. At the end of the day, there was only one choice to be made here.

With a sigh, I reach down and pull the silver dagger from Elijah's breast before picking up his body and laying it out on the bed. Then I go searching for the blood bags Niklaus mentioned and pour myself a drink. Nik had one thing right, after two days of brawling with someone who was my equal in strength, agility, and endurance, I was famished.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

When Elijah wakes up he comes off of the bed suddenly, looking around and frowning in disbelief as he realizes he's in the same place still. He catches sight of me sitting in the kitchen and brings a hand to the bloody hole in his shirt, "How long was I… what happened Vali?"

I grin and toss him a fresh blood bag, which he gratefully sips from to remove the unhealthy pallor from his skin, "To answer your unfinished question, I pulled the dagger out of you less than five minutes after Klaus put it in. To answer your second question… well, probably best to look for yourself."

I point to an area out of sight of the bed and in a flash Elijah is off of the bed and across the room, looking to where I'm pointing and looking upon Niklaus' grey corpse, dagger sprouting from his chest. Elijah is understandably shocked, "How is this possible?"

"It's a gold version of the daggers used on you and our siblings. Because there is no silver, it doesn't heal werewolves, and thus it works on Niklaus. I'm not sure how aware you were of what Kol was working on back in 1914 when Klaus daggered him for betrayal, but it was close to what this was. Unlike Kol, I had hundreds of years to perfect this weapon."

Elijah just stares at Klaus' grey face for several moments before moving to kneel beside him, "While I would love nothing more than to leave this in for at least a century, we need him to tell us where he's hid our family."

With that said, he reached for the hilt of the dagger, clearly intent on pulling it out. As his hand began to close around it however, he found himself rebuffed, a shimmering force kept him from pulling the dagger free and as he struggled against it, it proceeded to throw him back from Klaus' body entirely.

In an instant Elijah was on his feet and looking at me accusatorily, "What is this?"

I sigh as I sip some delicious O negative, "I did say I'd perfected it didn't I? This dagger can only be very loosely compared to the white oak silver daggers Elijah. For instance, this dagger is specifically made for Niklaus, it would not work on me. It's also specifically made to be used by me and me alone, nobody else can even touch it at this point given the magic woven into it."

Elijah grits his teeth together, "Than you need to pull it out Vali. He's the only one who knows where our brothers and sister rest."

I just shake my head in response, "No he isn't."

My brother just stares at me blankly now, but it's clear he's losing his patience as his expression hardens, "Explain."

I shrug my shoulders, "I know where they are Elijah. I own the storage house Nik put them in, not that he knew that. Hell, I own the city that storage house resides in."

Elijah spreads his arms in disbelief, "Than why this charade? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you let me almost kill our brother for his perceived murders?"

I smile thinly and point at the dagger in Klaus' chest, "Because I know Klaus better than you think Elijah. I knew what he'd do to you. I knew if I gave you the information on our siblings and you freed them, he'd hunt all of you to the ends of the earth."

I step forward and clasp my hand on Elijah's shoulder, looking him in the eyes, "Elijah, if things had played out the way you think they should have, Klaus would have become like Mikael in his single-minded hunt for you all. He would not have rested until he found all four of you and put you back under his thumb. Both he and Mikael had to be dealt with before our family could truly be safe. Now that they are, we can awaken the others and everyone can finally live their lives."

Elijah narrows his eyes at that, frowning severely, "Are we to live in fear of you then Vali? Are you to take Klaus' place as our jailor, as the man who keeps our family together even at the cost of our individual happiness?"

I sigh at that and shake my head, releasing Elijah's shoulder and stepping away to look down at Klaus, "No Elijah. If that was what I wanted, do you think I would have spent a thousand years away? You and I both know I could have taken a place by Klaus' side anytime as an equal, and there's nothing he or any of you could have done about it."

I turn back to Elijah as I finish my explanation, "Five hundred years ago, I told Niklaus that there would come a day when our father was dead and the curse was broken, and on that day I would expect him to hand over every single white oak dagger, so we could all throw them into the sea together. That day came and Nik made the wrong decision. Now he will sleep and we will be free."

Elijah nods slowly, clearly both wary and weary at this point, "Very well. Where are our siblings?"

I grin, flashing my teeth as I drain the rest of the blood from my glass before answering him, "Chicago. We can leave now, though I need to call someone on our way there."

Elijah nods and in minutes we're in the car, Klaus' body placed carefully in the trunk. I let Elijah drive as I pull out my phone and flip it open, calling the first number in my contacts and holding the phone up to my ear.

A moment later the person on the other end picks up and a woman with a posh English accent answers in a very suggestive and sultry tone, "Hello Master, what can I do for you, are you perhaps in need of some company?"

I grin and glance at my brother. Elijah is looking at me askance as I just smirk and reply, "Ah, Cassy, probably not the best time for phone sex, my brother is sitting beside me. Your voice is pure ecstasy as usual though. I need you to get me the vampire Sage's newest number love."

Her tone is a combination of disappointed, apologetic, and annoyed as she replies, "Yes Master, and you know I prefer Cassandra. Let me just look it up… ah here it is."

She rattles off Sage's digits and I grin, "Thanks love. And I know you prefer Cassandra, but I think Cassy suits you better." With that bit of teasing, I hang up on the darling vampire who was in charge of part of my database and dialed up the number she'd given me.

Sage picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Ah, Sage! I'm so glad you picked up. I'm curious, do you remember my voice?"

Sage sounds confused and slightly irritated, "Not really, no. Who is this and how did you get this number?"

I grin, "Its Vali darling! Fall of Constantinople, 1450s? We spent a few decades traipsing across Europe together."

I know she remembers me, as her voice becomes guarded, "Vali… how did you get this number?"

I sigh, "Sage, you don't sound happy to hear from me. I'm a little hurt. And to think, I was about to invite you to join me in Chicago for a little reunion."

I can almost hear her frown as she responds, "Look Vali, we had fun together, but you know I can never reciprocate your feelings for me. My heart belongs to someone else, that's why we had to part ways in the first place."

I roll my eyes, "Right right, the compulsion. Sage, you can go ahead and remember the truth. All of it."

There's silence for several long moments before Sage launches into a profanity laced tirade. I grin at Elijah while he just looks at me with a raised eyebrow and faint disproval.

Eventually Sage calms down, but I can hear the anger in her voice, "You used me."

I grin, "I like to see it as us using each other Sage. You can't deny we had fun together."

Sage doesn't respond to that, instead taking the conversation in a different direction, "I don't get why you felt the need to compel me to think I'd sired you. Not to mention convincing me that we parted ways because you were hopelessly in love with me."

I sigh at that, "It's really complicated darling."

Sage growls, "Then uncomplicate it for me."

I roll my eyes at her persistence and give her what she wants, "Well you see I had this prank planned out that would have been absolutely amazing. Besides you, I had two other vampires of varying ages compelled to believe I sired them. If I hadn't changed things irrevocably along the way, there would have come a time when all three of you would have ended up in the same room, all of you thinking you sired me. Can you imagine the looks on all of your faces as you realized the only way for all of you to believe you sired me, was for all of you to be compelled?"

I close my eyes and imagine it, letting out an over dramatic sigh, "It would have been glorious darling."

Once again Sage is silent for several long moments. I begin to think I've broken her rage, when she finally responds, her tone seething, "You're telling me you fucked with my mind, changed my memories, for a five hundred year old prank that didn't pan out?"

I nod slowly, even though she can't see it, "That sounds about right."

"You're sick." She hisses that out and then hangs up on me, and I just roll my eyes and look at Elijah, "Women right?"

Elijah just purses his lips together as he looks back at me, before responding frankly, "I think she's right Vali. You've become quite unstable while away from us."

I laugh that off, even as I text Sage with 'Going to undagger Finn with Elijah, you coming or no?' In under a minute Sage is calling me back and I grin, answering the phone with relish, "Yes?"

Sage isn't having any of my crap though as she grinds out, "Put Elijah on."

I roll my eyes at that but do as she asks, holding the phone out to Elijah, who frowns but speaks, "This is Elijah."

Sage is quick to react once she hears Elijah's voice, "Is what he says true? Finn will be freed?"

Elijah sighs, "Yes. Vali and I are heading to Chicago right now. He says he knows the location of our siblings, and we intend to remove the daggers from all of them."

Sage is hesitant as she asks the next obvious question, "Why would Klaus allow this?"

I can't help but grin, intrigued to see how Elijah would respond. He can't help smiling a bit himself as he looks at me and answers the question, "Klaus… doesn't have a say in anything anymore. He's currently indisposed, perhaps permanently depending on Vali."

Sage seems curious but clearly unwilling to ask or give me the attention I clearly wanted. Finn had certainly found a keeper in this one, "Fine. Text the address and I'll meet you both in Chicago. And if you're lying to me Vali…"

I grin and can't help responding a bit cheekily, "If I'm lying, you can tie me up and punish me darling. You certainly enjoyed it quite a lot when I did the same to you."

Sage hung up on me again and I just grinned as I tucked my phone away. Elijah just shook his head in clear exasperation as we drove on.

 **A/N: Well, there it is. Tomorrow's chapter will be an interlude focused on the people in Mystic Falls that Vali has left behind and then after that we'll get to undaggering the rest of the family. As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think! I continue to thrive on feedback!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: In which the Gilberts get Elena back, the Lockwoods find out they've been misled a bit, and Katerina comes to a decision regarding her new found freedom.**

 **Mystic Falls Interlude (Night of the Sacrifice) (The events of this segment are happening during Klaus and Vali's brawl through the forest.)**

After watching his half-brothers tumble off into the woods in a blur of fur and claws Elijah moved over to Elena's lifeless body and picked her up bridal style. He took a moment to feel sympathy for the poor teenage girl that bore such a close resemblance to two of his past loves before flashing away from the sight of the ritual.

He arrived at the Gilbert House in no time at all, and handed the body over to a grim faced Grayson Gilbert as Miranda sobbed in the background. Grayson couldn't help his anger, despite the fact that he knew the man before him was ancient and powerful, "So this is what he needed her kept safe for. This is why he came to Mystic Falls. She was always going to be sacrificed, wasn't she?"

Elijah played with his suit's cuffs for a moment as he considered how best to respond to that. Putting one hand in a pocket, he gestured at Elena with the other, "She is not dead. Not permanently anyways. The ritual is complete and my brothers are unbound. However, Vali told me her death is not part of his plans. She will recover by the morning."

Miranda's tears are stopping as she processes this and Grayson looks stupefied. Elijah finishes giving his advice quickly so he can depart, "When she wakes up, all compulsions put on her will be gone. She will be distraught. You should try to be nearby."

Grayson swallows thickly and nods in thanks. Elijah is gone in a flash and the Gilberts close their door to the dark night.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Mystic Falls (A few days after the ritual)**

Richard, Mason, and Tyler Lockwood had been called to the forest by the werewolf pack that had been living near Mystic Falls for almost five years now under Vali's orders. The ritual had supposedly happened only three days ago on the night of the full moon.

The wolves unfortunately could not be there given exactly what happened to werewolves on the full moon, but the Lockwoods had expected their curse to break during the night if the ritual was successful. It had not and that left them all feeling confused, worried, and more than a little angry. They were expecting the wolves in the forest to be in the same state, but as they approached the Pack's normal camping site, they found a huge party going on.

Richard was the one to take the lead as the Alpha caught sight of them and sauntered over, a grin on her face. He frowns at her grin and gestures at the party before asking, "What is this?"

The Alpha blinks, smile faltering only a bit before raising an eyebrow, "What do you think it is? We're celebrating Mayor. Hope that's not against any of your town's silly rules."

Mason steps forward, being a bit more level headed, "So then it worked? You wouldn't be celebrating if the ritual wasn't successful right?"

The Alpha turns to him, smiling, "Of course it was successful, you doubted Vali? He would have settled for nothing less than the curse being broken, and it has been."

Mason smiles back, clearly happy with the news, "I'm glad to hear that, we all are I'm sure. I suppose we expected the transformation to revert after the curse was broken, but we ended up spending the entire night as wolves."

She blinks again, and her smile falls from her face, "You don't… right. You three need to come with me."

Any relief the Lockwoods had begun to feel was erased by her sudden disquieted attitude as she led them through the party to a large circus tent and motioned them inside. In the tent they found a group of five of Vali's archivists, all working with what seemed to be two sources of blood. The Head Archivist looked up and frowns, "We are not ready yet Rylla, you know the turning will not happen until after the sun sets."

Rylla shakes her head and points with her thumb back at the Lockwoods, "Not here bout that, I get the whole time thing. I invited these three to the party tonight to celebrate and participate, but it turns out they don't know all the facts. Figured you could tell it better than me."

The older woman looks to the three men with a piercing gaze, "Of course, the Lockwoods. Tell me, what did Master Vali promise you concerning the Curse?"

Tyler looks confused while Richard frowns severely in thought. Mason, having received the pitch last responds promptly, "He promised that he'd break it. That after it was gone, we'd have the choice whether we shifted or not."

The archivist smiles grimly, "And you do have a choice to make now. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon was, to put it simply, a myth."

Richard snarls, stepping forward, "What? What does that even mean?!"

His outburst causes Rylla to step inbetween him and the archivists, holding up her hands, "Hey, hey. Freak out once you hear everything."

The Head Archivist continues easily, not even phased by Richard's threatening posture, "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon was created several centuries earlier by Master Vali's brothers, Lord Klaus and Lord Elijah, in an effort to focus both the werewolves and the vampires on helping them break the real curse. The real curse was put on Master Vali and Lord Klaus alone by the Original Witch. It bound their werewolf halves and left them weakened and no longer whole."

She pauses to make sure the Lockwoods are listening, before she finishes, "That is the curse that was broken three nights ago on the Full Moon. And the choice before you now, that many of the werewolves outside have already made, is whether you are ready to control your own transformation… by becoming a hybrid."

Mason blinks at that, clearly not following the explanation that well, "What? Like Vali? How does that work, he said he couldn't turn werewolves."

He receives a grim smile in reply, "He could not while cursed. With the Original Witch's magic undone, he can now make as many hybrids as he wants. This is what you are offered. As a hybrid, you will never have to turn into a wolf again, you will be stronger than most vampires, and your bite will be poisonous to them. You will live forever."

Mason looks to the female Alpha's who's been watching the entire exchange, "And you've agreed to this? Everyone outside has agreed to this?"

Rylla scoffs, turning her chin up, "Of course, we were raised with the knowledge that our generation would be the one who would ascend to join Vali. This party is one of many taking place across North and South America as we speak, and by the end of the night, there will be thousands of hybrids. If I could, I would ascend tonight myself, but I have to wait."

Tyler finally speaks up, brow furrowed, "Why do you have to wait?"

Rylla coughs, suddenly seeming less like a powerful Alpha and more like a blushing schoolgirl, "We have been told Vali may be able to have children now that the curse is broken. I am hoping to put forth my name for consideration, and we are not sure if hybrid females will be able to have children."

All three males look rather disturbed at that, so the Archivist jumps in again, "You have until the sun sets to decide. We will begin once it is dark and if you do not wish to gain control over your curse, you must be gone by then."

Rylla nods, "Thank you Archivist." She then turns to the Lockwoods and begins to browbeat them out of the tent, "You've got a couple hours to decide. For now, feel free to enjoy the party! You have just as much right to be here as we do."

She then leaves the Lockwood males to their own devices. Richard and Mason turn to one another and Mason frowns, "What are we going to do? Controlling our transformation is one thing… becoming half vampire is another thing entirely."

Before Richard could answer his brother, Tyler spoke up, "I'm taking it. Being an immortal hybrid can't possibly be more painful than being forced to break every bone in my body every full moon."

Mason frowns at his nephew, and opens his mouth to reply only for Richard to interject with a nod, "I am as well. Carol is already a vampire, and I don't wish to force her to watch me grow old. I don't want to be forced to watch her stay the same while I wither away and die."

Richard smiles grimly, "This is the best case scenario for all of us."

Mason narrows his eyes at that, "I'm not so sure… I have to think about this."

He walks away and Tyler turns to his father, "He'll take it. He has to. Anything is better than being trapped by this curse."

Richard frowns as he watches his younger brother's retreating back, "We can only hope so."

In the end Mason did do it, sticking around when the sun had set and everyone was gathered in the center of the camp. Lined up, one by one the werewolves drank from a goblet of Vali's blood. To the side mats had been laid out, and those who drank removed their tops and lay down upon them. As they did so, the Alpha came around and slid a knife into the heart of each one in a single motion.

The entire thing felt less like a ceremony and more like an assembly line to the Lockwoods, though those around them seemed much more invested in the ritualistic elements than they were. Halfway through the pack drinking Vali's blood, those who drank first began to wake up and were offered different blood entirely, in a much smaller quantity.

Everyone was treated to the sight of these newly made hybrids drinking the blood and stabilizing, their sets of dual fangs coming out and their eyes turning a gold black. Once they were done, they went back to partying, and within two hours, everyone who would turn was turned and reveling in their new found freedom.

The archivists packed up and quietly left as the now hybrid pack celebrated long into the night. The Lockwood males ended up splitting, Mason and Richard wishing to head home to their respective significant others, while Tyler stayed, eventually finding a young brunette named Hayley that peaked his interest.

She'd apparently been orphaned too early to even remember her parents, and her adoptive family knew nothing about the supernatural. When she accidentally killed someone while drunk on a boating trip, her curse triggered and she transformed the first time in the middle of her living room. She was kicked out at the age of thirteen, only to almost instantly be picked up by Rylla and raised by the pack they were now partying with.

Her story was almost tragic, and he was glad he'd had a support structure after he triggered his own curse. She'd apparently tried to run away from the pack more than once in search of her birth parents, but could never quite manage to get out from Rylla's thumb. Hayley seemed to consider her more of an older sister than a jailor though from the way she talked.

After exchanging stories and life experience for hours, it was only to be expected when clothes flew off and Tyler found himself experiencing rough hybrid sex for the first time with a willing partner who was just as fast, strong, and durable as he.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Katerina was a combination of annoyed, frustrated, and horny by this point. Vali was gone now, and she'd never thought he'd just leave her behind once caving into Elijah and letting her go outside the hundred foot tether she'd been on for a hundred and twenty years. But here she was, finding herself alone in Vali's Mystic Falls Mansion with nothing to do.

Well, she wasn't entirely alone. The place was still staffed with vampires who treated her more like a guest than a pet thankfully. But they were all boring when compared to her Master or even Elijah. Throwing herself onto her bed chest first in a fit of frustration, she groaned as she thought of the road trip she was missing out on.

But she hadn't been invited along, and she wasn't going to invite Vali's anger by intruding on whatever he, Klaus, and Elijah were doing now that the curse was broken. She definitely didn't want to draw Klaus' attention to her either. Flopping onto her back she sighed, staring up at the ceiling for several long moments.

Eventually her thoughts turned towards the other day, when Vali had dragged her into a random storage closet, bent her over, and pounded her until she reached not one but four screaming climaxes. Her hands moved over her body and she soon found herself placing a hand under her shirt and down her pants, massaging her breast as she ran her fingers up and down her slit, whimpering.

A few minutes later she was naked and pushing three fingers into her wet entrance as she called Vali's name out. Her thumb worked at her clit and her free hand played with her nipples until each was rock hard. No matter how hard she worked, she couldn't truly replicate the feeling of Vali's hands on her body, of his cock inside her…

It was thinking about that that finally set her over the edge, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream as she climaxed with thoughts of Vali in her head. She lay back panting, eyes half-lidded as she found herself pouting. She hoped her master came back for her soon. She already missed him. Coming to a decision, she got up off the bed and began getting dressed. She'd go find Vali and watch from afar until whatever family business he was taking care of was done with. Then she'd be there, ready to satisfy his needs.

 **A/N: For those who didn't catch the hints before now and might be confused, Vali has been having Grayson secretly drain some of Elena's blood every week for five years now. Afterwards its been magically preserved by Vali's archivist, and spread to all of the werewolf packs loyal to Vali in the Americas. That middle segment of the interlude quite literally signifies Vali gaining an army of hybrids overnight and every single one has a sire bond to him. Yay~**

 **As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review letting me know what you think of the story! I thrive on feedback!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: In which all of Vali's siblings are finally together for a chapter. Yay hype?**

 **Chicago**

The first thing we did upon arriving at my subordinate's manor in Chicago was stuff Klaus' body into Elijah's empty coffin. Immediately after I placed a heavy padlock on the coffin and a wave of magic washed over it. Nobody without seriously powerful magic would be able to damage the coffin enough to break it open, and nobody besides me could open the lock.

By the time that was done, Sage had shown up and I couldn't help grinning and spreading my arms wide as if asking for a hug, "Sage, darling! It's so good to see you again."

Sage just narrows her eyes dangerously at me, "I'm here for Finn. If this was a trick I swear I'll rip out your guts."

I roll my eyes at what all three of us know is an empty threat, but I keep the easy smile on my face as I turn to Elijah, "Elijah, why don't you go wake up our younger siblings while I take Sage to Finn. You can handle Rebekah and Kol together for an hour yes?"

Elijah actually looks a bit daunted by the prospect but nods, "I suppose I have enough bombshells to drop on them that they won't grow too bored while we wait. I may wait a bit before undaggering them, so that you are closer to being on your way when they awake."

I chuckle and we split up, Sage and I one way while Elijah goes the other. While driving to Chicago I'd had the coffins moved from the storage house Klaus kept them in to this manor that the vampire I'd put in charge of the city owned. I'd planned this out rather meticulously, and the way I wanted this to go called for Finn in one room and my other three siblings in the other.

As Sage and I entered the room, it was to find Finn's coffin already open with him laying inside all grey, dagger still buried in his heart. In a flash Sage was across the room and her hand was closed around the hilt, ready to pull it free. I blurred to her side and grabbed her wrist before she could do so, causing her to look at me with angry and betrayed eyes.

I grin as I preempt what is sure to be a loud exclamation, "Before I leave him to you my dear, there's one more thing I need from you."

Sage puts on the bravest face she can muster as she stares back at me with her jaw clenched, but we both know that at this point she'd get down on her knees and suck my cock if I demanded it of her, "Fine. What is it?"

I grin, "You don't need to be so upset darling, you'll like this order, you'll even want to carry it out. When Finn wakes up, if he speaks to the wrong person he's in danger of becoming suicidal. What I need from you is to make sure that doesn't happen. You're going to show Finn everything this world has to offer, everything he's missed over the last nine hundred years. You're going to convince him he's better off spending the next thousand years with you. Do you know why?"

She looks confused, as clearly she'd already had intentions of doing what I said, "Why?"

I smile, "Because if Finn dies darling, you and every vampire you've ever turned, along with every vampire they've turned will die with him. It's called a sire line Sage, and I'm sure there are people over the centuries that you've turned who you still care about. Finn cannot be allowed to continue bemoaning his monstrous existence. It's up to you to show him exactly what joy there is in being immortal. Understood?"

She nods, clearly shaken by my words but at the same time I can see her resolve harden. She'll do exactly what I want of her, even going beyond the call of duty now that she knows what's truly at stake. I grin and release her hand before stepping back, "Wonderful. Go ahead now, you've more than earned the right to be the one who wakes him."

She nods again before pulling the dagger free and tossing it aside, watching Finn's greyed face intently. The revival takes a little under thirty minutes and as Finn comes out of the coffin gasping, Sage is there with a blood bag. He frowns at the strange thing but she shows him how to drink from it and soon his color returns as he looks around the room and his eyes fall on me.

He looks absolutely astonished, "Vali? It's been a hundred years, where have you been?"

Even as he says this, he continues to take in the room he's in, the clothes were wearing, his brow furrows in confusion, "What are you both wearing? Where are we?"

Sage clearly has no idea how to tell him so I step up to the plate and rip the bandaid off full throttle, "Finn, you've been daggered for nine hundred years."

Finn looks incredulous at this information, "Nine hundred years? Daggered? What the hell are you talking about Vali?"

I sigh and bend down to pick up the white oak silver dagger off the floor, holding it up for him to see even as I begin to explain, "The Five that you lot believed you were tricking back in the 12th century were in fact aware of what you were. They slid these daggers into the hearts of each of you to temporarily kill you only to find they did not work on Klaus. He slaughtered the lot of them and woke everyone but you. He has spent the last thousand years daggering and undaggering our siblings at his own whim, but he's left you dead all this time."

Finn is up and out of the coffin in a flash, "Where is he? I will KILL that bastard!"

I grin at the display of emotion before shaking my head and spreading my arms wide, "I'm sorry brother, but I've beaten you to it."

Finn stops at that, blinking for a moment before his brow furrows, his anger completely drained by my strange statement. Finn had been speaking metaphorically, but now I'd admitted to doing what should have been impossible, "You've killed Niklaus? How is that possible? We burnt the white oak tree to ash."

I grin and beckon for him to follow. He does so and Sage does as well as we return to the room with Elijah's repurposed coffin in it. I undo the padlock and open the coffin easily, showing Niklaus in all his daggered glory. Finn is astonished, "How is this possible if you just said the daggers do not affect him?"

I smile, "I had centuries of time on my hands Finn. I made one that did work on him, using the resources at my disposal."

I close the coffin up and put the padlock on it before turning to Finn and placing my hands on his shoulders, locking gazes with him, "I promise you this brother. For his crime against you, Nik will spend at least a thousand years dead in that box. After that, it will be your choice whether we wake him or not."

Finn looks at me for several long moments before nodding slowly, "A fitting punishment."

I grin and clap him on the shoulder, "Wonderful! Now, I believe you have someone who has waited nine hundred years for you to get reacquainted with. Best not to keep a lady waiting longer than you already have yes?"

With that, he turned back to Sage and a wide smile slowly grew across his face as he stepped towards her. I slipped from the room to give them privacy, knowing that Sage would do as I'd told her to, and distract Finn for the next century at the very least. I was quite pleased with myself as I made my way to the room Rebekah and Kol had been transported to, entering it to find everyone up and awake as well as focused on me as soon as I opened the door.

I grinned, "Ah, littlest brother and littlest sister. It has been a while hasn't it? What has Elijah been able to cover so far?"

Elijah speaks up at this, "I've told them of your true parentage and how despite that, you've taken Niklaus down and sided with us over him. I also told them what happened with Mikael."

I smile at that, "Ah, wonderful, just the basics then. Well, I'd show you his body, but I'm at least fourty percent sure that Finn and Sage are currently revitalizing their relationship in there. Possibly on the floor, or against the wall… or maybe against the coffin."

I smile wistfully and Rebekah wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Are you really fantasizing about our brother and his peasant lover having sex Vali?"

I grin, "More Sage than Finn, but yes."

Kol lets out a guffaw at that, laughing so hard he's almost bending over before straightening and composing himself after several moments, "Gods, it would seem we've traded the overbearing brother for the perverted one."

I just continue to grin, clearly unrepentant.

Rebekah is frowning and more than willing to change the subject, "Kol raises a good point. What happens now? Have we traded Klaus for you? Will you be the one who watches over us and decides when we need a dagger in the heart for a few decades?"

Instead of answering I look to Elijah, who holds up Kol and Rebekah's daggers. I take them from him and turn to my younger siblings, watching as they don't quite tense up, but they do grow a bit more wary. Flipping the daggers over so I'm holding the blades, I hold out the hilt to each of them. Slowly, they take it, looking at me with confused eyes.

I just smile, "From now on, you're the masters of your own fate. What you do with those daggers, I care not. Toss them into sea as I gave Klaus a chance to, use them on each other, I still will not care. Being a full hybrid, silver daggers such as those do not concern me."

Slowly they nod and I watch as they tuck the daggers away before continuing with my pre-planned spiel, "That said, I have something to offer to each of you, including you Elijah. You may call these offerings whatever you wish, but please consider them gifts with no strings attached."

Turning to Rebekah I smile, "First, little sister. I am offering you a ride on one of my private jets, a one way trip to New Orleans."

Rebekah looks a bit stricken by that, and I see pain flash across her face as she replies, "Why would I want that? That city holds nothing but bad memories and heartbreak for me now."

I grin a wide toothy grin as I proceed to drop my bombshell on her, "Because Rebekah, Marcel Gerald has been waiting for you to return for over ninety years, and has built a kingdom for himself in that time. All that he needs at this point is a Queen."

Rebekah is floored, actually stumbling back and placing her hand on her own coffin for support, "He's alive? He survived the fire?"

I nod, "He did. Ravia did as well, and together they've rebuilt New Orleans from the ashes of Mikael's tyranny. Marcel is waiting for you Rebekah, and Klaus can't stop you anymore."

There are tears in Rebekah's eyes now, and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes at her even as she suddenly blurs into me, hugging me and crying into my jacket. I manage to peel her off eventually and hand her a card, "This will give you access to a plane, as well as access to one of my bank accounts. A driver will be waiting for you downstairs. Go wild little sister, and then go to New Orleans."

She takes the card from me slowly and nods, before she leaves the room in a flash, I grin and turn to my brothers, finally rolling my eyes, "She was a little emotional, wasn't she?"

Kol snickers while Elijah frowns in disapproval and replies, "You say you have gifts for each of us. I can only imagine what you might have for Kol and I, after that display."

I grin at that, "Well now, you're certainly eager Elijah. We'll start with you then, save the best for last." I wink at Kol and he grins in response at the combination compliment/insult.

Turning to Elijah I raise an eyebrow, "Now then brother, can you guess at what I have that you may want?"

Elijah's brow furrows and he instantly drops to one of our more recent conversations, "Are you offering me Katerina brother?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "I can see where you'd come to that conclusion Elijah, but no. Katerina is a copy of what you truly want, isn't she?"

Elijah grows more and more confused as I draw things out, before finally I say it, "Tatia."

His face immediately blanks at that, "Tatia is dead Vali. She has been for a thousand years. Mother killed her and used her death to bind the curse to Klaus after you left."

I sigh and spread my hands wide, "This Elijah, is my deepest shame, my greatest regret. Mother did not kill Tatia. When I left the family behind, I took Tatia with me. The blood Mother used to bind Klaus and I was what was left over from the ritual that turned us all into vampires in the first place."

Elijah is on me in an instant, hands grabbing my jacket as he slams me into a wall. I let him do so, as there's quite literally nothing he can actually do to me at this point. It's the angriest I've ever seen him, even as tears well in his eyes, "It was you? You took her from me? Why would you do this?"

I sigh and place my hands on either side of Elijah's head, resting my forehead to his, "I assure you brother, I had the best of intentions, though that does not excuse my actions. We both know exactly how hard it was to control our blood lust when we first turned. You have a thousand years of experience now with a vampire's heightened emotions Elijah. What would you have done, if Tatia had accidentally cut herself around you? Had exposed her blood to your senses?"

Elijah blinked at that, taken aback, "Are you trying to tell me you took Tatia from me so I would not kill her?"

His tone is incredulous, and I can't do anything but shrug my shoulders, "That was part of it. I wished to spare you the torment of killing your own beloved, but at the same time, I did not enjoy the way you and Klaus fought over her. I wished to spare your bond with him as well. If either of you had killed her by accident, I feared that that bond would be broken."

Elijah releases me and steps away, shaking his head. He can't even look at me with how distraught he is. Kol watches on seemingly unconcerned as I step away from the wall and straighten my jacket, "I understand if you cannot forgive me Elijah. But you will still want what I have for you."

Elijah finally turns to me as a light goes on and he finally looks past his anger to realize how this conversation began, "Tatia still lives? You turned her? How did you even figure out how to do so that early on?"

I shrug sheepishly, "I discovered purely by accident our blood's healing properties. After I found that out, I began to try to use Tatia to gain control over my own blood lust, by drinking from her multiple times a day, and then forcing her to drink my own blood to heal."

I pause before shaking my head, "Unfortunately, she injured herself, as I speculated earlier. I could no more control myself than you would have been able to, and she died. Fortunately, she died with my blood in her system and woke up immortal. Tatia does still live Elijah, and I have her location and a private jet waiting to take you there, if you want it."

Elijah is clearly torn, torn between being angry with me and accepting what I offer. Eventually he settles for a combination of both, speaking through gritted teeth, "Fine. I accept your offer."

I nod and retrieve a burner phone from my pocket, dialing up a number I know by heart and letting it ring. Only a moment passes before Lexi picks it up, "Y-yes?"

"Hello Lexi darling, it's me. Do you have eyes on your mentor?"

"N-not physically, not right now… b-but I know where she is, I've found the fortress she's holed herself up in. She's in Madrid, I c-can give you the address. Will you be coming soon?"

I can easily hear the desperation in her voice, she's still holding out hope that I'm being honest and will let her go once her appointed task is done. I chuckle, "Oh no, I won't be coming at all Lexi. I'm sending my brother Elijah to you, he's the one who will meet with Tatia. I'm washing my hands of the whole thing."

Lexi swallows thickly, "W-what does that mean for me?"

I walk over to a stone faced Elijah as I answer her, "That will be up to my brother. If he says so, you may consider yourself released from my compulsion once you direct him to Tatia. I believe your chances are good on that front Lexi, Elijah has always been the honorable one."

I hold the phone and a card identical to Rebekah's out to him, and Elijah takes both before leaving Kol and I alone in the room. I turn to Kol and let the look of contrition fall from my face, grinning wickedly, "So, chances of him forgiving me in the next century?"

Kol chuckles at that, "Knowing our "Family above all" older brother? Rather high I'd say. Might even be forgiven in the next decade given how many times Elijah forgave Nik over the last thousand years. But enough about them! I'm curious now Vali. I have no epic true love for you to pull out of a hat, so you can't possibly shock me like you did with Rebekah and Elijah. What gift do you have to offer me, your little brother?"

Instead of a straight answer I beckon for him to follow, "Its better if I show you I think." As we walked out of the room, I couldn't help myself and added, "Tell me Kol, what do you know of the first Immortal, Silas?"

 **A/N: For those unaware, this story is reaching it's conclusion. 5-10 more chapters at the most I think before its over. After that I have some ideas for a sequel, but most likely I will take at least a month off of writing to get my creative juices revitalized.**

 **As always, if you have the time please consider leaving me a review letting me know what you think! How good did Vali do at pinpointing Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah's desires? Are you all looking forward to the Elijah/Tatia interlude, as much as you were probably looking forward to Vali/Tatia? xP Vali's kinda just over her sadly, so he has no desire to go hunting for her himself at this point~**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: In which we find out what Kol's greatest desire is.**

Kol froze right outside the door as soon as I said the name, eyes growing wide and face paling as he immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, "Vali, you didn't…"

I can't help grinning as he trails off, so terrified of the idea of Silas that he can't even ask the question for fear of an answer. I put that fear to rest by shaking my head, "No, I didn't. Silas is dealt with Kol. Buried and gone, and I share in your desire to keep it that way brother."

I place a hand on his shoulder and look into his eyes, "Out of all of our siblings Kol, it is you who I find myself identifying with the most. That's why I want to show you more than the others will ever know exists, and it's why I saved you for last. Now come and see what I have for you."

As we descended into the depths of the mansion, which had more basement levels than it had above ground floors, Kol responded, "I remember your doll in New Orleans offering me untold magical knowledge on your behalf. Is that what you're talking about now? I won't lie, it sounds better than what you offered any of our other siblings, but after you name dropped Silas I can't help but be disappointed if that's all there is."

I grin, "Oh the Archive is always open to you little brother, but no, it's not what I wish to offer you. I'd like to think I'm a bit better at pinpointing your greatest desires than that."

We reach the basement floor I'm heading for and begin moving onto the floor, which is rather busy activity wise, vampires and witches working together in unison. I begin to lead Kol through the crowded room to the next when I stop, frowning as I notice a female vampire tied to a chair, being tortured by one of my vampires.

She has stakes pinning both of her hands to the chair she's tied to and it's clear she's in serious pain as I walk over, curiosity peaked. Kol follows with a raised eyebrow, easily recognizing this as a detour. I stop the interrogator as he prepares to drive another stake into her and smile, "Hello there. You know who I am of course. Who is this?"

The vampire immediately turns his full attention to me, bowing slightly in deference, "Master, this one is an intruder. She tried to sneak down here a week ago. We think she's a Traveler Spy sir, and they sent her because they thought we wouldn't notice an extra vampire. She didn't even make it past security."

I smile at that, looking at the woman, even as she stares about with weary defiance, her jaw clenched shut, "And does this spy have a name?"

Her interrogator shook his head, "She hasn't given us anything yet sir, but a little bit more time and she'll break."

I smile, "Well now, you have an hour. I have a prior obligation to my brother here, but once that's done I'll come back and deal with this one myself. No killing her off until then alright?"

The vampire thug nods in understanding, grim determination across his face. As I turn to continue walking towards my original goal and Kol falls into step beside me, I can't help grin as I hear the Interrogator speak to his prisoner, "You might as well talk now. You really don't want the Master to deal with you personally."

Kol finds it amusing as well based off his snickering even as we come into a new room with a large sarcophagus in the center and archivists scurrying around it. Kol frowns as he takes it in before looking at me, "What is this?"

I grin wickedly, "Tell me what you know of the Other Side Kol."

Kol blinks at the tangent but answers, "Its supernatural hell. Witches have an easier time with it, able to communicate with each other and even communicate with living witches, but vampires and werewolves supposedly can't. Why?"

I move to the sarcophagus and open it, revealing Amara to my little brother, "Because the Other Side is an inherent part in Silas' story dear brother. The hell on earth he's prophesized to unleash is the Other Side. The reason he wants to do so is because of this woman."

Kol looks upon Amara's stone-like face, two thousand years of dessication leaves her looking more like a statue than a corpse, "Another doppleganger? How many of these things are there?"

I laugh at that, "Sometimes it seems there are too many Kol, but no. This is Amara, the second immortal and she's the reason the dopplegangers exist in the first place. You see Kol, two thousand years ago, Silas was just a powerful witch, part of a group known as the Travelers. He wished to live forever and convinced his fiancé to help him create an elixir for them to drink on their wedding day."

I chuckle, "And then he promptly stole that elixir for himself and Amara, his true love. His fiancé found out of course and being that she was a powerful witch in her own right, she had the capacity to take revenge. So she took Amara and dessicated her, before using her to create and anchor the Other Side to our reality. Then she convinced Silas she'd killed Amara, and locked him away with the cure."

I shrug my shoulders, "She hoped that he would take the cure and die, so that he would be forced to spend eternity on the Other Side with her. He's chosen not to so far, and that's why witches fear his return. I've made sure that his return won't ever happen Kol, but we still have Amara to deal with, the anchor to the Other Side."

Kol frowns as he takes in the female immortal, "I don't mind the impromptu history lesson much, but why tell me all this?"

"Because Kol, this is part of what I'm offering you. I want to remove the anchor and destroy the Other Side without bringing it here to our world. I want those already on the Other Side to move onto their true afterlife and I want you to help me complete this task."

Kol furrows his brow, "That's a rather tall order. Why does the Other Side need be to destroyed if you've taken care of Silas? Why do you seek to wage war with those already dead?"

I shake my head, "Silas is dealt with, that I'm sure of. Most of the living beings who would seek him out are dealt with as well. But as you said, dead witches still have a hold on the living world. Given enough time, the dead will try to find ways to come back themselves and raise Silas for their own agenda. I would prefer we stop them before then."

Kol nods slowly at that, "Agreed. But then, this sounds like a solely magical endeavor. In that department I have always been sorely lacking, so how do you wish for me to help?"

I grin at that, "Well now, that's where your gift finally comes in brother." I whistle sharply, and all seven of the archivists who had before been working in the room stopped what they were doing and came to stand before us. All of them were male, and all of them had similar looks and a similar build to Kol. With all eight of them standing together now, it was almost uncanny.

Kol frowns at their appearance, "Vali, I hope this is some sort of a joke. I'm not nearly as vain and self-centered as you're making me out to be, and if they're for my pleasure, I assure you that I am solely into women."

I chuckle, "I'm sure little brother. Do not worry, I have plenty of female witches who would jump at the chance to get in bed with the great Lord Kol. I may have bragged about you a bit too much. But no, these young men have a different purpose, one I think you'll enjoy."

With a gesture, all of them turn around and expose their upper backs, showing off neat lines of holes. I grin and look to Kol, "Do you recognize this?"

Kol frowns, "They've been prepared for body possession. Brother…"

I grin as he trails off, "Yes brother. For you. My witches have long since perfected the act of body jumping. I'm not inclined to do it myself, but I always knew you might enjoy the chance to experience magic again one day. These seven young men have pledged through magical oaths to serve you until the day they die. One for each day of the week so that you don't wear them out too quickly."

The archivists turn back around at my say so even as Kol stares at them, "Why would they agree to this?"

I smile and nod to one of them, and he steps forward to address Kol, "The pursuit of knowledge is all any of us want Lord Kol. Under your tutelage we are sure to discover magics never even heard of. Sacrificing some of our time so that you may experience magic again is the least any of us can do in exchange for your guidance and mentorship."

Kol looks absolutely floored, and it's completely obvious how starved for respect and admiration he is as he swallows thickly. Of course, I already knew that, just as I'd known exactly what to give Elijah and Rebekah. He turns to me slowly and grins wider than I've ever seen from him, "You were right Vali, you did save the best for last."

I clasp a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to understand that this gift comes with no strings attached brother. You will always have access to the magical knowledge at my disposal, and you will always have access to these seven so long as they live as well as replacements. There's a waiting list of volunteer. Know that my request of you concerning helping me destroy the Other Side is just that, a request. Your gifts are not dependent on your acceptance of this task."

Kol stares at me for several long moments before nodding slowly, "I understand. But I'll still do it, if nothing else, as a way to learn more of the magic centered around it. I promise you Vali, the Other Side will be destroyed and Silas' threat will finally be dealt with. You've given me all the tools I need to do it."

I grin and pull him into a hug, startling him somewhat severely. I end it only a second later, holding him at arm's length and smiling, "Excellent. I'll leave you to it Kol, your new assistants will show you how to transfer your consciousness to one of them. I have a spy to interrogate now. We'll talk again soon brother."

He gives me one last nod and I leave the room at a casual pace. Kol will either succeed or fail, but truly it matters not. His new little group is one of five that is currently looking for a way to destroy the Other Side, and they are in fact the smallest of those groups. They have an edge in that I've given them Amara, but at the end of the day, so long as the Other Side is unanchored and gone I'll be happy.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I have a smile on my face as I make my way back into the larger room and walk over to where the torturer is still at work trying to break our little spy. Once more I stop him and he turns to face me. I raise an eyebrow, "Find anything out yet?"

He grimaces and presses his lips together firmly as he shakes his head. It's clear he's afraid of punishment but I just chuckle, patting him on the back as I take his place in front of the tied up vampire.

Her head is hanging down now, and she's clearly lost a lot of strength given the amount of blood her tormentor has bled out of her. I reach down and grasp her chin, pulling her head up so she's forced to look into my eyes. I shake my head, keeping my eyes on her even as I speak to the tense interrogator, "There's no need to be ashamed, I wouldn't have expected you to manage anything from this one. She has fire to her, just like her mother."

The woman's eyes immediately open wide as she stares at me in shock and I grin wickedly, showing off my pearly whites, "Isn't that right, Nadia Petrova?"

She looks so confused and her vow of silence finally ends as she answers me, "H-how?"

I just chuckle, even as I step forward, place my other hand on the top of her head, and twist sharply in a move that breaks her neck and leaves her unconscious. Tearing away her restraints I pick her up easily and sling her over my shoulder as I look at the vampire interrogator who's eyes are rather wide by this point as well, "My turn."

I make my way back upstairs and find a bedroom in short order to plop Nadia in. Leaving her laying on the bed, I zip away to grab a blood bag and arrive back just in time to find her waking up. I toss the blood bag into her lap and stand there as she drinks from it greedily. As soon she's done she's off the bed away from me. Unfortunately the room is windowless and I stand between her and the doors.

I raise an eyebrow at her but make no move to attack. She seems to be torn between fashioning a stake to use against me and asking me what I know of Katerina. Eventually she deflates a bit and chooses the latter, "How do you know who I am? How do you know my mother?"

I grin, "I'm not sure you're in the position to be asking the questions, but if you answer mine, I'll answers yours. To answer your first question, I've known who you are for quite a long time Nadia. I am heavily invested in the doppleganger bloodline. Now, I'm curious to know who you think I am."

She frowns but slowly accepts the little game I'm choosing to play with her, "I assume you're the Enemy. If you knew who I was already, why were your people in the dark? That guy was beating on me for hours every day for a week."

I blink at that, I can practically hear the capitol E in Enemy, "Because some things are need to know Nadia. What is the significance behind naming me the Enemy?"

She shrugs, "The Enemy is what the Travelers call the mysterious shadow organization that's been hunting them down for the last several centuries. It's the reason that so few Travelers remain at this point and all they've been able to figure out is that whoever's behind it somehow has vampires and witches working together. Given everything I've seen in this place and given that the Travelers sent me in the first place to try to get back some sort of sarcophagus, I assume that this is that shadow organization and you're in charge of it, or at least highly place."

She frowns as she asks her question after that long speech, "Why are you invested in the doppleganger bloodline?"

I take in her answer, considering that for a long moment before grinning, "Well, they're right, I am the Enemy. And you're also right about me being in charge, the one all the way at the top. I like that title too, The Enemy. I'm going to keep that one."

She swallows thickly at that, noticing that I haven't answered her question, she begins to tense up, "Why would you just tell me that? What if I got away and told the Travelers?"

I grin at that, and by the way she tenses further I know I must be pulling off evil smirk really well right now, "Well first, you aren't going to be leaving this room. Second, who's really left to tell? At this point the Travelers barely exist. The last group of any real size was the ones protecting the Sarcophagus, and they're all dead now. If I had to guess, you were sent here by one Traveler and one alone. Gregor, yes?"

As I correctly name her boyfriend Nadia makes an attempt at escaping, moving in a blur of speed towards the door, only for me to grab her by the hair and slam her into a nearby wall, pushing her up against it with my body even as I pull her head back with one hand and run the other hand down her side to rest on her hip, "Nadia… you shouldn't have done that."

She snarls and struggles against me, but finds such efforts fruitless, and eventually stops, putting a brave face on and resting her cheek against the wall for a moment as she speaks, "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I won't tell you anything else."

I can't help but laugh at that, "Oh if only you knew how many times I've heard that one darling." Spinning her around I initiate compulsion as soon as her eyes meet mine, "You will stop fighting me, you will stop trying to escape. You will do whatever I say."

I release her and she just stands there, leaning against the wall for support, her eyes wide, "You're an Original."

I snort at that, "Darling, I'm the Master himself. I'm the smart Original."

She swallows convulsively, "I thought the Master was a myth."

That just causes me to grin, "We're all myths love. Believe me when I say that I am the Master. Though I suppose the Enemy has its own charm to it."

Nadia just stares at me, "What are you going to do to me now?"

I ponder for several long moments before pulling out my phone and dialing up a number. Katerina picks up instantly, "Yes Master?"

I grin as I look at Nadia, "Hello Katerina. Where are you right now love?"

Katerina pauses for a long moment before speaking in a small voice, "… Chicago."

"Perfect! I'm standing here, and I'm in a good mood now that I've dealt with my siblings. I'm feeling incredibly magnanimous. So, I've got your daughter here and I'm going to give her to you. You two can reconnect or whatever while I deal with one last bit of family business. Just make sure she stays out of my hair, or I'll be forced to kill her alright?"

Katerina's response is less than eloquent, "… What?"

I sigh, "Katerina, keep up please. The daughter that was taken from you in the late 1500s. The one you looked for after becoming a vampire, but were never able to find. The one who got herself turned into a vampire to continue searching for you for the past five hundred years. That one. Come and do some mother-daughter bonding Katerina, it's been five hundred years."

I hang up without another word, knowing that Katerina will eventually get her act together and approach the manor we're currently in. Nadia looks a combination of tearful and hopeful, having latched onto a specific piece of what I just said, "She looked for me?"

I roll my eyes and don't deign to answer that, pointing at Nadia even as I walk towards the door, "Stay. You can leave with Katerina and Katerina alone. No more working with Travelers. Oh and when you get the chance let someone know where Gregor is so we can deal with him alright?"

I'm out of the room before she can protest the fact that I've just ordered her to give her boyfriend up for death. She'll do what I say because of the compulsion and that's all that matters. I've got something more important to deal with now anyways. As I walk down the hall towards an elevator that will take me to another part of the complex entirely, I let a slow grin spread across my face.

It's time to speak with my mother.

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Esther! Dun dun duuuuuun!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Esther's back baby! And a nice conclusion with Nadia/Katerina to end out the chapter :D**

As I entered the dimly lit room it was to find everything already prepared. Archivists stood around the edges of the room, and in the middle sat Klaus' final coffin, illuminated by candles. I knew what was inside it already of course, the perfectly preserved body of my mother put in such a state by Ayana a thousand years previous.

I smile down at the coffin as I step up to it, running my hands over its surface before looking to the archivist in charge, "Is everything prepared?"

The cloaked figure nods once and my smile grows wider, "Wonderful."

My hands move off of the top of the coffin down to the latches and ever so slowly I lift them up, opening the coffin and revealing my mother's perfectly preserved body. With the coffin fully opened, Esther's eyes begin to flutter open, as the magic needed to unseal the coffin would also pull her from the Other Side and bring her back to the land of the living.

I smile as she blinks rapidly, bringing her hands up to stare at them, breathing for the first time in a thousand years. Then she notices me standing over her and almost imperceptibly flinches at the sight of me. She covers it up with a smile as she sits herself up, "Vali…"

Ever so slowly, she reaches for me, her hands coming to rest on the sides of my face, "My baby boy…"

I continue to smile, even as I bring my own hand up to rest on her forearm, pretending to luxuriate in her embrace even as my other hand comes up and snaps a single manacle onto her wrist. She instantly pulls back, eyes going wide as she stares at the enchanted magic nullifying manacle and then back at me, "Vali, what have you done?"

I laugh, "Come mother, you know what I've done. You've been watching over your children for a thousand years, haven't you? You've seen everything, every single kill, every single horrifying act. You know our crimes in more detail than anyone still living."

Her mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out, and she tries to pull away from me further. I won't allow it though, my grip on her wrists tightening as I pull her from the coffin and let her fall into a heap on the ground below. I stand over her as she looks up at me with fear in her eyes and watch as she tries to plead with me, "Vali, I love you, I love my children. No matter what you've done, I've forgiven you and the others. I will always forgive you. I'm your mother."

I sigh and kneel beside her, running a hand through her hair, "I know mother. I apologize for the rough welcome, but with Mikael doing his level best to kill Niklaus and I, I suppose I'm a little jumpy. You must be thirsty, please mother, drink some water."

I hold up an opaque container, genial smile fixed firmly in place as she slowly takes it from me and I show her how to undo the cap. She gets one swallow down before choking and spewing the red liquid all over the ground, coating her dress and the floor in blood as I've moved slightly out of the blast radius. My genial smile morphs into a wickedly one as she looks at me, her eyes wide, "W-why?"

I sigh and take the bottle of my blood from her unresisting fingers, handing it off to an archivist and turning back to Esther, "You should know that already mother. Let's talk about your plan to kill all of your children, shall we?"

Esther's flinch is even more pronounced this time, her eyes shifty and unable to meet my own as she stutters out, "I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about."

She does finally raise her eyes to meet mine as she finishes that little lie, beseeching me, begging me, "Please Vali, don't do this. Stop this madness."

In an instant I'm kneeling beside her again and holding her head in my hands, my intent obvious. I could snap her neck in an instant. Esther freezes up, tears welling in her eyes, "Vali, p-please…"

I smile at her, "Tell me now mother. Tell me how you planned to kill all of us."

Finally she stops and speaks the truth, barely moving in my deadly threatening grip, "I was going to connect you all to one another and turn one of you back to human, so that I could end you all at once. It needs to be done Vali, vampirism is a blight on nature. I made a mistake when I turned you all a thousand years ago, and it's up to me to undo it. Please, you must help me fix this."

I chuckle darkly, and the noise causes her to flinch again as I look upon her, "That's going to be rather difficult mother. You see, I've just finished spreading my siblings across the world, so getting them altogether for a connecting spell is going to be a little difficult. And then, there's the other thing…"

I trail off, my eyes leaving hers to glance to the side and against her better judgment, she asks, "Other thing?"

I bring my gaze back around and look her in the eye, "Well, that's obvious isn't it?"

With a twist, I break her neck right there and let her lifeless corpse fall to the ground. Standing up and brushing my hands on my jacket, I finish what I was saying, speaking down at her body in a casual happy tone that bellied my actions, "You no longer have access to magic."

I spend one more moment looking at her before grinning and glancing at the cloaked witches circling the room, "How was that? That felt pretty good. Real over the top dramatic."

One of the archivists speaks up in a calm subservient tone, "Very well done Master. It was quite moving if you'll permit me to say so."

I chuckle, "I shall permit it. And everything was recorded with no difficulties?"

There's a nod from a different archivist, "Yes Master, no problems there."

"Excellent! You're going to want to use that footage in the documentary. Bloody fantastic piece of acting, that. It's just unfortunate that so much history happened before the development of recording equipment. Ah well, what can you do?"

I hold out a hand, "Blood bag please."

A moment later someone plops one into my waiting palm and I crouch beside my mother again, bringing her up so that her head and shoulders are resting in my lap. I stroke her hair gently, waiting patiently for what comes next. In no time at all she's startling in my arms, coming back to life. Well, not quite back to life, she's transitioning after all.

Before Esther can fully comprehend what's happening I shove the opened blood bag into her mouth and she instinctively drinks, completing the transition and draining the entire bag in seconds. A moment later her eyes go wide and she's up out of my grasp in a blur of vampire speed, stopping several feet away and looking at me with such a betrayed look on her face I have to stop myself from laughing.

I settle for grinning instead, "Hello again mother. I think it was time for you to finally join your children in immortality."

She's a combination of fear, rage, and depression as she looks at me through teary eyes, "How could you do this to me Vali? Your own mother?"

I can't help it, I finally laugh out loud. I calm down a moment later and gesture at her, "It was incredibly easy, I just followed your example. You should be thanking me mother! The Other Side will be destroyed quite soon. I brought you back before that happened, instead of leaving you to be sucked away with it."

Her eyes widen even further, "D-destroyed? How is that possible?"

I grin wickedly, "Well you see mother, I recently acquired the anchor that keeps the Other Side connected to our world. The Pathway through which all supernatural deaths flow. Considering the amount of magical talent I have on my side, breaking it now that I have all the pieces is going to be the easy part."

My grin slips from my face and I take a menacing step towards her, "I still haven't heard a 'thank you' from you."

Instead of answering that, she goes for the clear entrance to the room, blurring over in a hope of escaping I assumed, though what she intended didn't matter as she rebounded hard off of the magical barrier keeping her here. Slamming into the invisible wall she fell to the ground with a moan of pain.

I walked over casually and crouched down, "That was ill advised mother."

Her desire for self-preservation has clearly left her as she looks up at me and snarls, "You have lost the right to call me that. You are no son of mine, you are nothing but a monster!"

I laugh and grab her by the throat, pulling her up onto her feet, and then off the floor completely, looking up at her as her feet kick uselessly against me, "That really is an excellent example of the pot calling the kettle black. But very well Esther, you are no longer my mother. You are nothing but another vampire. Do you know what I do with vampires?"

She's gurgling now, as my grip on her throat is cutting off her ability to speak, so I continue on as if she'd asked, grinning all the while, "I compel them."

Bringing her down to eye level I lock my gaze with hers and begin the compulsion, "Here's how things are going to go. You will follow every order I give you. You will not seek a way to regain your mortality or your magic. You will not plot against me or my siblings, you will not attempt to hurt any of us, physically, mentally, spiritually, whatever. You will not seek a way to undo this compulsion."

I release her and she stumbles back, eyes wide as the compulsion takes effect. She falls to her hands and knees, staying there for a moment before speaking, "What happens now?"

I shrug casually as I walk over to the coffin and slam it closed, "To you? Who cares, as you said, I'm not your son anymore, and you are not my mother. That said, I've stopped you from trying to kill my siblings, so I suspect they would be very cross with me if they were to find out I was abusing you or keeping you locked up."

That said, I flashed over to her and held out a card exactly like the one I'd given to both Rebekah and Elijah, "This will give you access to a small amount of my vast resources. Small in this case, meaning that you will be easily set for the next thousand years. There is someone upstairs waiting for you, to help you acclimate to the new world you find yourself in. Though I imagine given your voyeurism, you're much more prepared to exist in the 21st century than my siblings."

She takes the card from me slowly, "Why would you give me this?"

I smile, "Because it costs me nearly nothing, and it gets you out of my way. You're no longer a concern Esther. And when you inevitably meet each of your children, you will have a choice. You will either tell them how you planned to kill them for the abominations they were, leaving yourself at their mercy… or you will extoll my virtues, you will keep a smile on your face as you talk about your beloved son Vali, the one who put so much effort into bringing you back to our family."

I watch her eyes widen as she realizes the order I've given her, even as I finish it up, "That's all. Those are the two choices you have when you first see my brothers and sister. We both know the one you'll pick. I look forward to hearing about your praises Esther. Run along now, I have more important things to deal with than a baby vampire."

She turns around and walks through the doorway that was just a little while ago blocked with magic, disappearing into the elevator. I let out a low sigh as I follow and take a different elevator. Now that that's dealt with, I think I want to see how Katerina and Nadia are getting along.

XxScenebreakxX

When I finally found Katerina and Nadia, they were in a small café connecting quite easily with one another. I plop down in an empty chair at their table and invite myself into their conversation with an easy grin, "Hello darlings, how are you two doing?"

Katerina is of course pleased to see me, but Nadia actually looks appraising of me instead of the angry that I expect. She speaks up before Katerina can, "My mother has been trying to convince me to have sex with you. Preferably with her there as well."

I blink at that blunt admission and look to Katerina with a raised eyebrow. She blushes, but doesn't deny it so I look back to Nadia, "And how open to this threesome she proposes do you find yourself?"

She swallows thickly, "She's been very insistent on your… abilities. I won't lie, I'm more than a little curious at this point, what exactly you've done to her."

I chuckle at that, once more looking at Katerina as I answer, "Well now, showing you that would take a hundred and twenty long years… but giving you a taste won't take long at all. If you're interested."

Nadia pauses for a long moment in consideration before nodding and stating it outright, "I'm interested."

I grin and drop a hundred dollar bill on the table as I stand, my two female companions standing as well, "Shall we?"

In under a minute all three of us are back at the manor in an empty bedroom. Katerina is quick to try to jump me and tear my clothing off, but I just laugh, catching her and throwing her to the bed, "Oh no love, this is between me and your daughter for the moment. Deal with your own clothing and pleasure yourself while you watch us."

Katerina pouts but does as she's told. I'm already turning to Nadia, who I find is entirely naked, standing completely unashamed as she stares at me with undisguised interest. Flashing over to her, I catch her chin and look into her eyes, "First thing to learn darling… compulsion isn't just about control. It can be for pleasure as well."

That said, I compel her, "Let's start you with three times your usual sensitivity and go from there." As it takes affect her body flushes slightly and I run my hands over her naked flesh much to her pleasure, my mouth capturing hers and my tongue warring with her tongue as she melts slightly against me.

Soon, her hands are working at my belt and she begins to undress me, pulling my shirt over my head and fishing my cock out of my pants before falling to her knees and licking up and down it. I grin down at her and rest a hand on her head as she dutifully takes my prick into her mouth, sucking up and down its length.

Eventually though I pull her off of me and push her towards the bed and towards her masturbating mother. I grin as I walk up, both women looking at me as if to ask what happens next. I gesture at Katerina, "I'm going to be fucking your daughter soon Katerina. Use your tongue to get her ready, won't you?"

Nadia opens her mouth at this, perhaps to protest, but Katerina is too used to following her orders, and before Nadia can react she's pinned underneath her naked mother, who quickly slides down her body and pries her legs apart, before diving into her incredibly sensitive honeypot.

Nadia's protests die before they can ever be spoken, her mouth instead forming an O as her eyes widen at the pleasure her mother's tongue is inflicting on her. It only takes a few moments for her to suddenly spasm, her body wracked with a powerful orgasm. I grin and move to her side, bending over her and locking eyes with her once more, "Let's try four times your normal sensitivity now."

Katerina continued her assault on Nadia's slit as I'd ordered, and Nadia was hit by a string of orgasms to follow her first, the pleasure growing more and more intense as we went. Moving from Nadia's side, I finally got onto the bed with the two beautiful women, placing myself behind Katerina and lifting her hips up before thrusting my hard length into her sopping wet cunt.

She moaned even as she licked, and those moans turned into screams that clearly had a delightfully pleasurable effect on Nadia as I began to thrust harder and faster into Katerina's welcoming passage. Things continued like this for hours as all three of us traded places and positions. I fucked Nadia while she ate out her mother at least once, I fucked both of them as they made out, one on top of the other.

I watched them fuck each other, and then I enjoyed the two of them fighting over my cock with their mouths. Somewhere along the way I brought Nadia up to the five times sensitivity Katerina was at, and left her there. By the end of things, all three of us were covered in the juices of our fun romp, and poor Katerina was passed out on the bed.

I lay back as Nadia climbed onto my cock, riding me cowgirl, slowly sliding up and down at her own pace as I just watched her, smiling, "It would seem the daughter has more stamina than the mother in this case."

Nadia gasps and smiles down at me, "Well, I had proper motivation to outlast my mother, didn't I?"

I raise an eyebrow at that, even as I'm more than a little mesmerized by the way her hips move in a circular motion as she rides me, "Oh? Wanted to get me all to yourself from the beginning did you?"

She nods, biting her lower lip as she leans back and places a hand on the bed to support herself, while her other hand comes up to fondle her own breast, "Mhm~ All to myself. So that I could do this!"

The hand I assumed was going back to support herself comes up with a makeshift stake in hand, and I have only a moment to wonder when the fuck she had time to make it, before it comes plunging down towards my chest and my heart.

I catch it of course, she's five hundred years too young to even think about being faster than me and grabbing her wrist as the point of the stake digs slightly into my exposed skin is child's play as I stare up at her with all humor gone from my face. She doesn't give up though, pushing with all her considerable might against my grip, straining with every ounce of vampire strength she possesses.

So I stop resisting, letting the point slide into my heart as I let out a pained growl in response to the piercing wood. The menacing growl is one Katerina knows well, and she wakes with a start only to find her daughter leaned over me with a stake in hand buried in my heart. Her eyes go wide even as Nadia begins to realize I'm not going grey like she expects.

Now Nadia tries to flee, releasing the stake and attempting to pull away, but my hand is not on the stake, it's on her wrist, and she finds my grip to be crushing as I pull her closer, my other hand coming up to grab her by the throat and spin us around, pinning her to the bed. She's frozen in fear as I hold her down, the wood stake still sticking out of my chest between us.

"Now darling, whatever did you think that was going to do?"

Nadia shivers, "You were supposed to die temporarily, and that would break the compulsions on my mother and me."

I nod slowly, "A good plan, if you were trying to kill a normal Original."

I lean back, keeping my hand around her throat in place as the other comes up and pulls the stake out of my chest, "Unfortunately for you darling, I'm invincible."

Katerina is at my side now, clutching my arm, "Master please. Please forgive her. She didn't know any better, please. Don't kill her."

I take a moment to glance between Katerina and the stake before smiling and tossing the stake hard enough that it pierces the wall above Nadia's head. She flinches and I release her throat and move off the bed, jovial tone back as I wag a finger at Nadia, "You get one freebie darling, and only because I'm a sucker for beautiful women begging me. Try that again and I'll rip your head from your body."

As I get my pants and shirt on I look to Katerina, "I think it's time you take a vacation Katerina. You and Nadia need to get out of my hair, and I mean that. You're going to avoid being in the same city as me for… let's say a few years."

Katerina actually looks lost at the idea of that, and I can't help grinning, "It's not you babe, it's me. I just think we need some time apart."

A hundred and twenty years has gotten Katerina used to my humor enough to recognize when I'm lightening the mood from murderous to amusing. She chokes out some laughter through tears and nods, "Yes Master, I understand."

Clapping my hands together, I smile, "Wonderful! Tata ladies!"

With that I leave the room. I have to go find something expendable to kill. Under my calm smiling exterior, I was actually more than a little angry, I was fully enraged. But I had a habit of sparing beautiful women for their indiscretions. I also had a habit of punishing others for their crimes. Perhaps that Traveler Nadia had been with. Gregor was probably either already captured, or being hunted down now. If he wasn't found yet, I'd find him myself.

I grinned at the thought of personally tearing his heart out of his body.

 **A/N: I was tempted to put "In which multiple women try to lie to Vali" in my opening A/N, but I feel like that would have spoiled Nadia's intentions just a little too quickly xD**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** **In which, Elijah and Rebekah are so in love that they don't even truly realize how Vali is using them against both his allies and his enemies.**

 **New Orleans**

It was Fight Night at the Abattoir and Marcel watched from above the courtyard, leaning against a railing as his nightwalkers fought for the right to earn daylight rings. Between one moment and the next, Ravia arrived beside him, remaining silent as she joined him in watching the young vampires below fighting.

Marcel smiles, not taking his eyes off of the courtyard even as he speaks, "It's been a while Ravia, you don't usually come out these days for anything less than a supernatural war. Should I be worried?"

Ravia makes a 'hmm' sound in her throat before replying, "Perhaps. My Master just called. I am to warn you that his sister is on her way to New Orleans."

Marcel furrows his brow, "Rebekah? It's been ninety years since she left, why would she come back now."

Ravia shakes her head, "The Master has asked that she be allowed to explain that herself, but he wishes to clarify that it's not her fault. He notes that in nearly a century you have never found a female companion to replace his sister, and hopes that you will do him a favor by giving rekindling your relationship with Lady Rebekah a chance."

Marcel can't help but scoff, "And what does Klaus have to say about that?"

Ravia pauses for a long moment, "Lord Klaus does not have a say in the matter, but I am not allowed to tell you more. My Master wishes for you to ask Lady Rebekah for more information on that matter."

Marcel runs a hand over his face, sighing explosively but nodding, "Very well. I'll hear her out. When will she arrive?"

Ravia smiles, pleased at her task's completion, "Lady Rebekah will arrive tomorrow morning at the private airstrip you've been trying to find more info on for the few years. It belongs to my Master."

Marcel blinks at that, finally turning away from the vampires fighting below to give Ravia his full attention, "Hang on, what? That place is his? Not even the humans could figure out what was going on there, the best I could find was that the place belonged to a… Mr. Masters"

Marcel lets out a groan as he finishes that sentence and buries his face in his hands, "Ravia, sometimes I hate your Master."

Ravia just smiles placidly, "My Master provokes that reaction in many people. So long as you do not act on that hate, we will be fine."

Marcel just chuckles, well used to Ravia's brand of humor by now.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Marcel is of course waiting at the private airstrip the next morning when Rebekah's plane lands. Ravia is at his side, as her presence was necessary to get him into the highly secure airstrip. The door of the plane opens and the stairs fold down. A moment later Rebekah, dressed in the newest fashion, is walking down those stairs and onto the black tarmac.

Her eyes widen as she sees Marcel and a wide smile spreads across her face as she blurs across the airstrip over to him and launches herself into his arms, gushing a bit as she does so, "Marcel it's so good to see you."

She punctuates this statement with an eager kiss which Marcel happily returns even as he wraps his arms around her. When they break apart though, his brow is furrowed, "It's good to see you too Rebekah, but it's been ninety years. Where have you been?"

Rebekah's smile drops from her face and she glances at Ravia with a growing frown, "No one told you? Where do you think I was Marcel? Klaus put me in a box only a few short years after New Orleans burned. I didn't even know you had survived until yesterday when Vali woke us all."

Marcel blinked at that, before cupping her face in his hands, "I had no idea. You know I would have come for you if I'd known. Where is Klaus now? Will he come after you now that Vali has freed you?"

Rebekah smiles and shakes her head, "No, Vali has taken care of him. He made a dagger that works on Klaus, and he'll stay daggered until Vali changes his mind. There's nothing left that can keep us apart."

Marcel smiles wide at that and goes in for another kiss. He has many more questions, and many concerns whirling around in his head given what he's learned, but they aren't the sort of things to be sought right now. Right now he will do as Ravia's Master asked and give Rebekah and his relationship another chance.

That won't stop him from looking into this supposed daggering of Klaus. He's a leader of a city, he isn't the sort of person to just step back and accept how things are without knowing all the details. He won't let Klaus come back and take what he's built here, no matter what.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Madrid, Spain**

Elijah looked at the large stone building Lexi had directed him to with a slight frown. There was armed security all over, and whoever lived there was quite paranoid. Though given what Lexi had been willing to tell him of Tatia to secure her freedom, he supposed the paranoia might be warranted. Still, he had nothing to hide, and so he walked straight up to the front gate and smiled at the door guard.

"I am here to see Tatia. You will let me in."

This statement resulted in an assault rifle immediately being pointed at his breast. He just raises an eyebrow, not the least bit perturbed, "Do you really think that will do anything to me?"

This gets a response from the guard finally, "Wooden Bullets, so yeah."

Luckily Elijah is already moving, because the area he was occupying is full of those wooden bullets a moment later, even as Elijah arrives behind the guard and disarms him easily before breaking his neck. Once again stepping closer to the entrance, he straightens his suit even as a group of five more guards rushes out, their own weapons drawn and focused on him.

Elijah lets a small smile play across his face, "Before you force me to kill all of you, let your mistress know that Elijah Mikaelson is here to see her. I would hate to start off our reunion by shedding the blood of her subordinates."

The armed security is tense, but the clear leader does eventually take Elijah's advice, placing a finger against his ear and speaking quietly, letting someone somewhere know of Elijah's presence. A moment passes and the leader shakes his head, "No, he's alone, nobody with him."

A moment after that the leader looks at Elijah repeats a question, "Should we be worried about any more of your family showing up?"

Elijah sighs, "If she's worried about Vali, I can assure you that he stayed in America. It's just me, and all I wish is a chance to speak with her."

The guard nods and repeats those words back. After a long pause he gestures and those surrounding Elijah lower their weapons and clear a path.

Elijah walks through them and into the large building, the guard captain leading him down a corridor that led into a large hall, within which Elijah could see what could only be Tatia sitting upon a throne like a Queen.

As Elijah walked into what felt to him like a throne room he hadn't seen in centuries, he noted several vampires in the alcoves to either side of him, some watching him and some just pointed in his general direction. The latter wore blindfolds. As he focused his attention on Tatia, he noted that she wore a blindfold as well, and the skin that was visible around the edge of the blind fold was burned and scarred horrifically.

Tatia still manages to give off a regal air, her beauty barely diminished by the horrifying blindfold even as she sat forward and focused her attention on Elijah without actually looking at him. Elijah came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her with abject sadness, "Tatia… what have you done to yourself?"

Tatia scoffs at that, smiling ever so slightly at the sound of his voice even as she berates him, her own voice strong and powerful, "I did what I had to Elijah. My early life was defined by my usefulness to people. I decided early on in my immortality that I would never be used again."

Elijah grimaces at that, "But the blindfold is so… unnecessary. You could just as easily ingest a small amount of vervain each meal and it would keep any Original from compelling you."

Tatia laughs at that, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she smiles at Elijah, unable to help herself, "As always Elijah, your honor tends to make you a little naïve. Of course I take vervain with my meals. All of my true followers do so. I wear this blindfold for one reason and one reason only." Here her tone loses its humor and she speaks in a hiss, "Vali."

Elijah frowns but catches on quickly, "What has he compelled you to do Tatia?"

Tatia responds by sighing explosively and leaning back in her throne, "You truly do not know. I suppose I forgive your ignorance then Elijah, to put it simply, I am not allowed to plot against your family and if I ever lay eyes on Vali again, I will be forced to present myself to him and do whatever he tells me to do. A safety precaution I'm sure, to keep me from ever seeking revenge, but not a position I will ever let myself be in."

Elijah's eyes narrow angrily at that as he processes her words. A moment later he takes his phone from his pocket and pulls up his contacts before calling Vali. Vali answers after only three rings, "Elijah! I didn't expect you to call so soon, was there a problem with Lexi?"

Elijah doesn't bother answering that, instead immediately biting out a command, "Release the compulsions you have on Tatia right now Vali."

There's a slight pause before Vali's voice comes back over the phone with a wicked grin clearly attached to the tone, "Oh? That would mean Tatia is listening in right now! Hello my dear, so good to hear from you again! I heard from Lexi that you've even gotten yourself a moniker in the time we've been apart. 'The Blind Queen', it certainly has a certain gravity to it. Absolutely lovely to converse."

The voice causes Tatia to shiver, but before she can respond Elijah snarls, "Vali! Compulsions, now!"

Vali responds with an over-dramatic sigh, "Always ruining my fun big brother… fine. Tatia, you may consider all previous compulsions void. You may plot against any Original you want as much as you want. You do not have to present yourself to me for orders if you ever lay eyes on me. Feel free to do whatever you want Tatia, I don't rightly care anymore. Just keep in mind which one of us is invincible and which one of us dies from her heart being torn from her chest, alright?"

Vali hangs up before Elijah can do it for him, and Elijah can only look sternly at the phone for several long moments before Tatia speaks up and he pockets it, "What has he done with Alexia Elijah?"

Elijah looks up to find Tatia's brow furrowed, and even with the blindfold it was clear she was worried for the vampire. He quickly puts her fears to rest, "From what I understand he captured her just a little while ago and compelled her to track you down for him. Instead of using that information for himself he gave it to me and when I arrived here I released Lexi from the compulsions put on her and sent her back to her lover. She's fine."

Tatia nods slowly, letting out a relieved sigh before frowning again, "He called himself invincible. What has he managed now Elijah?"

Elijah sighs but sees no harm in revealing Vali's accomplishments. His brother certainly hadn't been shy about just telling everyone around him, "He apparently killed our father In the 20s. Mikael was the only one who had a weapon that could kill an Original, and assuming that Vali used it to kill Mikael, it would have burned up with my father's body. Vali has also broken the curse that our mother put on Klaus and him a thousand years ago. I can see why he's feeling invincible."

Tatia's eyes go wide, "He's broken the curse?" She immediately turns to a nearby attendant and barks out, "Get messages to any of our vampires in the western hemisphere, they need to evacuate now! Tell them that there will be a place for them here in Spain, they just have to get here. Tell them that our worst fears have come to pass and the Americas will soon be overrun."

Elijah frowns in confusion at that, "Tatia, what are you talking of? Overrun? Overrun by what?"

Tatia looks down at Elijah for a long moment before slowly shaking her head, "I'm not sure I can so easily forgive your ignorance this time Elijah, your oversight is frankly appalling. Tell me Elijah, what is the main reason Niklaus has worked to remove the curse for the last thousand years?"

Elijah thinks on that, his first inclination is to claim Klaus just wanted to be whole again… but something else strikes at his memory instead, something his brother had mentioned time and time again, "He… wanted to be able to make more hybrids. He wanted to be able to create an army."

Tatia smiles and nods slowly leaning forward in her chair further and further as she reveals what she knows, "And Vali has spent the last thousand years cultivating pack after pack of werewolf followers. He started with talks of alliances, but as the centuries went on the werewolves who originally allied with him became subservient to him instead, believing in his legend and becoming his followers in all but name. Those thousands, possibly tens of thousands werewolves are either now hybrids, or will be very soon. Vali has the army Niklaus always wanted and that means he's already won."

Elijah blinks, "Won? Won what?"

Tatia slumps back defeated, her voice barely a whisper, "Everything."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 _This is how it feels to be Tatia, The Blind Queen right now._

 _For the majority of your life you've had relative peace and relative control at the cost of your eyes._

 _Your actions and decisions have been heavily influenced by the events of your mortal life and the last moments Vali spent with you, but you've always stayed one step ahead of him. Until now he didn't even know if you still lived._

 _Back at the end of that first century you had agonized over whether you still wished death or not, had been almost ready to go through with suicide when you'd run into a young pitiable Native American girl named Adahy who turned out to be a vampire much like yourself._

 _More than that, you find out she's another of Vali's victims, only he's gone a step further in her compulsion and kept her from ever revealing the existence of vampires to humans, which has forced her to feed on animals alone, leaving her weaker. You take pity on her and take her in and in this your life finds purpose._

 _Over the centuries you have gained and lost much. Though Adahy eventually died to a persistent vampire hunter, more vampires followed and your purpose remained. You taught your followers and in doing so, showed as many of them as possible how to avoid the Originals and avoid the loss of control._

 _Forced to do so, you have ran for a thousand years, but at least in that you've been successful. In your millennium long existence, nobody else has used you like Esther or Vali did. You have been nobody's tool._

 _Yet as you sit there with Elijah only a few feet away, you realize you have been used once more. Without ever even getting close to you, Vali has used you again as a tool against his older brother. Elijah has come to find his long lost love and Vali's message is clear._

 _So long as you choose Elijah, so long as you allow him to stay by your side and be your protector, your lover, your everything… Vali will stay away. He will leave you alone. You will be his instrument to ensure Elijah's happiness, or he will come for you and nothing you or your people do will stop him or his hybrids._

 _This is the choice you are now faced with. An eternity of love with Elijah or an eternity of hate with Vali. With those options, there's no question which one is right, is there?_

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Slowly, Tatia rises from her throne and reaches up, pulling the vervain blindfold from her face with a hiss, and tossing it to the side. As she walks down the steps towards Elijah, her eyes heal rapidly, and by the time they are within inches of each other, she is gazing into Elijah's eyes with a small smile.

Elijah smiles back, bringing a hand up to softly brush her cheek with the back of his hand. Tatia catches it, and kisses his knuckles gently before speaking, "I have truly missed you Elijah. Out of all of your family, it was my separation from you that hurt my heart the most."

Elijah looks down at her as he responds, "In all my years I have never found someone that makes me feel the way you do Tatia. I have mourned you for so long, that it felt like my heart was rejuvenated when I found you still lived. I promise you, you have nothing to fear of Vali. I won't let him hurt you."

Leaning down, he kisses her deeply and Tatia returns it with enthusiasm, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as he takes her into his embrace.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Interlude, next chapter we're moving onto New Orleans for I'm thinking 2-4 chapters, and then there's one more situation for Vali to deal with which should take 1-2 chapters, and then an Epilogue and this story will actually be finished, hopefully with a satisfying conclusion.**

 **As always, if you have the time to review please consider doing so~**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: In which Vali does a little reconnaissance of the situation in New Orleans. And by that I mean he endeavors to get laid~**

 **New Orleans, 2011**

I arrived in New Orleans only a few weeks before Klaus would have been drawn to the city, having let the events of the Harvest play out as they did in the original timeline. The only difference was Rebekah was now here and would be in on keeping Davina a secret from me. I didn't bother testing her loyalties just yet though, I was here for another matter entirely.

I looked down at the gold Rolex on my wrist and smile, running my fingers over it. On the underside are etched runes, the watch being another kemiya artifact. I've never desired to possess a witch's body like Kol, never wanted to make myself that vulnerable just for something I can easily experience with kemiya. But then, kemiya is what I was using now to hide my presence in New Orleans.

Sometimes it was better to be anonymous and it was even better if witches couldn't tell you were a vampire. The watch on my wrist changed my features to the extent that no one who knew me would recognize me, and it made it so that if any magical juju was used on me, I would register as a witch. Underneath the enchantment I was still very much an immortal hybrid, but this way I could assess the situation in New Orleans before making my first moves.

Grinning wickedly I finally step into Rousseau's for the first time. Jane-Anne Deveraux was tending the bar and Sophie Deveraux could be seen in the kitchen, cooking up the gumbo that was mentioned but never actually seen in the show. I made my way through the place's patrons and came up to the bar, smiling as Jane-Anne took a moment to tend to me.

She smiled back at me, placing a glass she'd been cleaning to the side, "Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Mmm, it's my first time in New Orleans, but a friend recommended this place to me. Something about a delicious gumbo? Figured if I was in the area might as well try it."

I receive a nod and a smile in response as Jane-Anne takes my order down and continues along. Soon enough I have my meal. I try it slowly, savoring the first bite and considering the taste. It wasn't bad, so I finished the bowl, but honestly I wasn't sure what all the hub bub was about. When Jane-Anne came back around and asked how I'd enjoyed it, I smiled and lied to her face.

"It was marvelous, everything that was described to me. Is there a chance I might be able to pay my compliments to the chef?"

Jane smiles and nods, "I'll see if she's busy."

I watch as she moves to the open kitchen and see her mention me to Sophie. I smile as Sophie looks up and she gives a small smile back before getting back to work. I know Sophie's personality. She's a bit of a party girl and she's quick to drown her sorrows with unhealthy amounts of alcohol and men, especially when grieving.

So when she walks up to me after her shift, I'm not really surprised. She's got a quirk to her lips like she almost wants to smile as she looks at me, "So, my gumbo was 'marvelous' huh?"

I grin at that, spotting the trip up easily, "It was alright, but mostly I was just hoping the compliment would draw you over here so I could flirt with you."

Sophie scoffs, but the quirk is growing into a small smile as she enjoys my blatant attentions, "You're certainly confident aren't you? I hope you aren't overestimating yourself, would hate to waste my time."

I grin wickedly and wink at her, "If you feel the need to test my prowess, do so. It's not arrogance if you really are that good."

Sophie grins back, unable to help herself, before her eyes flash to the glass of water in front of me and she lights up, looking back at me, "Fine then, drinking contest."

I raise an eyebrow at that, my own gaze glancing at my glass of water as I chuckle, "Oof, bit of a strategist aren't you? Already looking for my weak points love? Still, I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Choose the drink and let's go."

She goes behind the counter and makes a beeline for a bottle of Tequila, grabbing it off the shelf and expertly pouring us two shots. She slides one over to me and I catch it even as she picks it up. With a wink at me, she downs it and I follow suit, both of us finishing at the same time. Sophie slams her shot glass down, but I bring my down carefully, smiling at her.

She eyes me for a long moment, realizing that alcohol wasn't as big a weak point as she'd thought. And it really wasn't, I was a thousand years old after all. Just because I didn't usually partake in alcohol didn't mean I wasn't largely immune to its effects. Sophie takes this as a challenge, grinning at my smile and pouring four more shots for us. We both down our drinks one after the other and empty shot glasses once again come down on the bar.

Sophie kept pouring and I kept drinking, slowly beginning to fake being drunk as we went through the bottle and then half of another before Sophie was convinced. She looked a bit out of it as she capped the Tequila bottle and grinned, "Alright, I concede, you aren't overestimating yourself. I'm not inclined for us to knock ourselves out tonight."

She reaches across the counter and grabs my hand, leering at me like a piece of meat, "I've got other ideas for what we can do tonight. Come upstairs with me?"

I chuckle and lean over, "You're a little drunk sweetheart."

She just smiles, "So're you. I'm not hearing a no here…"

I shrug, "Because I'm not saying no. Lead the way."

Sophie pulls me around the counter into the back and up a flight of stairs to the apartment above the bar where her and her sister must live. She doesn't even notice my slight pause at the threshold as she drunkenly murmurs 'Cmon' and inadvertently invites me inside. Soon enough we're falling to her bed as our clothes are pulled off in a flurry and our mouths are all over each other. She's less than coordinated but still has enough presence of mind to push me onto my back and take charge.

She grins down at me, kissing me even as her hand reaches down and strokes my now revealed cock to its full length and thickness. I kiss her back, hands running up and down her sides and centering on her tight ass as she moans into my mouth. Eventually she moves up, guiding the head of my prick into her waiting lower lips, sighing blissfully as she begins to rock back and forth, rolling her hips in a delightful way.

I lay back and let her have her control, her hands resting on my chest and mine resting on her hips as she rides me faster and faster, biting her lower lip. She underestimates my stamina though, and eventually after several orgasms and a half hour she slumps on top of me, panting, eyes half-closed as the alcohol catches up with her.

I just grin and switch up our positions, letting her fall to her front, I pull her hips up and slide into her from behind, fucking her through three more orgasms before I finally reached my own release. Falling onto the bed beside her I let her curl up against my side and drifted off with her in my arms.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I woke up before Sophie the next morning of course, and just lay there, luxuriating in the feel of her body against mine, stroking her hair even as she began to wake up. She startled upon realizing she wasn't alone in bed, coming up off me and sitting up as she stared down at me. I responded with a raised eyebrow, not moving from my own place.

Sophie groans and rubs her eyes, "That was… uh… certainly something."

I chuckle, "Bit magical aren't I?"

Sophie freezes up at that word, before smiling shakily, "Yes, quite magical."

I smile, "You were quite magical yourself darling."

Sophie finally groans, not entirely slow on the uptake, "You know about witches."

I laugh, "I'd be a pretty terrible warlock if I didn't."

She gapes at that, "Wait you're a warlock? You… you haven't done any magic since you got into town have you?"

I frown, feigning confusion, "No spells quite yet, haven't had need to. Why?"

Sophie is paling, "You can't do magic in the Quarter. If you do, you'll die."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "You're going to have to explain that one to me."

She sighs and falls back on the bed, but she does begin to explain, "There's a vampire that runs the Quarter. He knows when spells are cast and he's got hundreds of nightwalkers at his beck and call. You cast any magic, he'll know about it and he'll send his people after you."

I smile, "Then I won't cast any magic. I appreciate the concern sweetheart, but we don't even know each other's names at this point. You don't need to worry for me."

Sophie frowns as she realizes that I'm right. After a moment, she speaks, "My name is Sophie Deveraux. You are?"

I incline my head in greetings, "Vali."

Something flashes across her face for a second, "Vali… not exactly a common name is it?"

I blink at that, now wondering if I'm once again being revealed by someone knowing my name who shouldn't, but I decide to play it off for now, "It's the name my mother gave me."

Sophie nods at that, seeming to accept it, but a moment later she speaks again, "It's just… there's a Vali that could help us. A different Vali from you of course, he's not a witch. But there is a Vali out there, who owes a debt to my family and might be willing to repay it by dealing with our vampire problem… or he might not, it's a tossup." She finishes with a groan, lying back.

I frown, it's obvious she's talking about me, but I had no memory of owing a debt to the Deveraux's. And I really should know, my memory is nigh perfect. I settle for vague, "That's… a strange coincidence…"

She chuckles, "Don't I know it. It doesn't matter though, in a few days we're going to send a message to him. He'll come hopefully, out of curiosity if nothing else."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "How do you intend to get a message to him if you don't even know anything besides his name?"

Sophie smiles grimly, lips pursed together as she replies, "Magic. A spell will read our intent and get the message to the right Vali, if he's still alive."

I raise an eyebrow, "What about the whole no magic thing?"

Sophie shrugs, "My sister considers the risk worth it, the chance to save our coven."

I nod slowly, "She sounds like she's willing to sacrifice a lot."

Sophie's gaze is shifty, and I know it's because neither her nor Jane-Anne care about the coven so much as they care about bringing Monique back, "Yeah. We both are."

Sighing, I get up off the bed and begin getting dressed, "I think that it's time I get out of town love, no matter how much fun last night was, there's just way too much drama for a warlock around here."

Sophie snorts, "Probably a good idea. But… it was fun."

I grin as I put on my jacket and give her a wink, before leaving her behind and heading down the stairs and out of the bar. It seems that in a week's time I'll be back as my true self in Klaus' place… if Jane-Anne's spell works that is. Even if it doesn't, I think I'll come around. I really want to know more about this debt I owe the Deveraux's.

 **A/N: Mmm, I doubt it's too hard to figure out how Vali owes a debt to the Deveraux's, but he's just drawing a blank! Like when you're on a game show and you just know the answer to something, and when it finally is revealed you're like "Crap that makes perfect sense!"**

 **As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: In which Vali continues to be that guy.**

 **Mystic Falls, A Week Later**

The spell worked in spectacular fashion, finding me easily as I was eating breakfast. In front of my eyes a scrunched up piece of paper assembled itself in the air with a burst of fire. Someone had burnt up the message while casting the spell, and that led to the reverse happening before me. I caught the ball of paper before it could fall on my omelet and brought it in, eyebrow raised as I unraveled it and read the message contained within.

 _Vali,_

 _Charlotte's descendants send our regards and beg you for an audience in the French Quarter of New Orleans. If you are willing to hear us out, seek Jane-Anne Deveraux._

I blink at the message and set it aside, going back to my omelet, "… Huh. Charlotte. That's… I really should have guessed that."

Shrugging I finish my breakfast off with a nice full glass of delicious blood and stand up. It would seem I have a visit to make. Grabbing my jacket and shedding my Rolex I head back to the streets of New Orleans, once again the Master that certain people in the city will recognize, once again a hybrid to any supernatural beings with the senses to sniff me out.

It takes me a couple days to arrive in the city as the sun begins to set and when I do I have a decision to make. I could go straight to the Deveraux's but part of me enjoys following the same path as Klaus in the original timeline, for at least a little while. Entering the bar I know I can find Marcel and his people at, I make it three steps in before Ravia is in front of me, eyes wide, "Master?"

I smile at her, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Hello love, it's good to see you again."

She melts into my arms before looking up at me and smiling back, "I've done everything you've asked of me Master."

I chuckle, even as Marcel approaches with Rebekah not far behind, "I expected nothing less my dear, I knew I could count on you."

Marcel speaks up as he draws closer, brow furrowed by wide smile on his face, "Who's your friend Ravia? Never seen you get so excited over anyone before."

Rebekah ruins the grand reveal as she steps up a moment later, a mixture of happy and confused, "Vali? What are you doing in New Orleans, why didn't you call?"

I just grin as Marcel looks at me with new eyes, "Well now sister, there's something to be said about arriving unannounced once in a while, isn't there? Besides, I wouldn't have bothered showing up without an invitation, but I actually received one. Seems there's a certain witch looking for me."

Marcel perks up at that, frowning deeply, "… And do you know this witch's name?"

I smile, "Indeed I do, a Jane-Anne Deveraux."

Marcel grins at that, "Yeah, about that. You'll want to come with me."

I raise an eyebrow and look at Rebekah to find her just shrugging and smiling tentatively. My sister never has been that good with secrets. Ravia of course has been kept in the dark, Davina is only known to Marcel and Rebekah at this point. I follow him out onto the dark streets and watch as his nightwalkers come out of the woodworks in a blatant show of force. Marcel stops only long enough to grab a small branch off of a nearby tree before moving on.

As the street fills with baby vampires I smile as I catch sight of Jane-Anne being pushed through them, her hands tied in front of her as she's led towards Marcel and I. Ravia stands to the side and slightly behind me, ready to carry out any order I care to give, while Rebekah stands with Marcel. Jane-Anne is pushed forward to stand before him, and Marcel begins his theatric performance.

As he strips the twigs from the springy branch he's carrying, he speaks clearly and loudly, "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Everyone give a hand for Jane-Anne!"

The nightwalkers get into it, catcalling and whistling and cheering in general for several long moments before quieting down.

Marcel smiles and repeats her name, "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you stand accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the rules set forth and enforced, by me. How do you plead?"

Jane-Anne clenches her jaw defiant in the face of death as she answers, "I didn't do anything."

Marcel wags a finger in her face, "Now that, is a lie! You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it!"

He chuckles, "It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move! That you can't do magic in this town, without getting caught!"

He becomes solemn as he looks at Jane-Anne, "Why don't we just cut to the chase, shall we? Tell me why you invited my friend here to town."

With that he gestures at me and Jane-Anne's eyes follow, widening comically, "Y-you're Vali? You're friends?"

I smile as I step up beside Marcel, "I am he, a pleasure to meet you my dear. As for Marcel and I, we've only just met for the first time, but I can easily see us becoming friends in short order, after all, it was with my help that he built all of this."

I gesture around us and Jane-Anne collapses to her knees, the defiance and stubbornness gone from her, hopelessness taking over as their apparent last resort is revealed to be at least partially behind their plight to begin with.

I bask in that abject despair for a moment before placing a hand on Marcel's shoulder, "Marcel, as one ruler to another, I must ask you to do me a favor and spare this one. I told her ancestor over eight hundred years ago that I would help her descendants as best I could. I'll take responsibility of the Deveraux sisters and make sure they stay out of trouble, if you can do this for me."

Marcel raises an eyebrow at that, looking down at Jane-Anne for a long moment before nodding, "From one ruler to another, I'll grant you that favor. Just sate my curiosity, what did her ancestor do for you that gained such a favor eight hundred years down the line?"

I chuckle, "Ah, Charlotte was probably the most mercenary witch I ever met. In exchange for the small favor of killing her sister and retrieving her dead mother's grimoire, she made me my first fifty daylight rings. They were probably the first of their kind. Though not many would know it, the Deveraux's descend from the first witch to make it possible for vampires to walk in the sunlight."

Jane-Anne has looked up again as I describe her ancestor's deeds and it's clear from the horror on her face that Charlotte's acts had not managed to be recorded through the last thousand years like my name had been.

Marcel chuckles too, though it sounds a bit forced, "How… interesting…"

I grin as I step forward, pulling Jane-Anne to her feet, "Isn't it? I'll make sure this little witch gets home. We'll have more to talk about tomorrow Marcel. There are threats to New Orleans that you aren't fully aware of."

Marcel frowns but nods slowly, whistling sharply to his nightwalkers to disperse them. Soon enough Jane-Anne and I are left alone on the streets. I grab her up bridal style before she can protest and flash through the city, arriving quickly at the back of Rousseau's where a staircase led up to.

Letting her down, she steps away from me quickly, taking the stairs two at a time, taking her keys out and opening the door to the apartment her and her sister share. I follow as she steps over the threshold and immediately turns around, jaw clenched, "You aren't invited inside."

I come to a stop at the entrance of the apartment and smile, "You should reconsider. After all, I've come to help you complete the Harvest and bring back your daughter."

Jane-Anne can only stare at me with her mouth open as Sophie is attracted by the sound of our voices, stopping right behind her sister, "Jane-Anne what are you still doing in town, you were supposed to be gone by now, safe! Marcel will be looking for you…"

Jane-Anne turns to her sister and grimaces, "He won't be. Vali here has made sure of that…"

Sophie blinks and looks past her sister to me, eyes wide, "Vali? You came?"

I grin wickedly, "Of course I did, such a lovely message, how could I not?"

Jane-Anne's jaw clenches back up as she looks at me, "He's working with Marcel Soph. He was with him when Marcel's nightwalkers dragged me into a mock trial."

Sophie turns betrayed eyes on me, and I can't help rolling my own in response, "This whole back and forth is getting ridiculous."

I step forward, moving over the threshold of the Deveraux home much to the shock and fear of both sisters as they back away from me, giving me room to step inside the apartment, still smiling. Jane-Anne swallows convulsively, "I didn't invite you inside…"

"You didn't, that's true. I'm not exactly your normal vampire though. That isn't what I'm here to talk about though. We all want the same thing, to complete the Harvest."

This distracts the sisters from considering how I could possibly have already had an invite, Sophie frowning and crossing her arms across her chest, "How do you know about the Harvest? Why would you want to complete it?"

Smiling, I spread my hands, "I'm over a thousand years old sweetheart. I know about the Harvest because I've had vampires in the area for the last two. And I want to complete it because I know what happens if it isn't finished."

Jane-Anne blinks at that, "If it isn't completed, the girls sacrificed don't come back and our entire coven loses our ancestral magic. But why would you care about that?"

I smile, "Well, there is the debt I owe to Charlotte, letting Monique stay dead and you lose your magic would probably go against the spirit of the promise I made, even if it wasn't a binding oath. But the real reason I'm helping is because that's not all that happens. If the Ritual isn't finished, Davina will slowly deteriorate and as she does so, she will destroy the city around her in the magical backlash. I prefer not to lose New Orleans and everyone in it, my sister enjoys the city too much for me to let it come to pass."

Both sisters are speechless at this point so I turn and walk towards the still open door, stopping in the threshold for only a moment, turning towards the Deveraux Sisters and grinning, "I implore you both to sit tight and stay out of trouble for just a few days. I'm going to save the day, but you'd ruin my grand heroics if either of you got yourselves killed doing anything foolish."

I punctuated that with a wink and then I was gone, leaving the sisters to their own devices. Hopefully they made the right choice.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

As soon as his nightwalkers and Ravia had gone their separate ways Marcel made a bee line for Kieran's church with Rebekah on his heels.

As they blurred through the streets of New Orleans Rebekah called out, "Marcel! What's the rush?"

Marcel growls as they come to a stop in front of the Church, "We need to move Davina, maybe get her out of town entirely. I couldn't exactly say no to your brother when he asked so nicely for Jane-Anne's life, but now that he has her under his thumb, he'll know all about Davina and the Harvest by sunrise."

He moves into the Church with Rebekah close behind and heads for the small attic room Davina has been staying in, talking as they go, "So we get her out of town now and then we negotiate with your brother, find out exactly what he's going to want to leave us alone."

It's as he finishes saying this that they both come to the door of Davina's room, to find it knocked off its hinges. Marcel rushes inside only to find the room empty and looking like a whirlwind tore through it. Davina's drawings are strewn across the room and there's glass on the floor from the broken window.

"No… no no no, this isn't possible, how could he have known where she was, how could anyone have taken her given her strength?"

While Marcel is steadily losing it, Rebekah finds a letter, "Marcel… it has your name on it."

With a snarl, he snatches it out of her hands and tears it open, reading the letter quickly.

 _Marcel,_

 _As you may have guessed, I have Davina. I'll swing by your compound with her tomorrow after sundown. We'll discuss your options. Until then, please refrain from doing anything stupid._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Master_

Marcel growls as he crumples the letter into a fist, before punching that fist through the closest wall in a fit of anger. He turns to Rebekah and points at her, "I can't let this stand Becca. Your brother has overstepped his bounds in my city. I need to know now, are you with me, or are you with him?"

Rebekah steps forward, responding instantly, "You Marcel, always you. But I fear you're underestimating Vali, he's a hybrid, like Nik. He can't be killed or brought down by any normal means."

Marcel scoffs at that staring around the torn up room one more time before snarling and turning to leave, "He's the one underestimating what I'm capable of. Let's see how he deals with a hundred nightwalkers while trying to keep ahold of Davina. He's going to be walking into the biggest trap I've ever made."

 **A/N: As always if you have the time please consider leaving a review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: In which Vali isn't just that guy anymore, now he's THAT GUY!**

 **New Orleans, Next Day**

Davina is of course unconscious when I first see her, brought to a small estate on the edge of the French Quarter that is supposedly owned by a member of the Human Faction of New Orleans. In reality, that member is one of my people and thus su casa es me casa. I think that's how that saying goes.

I eventually leave her to her sleep, knowing she won't come around until well into the morning. When she does wake up, she's escorted to the dining room where I wait with a large spread of dishes laid out across a table. She shuffles in carefully, clearly wary of her surroundings as her eyes land on me sitting at the head of the large table.

I smile, "Davina, a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, come sit with me. You must be hungry."

Davina makes no move to come closer to me, her entire posture defensive, "W-what have you done to my magic?"

I sigh and stand up, walking over to the young teenager slowly. She tenses up and instinctively tries to back away from me, but the hybrid who escorted her here is still right behind her, and she doesn't get far. I stop a foot away and smile at her, "You need not fear me Davina, I don't mean you harm. And your magic is merely locked away for the moment, by that shackle on your wrist."

She looks down to see the shackle where a moment before she hadn't seen anything. While she's distracted with that I step forward and place a hand on her back, guiding her to a chair and sitting her down in it. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the thick metal bracelet, "W-what? Where did this come from?"

I chuckle as I sit back down myself, "It's part of the enchantment darling. The shackle locks your magic away, and the wearer doesn't know it's there until someone else mentions it to them. Sort of like a perception filter."

Davina looks up at that, expression incredulous, "Seriously? A Doctor Who reference?"

I chuckle, "We all have our hobbies love. Now please, eat, I know you're hungry."

Davina frowns as she looks at the food, "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

I grin at that, grabbing her attention before flashing my game face, eyes flashing gold black and dual set of fangs popping down. Davina draws back, eyes wide as I revert back to a normal face and chuckle, "As you can see Davina, if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't resort to poison, I'd just do it. I'll say it again, you have nothing to fear from me."

My captive audience shivers in response, "W-what are you?"

"I'm an Original Hybrid darling, the younger brother of the one who turned your savior Marcel into a vampire so long ago. And you are Davina Claire, young teenage witch and the last Harvest girl. You have quite a bit of power flowing through you at the moment."

Davina tenses up, her fear hardening into anger and resolve, "If that's why you took me, you can forget it. I won't let you use my magic for your gain. If you unshackle me, I'll kill you."

I laugh at that, "Now see Davina, that's the sort of thing you don't let me know until after I've removed the shackle. You need to work on the subterfuge darling, what you should have done is convinced me that you want to help me, and then kill me once I've unshackled you."

I lean back in my chair and preempt her next response by speaking again, "But the point is moot sweetheart, I have no desire to use your immense magical power for my own gain.

Davina scoffs, "And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

I grin, "Believe what you want Davina, but where do you think I got your shackle? I have hundreds of witches and warlocks if I need magical might. You're worth a good number of them alone Davina, but I don't really need your help. You have another use entirely."

Davina blinks at that, "And what's that supposed to be?"

"Why, to piss off Marcel of course. I know how he reacts when he's calm, collected, and in control. What I want to see is what he does when he feels threatened. We're also testing exactly what he truly cares about. You, or his control over the witches. You and I will be going to his compound after sundown, so eat up. You'll want your strength for this."

Davina frowns at that but falls silent, and finally begins to fill her plate with food.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Davina and I arrived at Marcel's compound an hour after the sun had set. We walked into the courtyard to find Marcel and Rebekah standing there alone and waiting. I made no move to stop Davina as she runs from me into Marcel's arms, instead coming to a stop in the center of the courtyard and smiling placidly.

Rebekah is staring at me with clear heartbreak, her loyalties tearing at her, but my eyes are on Marcel and Davina as he looks down at her and asks, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Davina shakes his head, "N-no, but he's locked away my magic, I'm powerless."

She shows Marcel her shackle and he reaches for it only to have it zap him. He growls with anger and pushes Davina behind him as he finally looks to me, "You're really starting to piss me off Vali. What the fuck is the point of all this? Do you get your kicks out of poking a hornet's nest?"

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders, "Perhaps I do. I wonder, what will you do about it Queen Bee?"

This provocation works exactly as intended, Marcel's jaw clenches and a moment later he's whistling sharply. His people come out of the wood works, a mix of his stronger daywalkers and some of his nightwalkers riff raff. They form a perimeter around me, a loose circle as they cut off any exit and stare me down.

I ignore them, raising an eyebrow at Marcel, smile still in place, "Is this it Marcel? This wouldn't be enough to deal with Niklaus, let alone me."

Marcel just smirks knowingly, "You're right." He whistles again and the second force of nightwalkers shows up. I'm quickly surrounded by over a hundred vampires and my smile morphs into a wide grin.

I spread my arms and gesture around at the vampires, "This! This is what I wanted to see Marcel. This is the proof of your skills as a leader, as a ruler. You command the loyalty, love, and respect of those around you. What will you do with it now?"

Davina's eyes are widening, as she tugs on Marcel's arm and whispers frantically to him, "Marcel he told me he was testing you!"

Rebekah looks to Davina sharply, but Marcel doesn't take his eyes off me, anger swirling in them as he speaks, "Take him."

As his vampires charge forward, all I can do is laugh. The first one who gets in range is lucky, my hand snaps out fast and all they suffer is a quickly broken neck. The next is not so lucky as I catch them by the arm, break that, and then thrust my hand straight through their chest and right back out in the blink of an eye, letting them fall to the floor.

After that everything is a blur for several minutes, for my opponents at least. I'm faster and stronger by simple virtue of my age, I outclass every single one of these poor shmucks by a wide margin. But I've never been the type to play fair. Even now, with my body practically invincible, with my immortality practically ensure… I was still cheating.

As I back flipped over a closing circle of six nightwalkers, it was at least partially because of the enchantments on my boots that I had the agility and dexterity to avoid every single one of them. As I knelt down and grabbed one by the ankle, before swinging him like a flail into every vampire who was closing in, it was at least partially because of the strength enchantments enthused through my leather jacket.

Everything I wore was magically enhanced by my witches, my outfit was almost a century old by this point. I had once compared it to playing an RPG, all of my stats increased by the enchantments placed on my favorite set of gear. Of course, I'd made that comparison back in the 1940's, leading to blank faces all around me to those I'd said the metaphor to.

I was having the time of my life as I laughed and viciously tore through Marcel's army. One of his vampires managed to get a hit with a metal bat on my back, only to find it bouncing off like it'd hit armor with no effect. I took the bat from the vampire and used it to hit a homerun with his head.

This causes a small lull in the combat as everyone stares at the wall that his head went over. Even I wince a bit, looking to Marcel, "I hope he wasn't important."

Marcel bares his teeth at that and comes at me himself this time, Rebekah on his heels. The rest of his people are still too leery to go in with him, leaving me to face off with my sister and her lover for the time being. It wasn't any more of a fair fight than before. Rebekah comes at me from behind, and I spin around faster than most of the baby vampires' eyes could follow, backhanding her hard enough to send her into some of the vampires waiting in the wings.

And then I have Marcel's throat in my tightening grasp. With deliberate force I push him to his knees even as his hands come up to grasp my wrist, trying to break my grip as he grimaced in pain.

With my free hand I wagged a finger at those around me who were considering jumping me, grinning as I show off my dual set of fangs, "Now now nobody make any sudden moves. Would hate to accidently pop off the King's head."

Looking down at Marcel I change my grin to a pleasant smile, "Now then Marcel, are more of your people going to die or are you ready to concede?"

Marcel manages to get the words out in a raspy voice, "Fine… you win. New Orleans is yours."

I blink at that, feigning confusion as I bring my free hand up to my chest as if mortally offended by that, "I don't want your city Marcel. I'm here to help you save it."

As I release his throat, he just looks at me confused. Grinning, I pull him to his feet, "But that was fun, wasn't it? We should do it again sometime. It was almost a challenge."

I turn away from him before he can formulate a reply, raising my fingers to my lips and releasing a sharp whistle of my own. A moment later, the rooftops around the courtyard are filled with my hybrids, hundreds of my new children encircling what's left of Marcel's forces. I watch Marcel with a keen interest, this being the moment I've been waiting for.

His face starts shocked and slightly fearful, before turning incredulous as he realizes that the people I had waiting in the wings would have made any attempt at truly bringing me down entirely fruitless. The incredulity gives way to resignation as he finally understands the truth of Davina's words. I'd baited him out and forced him to act recklessly. Now some of his people were injured, some of his people were dead, and I didn't have a single scratch on me.

I regain my pleasant smile from before as I look around at both my hybrids and those of Marcel's vampires who still stand, "Well then, you lot can start cleaning up. I'm pretty sure I bit at least a few of these moaning bodies, those of you with vials of my blood are allowed to heal them."

Turning back to Marcel to find him flanked by Rebekah on one side and Davina on the other, I grin, "Let's go inside and talk, shall we?"

 **A/N: The fight between Vali and Marcel's nightwalkers is a bit short, I know. In reality it probably goes on for several minutes and Vali has taken down at least fifty vamps before he hits the homerun with one's head. I'm just really not good with fight scenes, to the point that if this was a year or two ago I would have skipped the fight scene and written only the aftermath. But I am trying these days! Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **As always, if you have the time please consider leaving a review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: In which Vali is just a big damn hero.**

Marcel's anger has mostly bled out of him as we all move into his study. Our little meeting consists of Ravia and I on one side of the room with Marcel, Rebekah, and Davina on the other.

As Marcel sits down, his attitude is more sullen then angry by this point, but that's because I actually took some care not to kill any of his daywalkers, only ending a few of the nightwalker riff raff I knew he didn't care too much about.

I sit down as well and Ravia takes up point behind me as I initiate polite conversation, "First of all, I apologize dear sister for my… rough housing. You must know I have no desire to raise my hand against you."

Rebekah's eyes are narrowed and her arms are crossed, "I'm beginning to realize I don't know anything about you Vali. Not even Klaus would have been capable of what you just did out there. Did the curse really lock away so much?"

I smile, "It's possible. I've felt more and more powerful ever since the ritual. But we're here to talk about another ritual entirely. You interfered with the Harvest Marcel, and that was not a good idea. If you hadn't kept it secret from Ravia, she could have told you."

Marcel's brow furrows, "They were going to kill kids, sacrifice those girls. They did manage to sacrifice three. I wasn't just going to sit back and let it happen."

I shrug, "And yet if you had, those girls would be alive and the New Orleans witches would be thriving. Instead, they're still dead and you now have three paths available to you Marcel. I like to call them Renegade, Paragon, and Plain Stupid."

I get confused looks on Marcel, Rebekah, and Davina's faces and let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh come on nobody here has played Mass Effect?"

Ravia immediately speaks up from behind me, "I have Master!"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, that's because I told you to."

Rebekah shakes her head, "What is a Mass Effect?"

I roll my eyes, "Not important, my reference is lost on you uncultured plebs, let's move on. We'll start with your first option Marcel, the Renegade Route. I assume you like your control over the witches yes? You would love it if their magic just drained away with the Harvest incomplete would you not?"

He nods in slowly in agreement, recognizing that I'm clearly leading up to some sort of gotcha moment.

Which I am as I smile and gesture at Davina, "If that is what you want above all else, you will kill Davina right here, right now."

Davina draws back at that, her face paling, but before she can say anything Marcel is on his feet, face angry and teeth bared, "NO! Never!"

I smile slowly, glancing at Davina, "I told you we'd find out what he cared about more, didn't I sweetheart?"

Davina nods shakily and Marcel blinks before falling back into his seat and groaning, "Another damn test. Wonderful."

I chuckle, "Only partially. It is the only option that will allow you to keep your stranglehold on the witches in this city."

Marcel grits his teeth, "And what are options two and three?"

I smile, "Ah yes, the Paragon Route! You allow the witches to complete the Harvest. They sacrifice Davina's life, finish the ritual, and all four girls are brought back to life. The Witches will be back on an even playing field with you, though of course greatly diminished in their strength."

Marcel shakes his head, "Not acceptable, we have no way of knowing if Davina will even come back, let alone the other girls! I won't let them kill her for their gain."

I nod, "I figured as much. Which brings us to the Plain Stupid option. You do nothing, continue on as you have been. You use Davina to continue oppressing the witches and wait out the expiration date on the Harvest Ritual. When it comes, Davina will begin to die from an overload of magical energy and as she does so, New Orleans will die with her."

"It will come in four stages, first, she'll throw up dirt. The city will experience ever growing earthquakes. After that, the winds will come, representing air. And then water will express itself in the form of a powerful rain storm. But after that will come the real killer. Fire. The entire city will burn as Davina's blood boils until she's dead."

Davina has been slowly paling as I speak, but Marcel just looks incredulous, "And we're supposed to just believe you know what you're talking about?"

I smile, "Well, you should certainly consider doing so. I was here for the first Harvest some six hundred years ago and Ravia was here for the second that took place only a few short years before Rebekah arrived on the shores of New Orleans with my brothers. But no, I don't expect you to take my words on faith."

I rise to my feet, "But, in two weeks when the Harvest begins to expire and Davina begins to vomit dirt and the earthquakes begin, I expect you to believe me then."

Turning, I walk out of the study with Ravia close on my heels before anyone else can comment. I do love making an exit.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The next day I stop by Rousseau's, a smile on my lips even as Jane-Anne tenses up upon seeing me walking up to the bar. I preempt anything she might say, "Hello my dear, I've got such good news! The Harvest will be completed, though we'll have to wait until close to the last minute to make things more dramatic and dire."

Jane-Anne crosses her arms over her chest and works her jaw for several moments before replying, "Well, I've got the bad news then. Agnes is dead."

I furrow my brow, "Who?"

Jane-Anne rubs the bridge of her nose, "Our coven's last Elder." My blank face prompts her to continue, "She's the only one who could have actually completed the Harvest. It's over now, we're finished."

I laugh at that, "Oh that's why you're upset! Well, not to worry. You or Sophie can consecrate Agnes' remains and then you'll be recognized as an Elder of your coven."

Now it's Jane-Anne's turn to state at me blankly, "… What."

I roll my eyes, "Jeez, am I really the only one who does his research around here? There's precedent for this sort of thing darling. If all the elders die, the witch who consecrates the most powerful witch remains becomes the new Elder. Agnes is your best bet for that. How did she die anyways?"

Jane-Anne seems at a loss for words, "C-car crash… I… I have to look into what you're saying, find out if there's any recorded incidents in our lore, if it's true then we have hope!"

I smile placidly and lean against the bar as I watch her pass over control of the place to Camille and rush out to find records of what I'm talking about. I know she will of course, my own information comes from her coven's records. It's only a matter of time before a Deveraux witch is Elder of their coven and ready to finish the Harvest.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

In the end, Sophie consecrates Agnes' bones and becomes the coven's newest and most importantly, only Elder. Sophie always has had more leadership qualities than Jane-Anne, and I'm happy with their choice. They prepare things to finish the Harvest and we wait out the timeline I gave Marcel and Davina.

When Davina begins to vomit dirt and the earthquakes follow soon after, Marcel is forced to finally believe me. I am incredibly humble about it of course as I direct him to bring Davina to the graveyard where it all began. I don't tell him 'I told you so' even once! By the time the winds begin to whip through the city at a slowly increasing rate, everyone has arrived and we're prepared to begin.

I stand to the side with Marcel and Rebekah to my left and Ravia to my right. We are the only non-witches in attendance; the remains of the coven in a half circle as far from us as possible yet still around the altar as Sophie Deveraux proceeds over the ceremony. Davina kneels before her and behind Davina the bodies of her fellow Harvest girls lie dead.

I watch in silence, a slight smile on my face as Sophie goes through the ceremony, eventually coming to the end and holding up the ritual blade as she stares down at Davina and asks, "Do you believe in the Harvest?"

Davina is shivering violently, but she manages to hold her chin high as she nods shakily and speaks clearly, "I believe."

Sophie wastes no more time, the blade comes up and Davina's throat is slit in one smooth motion. She falls back amongst the bodies of her fellow Harvest girls as she dies, and moments after that the winds die down as the magic flows out of her lifeless body.

In the original timeline, Celeste would have preempted the finish of the ritual and brought back four powerful witches in place of the girls. In my timeline, I'd dealt with Celeste hundreds of years before this, and there was no witch left to screw up the Harvest.

Everyone gathered watches as the four girls come back to life in unison, gasping with air and each sitting up quickly. Their loved ones go to each of them, the Deveraux sisters to Monique and witches I hadn't bothered learning the names of go to the other girls. But Davina has no one, her mother is gone. Marcel moves forward to comfort her, and she melts into his embrace, the closest thing to family she has left.

I just grin and reach up to wipe an imaginary tear from my eye, "Ah, such a beautiful moment for everyone."

Nobody pays me any attention, which is fine by me. I watch the Deveraux's fuss over Monique, listening in on their conversation for a moment. Jane-Anne has Monique's face in her hands as she looks at her with concern, "I'm so glad to have you back."

Monique just smiles, "It's alright mom, I'm fine. The Ancestors kept us company while we were on the other side. They taught us so much. Charlotte took me under her wing specifically, she had such knowledge that my head is still spinning with it! She's proud of you both."

Jane-Anne and Sophie exchange a look, having talked about exactly what the ancestor who had met me had done. Sophie speaks up eventually, "That's… nice… What exactly is she proud of?"

Monique's smile widens as she glances around at the other witches and lowers her voice so that only her mother and aunt can hear her… and every vampire in the gathering of course, "She applauded your mercenary nature. How you both ignored how obvious that it was that Vali had Agnes killed so that our family would gain control of the coven."

Jane-Anne and Sophie exchange another look, eyes wide. Sophie steps back, almost stumbling as Jane-Anne attracts Monique's attention away from her aunt and puts on a shaky smile, "R-right…"

Sophie turns away, hand over her mouth and her wide eyes connect with mine. Coming to a decision she makes a bee line for me. As soon as she's in range she brings a hand up to try to slap me, but I am faster by too wide a margin. I catch her wrist and grab the other at the same moment, before bringing her arms up and pulling her close, lowering my voice.

"Sophie darling, there's no need to make a scene. And I'm not going to let you strike me no matter how magical you are sweetheart."

Her brow furrows, confusion replacing her anger for a second. She's halfway through asking, "Wha-?" when her eyes widen again and she finally puts it together.

"Y-you…"

I grin, "Me. Now Sophie, haven't I done such a good job of repaying my debt to Charlotte, to your family? I saved your sister's life didn't I? I even made sure your niece was returned to you, after your lack of faith nearly had her lost to you forever. I'm sure you regret telling Marcel about the Harvest more than anything, don't you?"

Sophie's lips are pressed tightly against together, her eyes wide and her body shaking in my grasp as she understands the true meaning of what I'm saying. I just smile and continue, "And now your family is not only safe, but also in a position of power. It's up to you now to lead your coven and make sure that Marcel doesn't reacquire his strange-hold on the witches, isn't it?"

Sophie isn't stupid by far, she nods carefully, "Y-yes."

I smile and turn my grip on her wrists into holding her hands, patting the top of them, "Wonderful. I'll always remember our time together fondly. And know that your family can still call on me whenever they have need of me."

I release her and she immediately steps back, before turning and practically sprint-walking back to Jane-Anne and Monique. As I look about, I can tell that the only ones who had heard Sophie and I were Ravia and Rebekah. Marcel could have easily, but he's so focused on Davina that I'm not sure if he did or not. Not that I really care.

Rebekah walks over to stand beside me, staring at the happy gathering of witches and speaking lowly, "This… all of this. I… you…"

She trails off, causing a wide grin to grow on my face, "Yes, I know dear sister. I tend to get that reaction a lot. But, I do think I've overstayed my welcome in New Orleans."

I turn towards Rebekah and clasp her by the back of the neck, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "It's time for me to be going Rebekah. I trust I won't need to come back to this city anytime soon. Make sure Marcel knows to avoid attracting my attention again. Oh and tell him I've dealt with his werewolf problem too."

I let her go and step back, grinning, "If he's unsure whether something will piss me off or not, have him consult with Ravia here. She knows my will and I continue to have full confidence in her ability to speak for my interests."

Turning towards Ravia I wrap my arm around her waist, "Darling Ravia, I'll be leaving the city once night falls. Until then, I'm all yours."

As we walk away from the gathering of witches and out of the graveyard altogether, Ravia is gleeful and almost vibrating with excitement, "Really Master?"

I chuckle and look down at her, "Of course love. Consider it a reward for your hard work. It's been some while since we got to spend quality time together."

As we walk away and Ravia focuses her attentions on planning out the rest of our day together, I contemplate what's left for me to do. There are only two family members I haven't dealt with yet, two loose ends left to tie up.

I've long since won by this point, victory is assured and control of the world is pretty much assured given a century or so more. But winning isn't everything, and dealing with my long lost sister and auntie Dahlia will probably prove to be more fun than conquering the world at this point.

 **A/N: Thus ends the New Orleans bit. Looking at everything, I think there's only one chapter left, and then an Epilogue. After that this story will be finished and I'll probably take a break before I start an eventual sequel.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: In which Vali continues to be the best gift-giver in his family.**

 **Brazil, 2012**

Freya came to me of course, once she'd awoken I very quickly found her sniffing around my holdings in Brazil. The first time I saw her, she was wearing a tasteful red dress and peering around. I could tell she was looking for me, so I stepped out for a moment and came back with the Rolex before approaching her as my witch alter ego.

I grab her attention easily enough, and smile at her as I take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it, "And here I thought I knew every beautiful woman at this party. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

She smiles back, "Freya. I don't believe I know who you are either. Should I?"

I chuckle, "Ah, probably not. I'm the man behind the curtain so to speak, I organized this party for our Master. It's why I approached you in the first place actually… I made the guest list, so I know you aren't on it."

She freezes up at that, like a deer in the headlights and I laugh disarmingly, "Not to worry darling, I'm not looking to kick you out or anything. I just wanted to know more about you. I'm sure you have no ill intentions against the Master. Attacking him in the heart of his power, where it all began… that would just be the height of idiocy wouldn't it?"

She smiles slightly, very confident in her ability to handle herself, "I suppose it would be, yes. But you can be assured, I have no desire nor cause to attack your Master. I was just hoping to find out more about him."

"Well now, most knowledge about him is an open secret at this point. Shall we take a walk and you can ask me what you wish to know?"

Freya's smile grows and she nods, offering me her hand, "I would love that."

Together we walk from the ballroom to a nearby terrace that overlooks a hedge maze. This place of mine can be compared more to a palace than a mansion, and the grounds surrounding it reflect this opulence. I'm not usually one for flashy, but… ah who am I kidding, I'm flashy as fuck when I want to be.

A small grin runs across my face as I contemplate that, even as Freya looks away from the stunning view to ask me her first question, "I suppose first I wanted to ask about his name. The Master is his title of course, but his real name is Vali yes?"

I look to her and nod, "Indeed, Vali Masters. Bit of a play on his title of course, but then he was known as the Master long before he took the surname Masters."

She frowns slightly at that, "Yes, that's another thing. He's an Original isn't he? Why does he not go by Mikaelson, like the rest do?"

I wince at that, "Never use that name in front of him my dear. He shared no blood with Mikael and after killing him, Vali does not exactly identify with his step-father of a thousand years ago."

Freya nods slowly, "Yes, I heard about that. Do you know how that came about? How Mikael died?"

I smile, "I do actually, it's become common knowledge now, but I actually knew one of the witches who was there when it happened, so I got a firsthand account. Mikael came after our Master with the intent to kill him and destroy everything he'd built. By the time they came face to face, Mikael had killed a Disciple. Vali was not happy."

Freya furrows her brow, "That explains the why, but not the how. I've read up a little, Mikael was known as the Destroyer, the Vampire who hunts Vampires. And Vali just killed him?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Mikael apparently had the weapon that can kill Original Vampires on his person. Vali used it on him and that was that. I must say, I'm surprised at your interest in Mikael. Did you know him?"

Freya blinks at that before shaking her head, "What? Oh no, how could I? He died long before I was born, didn't he?" I just… I suppose the Original Family and their history fascinates me. It's just… a shame that they all lost the ability to have children."

I've been waiting for her to bring this up and I let a grin slowly grow across my face, "Oh? It sounds like I have something to show you."

She looks confused but lets me take her by the hand and back into the palace. We move through the passages easily enough, eventually arriving in a wing of the palace that is heavily fortified with security. Security that knows what my Rolex means and allow me to pass with Freya unhindered. We find ourselves walking down a hallway with doors on each side and I stop before one, turning to Freya and grinning.

She returns the grin tentatively, speaking in a quiet voice, "What is this?"

Instead of answering her with words I open the door to let Freya look inside the room. The lights are off, but it's clearly a toddler's room, given the decore and the fact that there is a child asleep in a crib. A moment later I close the door and Freya looks at me with wide eyes, "I don't understand."

My grin is still on my face as I answer her, "That in there, is one of Vali's children."

Freya's eyes widen, "Children? H-how many does he have?"

I place my hand on the small of her back as I direct away from the door and towards the exit of this wing of the palace, "Oh, dozens by this point. I do believe the Master enjoys spawning them."

Freya tries to put a smile on her face as she asks the next question she's dreading, "Don't suppose they were all sons?"

I chuckle at that, "Of course not, that'd be rather unlikely wouldn't it? In fact his first child was a beautiful girl. The one we actually looked in on back there."

Freya's eyes go back down the hall to the door we'd just left and she's suddenly gripping my arm tightly, "I need to speak with Vali, now."

I could go further with this, but I don't want to risk her working any magic if I prove to be difficult. As she grips my arm, my free hand comes up and clasps a bracelet around her wrist. Freya looks down at it as she releases my arm, stumbling back and trying to pull it off, "Wha- what is this?!"

I just grin as I undo my Rolex and pull it off my wrist, revealing my true features, "Magic-nullification dear sister. I got the idea from a pair of runed shackles centuries ago, but I've been refining it ever since. At this point I have it down to a science really."

She looks up at me as my appearance changes, her eyes wide, "V-vali?"

I chuckle as I step up to her and grab her by the arms, "In the flesh. Did you really think you could hide behind anonymity forever? That I wouldn't see you coming a mile away, Freya Mikaelson?"

Freya looks at me with fear in her eyes now, and I can't help enjoying it, drinking in that fear even as she pleads with me, "Vali p-please, you need my help. Dahlia will come for your child."

I roll my eyes as I push her into the arms of two of my hybrids, "Of course she will come Freya. She is owed. She will come, and she will receive what she deserves. And now I have you for her as well. You see Freya, I find myself identifying quite well with dear Aunt Dahlia. We're going to get along quite well, better than you and I at least."

Freya shakes her head, terror on her face as she's dragged off to a specially prepared room for her, "Vali you can't! Please Vali, please!"

I just watch her go, a wide grin on my face. Next up, my dear aunt.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

Dahlia came shortly after Freya, drawn by the magic that my firstborn was manifesting. She was cautious and careful as she approached, surveying the situation and taking her time. Normally she would possess those around me to play with me and get intel on the situation. Unfortunately for her, she found every mind in the Palace Grounds closed to her possession, all she could do was glean surface thoughts from the distance she was at.

With this avenue of spying closed to her, she chose force instead, coming towards my palace with all the fury of a thousand years of magical power concentrated into a thunderous storm above our heads. I met her at the bottom of the palace steps with a smile on my face and no one at my side.

She stopped a few feet from me, eyeing me up and down, "Vali Mikaelson. I am owed."

I smile grimly, "I would prefer you not use that name Dahlia. I am not born of Mikael's seed."

Dahlia narrows her eyes, "You've closed your mind to me."

I shake my head, "Darling Aunt, I've closed my mind to everyone. I guarded my mind against psychics long before I learned of your existence. Don't take it personally, please. As for what you are owed, my children await us inside."

I step aside and gesture up the steps for her to follow me, but she doesn't move, frowning slightly, "Children? The deal is only for the firstborn Nephew."

I grin at her and shrug, "Yes, well the firstborn awaits you, but I do have over thirty sons and daughters now. If you wish to take more than one, I won't mind. I know that they'll get the best possible lessons on how to control their magic from you."

Now Dahlia finally deigns to step up to where I'm standing, turning towards me, "You're under a bit of a misconception Nephew. I'm not taking anyone anywhere. You have quite the home here, there will be more than enough room for me in it."

I grin as I lead her inside, "I was hoping you might say that dear Aunt. Now I don't feel like I'm bribing you when I say that I have the largest collection of magical grimoires in the Western Hemisphere for you to go through, once you've met your newest tribute."

Dahlia raises an eyebrow at that as she follows me through the palace and smirks slightly, "I will be interested to see if there is any witchcraft within them that can even potentially challenge my own."

I chuckle at that as I lead her into a large room full of playing toddlers and several nannies. All of my children are between the ages of one and three now, but only the first has manifested serious magic. Her presence in the middle of the room is made obvious by the floating blocks spinning around her in an fast and complicated pattern.

Dahlia is speechless at the sight of her, a surprisingly soft smile crossing her face as she takes in the sight of her. I chuckle and call out, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "Miranda darling, come here!"

The blocks fall to the floor as my firstborn daughter smiles wide and walks over to me, carefully weaving her way through the others. She stops before me and curtseys as she's been taught, before looking curiously at Dahlia, "Daddy, who is this?"

I smile, "This, my dear, is Aunt Dahlia. We've talked about her many times before, haven't we?"

Miranda's eyes are wider now as she nods and looks at Dahlia before curtseying again, "It's good to finally meet you Aunt Dahlia."

Dahlia is staring at her with her brow furrowed, small smile still in place but faltering slightly, "She's known about me her whole life… you've prepared her for this day since she was old enough to walk and talk. I must confess nephew, I did believe you to be foolishly looking to trap me, but this… it begs the question though, how did you come to know of me?"

I grin wider as I beckon Miranda along and lead her and Dahlia from the room, "That brings you to my next gift! To be blunt, I compelled the truth of you out of Esther after bringing her back from the dead and turning her into a vampire."

Stepping up to another set of doors I open them and expose the room's contents. There are attendants lining the walls, but the true prizes are in the center of the room, forced into kneeling positions and properly restrained at their wrists and ankles. The gags in their mouths keep both Freya and Esther from voicing their dismay as we enter the room and they lay eyes on Dahlia.

Dahlia's brow clears up and her smile widens exponentially as she takes in the two gifts, "Oh Vali, you're quickly earning a spot as my favorite nephew. So this is where Freya ran off to. I did wonder if she would try to warn you, if she could feel the pull of little Miranda as I could."

I leave Miranda with an attendant as Dahlia steps forward, stepping forward as well even as she looks down at Freya, "Poor poor Freya, I can see it all in your mind. You snuck in, you got caught, you tried to appeal to a hatred of me that Vali did not have. Only now you know what it is like to be betrayed by family. I assure you, you're suffering will be exquisite."

Next, she turns to Esther, her smile only growing bigger, "As for you dear sist-"

She stops suddenly and her tone becomes confused as she begins to turn towards me, "Vali, why does Esther not remember telling you o-"

Her sentence is cut off as she finishes turning around and I slide the knife right into her heart. Her eyes widen as she looks between me and the knife in her chest, stumbling back from me, "You… y-you…"

I step towards her, a malicious smile growing on my own face as she begins to turn to ash, disintegrating as she struggles against her death. Freya and Esther are forced to fall to their sides as she finally falls back right between them, her body exploding into a dust pile as it hits the ground.

Reaching down, I pull the knife from the center of what remains of my dear aunt and hold it up with a smile, Esther and Freya looking at me with even wider eyes than they'd given Dahlia.

"The sacred soil of her homeland, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, courtesy of our dearly departed father, and the blood of Esther, the one person she loves most." I grin as I crouch before Freya, twirling the dagger around even as I continue, "Did I get that right big sister? It would seem I did…"

I reach down and pull the gag free of Freya's mouth. She shivers violently and licks her lips before speaking, "Y-you were never going to give her your daughter."

I chuckle as I reach behind her and cut the bindings on her wrists and ankles, letting her stand. An attendant does the same for Esther, who immediately backs away from the two children she's sure hate her the most. My attention is on Freya though as I shake my head, "I was never going to give her anything dear sister. I don't share well."

Freya's eyes flicker over my shoulder towards where Miranda had been, only to find her gone along with the attendant I'd passed her off to, "W-what will you tell her?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "Freya, she's only three years old. I'll tell her Auntie Dahlia couldn't stay long, but left her star pupil Auntie Freya behind to take her place. Tell me sister, how would you like to bind yourself to Miranda and the other children with true magical talent, so that you no longer have to sleep for a hundred years just to be awake for one?"

Freya's eyes are perpetually wide at this point as she looks back at me, "Y-you would allow that?"

I just smile and bring a hand up to Freya's face, running my thumb across her cheek, "You're my sister Freya. Of course I would."

To punctuate that statement I reach down and casually unclasp the bracelet that's been restricting her magic, tossing it aside. Freya finally smiles, tears of joy forming at the corners of her eyes as she allows herself to melt into my arms, sobbing in pure relief at finally being free of Dahlia's evil.

I look over her head at the pile of ash on the ground behind her that is all that remains of my aunt, her tormentor, and my smile grows wicked. For now, Freya would see me as her savior. One day though, she would realize like the rest of my siblings were realizing, that I just didn't appreciate anyone encroaching on my playthings.

At the end of the day, there was only room for one big bad evil guy on my world. And that spot was already occupied, by me.

 **A/N: And thus ends Dahlia. Next chapter is epilogue, which I think you guys will enjoy (hopefully)**

 **As ever, if you have the time to leave a review please do!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: In which everything ends much as it begins.**

 **Unknown time, Unknown location**

In a dark room, a cloaked figure stepped forward and carefully opened a coffin. Reaching in, they abruptly ripped away the chains that bound the dessicated figure within, and carefully placed a tube at the body's lips, through which a rich red liquid slowly began to move.

It took hours, but eventually the body in the coffin moved, grabbing hold of the tube at first and drinking greedily from it before pushing it away and sitting up. In a flash he was out of the coffin and pushing the cloaked figure against the nearby wall, a hand at their throat.

As Klaus bared his dual sets of fangs, his eyes turned gold-black as he stared into the eyes of the woman who'd woke him up, "Who are you?"

All he got in response was choking, as his grip had crushed her trachea, and he growled as he released her throat, letting her fall to the ground. A few moments later she stood and bowed low in deference to him, speaking in a raspy tone, "Lord Klaus, I am your humble servant."

Klaus narrows his eyes but the respect and awe in her tone placates him ever so slightly, "Are you now? Then tell me, how did you come to find me?"

The girl keeps her eyes down as she responds dutifully, "We did not find you Milord, we were given your coffin."

Klaus' eyes stay narrowed as he frowns, looking back to realize he had indeed just come out of a coffin. He turns back to the servant prostrating herself before him, "Who gave you my… coffin?"

"The Master, milord."

In an instant Klaus' hand is once again around the girl's throat as he snarls at the mention of his brother, "Vali. Where is my dear little brother?"

He has made sure to lessen his grip slightly this time, and the girl is able to choke out words despite the hand around her throat, "T-the M-master is… far from here."

He snarls and leans in, "Your usefulness is rapidly coming to an end love, if you have nothing worthwhile to say…"

In response, all she says is, "M-my l-life is yours Milord."

Klaus growls at the passive response and breaks her neck. Given how quickly she'd healed from the crushed throat he'd accidentally given her when he woke up, she'd be fine. Letting her temporarily lifeless body fall to the ground, he stepped over it to the metal door, frowning as he looked the smooth surface over. There is no handle, and when he pushes against it, it does not open.

There is a small pad next to the door though, and eventually Klaus places a hand on it, pushing it down. A moment later the door slides up into the ceiling and Klaus steps through with eyes still narrowed as he took in a strange hallway that the room he'd just been in was at the end of. A sound behind him has him turning around to find the door closing once more.

Turning back towards the curving hallway before him, he began to follow its path, eyes moving over his surroundings with wary caution. At the end of the hall was another door with another pad. Klaus wasted no time pressing this one and stepping through into a large room full of people. It looks strangely futuristic, but his eyes are immediately drawn to the front of the room, falling away from the stations people were sitting at.

At the front of the room there is a large window, outside of which all he can see is darkness and stars. He steps towards it, frowning, confusion overtaking his simmering rage. As he moves further into the room, he is noticed and someone runs to a man standing at the front of the room to whisper into his ear. Klaus hears every word of course, "Captain! The Lord is awake and on the bridge!"

The man titled as Captain spins around, eyes wide as he takes Klaus in, before promptly blurring to a stop before him and falling to a knee, "Milord, I am at your service."

Klaus growls, "More servants of my brother I assume?"

The Captain blinks and looks up from his kneeling position, "Our loyalty is to you Milord. The Master has ordered us to serve you in whatever way you desire."

Klaus finds himself growling again, but stifles his anger long enough to ask the next question, "Where are we?"

The answer he gets is not one he fully understands at first, "We're in space Milord."

Klaus furrows his brow, "What?"

The Captain clears his throat, "We are no longer on Earth Lord Klaus. What you see around you is a space ship currently orbiting another world entirely."

Klaus' eyes widen at that as he looks once more to the view of space outside before he grits his teeth and looks back to the Captain, "So this is how my brother decides to get rid of me? If your loyalty is truly to me, turn us around, take me back to Earth."

The Captain stands and spreads his arms, "Milord, we would gladly do so, but we were only given enough fuel for a one way trip. We have been traveling to our new home for almost a hundred years now. We are finally here, and will land tomorrow."

Even as the Captain says this, Klaus watches as a large dark green world comes into view outside the window. He's forced to accept what the man says is the truth. For a long moment Klaus just stands there, hands curling into fists and then unclenching over and over again, as he contemplates what he will do next, and wonders just how many of these people he needs alive to successfully land this ship.

Before he can decide whether or not to start killing, the Captain speaks up again, "M-milord, the Master did leave a pre-recorded message for you, if you are willing to view it."

Klaus snarls at the idea, but eventually nods, "Fine. Let's see what my brother has to say about this… exile."

A few moments later a 2D holographic image of Vali appears in front of Klaus' eyes. Klaus frowns and tries to touch it, watching as his hand goes right through his brother's mouth, even as Vali begins to speak.

"Hello brother. Either you killed everyone else in the ship, and this message began on its own, or you let someone talk for long enough to press play for you. I figure there's a fifty percent chance either way. I would say I'm sorry for all of this… but I'm not. Earth was always going to be too small for both of us Niklaus, and I can't tell you how many times I considered just killing you outright."

On the screen, Vali holds up a white oak stake, smiling grimly as he taps it idly against his empty palm, "Mikael's stake was not the last, by far. I've been keeping the rest of it safe, to make sure our family is never threatened by this weakness again. Hopefully you've already asked the right questions, but here are the facts of your situation Nik. It has been eleven hundred years since I daggered you. And yes, I had a dagger that worked on you, I had one for centuries. It's not important."

Vali pauses and Klaus finds himself blowing hot air out of his nose, his fists clenched so hard that his skin was devoid of color, completely white.

"When a millennium had passed, our siblings and I got together to decide what to do with you. This was eventually decided to be the best way to let you live, while also keeping you from taking foolish revenge. The crew that you may or may not have slaughtered by now are all hybrids, sired with your blood. The planet below you is relatively close to Earth in many ways, with less oceans and more landmasses. There is a race of humanoids who are surprisingly close to humans in biology with a few minor differences, that are still in the tribal stage."

Vali smiles and if it was a solid projection, Klaus probably would have punched it in anger. Instead he manages to refrain from looking like a fool as Vali continues, "Do what you will, with your hybrids, with the planet below you. If you've killed everyone, there's a nice big red button on the Captain's chair that will crash land you on the planet below. If you haven't, you'll probably want to let the crew land the ship themselves. Either way, the ship is rigged to explode in about five days, so you and whoever's left alive are going to want to get as far away from it as possible."

"Good luck Niklaus. I wish things could have been different, but in the end there just wasn't enough room for two Original Hybrids on my world."

The message turns off and the Captain's wide eyes replace it. Klaus can't help it, a small smirk grows on his face as he cocks an eyebrow, "Didn't know about the explosives until now, did you?"

He gets a shaky 'N-no' in response and Klaus can't help it, he begins to laugh.

Vali won, Niklaus can't deny that. If he ever finds himself face to face with his younger brother again, he will do his best to hurt him and everything Vali cares about. But even with thoughts of revenge in his head, he can't help the anticipation filling his chest as he looks down at the planet below him. A world with no vervain, no white oak… a world to call his own.

He was going to enjoy conquering it.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **2013-3000 A.D.**

The Other Side was unanchored and destroyed shortly after I killed Dahlia, by Kol's hands. As a gift, I gave him the rather insane awakened Amara to play with. She had none of Silas' magic, none of his telepathy. Beyond her complete immortality, the poor girl was defenseless. Kol certainly enjoyed her.

A thousand years passed in which I conquered and unified the Earth under one banner. Not that most of the world's population knew about it. It took a hundred years to fix the damage to the Earth that humans had managed to do with their pollution and harmful technology. Turns out that when compelled, even the staunchest conservative will go green.

It took another hundred years to finally dissolve the last mega-nations and place the entire world under one government. Everyone thought it was their idea, and everyone was so happy to finally achieve true peace under a single banner. I enjoyed personally designing that banner so that every time I saw it, I was reminded that the entire world rested under my control.

In this time, Katerina died as well, a well-placed stake ending her life and sending her to whatever afterlife lay beyond the now gone Other Side. I killed her murderer as a matter of course, and grieved her as I would a loyal pet, like a cat or a dog. With Amara never dying, there was a new doppleganger every five hundred years, if I truly wanted revisit past flames.

For a thousand years I enjoyed ruling from the shadows, letting people do as they pleased with only the direction that was needed. When that thousand years had passed, my siblings and I got together for a little reunion and I asked Finn what he would have me do with Klaus now that his sentence was at its end.

It was Finn who came up with the idea of sending Klaus away. Technology had advanced and in a thousand years humanity had expanded in every direction out of our solar system. Terraforming had made it possible for us to populate the solid planets in our own solar system, but as the population grew, so did the number of colonies that slowly spread outside of our solar system and into the closest ones to us.

So I pulled the dagger from Klaus' chest and had a witch dessicate him much like Abbie Bennett would have done to Mikael in the Original Timeline. Then we sent him off on his finale voyage with a hybrid crew to keep him company, compelled to not wake him up until they researched their destination. It was possible that one day Niklaus would return, but not likely given the technology level he'd have to reach to get back to us.

I truly hoped he'd be happy with a world all his own to control.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **3001-4000 A.D.**

Over the next thousand years my other siblings left the Earth behind, and those of my children who found their own routes to immortality did as well. The only ones who stayed by my side were Miranda and Freya, their immortality magic apparently tied to the Earth much as my fear of space tied me down. I had new children of course, and over time those left as well.

I played my games, had my fun at the expense of mortal and immortals alike, but mostly the years between the 31st and 40th century were marked by my siblings leaving one by one. Elijah and Tatia went first, he still deeply in love with her, and her being the first to realize that if she fled into space, I would not follow.

Soon after, Finn and Sage left as well, Sage ever the restless soul who needed to see more of what was out there. Sage and I had reconciled centuries previous though, and she'd managed to corrupt Finn enough that I did eventually get that threesome I'd contemplated so long before. When they finally went, I was happy to watch them go, content to release my hold on them.

Rebekah and Marcel went next, one city no longer being enough for Marcel, and him being the second to realize that if he left Earth behind, he would be able to rule a planet without me constantly over his shoulder. I was sad to lose my little sister, but I was not Niklaus and I would not dagger her to keep her with me when I hadn't done so to Elijah or Finn.

Kol stayed the longest, afraid to lose access to magic if he left the Earth behind. But eventually enterprising witches made the leap across the black void of space and settled on new worlds, and reports trickled back that there was still magic on those worlds, even if it was different, changed. Kol still held off, perhaps almost as afraid of the unknown as I was, but eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he left just like the others. I wished him the best and watched him go.

My family gone, I was probably the most powerful creature left on the Earth besides my daughter. Miranda's magic grew with every year, every decade, every century. There came a time when she decided to depose me by herself without Freya's or anyone else's knowledge. Proclaiming that her magic placed her above me, she attacked and I was forced to beat her down.

Her magic did not place her above me unfortunately. Though I could never cast magic myself, my body was so infused with it now, enchantments suffused throughout my organs, runes tattooed across my limbs. I had taken the power of three millennia of witches and kept boosting my own strength, my own agility, my own stamina.

I forgave Miranda of course, jovially telling her, that like every beautiful woman who attempted my life, she got one freebie, and that was it. She paid in spades for her treachery, but she would always be my daughter, and I forgave her easily. Truth be told, I'd been getting bored, and her attempt at deposing me had actually been the most fun I'd had in the 40th century.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **4001-4956 A.D.**

That fun led me to begin forming unrest against myself, revealing my evil to groups of vampires and witches, exposing fake weaknesses over the next several centuries, creating my own enemies. At times I even went out and led rebellious groups against myself while under illusions and using kemiya to simulate magic.

These war games that nobody knew about but me were more than a little amusing, to the point that at one time Miranda even fell in love with one of my alter egos, after I defeated her soundly while appearing as someone else. I won't sugar coat things, I ended up in bed with my own daughter for several months before once again the rebellion failed and my poor baby girl was forced to watch as her lover was revealed to be me.

She sulked for a time of course, but eventually it led to us openly sharing a bed, as it would seem that I left quite the impression on her during our intimate time together. This, it turned out, was another trap, as Miranda tried to lull me into a false sense of security to put into action her newest plan, one she'd begun working on with Freya after her first defeat at my hands, nine centuries previous.

And that was what led us to now, with my Palace under attack by a combination of the witches, werewolves, and vampires who I'd all been separately playing against me for centuries now. I couldn't help but grin as I sat on my throne and watched the doors break open and the mob enter, Miranda at the fore front with Freya close behind.

I was not surprised when Miranda gestured sharply, and my Royal Guard, all that remained of my most loyal Disciples turned and pointed their weapons at me. Miranda had figured out how to remove compulsion centuries ago, and had turned my first children against me decades before. I'd let it happen without even showing a hint that I knew what was going on. I was the bad guy now, the evil Emperor.

I was slightly surprised though, to find Ravia standing with her back to me, her own weapon pointed at the massive army before her even as her comrades turned against me. Standing, I stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Darling Ravia, I know Miranda removed the compulsion from you as well. Yet still you stand with me?"

Her eyes don't move to me, staying locked on those arrayed before us, but she does speak softly, "Always Master."

I sigh and lean down to whisper in her ear, "I will never forget your sacrifice Ravia."

Then before she has a chance to react, in a flash of speed that is beyond what most of the people in the throne room can even track, I pull her heart from her chest. She dies instantly, falling into my arms as I gently lay her down, her skin turning grey. While her loyalty is something I will always cherish, she cannot follow where I plan to go, and these people will not treat her kindly once I'm gone.

Smiling wickedly, my eyes gold and black and my rows of sharp fangs in display, I spread my arms wide, still holding Ravia's bloody heart as I look down at the faces of those arrayed against me, before focusing on my daughter. Miranda's eyes are wide, as she knows exactly how long I'd had Ravia at my side, how much I cared for her. Casually dropping the heart to the ground, I flick the blood off my hands and step over my last loyal Disciple's corpse.

"My firstborn daughter, come to deal with her evil tyrant of a father. I told you before Miranda, you only get one freebie. Is this what you've assembled to kill me? Do you truly think I cannot cut through this army of yours in a snap of my fingers?"

Miranda swallows convulsively, her fear of me etched across her face even as she shakes her head, "No father. We aren't here to kill you."

I smile at that, "Good. It's only taken you a thousand years, but it seems you're finally learning. You may begin the spell Miranda."

Miranda's eyes widen, "You… you know?"

I chuckle and clasp my hands behind my back, "I'm shocked that you thought I didn't Miranda. Did you not notice that I stopped my own war games over fifty years ago just so you could plan in peace, so that you would have the most resources at your disposal? You've been working on this for a long time my dear. I've been interested to see what you've cooked up."

She regains some of her confidence as she incorrectly assumes I don't know the full plan. She smirks cockily even as she lifts her hands up into the air, and visible magic begins to go to work, "You've grown foolish than old man, not to find out exactly what I've been planning!"

She begins to chant and her army tenses up, clearly ready to protect her if I make a move as is their true purpose. I don't though, smile still on my face as she continues her spell to completion. She finishes by thrusting her hands in my direction, and behind me forms a large portal, large enough for multiple people to step through.

Miranda is breathing heavily, as are Freya and many of the witches around her. It's clear that Miranda was channeling all of them to form this portal even as she raises a finger and points at me, before calling to her army of werewolves, vampires, and hybrids, "All we have to do now is push him through the portal! No matter how many of us it takes, when he goes through, he's never coming back!"

Her army roars its approval and I can't help a smile of fatherly pride that comes across my face. My daughter really has grown up. As they rush forward though, I throw my head back and laugh. It's a testament to my reputation that this causes the front line to falter dramatically, and the entire army freezes up in fear.

I laugh for several long moments, Miranda growing angrier and angrier as her forces look to be about ready to turn and run. I hold up a hand as I get control of myself, "Sorry, sorry. It's just… I must thank you daughter. For this gift. My own people have never managed what you have done. A transdimensional portal."

I turn away from the army to look at it, awe on my face as I smile, "Your power truly is unrivaled."

Throwing one more look over my shoulder, I wink at Miranda, "Have fun with my world darling."

And then I step through into the unknown.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

"Even after four thousand years you continue to embody the title of idiot savant."

As soon as I step through the portal I'm in a very familiar white void, hearing a very familiar voice insulting me. I growl slightly, "This again. Is this really necessary?"

"It's very necessary. Did you even think before you stepped through that portal? You have a slightly ridiculous, slightly understandable fear of space, and yet you didn't even think of what you'd find on the other side of a transdimensional portal to the unknown? You're incredibly lucky that I pulled you here the instant you stepped through."

I frown at that, "And why is that?"

"Consider this you immortal moron. There are an infinite number of you, versions of you that are created with every choice you make. Most of that infinite number make it to the portal as you did in 4956 A.D."

A slight pause and then the voice continues talking. Damnit, info dumping is usually my shtick!

"And most of that infinite number are now in the worst places possible. Some are floating through space just like you feared would happen, some are stranded on planets that will be devoid of life and breathable air for millions of years, some are just back where they started, popping out somewhere else on that Earth in 4956."

I hmm, furrowing my brow in thought, "And not a single version of me managed to get to a new dimension that was worth being in?"

"… Well some did sure. But I assure you, the majority of the infinite versions of you are suffering horribly."

I shake my head, "That doesn't make sense. If there are infinite versions of me, you can't quantify a majority of them. An infinite number of me would mean an infinite number are in horrible positions and an infinite number are in decent positions. And an infinite number of inbetween situations as well."

"… See this is the savant part coming into play. You have these insights and say things that are almost clever, while still being stupid. Do you think I would have pulled you here if you were destined for somewhere nice and fun?"

I blink at that, "Where was I going then?"

"Oh just a little place you're passingly familiar with. Warhammer 40k is what you know it as. Your journey into their dimension would have torn a hole in the warp large enough to attract every single member of the Chaos Pantheon. Knowing your… proclivities you'd probably have ended up a minor demon of Slaanesh after a few decades of torture. The great Master, turned into a mewling slave."

I wince at the imagery, "Well… fine. I can admit when I'm wrong… Thank you, for not letting that happen."

"… I didn't know you still had that in you after four thousand years as a monster. Huh. Right. Well, you're welcome."

Scowling, I look around, really wishing there was a physical manifestation of Omnipotent Me to attack right now. But there wasn't, so eventually I settled for asking the most pertinent question, "So what happens now?"

"That's obvious isn't it? You may have grown a bit apart in life experiences from the original over the last few millennia, but you're still a version of me. I'm going to send you somewhere fun. It might be a setting you recognize, it might not. Either way, I'll certainly enjoy watching you frolic."

I narrow my eyes, "There will be no frolicking, I assure you of that. So at the end of it all, I'm just going to be some show for your entertainment, like the Originals and the Vampire Diaries were for me so long ago?"

"Actually, I like to view it more as you're going to be recording Let's Plays for me. I'll be picking the 'games' so to speak, but there will be no script for you to follow. You're going to be able to do whatever you like, just as you always have. Yes, it will be for my entertainment… but it will be for yours as well."

I blink as I look at it in that light, and a slow grin spreads across my face, "Hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose in the end, it's exactly what I wanted. Fine then, you've got yourself an entertainer. I'm ready to start."

"Wonderful. There are so many worlds for you to explore. Let's begin."

 **THE END**

 **… for now.**

 **Closing Author's Notes (Please Read!):**

 **So wow, this was a ride. It was a bit touch and go in the last week, but I managed to finish the whole story while posting one chapter a day! So proud of myself.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read/liked/commented on this story, I started it out as just something I was writing for me, but by the end of it, it was only the feedback that you guys gave me that saw it finished.**

 **This last chapter ended up being the largest single chapter I've ever written and posted in any of my stories. That's probably because there's several possible stories, hundreds more possible chapters crammed into the 4.5k words that make it up. Unfortunately, none of that is interesting for me to write and I won't start something I'm not sure I can finish.**

 **To that end, I've very clearly left this story open for any number of possible crossovers, Vali could go quite literally anywhere in the multiverse now. T** **his is how the cookie crumbled or what have you. Now we look towards possible sequels.**

 **I have ideas, but nothing concrete, and it will probably be weeks if not months before I start writing anything for a sequel (unless I get REALLY inspired)**

 **Fandoms I have actual ideas for so far:**

 **Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avengers)**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Season 3)**

 **Worm (Some folks mentioned it and now I can't stop considering it *shakes fist angrily*)**

 **So, what I'm looking for now is more ideas! More crossovers that you want to see, and what you generally expect to see happening if Vali gets sent to these places. Feel free to post any ideas in a review or send them to me in PMs. I will try to respond to as many as possible with either interest or a polite "Not likely to happen"**

 **If you've read this far, I appreciate it. I appreciate you reading my story. Thank you for sticking with me for these last 46 days.**


	47. Chapter 48

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Questionable Questing, but wasn't quite sure if I should put it up here or not. Then I got over myself and decided that yes, I did want to share it with my FF dot net readers as well. This is a bonus chapter, and while I CANNOT promise there will ever be another one, I won't completely rule it out either.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **What Happens When Vali Gets Bored**

To put it bluntly, I got bored quite frequently. Boredom is just a fact of life after you've lived for over eleven hundred years. It was the turn of the twenty third century, and I had spent much of the last couple hundred years working on fixing all of the world's problems, along with unifying it under one government secretly under my control. I'd eventually decided I needed a break.

It was the first time I'd ever completely vanished for an extended length of time, but now that I had done it, I could easily see that it wouldn't be the last. Erasing myself from existence using witchcraft to hide my presence and disguise my physical and supernatural presence, I'd meandered somewhere into what had once been Russia, finding a place with a decent sized and most importantly growing human population, but minimal supernatural influence.

This led to the existence of human crime organizations that were actually human crime organizations, instead of fronts for vampires, werewolves, or witches. Creating my own crime syndicate would have been child's play, and also would have made the whole point of a vacation slightly pointless. So I joined one instead, a small organization just getting their start that needed reliable muscle in order to be able to throw their weight around a bit better, as well as stand tall against the organizations that were already entrenched.

Considering that while I was most certainly holding back almost the entirety of my power for this little exercise, I still wasn't the type to accept failure, I quickly became the Boss' favorite hitman. A man who went by the name Alexei, he accepted me easily despite my American accent, especially after I dealt with another small group just starting up in the space of a night, leading to his territory and organization doubling in size ahead of schedule.

Now though, another organization had taken an interest in what Alexei was building. An older, larger, and all together more powerful organization. My 'boss' hid it well, but there was the common traces of fear in his face and tone when he'd spoken to me about meeting with them in his stead. He dressed it up by claiming that we couldn't afford to show weakness at this time by having him do the meeting and that he had full confidence in my ability to speak for him and our group's best interests.

But at the end of the day, his true thoughts were obvious to me even without me using compulsion or mind meld to read them. He was sending me as a sacrificial lamb, hoping that if this group proved to be hostile I would take out whoever I could with me, and give him enough chance to either retaliate or more likely flee the city. Part of my was disappointed in his cowardice, but another more honest part of me had to admire his pragmatism and admit that if I was in his shoes without any of my power, strength, or immortality, I would probably be just as cowardly.

So I went in his place as he asked, knowing I had nothing to truly fear regardless of how the meeting went, beyond possibly being forced to expose some of my true nature to the criminal mortals. I was met at the VIP entrance of a particularly extravagant night club and let in after being frisked thoroughly by the bouncer. Given that I'd come completely unarmed, he was left disappointed at the end of it.

Escorting by two more men through the back of the night club, I discovered that the place was built over an underground facility when I was directed into an elevator that proceeded to descend four floors down into the earth. I kept a placid smile on my face the entire time, never reacting to a single bit of it, betraying no outward emotions.

As my escorts stepped out of the elevator and took their places on either side of it, I stepped out as well to find myself in some sort of modern throne room. People littered the area, but I found my eyes focused solely on the one in front of me, walking down the middle of the room to come to a stop several feet from what I could only call a throne, upon which sat what I could only call a Queen.

She wasn't of course, queens and nobility were a thing of the past in this new world, but she was in charge here, that much I could tell. She was also extremely beautiful, and not at all insecure in flaunting that beauty. She wore an outfit that exposed much of her skin, though the ostentatious cape she had on probably covered a significant amount of her exposed flesh when she was standing.

In one hand, she held a half full wine glass which she'd been sipping went I stepped out of the elevator, and in the other she casually held a handgun, her arm hanging part way off the arm of her chair, leaving the gun slanted towards the ground as she took me in. her lips parted and she spoke, attracting my attention from the way her exposed legs crossed over each other to hide her in a bit of decency.

"You are the one they name Alexei?"

My placid smile still in place, I settle my stance and place my hands behind my back, "I am not. Alexei sends his regards and regrets that he could not attend this meeting. I am here in his place with full authority to negotiate on his behalf.

She scoffs at my flowery speech, causing my already burgeoning respect for her to rise even further when she replies with confidence and bluntness befitting her position of assumed power, "This was not a meeting, it was a summons. How am I to threaten this weakling upstart properly, when he is too cowardly to even present himself to me?"

My smile takes a slight edge to it but remains entirely genial as I respond, "If it pleases you to do so, you can always threaten me. I shall make sure to pass it along to Alexei."

Her lush red lips press into a thin line that takes a bit away from her beauty yet at the same time enhances it as she studies me like a particularly fascinating piece of meat. Or perhaps she sees more than just a piece of meat as after several tense moments of silence, she surprises me with her insight by saying, "No, I think not. You are too calm, too relaxed. Threats will do nothing to sway you. Perhaps instead, you can be an example to Alexei. Then, next time I order him to come before me, he will do so if he wishes to continue operating in my city."

I take a moment to appreciate the humor in her commenting on having no desire to threaten me, while in the next breath threatening my life. In response, my smile changes into a grin and I step forward. My beautiful hostess certainly sees something that alarms her in my expression, as the gun in her hand is suddenly up and cocked, and behind me I hear multiple firearms cocked and pointed at my back as well.

It is of no matter, as I've already stopped moving forward, content to stand still once again, though this time much closer to her, and with a wicked grin on my face as I speak lowly. Those around us will have to strain to listen in, but I know that the woman in front of me will hear every word, "If you believe that such a course of action is in your best interests, I will not move as you pull that trigger."

She continues to stare into my eyes for several long moments, seconds ticking by as those around us get more jittery and nervous, but I continue to be nothing but an absolute bastion of calm and civility. While my supposed executioner does her best to hide it, even she's beginning to get nervous in my presence. Still, after another long pause, she appears to relax, pointing her gun loosely at the ground once more, "There is another way for you to satisfy me."

I raise an eyebrow to both acknowledge her innuendo and the fact that I'm listening. She continues on with a light smirk growing on her face, "Prove that you're worth more to me alive than dead. Kill Alexei and take over his organization as my lieutenant."

Staring at her in silence, I give the appearance of thinking it over before shaking my head in the negative, "If I wanted to take Alexei's place I would have done so already. Such an offer will not buy you my loyalty."

Her smile thins but remains in place as she stares at me piercingly, "All men have their price."

My grin widens in response, "I agree." Making it very clear I can be bought.

That draws a soft chuckle from the powerful woman and she sets down the wine glass she's been holding all this time to wave a hand at me dismissively, "Then go and bring me Alexei's head. When you return, I will give you your price."

The unspoken threat of death if that price was too unreasonable hung clearly in the air. It was a sensible decision on her part, still confident that she could put me down like a rabid dog if necessary, but too intrigued by the potential idea of collaring me to do so now without more reason. A win win scenario for her, more so than it had been for Alexei when he sent me here.

If I failed, Alexei would probably end up running scared anyways, and if I succeeded and brought her his head, she gained a new asset or would have me killed if my price was ridiculous. Either way Alexei would still be dead and out of her hair for free. Not even bothering to hide my amusement at her manipulation, I bow lowly in deference and spin on my heel to walk out of her court.

It wasn't until I left the night club behind that I realized I never actually did get her name. There wasn't really a moment where it'd come up though to be fair.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

The next time I came to the night club I was kitted out in full tactical infiltration gear, along with a large backpack filled with everything I would need to make an… impression. Getting all of this had been easy with the resources of my boss at my full disposal. Not really one for subtletly, I assaulted the night club from the front, shooting out the legs of the bouncers at the door and causing the line at the door to run screaming.

I pushed inside the front doors before the club go into full lock down and shot the gun out of the hand of the woman operating the ticket booth for entry. She screamed in pain, cradling her bleeding hand even as I continued further on and silently patted myself on the back for learning to use my reflexes for that particular trick.

As I got deeper into the club, I encountered stiff resistance. So I threw several smoke grenades and flashbangs into the largest concentrations of gunmen, causing screams of pain and confusion. Moving up while they were distracted, I disabled anyone that I came across as I made my way to the elevator I'd been brought to my first time through.

Of course it's shut down, but that's not really something that will stop me. Grabbing at the doors, I pull hard and force them open, exposing the dark elevator shaft. Cheating a bit, getting down to the correct floor is simple enough. Situating myself above the entryway, I pull the doors open from above and am immediately greeted by a hail of bullets through the now open entry way.

When the inevitable pause in fire comes, I throw in my last two smoke grenades, obscuring the entrance of the elevator and finally entering the room. Dropping my backpack and most of my other equipment, all I kept was a sack that I pulled free of the abandoned pack as I stalked forward out of the smoke and met the first of the defenders.

There's a common belief held amongst most martial art disciplines; When you pit a martial artist, no matter his skill against a man with a gun, the odds will never be in the martial artist's favor. Firearms had done a phenomenal damage of destroying the concept of melee combat as anything more than an art form.

Unless one was an ancient immortal monster with honed reflexes and a thousand years of combat experience along with hundreds of thousands of hours training with the finest masters to ever live. I'd even given the ones I liked the gift of immortality so I didn't have to lose their knowledge. With that in mind, I moved forward with my sack in one hand and nothing in the other, and I began to slowly tear my way across the room towards a familiar woman sitting on a familiar throne.

Careful never to go too far beyond human limitations, I'm sure I still made for quite the sight, as I waded through fighter after fighter, breaking limbs, using bodies as bullet sponges, and generally just tearing through the overwhelming number of sadly mortal and thus understandably weak enemies, until I finally came to a stop in front of the woman who'd threatened me in one breath and offered me the world in the next last time I'd stood before her.

This time, she deigns to stand, pointing her gun directly at my head from only a couple feet away and staring me down. I just grin and take this moment to finally upend the contents of the sack in my hand onto the floor at her feet. Alexei's decapitated head rolls free, not quite hitting her heels but stopping between us.

To her credit, she does not let the firearm pointed at me waver, but she does glance down to see exactly what I've done now. My actions provoke a very real emotional response from her this time, as her eyes widen in surprise and she snaps her gaze back up to me. Her red lips open as if to speak and then close. The next time though, she does manage to get the words out, "Why all of this, if you have fulfilled the contract?"

I can't help grinning wickedly as I spread my arms wide and explain myself, "Last time I was here, I felt as if you were perhaps underestimating me. I have a very short list of people I respect and it hurts me when one of them does not acknowledge what I am capable of. I sought to show you what my loyalty is worth."

Her lips purse together once more and I find I'm starting to enjoy it when she does so. The silence drags on for several long moments as she clearly decides whether or not to shoot me here and now. I figure my chances are fifty fifty at this point. If she actually blows a hole in my skull, I'll probably laugh it off and turn her right now. If she doesn't, I imagine I'll make her work for it for a while.

In the end, she does not, instead lowering her gun, taking a look around the destroyed room before smiling a not so nice smile at me, "Come then. Let us discuss your place in my organization, along with the reward you have earned for dealing with this pathetic upstart in private."

I certainly have no problem with that, following her out of the room full of dead or groaning people to what I assume will be her office so we can begin negotiations. It's my turn to be surprised when instead I find myself in what are clearly her bedchambers, and she's setting the gun down as she removes her cape and then begins removing even more.

Still, I have no issue with this and begin to 'get comfortable' the same as her. As she turns to eye me up and down, I can't help a thought that intrudes on my mind in that moment, despite the vision of physical beauty before me, "You know, I still don't know your name. Mine is Matthew, in case your sources hadn't already told you."

That gets a raised eyebrow from my new boss. She sashays over to me and runs a finger down my exposed chest, "Yes, I suppose if you're going to work for me, you should know what to call me. My name is Sofia. But you will refer to me as Mistress, both in and out of the bedroom."

I raised my eyebrows at that, getting a very specific vibe now. I was to be the new pet, used until found wanting and then tossed aside but kept on to deal with the trash. In fact, now that we were alone I could smell just how aroused Sofia was right now. I had to wonder just how much she got off on dominating powerful men. Unfortunately for her, I was not a man.

Smiling as I caught her wrists in my hands, I step closer and bring our chests together, "You will have to earn that title So-fi-ah."

I sound out each part of her name, delighting in the way she gets angrier with each syllable. Then, she's launching a knee at my groin and the game is on.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

In the end, Sofia does not manage to establish control of the bedroom. She learns to enjoy my particular form of domination in bed, so long as she maintains control when not tangled in the sheets. I even call her Mistress when we're in court and she's giving me orders or I'm reporting on a successful mission.

My place as her favorite is solidified early on, and after some of her disgruntled lieutenants take offense to my meteoric rise and attempt to do something about it, I end up as her second in command as well, helping her clean up the messes left behind by their tragic and horrific deaths. I know that she's growing attached to me, when she turns a complete blind eye to the circumstances of those deaths.

In fact, as time moves on and we practically consume the entire criminal underworld in the span of a few months, I do believe I can pinpoint the exact moment that Sofia falls in love with me. In moments of honest vulnerability after I've turned her into a puddle of pleasured flesh curled up against me as we cuddle, she tells me she doesn't know how she would live without me, nor how she existed without my presence before meeting me.

I just smile and stroke her hair, knowing that she'd learned early on that I did not profess love or affection vocally. I did not love her anyways, though I had grown affectionate for her. She had the makings of a good leader and was a beautiful intelligent woman. Frankly, if she was a werewolf I would have already coerced her into allowing me to father a child with her.

That said, when the time came that we found our base of operations under open attack by a seemingly unstoppable force, I stepped in front of Sofia's throne to meet the obvious ancient vampire laying waste to her people, ready to finally break the masquerade and reveal myself for what I truly was. Of course, when the dust finally settled and I was faced with a familiar redhead who knelt before me instantly, I had to acknowledge that the masquerade was already broken.

With a sigh, I look down at one of my favorite Disciples with an expression of fond exasperation, "Ravia, when I made you my sole confidant at the start of this little vacation, it was not so that you could tear through a crime syndicate and reveal our existence to mortals who have no inkling of us."

Ravia keeps her head bowed as she speaks in a quiet submissive tone, as she normally does when addressing me, "Apologies Master, but there is a problem. As always, I am yours to do with as you please."

I let out another sigh, the urge to grimace at the first half of her statement warring with the urge to smile at the last half. If Ravia was willing to break my vacation, then whatever problem there is has to be a big one, a possibly earth shattering one that requires my immediate attention. Unfortunate, but that's what happens when you make yourself the strongest being in the world.

Eventually, I nod and flick a finger that causes her to rise, though she still keeps her head down. Dismissing her for the moment, I turn to face Sofia, who is looking at the two of us with a combination of confusion and anger. Sofia does truly hate not knowing what's going on, so I completely understand the anger. Still, I'm nothing if not a tease.

Stepping towards my 'Mistress' I draw a vial of blood from my jacket that I'd been holding onto for a few weeks now, knowing this diversion was always going to end eventually. Coming up the steps to her throne, I held out the vial and she took it, staring at it uncomprehendingly for several long moments before looking back at me.

I take the moment to put on my gameface and a smile, showing off my black and gold eyes and rows of hybrid fangs. She takes in a breath and her eyes widen as her body goes rigid, freezing up like a deer in the headlights as she recognizes that she's been harboring a monster… and not just harboring, but bedding.

With a light chuckling, I reach up and caress her cheek, "Darling Sofia. Our time together has been fun, but such distractions are fleeting and always come to an end. This is goodbye."

To her credit, she finds her voice enough to hold up the vial, "And this?"

Smiling, I step back from her, "A parting gift. If you wish to seek me out, if you wish to seek true power and eternal life, you must drink from that vial and then kill yourself. When you awaken, drinking from any human will secure your immortality. If this does not interest you, keep it as a reminder of our time together, a souvenir if you will. Whatever you choose, take care of yourself darling. I had fun while it lasted."

With that, I turn my back on the powerful, beautiful, intelligent, but most importantly mortal woman, and begin my walk towards the exit, Ravia falling into step slightly behind and to my left, as she was wont to do. As I walked away from Sofia, I heard the pop as the vial was opening. I listened as the delectable tones of a throat swallowing a thick liquid and as I stepped through the door way, I heard the sound of a single gunshot.

My grin stayed on my face until Ravia explained the full extent of the Problem to me hours later on the plane ride back to America.

 **A/N: So yeah this was actually inspired by an image that I can't actually link here cuz of silly FF dot net rules. I'll try to give it to ya anyways:**

 **i . imgur 6dqDWBi. jpg**

 **Close the gaps and you'll be able to look at it.**

 **Also if you haven't yet (most of you probably have) you should check out my newer stories, some of which are sequels to this, one if which is not.**


End file.
